DW & B10: El Juego
by MayoTango131
Summary: Ben Tennyson y sus amigos están a punto de tener la aventura más peligrosa que hayan tenido en sus vidas, tan peligrosa que necesitan a un "Doctor" a su lado. Afortunadamente para ellos, contarán con la ayuda de más de un Doctor. Episodio 6 subido.
1. Introducción

**_Disclaimer_**_: _

_Doctor Who fue creado por Sydney Newman y es transmitido por la **BBC.**_

_Ben 10 fue creado por "Man In Action" y es transmitido por **Cartoon Network**._

* * *

><p><strong>DW &amp; B10: El Juego.<strong>

**_MayoTango131_**

_**Sinopsis extendida**:_

Ben Tennyson y sus amigos están a punto de tener la aventura más peligrosa que hayan tenido en sus vidas, tan peligrosa que necesitan a un "Doctor" a su lado. Afortunadamente para ellos, contaran con la ayuda de más de un Doctor.

Lamentablemente, nuestros héroes tendrán un nada-agradable encuentro con muchos de sus viejos enemigos en un planeta lleno de trampas mortales y de peligrosos monstruos. Al mismo tiempo, dos misteriosos contrincantes organizan todo desde las sombras, y aquellos dos villanos son más semejantes a el "Héroe de Héroes" y al Señor del Tiempo de lo que todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, se puedan imaginar, considerando...

También, esos dos misteriosos hombres son los responsables de la creación del Proyecto Venganza Definitiva: Ellos así llaman a su plan maestro que consiste, en parte, en revivir un antiguo y sádico juego procedente de la ya extinta Gallifrey. Ese mismo juego que nuestros héroes muy pronto participaran, a la fuerza. Y si tienen éxito en su plan, los dos antagonistas serán coronados como "los príncipes del multiverso".

_¿Podrán El Doctor y el joven Ben Tennyson salir vivos de este "gran problema" o esta podría ser su ultima aventura?_

_Respuesta: Antes no, pero ahora, gracias a la muerte de los Señores del Tiempo, ahora el tiempo se puede re-escribir. Y con muchas líneas._

* * *

><p><strong>Guía del Autor<strong>

* Por fin llego, el gran día del estreno de mi gran Fic, espero que disfruten en leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Mi historia tendrá acción, misterio, romance, Gore, humor, terror, ciencia ficción, Lemon, drama, Western y mucho más. Este será el Fic mas largo que escribiré, más de 8 capítulos (eso espero), así que realmente necesito sus Reviews para saber si esta bien escrita.

* Este es el primer y el único Fic que he escrito en el que los capítulos son llamados "**episodios**" (_Como un homenaje a los viejos seriales de la era del Primer Doctor, en el que los episodios tenían nombres individuales hasta después del serial "The Gunfighters. Después solo se llamaban "episodio 1" o "parte 1" hasta el final de la Serie Clásica)_. También, este Fan-Fic será mi primera "Historia Multi-Doctor" en donde aparecerán las once encarnaciones, ¡Oh si!, los 11 Doctores en esta aventura.

* Muchos de dijeron que estaba loco al cruzar estas 2 series tan diferentes (Una Estadounidense y otra Británica)... hasta yo creía que esto era una mala combinación, pero después de oír las canciones del especial "**_Pavarotti & friends_**" (en Donde el famoso tenor de opera, Pavarotti, canto canciones junto con artistas modernos como U2, Barry White, Sting, Ricky Martin, Duran Duran y hasta con las Spice Girls). Me di cuenta de que juntar a "Ben 10" y "Doctor Who" en un crossover podría ser una buena idea después de todo. Esperemos que este nuevo Crossover también tenga el mismo éxito que mi viejo crossover "_**B10 & DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y Ben"**_.

* Aunque esta historia tenga grandes "dosis" de continuidad de ambas series (algunas son importantes y las otras son solo sirven para sacar una sonrisa al leerlas), no se preocupen mis queridos lectores. Todas las dudas serán explicadas en "_**Notas del Autor**_" y además escribí esta historia para que cualquiera disfrute de su trama, sean o no fans de "Doctor Who" o de "Ben 10".

* Soy un fan de las series Doctor Who y Ben 10, y siempre me gustaron sus episodios por sus maravillosas e emocionantes historias. Por eso escribí este Fic, como una forma de agradecimiento por esas horas de diversión que pase mirando ambos programas. De esa forma, esta "novela" es un regalo para los Fans, escrito por un Fan como yo.

* _¡Una pequeña advertencia!_: Los primeros "2 episodios" son en realidad un "prefacio" de la aventura. El "primer episodio" esta centrado en el universo del Doctor, pero concluye con el universo de Ben Tennyson. Y el "segundo episodio" esta centrado en Ben Tennyson pero concluye con el Doctor. También, esos dos episodios serán un "poco" más largos que los demás pero les servirá para conocer mejor a los personajes y habrá algunas "pistas ocultas" que formaran parte de la trama de la historia.

* Los nombres de los alienígenas del Ultimatrix serán en ingles para evitar confusión entre los lectores latino-americanos y españoles. Perdón si ofendo algún fan.

* Me inspire en varias cosas que me gustan para poder escribir esta "novela": Libros como; The Lord of the Rings, The Dark Tower, "_11/22/63_", 1984,"A Sound of Thunder" y "Gulliver's Travels". Grandes animes como; Saint Seiya (la saga de Asgard), One Piece (la Baroque Works Saga, Skypiea Saga, y la CP9 Saga, que son mis favoritas) y Rurouni Kenshin (_Samurai X_). Notables series del "mundo del comic" como; Watchmen, Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars, Kingdom Come, Marvels, Identity Crisis (Dc comics), y Civil War. Y también de series de TV y películas como 12 Monkeys, X-Files, Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Cold Case, Independence Day, The Rocketeer, Sliders, Apocalypse Now, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost, Life on Mars , The Twilight Zone y The Adventures of Baron Munchausen.

* Para aquellos lectores que se sientan ofendidos por algun contenido que hay en mi novela; les doy mis más sinceras disculpas. Mi intención en escribir esta novela es solo para entretener y nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>

Gracias a _Sydney Newman_, _C. E. Webber_ y _Donald Wilson_ por crear `Doctor Who´. A _Barry Letts_ por darle "dignidad y seriedad" a la serie al comienzo de la época del Tercer Doctor. Gracias a _Terrance Dicks_ por sus hermosas novelizaciones de los episodios y por ser mi escritor favorito de mi novela favorita: **The Eight Doctors**. Gracias a _Philip Hinchcliffe_ por "llenar de terror" a los Fans en los inicios de la época del Cuarto Doctor y a _Graham Williams_ por "matarnos de risa" a finales de esa misma era. Gracias a _Douglas Adams_ por haber escrito 3 seriales en la Serie Clásica y por su libro `_**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_´. Gracias a _John Nathan-Turner_ por "modernizar" la serie a comienzos de los años 80. A _Andrew Cartmel_ y _Marc Platt_ por el `Cartmel Masterplan´ (un intento de darle algo más de misterio a la serie durante los "últimos días" de la era del Séptimo Doctor). A todos los escritores de las publicaciones: _**Virgin New Adventures**_, _**Virgin Missing Adventures**_, _**Eighth Doctor Adventures**_, y _**The Past Doctor Adventures**_ por entretener a los Fans durante el vacío de los años 90. Al gran_ Russell T Davies_ por "revivir" la serie y al gran _Steven Moffat_ por ser el "amo del suspenso" por los episodios que escribió. A _Nicholas Briggs_ por hacer la voz de casi la mayoría de los monstruos que aparecen en la Serie Nueva. Y muchas gracias a todo el elenco que trabajaron en la Serie Clásica y al elenco que trabajan en la Serie Nueva; por entretenernos.

Gracias a _Duncan Rouleau_, _Joe Casey_, _Joe Kelly_, y _Steven T. Seagle_ (Man in Action) por crear "Ben 10". A _Dwayne McDuffie_ y _Glen Murakami_ por "madurar" al joven Ben Tennyson (Alien Force y Ultimate Alien). A _Dee Bradley Baker_ por su gran talento para hacer la voz de casi la mayoría de los alienígenas del Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. A _Alex Winter_ por dirigir las películas Live-action: `Ben 10: Race Against Time´ y `Ben 10: Alien Swarm´. A_ Andrea Romano_ por saber elegir muy bien a los actores de voz...Y muchas gracias a todo el elenco de voz de las tres series; por entretenernos.

**Dedicatorias**

Para mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, a mis familiares y a todos los amigos que tengo: _Muchas gracias por todo, y les agradezco mucho que ustedes sean una parte de mi vida y siempre los voy a querer en el fondo de mi alma_.

También gracias a todos mis queridos lectores que me dieron su apoyo y ánimos en mi carrera de Fanfic-escritor: Gaby Stories, Strascream, "ez. EAD", Yukari Sparda, Dr Facer, Toaneo07, MyBside, Luna Roja, El-Angel-Guardian, Er Deivi, Hipatia, Joya Blanca, Summerraink, Kingdom Infiniti13, Estro y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un review en mis Fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuidad<strong>

Para Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson y Kevin Levin, esta aventura ocurre entre "_**Ben 10,000 Returns**_" y "_**Moonstruck**_" (de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)

Para el Onceavo Doctor, Amy Pond y Rory Williams, esta aventura ocurre entre "_**A Christmas Carol**_" y "_**The Impossible Astronaut**_".

Para el Décimo Doctor, esta aventura ocurre entre "**_The Next Doctor_**" y "**_Planet of the Dead_**"

Para el Noveno Doctor y Rose Tyler, esta aventura ocurre entre "**_Father's Day_**" y "**_The Empty Child_**"

Para el Octavo Doctor, esta aventura ocurre entre los audio-dramas "_**To the Death**_" y "_**Dark Eyes: ****The Great War**" _

Para el Séptimo Doctor y Ace, esta aventura ocurre después de "**_Survival_**". (Para ser mas específicos; entre las novelas "**_Timewyrm: Revelation_**" y "**_Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible_**")

Para el Sexto Doctor, esta aventura ocurre entre la saga de "**_The Trial of a Time Lord_**" y "**_Time and the Rani_**" (Y mucho antes de conocer a **Evelyn Smythe** en el audio "_**The Marian Conspiracy"**__)_

Para el Quinto Doctor, Tegan Jovanka, y Turlough esta aventura ocurre entre "_**Warriors of the Deep**_" y "_**The Awakening**_"

Para el Cuarto Doctor, Romana y K9, esta aventura ocurre entre "**_Shada_**" y "**_The Leisure Hive_**"

Para el Tercer Doctor, Jo Grant, el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, John Benton y Mike Yates, esta aventura ocurre entre **_"Planet of the Daleks"_** y **_"The Green Death_**"

Para el Segundo Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon y Zoe Heriot, esta aventura ocurre entre "**_The Invasion_**" y "**_The Krotons_**" (Y después de los eventos de "**_The Three Doctors_**" para el Segundo Doctor)

Para el Primer Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian y Barbara, esta aventura ocurre entre "**_Planet of Giants_**" y "**_The Dalek Invasion of Earth_**".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introducción<span>**

Este Fic es una secuela de mi Fic_ "**B10 & DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y Ben**", _y también este Fic es la conclusión de un "ciclo de historias" en el que yo, cariñosamente, he llamado:_ "**Ben 10 & Doctor Who Story Arc**". _Es muy recomendable haber leído estos Fics antes de leer este.

Aquí tienen una lista junto con un pequeño resumen.

1) **B10 & DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y Ben**. – El primer encuentro de Ben, Gwen y Kevin con el Doctor, el Noveno Doctor, y juntos se enfrentan a una armada de Cybermen y el Cyber-Controlador.

2) **Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones.** – El regreso de un peligroso enemigo con el poder de manipular el tiempo (el es la versión original de la verdadera línea temporal) y el Profesor Paradox es el único que puede salvar a Ben, Gwen y Kevin de aquel "hombre maligno". Pero, después de la esplendida victoria, Gwen, Ben y Kevin se olvidan de todo lo relacionado con el, (gracias a la sorprendente ayuda los Celestialsapiens. Ya que ellos decidieron unánimemente, por primera vez desde el principio de los tiempos, en detener al "hombre maligno" por representar una amenaza en el delicado equilibrio espacio/tiempo). Desaparecieron los malos recuerdos sobre el "hombre maligno" de las mentes de nuestros tres héroes hasta incluso del "primer encuentro" cuando Ben y Gwen eran pequeños niños de 10 años. Haciendo que el Profesor Paradox y el teniente coronel Steel sean los únicos (del universo original) en el que recuerdan sobre esos "horribles sucesos" y del ultimo superviviente de "un planeta de tiranos del tiempo".

3)** Doctor Who: ¿Que le ocurrió a Adam Mitchell?** – Un viejo compañero del Doctor, quien fue expulsado de la TARDIS por robar información del futuro para venderla en el pasado, recibirá una visita del Décimo Doctor y Donna Noble para darle una segunda oportunidad, pero Adam falla de nuevo y lo dejan abandonado otra vez.

4) **Doctor Who: El lado oscuro del doctor**. - Adam Mitchell recibe la visita de un ser oscuro que resulta ser el Dream Lord: una manifestación mental de la oscuridad que existe en el Doctor, (en realidad el es un "parasito mental" creado en cuando el Doctor por olio el "polen psíquico"), y ese "parasito" tiene tantos deseos de ser "real" que se apodero del cuerpo de Adam Mitchel para poder existir. Luego, el Dream Lord re-escribe el ADN de su nuevo cuerpo, gracias a un "Chameleon Arch" para transformaste en un Señor del Tiempo. Ese entonces, él se convierte en un ser mucho más siniestro y viaja a la línea temporal del Sexto Doctor para someterlo a un juicio (Por violar constantemente la política No-interferencia, y por algo relacionado con un planeta llamado "Ravalox") y para apoderarse de su "ciclo de regeneraciones" para que así el siniestro "fiscal" del tribunal sea mucho mas que una mera "sombra oscura" del Doctor, pero lamentablemente el falla. Después, durante los eventos de la Ultima gran Guerra del Tiempo, el "hombre siniestro" se contacta telepáticamente con un "ser de otro universo" para que lo rescate y, mas tarde, él fiscal es rescatado.

5) **Ben 10: La conspiración.** – Muchos eones después, el "hombre maligno" regresa, pero su cuerpo se esta deteriorado lentamente, y atrapa al Profesor Paradox y a una recluta del SACT en un "laberinto de realidades alternas" mientras que el restaura su cuerpo y rescata a "un amigo" que se encontraba en apuros, en otro universo. Y Después de conocerse mejor, los dos efectuaran la venganza definitiva hacia sus enemigos; al revivir un "juego prohibido" de la antigua y extinta Gallifrey.

* * *

><p><em>Todos los personajes en esta publicación son ficticios y cualquier parecido con personas reales, vivas o muertas, es pura coincidencia.<em>


	2. Prólogo

_"It started when an alien device did what it did. And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid. He's **Ben 10**!"_ — Primera estrofa del opening de la primera serie.

_"I cross the void beyond the mind. The empty space that circles time. I see where others stumble blind. To seek a truth they never find. Eternal wisdom is my guide. I am** the Doctor**."_— Primera estrofa de la cancion "_Who is the Doctor_" (También conocida como "_I am the Doctor_"). Cantada por Jon Pertwee.

**Prólogo**

En los tiempos oscuros, o en los días antes de Rassilon, los ancestros de Gallifrey (los Gallifreyans), antes de convertirse en Señores del Tiempo, ellos poseían grandes poderes que los empleaban de la peor de las formas: Una de ellas era en secuestrar especies alienígenas de diferentes tiempos, por medio del siniestro artefacto conocido como el Time Scoop, para obligarlos a luchar entre si, para obligarlos a participar en una clase de "Juego siniestro" situado en la Death Zone, un juego en el que sus participantes no podían ganar; mientras que los Gallifreyans disfrutaban verlos morir.

En medio de tanto caos, nace el Ojo de la Armonía; creado por Omega, y estabilizado después por Rassilon, el Ojo es un dispositivo que contiene un agujero negro (a dentro de el) solo para absorber su energía. Su inagotable energía alimentaba y mantenía poderosa a Gallifrey, (Incluido también todas las TARDISes con la que los Señores del Tiempo usaban para viajar por el espacio y tiempo). También, Rassilon dio paz y orden a Gallifrey al prohibir "el Juego" y clausurar "la Death Zone" para poder traer educación y disciplina a sus habitantes y creo la Academia y el Alto Consejo para hacerlo. Gracias al "sacrificio" de Omega (ya que cuando él creo el Ojo de la Armonía; él fue absorbido hacia una supernova que luego colapsó en un agujero negro. Pero en realidad, Omega quedo atrapado en un universo de Anti-materia) los Gallifreyans descubrieron el secreto del "viaje en el tiempo" y al estar expuestos por billones de años al Vórtice del Tiempo; ellos se convirtieron en los sabios y poderosos Señores del Tiempo.

Pero un joven Señor del Tiempo que se canso de que ellos, su propia gente, no querían intervenir en los problemas del universo (por La política No-interferencia), así que el decidió escapar de su propio planeta acompañado de su pequeña nieta, ese joven es El Doctor. Héroe para unos, un turista cósmico para los Señores del Tiempo y una vergüenza para algunos miembros envidiosos del Alto Consejo de los Señores del Tiempo, el Doctor siempre viajando, siempre salvando mundos y siempre combatiendo monstruos (de una forma pacífica o con su infinito ingenio, salvo que la situación se ponga difícil, pero jamás usara un arma), pero a veces sus aventuras eran tan peligrosas que el tenia que regenerarse; ósea cambia su aspecto en lugar de morir, pero en su mente aun sigue siendo él mismo.

El Doctor continúo con sus viajes hasta en su octava encarnación; ya que tuvo que luchar y vivir los horrores de la Última gran Guerra del Tiempo. Una horrible e infinita guerra entre los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks. La guerra afecto a los Señores del Tiempo, volviéndolos mas oscuros y tan despiadados que se olvidaron de la "moral" y de la "piedad". Después de tanta sangre y muerte, el Doctor, en su reciente novena encarnación, no tuvo más opción que acabar con ambos bandos junto con sus respectivos planetas... para siempre, para evitar que la guerra se extienda por todo el universo y que se desintegre la Red del Tiempo y el Tejido de la Realidad. Y para impedir más daños cósmicos, el Doctor, antes del final de la guerra, capturo todo el evento y la bloquea en el tiempo para que así ningún viajero del tiempo (hasta incluso el ultimo Señor del Tiempo) viajara a ese delicado, inestable y horrible momento que para los demás seres que no se involucraron en la guerra creen que eso es solo una leyenda.

En la época actual, el Doctor; desde su novena encarnación hasta la actual, es declarado como "El último de los Señores del Tiempo" y su planeta esta muerto. El Doctor aun continúa con sus viajes y defendiendo el universo, pero sus dos corazones están llenos de tristeza y soledad.

* * *

><p>Al atravesar la frontera del universo, existe un "espacio en blanco" que solo sirve para mantener separados a los Universos entre si, para así evitar una "grave colisión". En ese espacio no hay nada, no hay oscuridad, no hay vida, no hay ni arriba ni abajo y no hay tiempo; solo un fondo blanco y nada mas.<p>

Para los Señores del Tiempo "el espacio en blanco" lo han nombrado como "el Vacío". Los Eternos lo conocen como "el Aullido". Y para la mayoría... lo llaman "el Infierno". En ese lugar, en ese "sitio blanco" solo existe y solo abarca absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del vacío. Existe otro universo, muy diferente al anterior, en donde sus planetas son protegidos por una organización intergaláctica conocida como Los Plomeros.<p>

En un tiempo desconocido atrás, Un joven científico llamado Azmuth construyó un dispositivo que resulto ser de gran importancia para su universo, El Onmitrix, que es capaz que su portador se pueda transformar en varias criaturas alienígenas. Originalmente, el Omnitrix se concibió para facilitar a los seres experimentar la vida de otras especies con el fin de fomentar la paz en el universo, pero muchos, erróneamente, creen que el Omnitrix es algún tipo de arma muy poderosa. Para evitar que su creación caiga en malas manos, Azmuth le pide a una Plomero, Xylene, a que fuese a la Tierra y le entregase el Omnitrix al mejor Plomero de todos los tiempos, Max Tennyson, pero por un grave error, el Omnitrix cayo en las manos del niño Ben Tennyson; el nieto de Max.

Como no se lo podían quitar, no había más opción que aquel pequeño niño tuviese el artefacto mas poderoso en el universo. Afortunadamente, tenía una prima muy madura a que le regaña cada vez que él cometía una estupidez y gracias al entrenamiento de su abuelo, el joven se convirtió en un "héroe de héroes", pero su inmadurez aun sigue intacta.

Ahora, seis años después, Ben Tennyson es, por accidente, una celebridad a nivel mundial, tiene una novia que lo quiere de verdad, la joven Julie Yamamoto, y posee una versión "actualizada" del Omnitrix, llamado Ultimatrix; que aun le permite transformase en alienígenas, pero también puede evolucionarlos en "formas Ultimate".

Él junto con su prima Gwen Tennyson y un Kevin Levin que es más maduro y bueno, protegen a la Tierra de diversos tipos de "amenazas alienígenas" y de seres malignos que desean conquistar el mundo.

* * *

><p><em>"A pesar de que ambos universos no tienen absolutamente nada en común. Muy pronto; ambos sufrirán una temible amenaza de proporciones "paradójicas"<em>

* * *

><p>En una fecha desconocida. En un distante planeta, en donde su cielo arde como el fuego a pesar de los gélidos vientos que rondan en su estéril superficie.<p>

En alguna parte de este Planeta Muerto, se escucha un silbante, gimiente sonido y en menos de unos segundos se materializa una cabina telefónica azul en medio de un valle desértico. Esa cabina telefónica es la TARDIS.

Las puertas de la TARDIS se abren y salen; un adolescente con una chaqueta verde, un bohemio con una larga bufanda colorida que esta acompañado con una joven con un largo cabello castaño y vestida con ropas de los años setenta. Y luego sale un hombre con traje café oscuro y acompañado por una joven rubia vestida con ropas del año 2005.

Después de que todos salieron, la TARDIS se apaga para siempre.

— Después de tantos viajes juntos, la última TARDIS de mi universo... ha muerto. — dice eso el Doctor, el Décimo Doctor, mientras que toca la puerta de la TARDIS con su mano y mirándola con ojos llenos de nostalgia y tristeza.

— Después lloraremos por ella, Décimo, ahora tenemos que sobrevivir a esta calamidad. — Dice eso el bohemio de la larga bufanda, mientras que sostiene con sus manos el Indicador de trayectoria temporal; que sirve para poder detectar otras maquinas del tiempo que podrían estar cerca, o mejor dicho otras TARIDS que ellos podrían usar. —. Además, a mi no me gusto ese decorado que colocaste en la sala de control... Es muy "coral".

El Décimo Doctor se da cuenta de las circunstancias en las que están metidos ahora, y esboza una sonrisa en su rostro — Tienes razón. ¡Allons-y!

Después de unas horas de caminar en el áspero y rocoso suelo de ese desconocido planeta. El Cuarto Doctor finalmente reconoce este planeta, y se aterra de pensar en eso.

— ¡Oh, No! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sarah! ¡Ahora!

— ¿Por qué, que pasa?... — Sarah luce confundida, pero después, ella recuerda y se aterra porque ella ya a estado en este diabólico planeta antes. — ¡Oh, por dios!

— ¿Que esta pasando, Doctor? — pregunta eso la joven rubia a su Doctor, el Décimo Doctor

El Décimo Doctor se horroriza al darse cuenta en donde están ahora — Rose, ¡Estamos en Skaro! ¡De todos los lugares que pudimos escapar, tuvimos que aterrizar en Skaro! — Dice eso, muy frustrado, el Décimo Doctor.

De pronto, el joven de la chaqueta verde, habla — Que importa si estamos en Skaro, ¡tenemos que buscar a mis amigos!

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Ben! — Dice eso la acompañante del bohemio, Sara Jane Smith —. ¿Acaso no sabes que estamos ahora mismo en el planeta natal de los Daleks?

— ¿Que? — dice eso Ben, algo asustado —. ¿Y por que estamos aquí, Sarah?

Antes de que Sarah Jane le respondiera, el bohemio lo hace por ella — Por que, Ben, ¡por que!... Francamente no tengo ni la más remota idea. El funcionamiento de la TARDIS es más complicado que tu reloj de pulsera, ese Ultimatrix — dice eso el bohemio, el Cuarto Doctor. Luego mira algo en el horizonte —. ¡Que bonito día para el desastre, pequeño Ben!

Con una mirada de enojo hacia el Cuarto Doctor, Ben Tennyson intentara hablar con el Décimo Doctor —. Oye, Doctor, no podrías revisar mi Ultimatrix, no le podido activarlo ni acceder a mis "formas alienígenas" desde que escapamos de los Zygons.

— Lo siento, Ben, lo siento tanto. Tu Ultimatrix ahora posee Controles Isomórficos. Lo que significa que el Master, aquella encarnación que se parece a Basil Rathbone, es el único que podrá maniobrar el Ultimatrix. — dice eso el Décimo Doctor mientras que usa su Destornillador Sonico para examinar el Ultimatrix.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Lleno de furia, Ben golpea el suelo con sus manos desnudas —. Esto no puede ser el fin, no puede ser…

Ben Tennyson esta muy preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos. Lo ultimo que él supo de ellos es que su prima Gwen y el Octavo Doctor junto con Victoria Waterfield, Steven Taylor y el Quinto Doctor; fueron acorralados por un escuadrón de Drahvins y por la Pandilla de Rojo en el planeta Telos. Su amigo Kevin, el Segundo Doctor junto con Martha Jones, Cooper Daniels, Ace y el Tercer Doctor; son cazados por una patrulla de Bannermen y un ejercito de Forever Knights en el planeta de diamantes llamado Petropia. El Abuelo Max, Eunice y el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart junto con el Noveno Doctor, el Sexto Doctor, Peri Brown y Tetrax fueron tragados vivos por una manada de Drashigs y Draveks en el planeta desierto llamado Turrawuste.

— ¿Donde estas, Julie? — Se pregunta Ben en su cabeza. Lo último que supo de ella es que se encuentra ahora en el planeta Vortis; acompañada por el Onceavo Doctor, Harry Sullivan, Frobisher, y el Primer Doctor junto con Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Pierce Wheels, y Manny Armstrong. Todos ellos fueron capturados por Robots Yetis (controlados por el ente cósmica conocida como la Gran Inteligencia) y los Esbirros de Computron.

Ben se siente muy angustiado por no saber si su novia esta viva o muerta, y teme por lo segundo.

De pronto el Cuarto Doctor nota que alguien se acerca. — Ben, ¡no estamos solos!

Todos miraron a una joven asiática con la ropa chamuscada, la joven esta tan malherida que se esta arrastrándose en el suelo. Ben inmediatamente reconoce a esa chica y grita su nombre — ¡Julie!

Todos se acercan a Julie para ayudarla con sus heridas, pero ella se aleja de ellos.

— ¡Ben, aléjate de mi! — dice eso Julie con mucha temor mientras que siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— Julie, soy yo, Ben. ¿Que pasa…

Julie se levanta del suelo mientras que aumenta el dolor en su cabeza — Ben, yo no quiero… ¡Nosotras no queremos matarte! — La voz de Julie cambio drásticamente mientras que comienza a hablar en plural. La joven alza un grito de agonía y de dolor. —. ¡Esta en mi cabeza! ¡Mátame, mátanos antes de que ella se apodere de mi!… ¡NOOOO!

Los ojos de Ben no pueden creer lo que están viendo, mientras que los Doctores y sus acompañantes miran con temor como el cuerpo de Julie esta mutando: el color de su piel cambia a un azul oscuro, sus ojos adoptan un frío color plateado metálico, su pelo se pone tan rígido como el acero y su tono de voz cambia a un tono electrónico.

Ben se da cuenta de que la nueva Reina Chip, antes conocida como su mejor amiga; Elena Validus, se ha apoderado del cuerpo de su novia Julie Yamamoto.

— ¡Estoy viva! — grita de alegría una mujer biomecánica que antes solía ser Julie —. Al fin puedo sentir de nuevo. Oh, Ben, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. —. Dice eso la chica, al ver a Ben.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Esta joven si que tiene serios problemas de pubertad!

Ben ignora lo que dijo el Cuarto Doctor, porque él esta tan aterrorizado de volver a ver a Elena... pero adentro del cuerpo de su novia. —. ¡Aléjate de Julie, Elena!; ¡Yo soy el que tú quieres! ¡No ella!

— Lo se Ben, pero ahora que estoy en su cuerpo, ¡Nosotros por fin estaremos juntos! —. Elena había perdido la cordura cuando perdió a su padre, ahora esta totalmente chiflada al perder su antiguo cuerpo junto con su humanidad —. Como ahora mi conciencia esta adentro de la mente de Julie, no tendrás más opción que quererme, mi Ben.

Ben se sentía abatido al ver que el amor de su vida, Julie, se convirtió en la "huésped" de la nueva Reina Chip.

El Décimo Doctor no podía tolerar más en seguir viendo este "grotesco espectáculo", pero no podía hacer nada... Excepto claro.

— Y yo que creía que los problemas de adolescentes eran insignificantes para la vida real. ¡Al suelo, Ben! — Dice eso Sara Jane, mientras que Rose Tyler empuja a Ben Tennyson al suelo.

Ben y Rose cayeron al suelo mientras que los Doctores Cuarto y Décimo activan sus Destornilladores Sónicos para desorientar a Elena, al enviar una señal electromagnética para paralizar su sistema nervioso y de ese modo poder liberar a Julie, pero lamentablemente los Nanochips son inmunes a los ataques electromagnéticos. En menos de un segundo, Elena ataco al Cuarto Doctor y Sara Jane al cubrirlos de una tonelada de Nanochips; asfixiándolos al instante, pero no matándolos… por el momento.

Ben, Rose Tyler y el Décimo Doctor están a la merced de la reina Elena y ella lanza una estruendosa risa —. ¿Por qué haces esto, Ben?: ¡ahora yo poseo el control del cuerpo de esta perra asiática!, ¿por que no te conviertes en mi Rey para así poder estar juntos para siempre?

Ben mira con seriedad, enojo y decepción hacia su amiga de la infancia, convertida ahora en un monstruo.

Rose Tyler intenta razonar con ella — Elena, si realmente amas a Ben, si realmente te importa Ben. Entonces: ¡Sal del cuerpo de Julie y déjanos ayudarte, loca!

— ¿"Ayudarme"? — Elena levanta una ceja junto con una sonrisa burlona —. Ni loca abandonare a mis niños (los Nanochips). Ahora, yo soy una diosa, una diosa vengativa… ¡Y no estoy sola!

Tras terminar esas palabras, desde las colinas, aparecen cientos de millones de Daleks; que han estado ocultos hasta que Elena les dio la señal para atacar.

— ¡Es el Doctor! ¡El Doctor es el enemigo de los Daleks! ¡El Doctor debe ser exterminado! ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar! — desde los cielos de Skaro, los Daleks alzan con fuerza su grito de batalla "Exterminar" a sus enemigos: cualquiera que no sea un Dalek.

Rose Tyler abraza al Doctor por miedo por sus inevitables muertes. — Doctor, te quiero. Fuiste lo mejor que me paso en mi vida — dice eso Rose con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Lo sé, Rose. Tu también, tu también — Dice eso mientras que le da un beso de despedida.

— Es el final. ¡Estamos muertos! — Dice eso Ben, sabiendo que ya no vale la pena vivir si perdió su Ultimatrix, sus amigos y el amor de su vida... para siempre.

Con millones de Daleks rodeándolos por todos lados, una TARDIS muerta, una enloquecida Elena Validus que se apodero del cuerpo de la chica que Ben ama, Julie Yamamoto. Lo único que pueden hacer nuestros héroes ahora es... dejarse ser exterminados por los Daleks.

Ahora, en el planeta Skaro, solo hay dolor y muerte.

**¡Fin del juego!**

* * *

><p>En un cuarto oscuro, lleno de computadores y equipo de alta tecnología. Se puede escuchar la canción "<em>Innuendo<em>" (de Queen) en cuando un hombre siniestro, vestido con un traje negro con bordes plateados, esta observando una simulación virtual de un posible final de su plan. El hombre siniestro sonríe maliciosamente al ver "morir", una y otra vez, a los Doctores por medio de uno de los monitores. Luego de analizar con éxito la simulación, el hombre siniestro se prepara para activar el "verdadero Juego". Pero en medio de su gozo de escuchan alaridos y gritos de dolor que provienen de adentro de una puerta blindada, el hombre siniestro entra a ese cuarto misterioso y luego solo se pueden escuchar el sonido de latigazos, golpes y llanto.

Los gritos y llantos cesan, y el hombre siniestro vuelve al trabajo.

De pronto, un fulgor púrpura sale en el centro de lo que parece ser una especie de una antigua placa circular de piedra, y de ahí aparece a un hombre maligno con la piel pálida; vestido con una extraña armadura futurista de color negro y gris junto con una larga capa púrpura.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Dice eso el hombre siniestro al ver llegar a su colega. —, como siempre.

— Lo siento mucho, amigo, pero estaba cazando a ese Ben alterno que me estaba suplantando. — dice eso el hombre maligno.

— ¿Ah, si?, ¿y como se que tu no eres un impostor?, Hmm.

— No lo sabes, ¿verdad?. Pues eso solo yo lo se. — Dice eso en tono de burla mientras que lanza pequeña risa —. ¿Y como sé que tú no te volverás un "demente", a mitad de nuestro plan y te hagas a llamar "Jack el Destripador, de nuevo"?, Eh.

— Touché. ¡Eres tú! — Luego de decir eso, el hombre siniestro activa y maneja los controles de un antiguo artefacto llamado el "Time Scoop". El hombre maligno comienza a toser suavemente, preocupando al "hombre siniestro" — ¿Te sientes bien?

El hombre maligno se quita su casco; revelando un rostro de un hombre adulto de tez gris claro junto con unos penetrantes ojos de color morado oscuro. —. ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! Gracias al tratamiento genético de los Tzun, junto con los "Nanites" que le robe al idiota de Kleiss, mi metabolismo celular esta estable y jamás envejeceré.

— Te felicito, mi amigo — Dice eso el hombre siniestro mientras que saca, del bolsillo de su pantalón, una botella de champaña para celebrar. Dejando al hombre maligno algo confundido. El hombre siniestro le explica — ¡Que tanto ves!; Mis bolsillos son mas grandes por dentro que por fuera.

— No me sorprende. — Dice eso el hombre maligno, con una mueca irónica su rostro —. Tenemos que irnos a…

— Si, si, pero antes propongo un brindis: por la justicia, el honor, por el éxito de nuestro plan y la caída de nuestros adversarios. — Dice eso el hombre siniestro, con una copa de champaña en su mano izquierda. El hombre maligno acepta con mucho gusto el brindis.

Ambos chocan suavemente las copas, ambos beben champaña y ambos se preparan para efectuar la Venganza Definitiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

* El comienzo era una introducción a las series de "_Doctor Who_" y "_Ben 10_" para aquellos que no han visto esas 2 series.

* La "aventura en Skaro" era solo una simulación virtual, jamás paso.

* En la novela gráfica "_**The Forgotten**_" el Décimo Doctor le revela a Martha que su octava regeneración fue durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Por eso, fue el Noveno Doctor quien la finalizo definitivamente. En "_**Journey's End**_" El Décimo Doctor hace una extraña alusión de que su previa encarnación es un nacido de guerra.

* Los "Nanites de Kreiss" es una referencia a "**_Generator Rex_**" (creada por _Man in Action_)

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Doctor Who.**

* La Time Scoop y la Death Zone aparecieron en "**_The Five Doctors_**"

* Aunque se creía muerto, Omega regreso en "**_The Three Doctors_**" y "**_The Arc of Infinity_**", pero con el alma llena de odio y locura por su encierro en el universo anti-materia.

* El concepto del Vacío fue explicado en "_**Army of Ghots**_", de la serie nueva.

* **Los Eternos** (The Eternals): son seres parecidos a los humanos que existen fuera del tiempo y poseen poderes que alteran la realidad y mucho más, pero su creatividad es muy limitada. Por eso usan a Efímeros (así llaman los Eternos a todos los demás seres en el universo) para utilizar sus emociones y su imaginación para sus propios fines y para existir. Aunque solo aparecieron en "**_Enlightenment_**" son mencionados muchas veces en la serie nueva. Los más destacados de ellos son: **Tiempo** (Time) y **Muerte** (Death) que son personajes recurrentes en las novelas Virgin New Adventures. Según un artículo de "**_Doctor Who anual de 2006_**": Por la violencia y el daño al espacio y el tiempo durante la _Última Gran Guerra Del Tiempo_; Los Eternos estaban tan asustados de esos eventos que escaparon de la existencia y jamás volvieron.

* En la simulación virtual: las Drahvins aparecieron en "**_Galaxy 4_**", el planeta Telos apareció en "**_The Tomb of the Cybermen_**" y "**_Atack of the Cybermen_**", los Bannermen aparecieron en "**_Delta and the Bannermen_**", los "Drashigs" aparecieron en "**_Carnival of Monsters_**", el planeta Vortis apareció en "**_The Web Planet_**", los Yetis Robots y la "Gran Inteligencia" aparecieron en "**_The Abominable Snowmen_**" y "**_The Web of Fear_**". Los Zygons aparecierón en "**_Terror of the Zygons_**"

* El Master (versión Basil Rathbone) y los Tzun aparecieron en la novela "**_First Frontier_**".

* El hecho que el "hombre siniestro" se autonombrara "Jack el Destripador" al volverse un demente. Es una alusión a su polémica aparición en la novela "_**Matrix**_" (de The Past Doctor Adventures) en donde lo mostraban como un "patético lunático" en lugar del audaz manipulador que es.

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10.**

* La condición de Elena Validus ocurrió en "**_The Revenge of The Swarm_**".

* En la simulación virtual: la Pandilla de Rojo aparecieron en "**_Hit 'Em Where They Live_**", los Forever Knights son enemigos recurrentes de las tres series, el planeta Petropia apareció en "**_The Secret of Chromastone_**", los Draveks junto con el planeta Turrawuste aparecieron en "_**Alone Together**_", y los Esbirros de Computron aparecieron en "**_Hero Time_**" y "**_Girl Trouble_**".

* El hecho que el "hombre maligno" estaba cazando a un Ben alterno que lo estaba suplantando. Es una alusión a su extraña aparición en "**_Ben 10,000 Returns_**"; en el que muchos fans creen que ese villano era tan solo un "Ben" que provenía de otra Tierra Paralela que fue poseído y corrompido por el poder de aquel alíen de su Onmitrix.


	3. Episodio 01

**Episodio 01**

**Nuevas y Clásicas aventuras**

En medio del vórtice tiempo-espacio, hay una singular maquina del tiempo disfrazada como una cabina telefónica policiaca de los años 50, esa maquina es mejor conocida como la TARDIS y puede viajar por todo el tiempo y el espacio. Actualmente sus tripulantes son: El Doctor en su onceava encarnación, Amelia "Amy" Pond y su marido Rory Williams.

Después de reiniciar el Universo para reparar las "grietas en el tiempo" que amenazaban con borrar la existencia misma. Después de haber capturando una diosa egipcia que se encontraba perdida en el Orient Express (en el espacio), y después de que el Doctor le enseñara el significado del "_espíritu navideño_ " y de "_la felicidad_" a un viejo amargado para que él permitiera que un crucero espacial (con Amy y Rory adentro) hiciera un aterrizaje de emergencia en su planeta…

Las aventuras parecían no tener fin para el trío. Pero luego de varios intentos para llevar a la los recién casados a un "lugar agradable" para celebrar su Luna de Miel, con éxito al final. El Doctor decide darles a Amy y Rory unas "vacaciones en la vida real". En otras palabras: devolverles a su hogar para descansar de tantas asombrosas y divertidas aventuras a través del tiempo y el espacio.

_Pero lo que no sabe el Doctor es que muy pronto será enfrentado y juzgado por su pasado oscuro... Literalmente. Al igual que sus vidas pasadas, una por una._

En la TARDIS, el Doctor esta manejando los controles mientras que da vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la consola como loco, Amy esta decepcionada por tener que volver a casa pero Rory le dice que ya es tiempo para volver a sus vidas normales y de formar juntos una familia. Aun así; el deseo que tiene Amy por viajar con sus amigos aun no se ha extinguido.

Entonces, Amy enciende el gramófono para animar el ambiente, pero se escucha la canción "_In A Dream_" (de Pat Hodge) haciendo eso que el Doctor se ponga algo malhumorado y, sin aviso, el sale del Cuarto de Control. Por curiosidad y culpa, Amy y Rory comienzan a buscar a su amigo. Después de recorrer los largos e confusos pasillos de la TARDIS, Amy y Rory por fin encuentran al Doctor adentro de un enorme salón en donde hay una "exhibición de estatuas". Rory y Amy se dan cuenta de que el Doctor esta viendo, con ojos melancólicos y llorosos, a diez estatuas de "personajes" con vestimentas muy llamativas y por el otro lado hay otras tres estatuas que están completamente en blanco.

La joven pareja reconocen aquellas estatuas, hace meses atrás en cuando vieron esa proyección holográfica de los "10 hombres raros" que los Atraxi mostraron a "sú" Doctor después de capturar al Prisionero Cero. Amy Pond mira asombrada que la décima estatua posee casi la misma ropa que "sú" Doctor usaba cuando la conoció por primera vez, cuando ella era una pequeña niña.

Y el Doctor ya sabe que sus "compañeros metiches" están detrás de el.

— ¡Oigan chicos no se hagan los espías!, ya se que están aquí — dice eso el Doctor, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

— Perdón, Doctor, ¿pero solo queríamos saber por qué esa canción le deprimió? — pregunta Rory, mientras que el y Amy miran las 10 estatuas con ojos curiosos.

— ¿Deprimido, yo? No, no, no, no… no. Estas muy equivocado, Rory. — Dice eso el Doctor con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada desviada — Yo no estoy deprimido, ¡jamás lo he estado!, pero si lo estuviese, solo si realmente lo estuviese, visitaría a Sigmund Freud, o al Dr. Phill o a Oprah…

— Muy bien, Doctor, ¿que te pasa? — Amy lo detiene cuando este comienza a divagar — ¿Acaso estas triste porque nos iremos a casa y tu estarás solo en tu TARDIS?

— No, no es eso. Es que siento esta sensación humana de… de nostalgia por escuchar esa vieja canción. No soy tan joven como aparento.

— Deja de ser tan dramático, Doctor. Ya se que tienes 908 años, pero uno es joven en el alma. Viejito — dice eso Amy con tono de broma.

El Doctor frunce el seño al oír "viejito"—. Técnicamente no soy tan viejo en este cuerpo, pero lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansado, muy cansado de ir y venir...

— Perdón Doctor, pero, ¿exactamente que quisiste decir con "este cuerpo"?. — Rory dice eso con una cara de escepticismo.

— Bueno, ven aquellas estatuas — dice eso el Doctor, mientras que apunta, con su mano derecha, a cada una de las estatuas.

— ¡Si, sus ropas son ridículamente absurdas! — Dice Amy Pond, mientras que Rory comienza a reír entre dientes.

Al oír eso, El Doctor endurece la cara y, de una forma ridículamente furiosa, comienza a hablar — ¡Oye, para tu información!: Esas ropas estaban de moda antes; ¡por esa razón las use en mis diez vidas pasadas! — Y así, sin delicadeza, el Doctor les revelo a sus amigos que el "cambia de apariencia".

— ¿Doctor, Que quieres decir con "diez vidas pasadas"? — Pregunta Amy, confundida.

— Bueno, por donde empiezo — El Doctor se rasca la cabeza y acomoda su corbata de moño. — todas esas estatuas, las estatuas que están viendo ahora mismo… son yo. — después, el Doctor suspira.

— Eso no es cierto. — Rory Protesta — Ellos no se parecen en nada a ti.

El Doctor se sienta en el suelo, Amy y Rory también se sientan en el suelo solo para escuchar lo que él tiene que decir. — Se los voy a explicar de la forma más simple y corta que yo pueda.

Luego de pasar horas explicando sobre su "ciclo de regeneraciones", Amy y Rory aun están "algo" confundidos de todo lo que le dijo su amigo, el Doctor, ya que el lo ha dicho de una forma muy compleja y muy complicada.

— Emm… creo que me perdí luego de "reconstrucción celular" — Dice Amy, con la cabeza mareada de tanta información que no logra entender.

— En palabras tan simples que hasta tú puedes entender, Amelia: En vez de morir, cuando estoy a punto de morir, yo "cambio de cara", y solo lo puedo hacer eso doce veces; trece vidas en total.

— ¡Ah!, así que por eso cuando nos conocimos, tú exhalabas "polvo dorado" de tu boca y le decías a la señora Angelo que tú tienes una "nueva cara". — dice eso Amy —. Pensé que estabas enfermo... o loco.

— ¿Doctor, eso no significa que ahora te quedan "dos regeneraciones"? — Pregunta Rory, comprendiendo "algo" sobre lo que le dijo el Doctor. —. Aun te queda un "par de vidas" para disfrutarlas. ¡Alégrate un poco!

— Gracias Rory. Pero... — Antes de que el Doctor terminara de hablar, el mira su reloj de pulsera y se exalta. —. ¡Miren la hora! ¡Es hora que ustedes vuelvan a Leadworth, o como yo la llamo: "_El pueblito aburrido_".

— ¡Doctor! — Amy Pond esta ofendida por el comentario que hizo el Doctor hacia su pueblito natal.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el segundo capítulo de la larga vida del Doctor_.

Una TARDIS tipo 40 se materializa en la mitad del desierto de Atacama (en Chile) a principios del siglo 20 y a tan solo unas pocas horas para anochecer. En cuando se abren las puertas sale el vagabundo cósmico, el Segundo Doctor, junto con una jovencita prodiga del futuro, Zoe Heriot, y un gaitero escocés del siglo 18, Jamie McCrimmon.

Hace unas pocas horas, El Doctor y sus amigos estuvieron en medio de un problema relacionado con una compañía conocida como Electromatics Internacional, que era en realidad la tapadera de una Cyber-invasión. Después de detener a los Cybermen, con un poco de ayuda de una organización militar de las naciones unidas que es mejor conocida como U.N.I.T., el Doctor y sus amigos entraron a la TARDIS y se fueron en busca de otra emocionante aventura.

Pero entonces, ocurre algo muy extraño; el Doctor desaparece fugazmente, y luego, él reaparece instantáneamente en el mismo lugar.

— Jamie, Zoe. ¡Están a salvo! ¡Que bien! — dice eso el Doctor luego de aparecer repentinamente cerca de la consola y abraza a sus compañeros, pensando que ellos estaban en peligro.

— ¿De que habla, Doctor?, ¡Si fue usted el que desapareció! — Dice Zoe, un poco nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¿Que? — el doctor alza sus ojos al escuchar eso y le tiemblan sus manos. —. Eso no es cierto. Estas muy equivocada, pequeña Zoe, yo estaba activando los controles de la consola hasta que todo se puso negro y...y... eso es todo. — el doctor encoge los hombros.

— ¿Acaso no se acuerda de nada, Doctor? — Responde Jamie.

El doctor se rasca la cabeza al tratar de recordar lo que le paso. —. No lo sé, Jamie. Solo tengo borrosas imágenes sobre un antipático dandi que discutía conmigo y de un viejo gruñón que estaba encerrado en una estructura de cristal y nos daba órdenes a mí y a ese dandi. Soldados militares, un universo de Anti-materia que su único habitante fue un gran héroe para mi gente y que, tristemente, se convirtió en un monstruo por culpa el horrible aislamiento… Saben que olvídenlo, chiquillos. Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos. ¡El espacio nos espera, jaimie y Zoe, no perdamos mas el tiempo! — El Doctor trato de recordar pero mientras mas lo hacia mas olvidaba. Así que desistió en tratar de recordar y decidió seguir adelante.

Jamie y Zoe muy confundidos por todo lo que dijo su pequeño Doctor. Ahora, El Segundo Doctor y sus amigos no saben del horror que les espera más adelante. La TARDIS aterriza en medio de un desierto. Y el Doctor abre la puerta

— Bonito, bonito, bonito. — dice el Segundo Doctor al contemplar el paisaje desértico.

— ¡Oh, es tan impresionante! — Dice Zoe, disimulando su decepción hacia el lugar. — ¿Doctor, exactamente por qué estamos en este desolado lugar?

El Doctor se pone algo nervioso ya que no sabe con exactitud en donde esta porque la TARDIS aterrizo al azar, y el Doctor comienza a divagar — Bueno, pequeña Zoe. Elegí este lugar… porque… Bueno, Emm… parece muy relajante y…y

— Vamos, Doctor. Admite que te equivocaste en las coordenadas, como siempre. — Dice eso el joven escocés. —. ¡Oh, Doctor!

— Por todos los cielos, Doctor, ¡estamos en la mitad de la nada y yo ando vestida así! — Dice eso Zoe, muy enfadada, mientras que intenta caminar en el árido suelo del desierto con su ajustado overol negro —. Pensé que usted era un genio, Doctor, ahora me doy cuenta de lo totalmente equivocada que estaba respecto a usted. Tal vez yo debería conducir la TARDIS. — dice eso ultimo en tono de broma y cruzando los brazos.

El Segundo Doctor se pone algo enojón con los comentarios de sus compañeros — ¡Bueno, es mejor estar aquí... que en estar en una ciudad llena de Cybermen! — Luego el Doctor contempla algo maravilloso y, después de oler el aire, el Doctor al fin se da cuenta de en donde esta — Que Bueno; ¡Estamos en San Pedro de Atacama! ¡Que maravilloso!

— ¿Atacama? ¿Qué clase de planeta es ese, Doctor? — Pregunta Jamie.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Jamie! — Dice eso el Segundo Doctor, mientras que Zoe Heriot se ríe entre dientes por la pregunta de hizo Jamie —. San Pedro de Atacama: es una comuna del norte de Chile, en la II región de Antofagasta. Ya esta casi anocheciendo, vamos a ver el atardecer en "EL Valle De La Luna". Vamos Jamie, Zoe. Antes de que sea tarde.

— Esta bien, pero primero déjame cambiarme esta ropa por algo mas cómodo para esta ocasión — Dice Zoe, mientras que entra a la TARDIS.

— Típico de Zoe; cambiarse de ropa justo en los momentos divertidos. ¿Que piensas de eso, Doctor?... ¿Doctor?

El Doctor no le responde a Jamie porque esta observando un extraño "triangulo transparente" que apareció arriba en el cielo

— ¡Oh, No! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, No! ¡Oh, no! — El Segundo Doctor comienza a sentir pánico.

— ¿Que ocurre, Doctor?

— Jamie, tenemos que volver inmediatamente a la TARDIS. Y en cuando diga "corre", corre… ¡CORRE!

Después de decir eso, el Doctor y el joven Jamie corren desesperadamente a la TARDIS. Al entrar, el Doctor intenta manejar la consola para escapar de ahí, pero ya es tarde. El triangulo transparente absorbió la TARDIS, junto con sus tripulantes, y se la lleva hacia un destino desconocido

_En la época Actual_.

Justo antes de salir de "La Habitación de Las Encarnaciones Pasadas", el Onceavo Doctor sufre de un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cae al suelo. Rory, gracias por su experiencia como enfermero intenta examinarlo para saber lo que es lo que le pasa al Doctor, mientras que Amy, muy sorprendida, observa como todas las estatuas, una por una, están desapareciendo lentamente.

Rory intentara examinar al Doctor para ver sus síntomas — No se preocupe, Doctor, recuerde que soy enfermero y voy a… ¡Que diablos! — pregunta Rory, muy atónito en cuando descubre que el pulso cardiaco del Doctor es el doble de lo normal.

— ¡Tengo dos corazones, Rory!

Amy resopla. — ¿Alguna otra cosa que se te olvido decirnos, Doc? — Dice eso Amy, un poco chasqueada de que el Doctor siempre guarda secretos, mientras que ella y Rory intentan levantar al Doctor.

— Si. ¡No me llames "Doc"! Ustedes dos tienen que llevarme de vuelta al Cuarto de Control, porque estoy sufriendo de un… un pinchazo de "angustia cósmica"!

— ¿"Cósmica"? — pregunta Rory

El Doctor grita de dolor antes de poder responder y se desmaya, cayendo al suelo. Amy y Rory lo sacan con mucho cuidado de la habitación para tratar de llevarlo al Cuarto de Control.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el capitulo sexto de la vida del Doctor_.

Son las 08: 59 horas AM en una taberna en México a finales del año 1896, ahí entra un bufón colorido con un rostro iracundamente alocado, ese bufón es el Sexto Doctor. Al entrar, agarra a un calvo hombre ebrio que esta durmiendo debajo de una mesa, una mesa sucia en donde una pareja están fornicando.

El Doctor saca a su amigo de esa sucia taberna. Y en cuando están solos, el Doctor lo tira al suelo. Al caer al suelo, el hombre calvo se transforma en un pingüino. Ese "pingüino" es un Whifferdill y ellos tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma, pero este en particular es un "causa-problemas" "adicto a las chocolatinas" conocido como Frobisher. Y después de que "el pingüino" haya compartido unas copas con un joven Emilio Zapata y sin su amigo, el Sexto Doctor. El excéntrico Señor del Tiempo tendrá una muy seria conversación con su problemático amigo.

— ¡Frobisher! ¡Te emborrachaste! — Dice el Sexto Doctor mientras cachetea a su amigo, para despertarlo. —. ¡Y ni siquiera me invitaste a un trago de Cerveza! ¡¿Que clase de amigo eres?

— ¡Eres sexy! — Dice un borracho Frobisher al Sexto Doctor.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Usted Vendrá conmigo, plumífero bastardo e idiota! — al terminar de decir eso, el Sexto Doctor mete a Frobisher a la TARDIS y después lo arroja a un basurero cercano a una clínica de desintoxicación, en el siglo 29.

—. Adiós, Frobisher. Volveré a buscarte cuando estés curado, a menos que se me olvide o no quiera hacerlo. ¡Adiós Amigo! — Dice eso el Sexto Doctor, ocultando su tristeza por volver a despedirse de su viejo "compañero del crimen"

— Yo también te voy a extrañar, colorida vaca parlante. — otra vez Frobisher dice tonterías por culpa del alcohol, mientras que se transforma en pingüino de nuevo.

Luego, el Sexto Doctor toca el timbre de la puerta para que así las enfermeras encontraran a Frobisher. El arrogante, presumido y poco agradable Doctor se marcha del lugar sin mirar atrás, excepto para sacar una foto con su cámara fotográfica a su amigo en cuando confunde a las enfermeras con Daleks Imperiales.

Al entrar a su TARDIS, en el Cuarto de Control, el Sexto Doctor se prepara para viajar hacia cualquier otro lado de la galaxia en otra impactante e polémica aventura. Pero en medio del vórtice tiempo-espacio; ocurre una fuerte turbulencia en la TARDIS, después el Sexto Doctor se encuentra en ninguna parte en ningún tiempo.

_En el presente_.

Amelia Pond se da cuenta de que el constante tambaleo de la TARDIS causa que Rory no pueda concentrarse en examinar el cuerpo del Doctor. La joven escocesa tiene una idea e inmediatamente presiona los estabilizadores azules que hacen que el vuelo de la TARDIS se mantiene estable y la nave se quede varada en medio del vórtice tiempo-espacio. Luego de agradecer a su esposa, Rory intenta revivir al inconsciente Onceavo Doctor antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y de nuevo, el pasado del Doctor esta apunto de ser acosado por una "siniestra sombra oscura".

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el quinto capitulo de la vida del Doctor_.

En la TARDIS, el jugador de Cricket, mejor conocido como el Quinto Doctor, esta intentando llevar la TARDIS hacia un maravilloso lugar para descansar mientras que escucha la canción "_Shout_" (de Tears For Fears) para concentrarse mejor.

El junto con sus compañeros, la ex azafata; Tegan Jovanka y el joven estudiante Vislor Turlough, han estado viajado por todo el tiempo y el espacio; siempre confiando en el Doctor. Eso se debe porque a diferencia de sus "viejos rostros"… Esta "sensible cara" que posee ahora el Doctor es la más cercana con las emociones humanas y se preocupa por sus acompañantes de viaje como si fueran sus hijos o primos cercanos.

— Por favor, al menos trata de llevarnos a la época correcta, "vieja chica". — dice eso el Quinto Doctor a la consola de la TARDIS, mientras que maneja los controles de la consola y luego el Doctor le da unos suaves golpes para que funcione mejor. — Lo siento. — El Doctor se disculpa por dale un golpe.

— Doctor, necesito ayuda — Tegan Jovanka aparece en el Cuarto de Controles, vestida con su vestido de cuadrados multicolores y con el rostro lleno de preocupación e ansiedad.

— ¿Que sucede, Tegan? — Pregunta el Doctor, mientras que silencia el cuarto para que la canción no disturbe la conversación.

— He tenido pesadillas de nuevo. "Esas" pesadillas. — La mujer australiana esta empezando a sentir pánico e inseguridad por la idea de que un viejo demonio podría regresar a acosarla de nuevo.

El Doctor alza sus ojos al oír eso e intenta calmar a Tegan. — Tegan, deja ya de torturarte con eso. La Mara esta muerta, ¡muerta! Ambos la vimos desaparecer… esa asquerosa serpiente nunca regresara, jamás.

— Eso ya lo he oído antes. ¡Tres veces!

Luego de gritar, a Tegan le empiezan a salir algunas lágrimas, El Quinto Doctor abraza a su amiga para evitar que llore. — Corazón valiente, Tegan, Corazón valiente — el Doctor anima a la joven, y funciona ya que Tegan sonríe y su temor se desvanece.

Entretanto, Turlough, se dirige a la bodega de la TARDIS para intentar convencer al androide Kamelion de salir de ahí y acompañarlos en sus aventuras, pero es inútil ya que el androide piensa de que si sale afuera de la TARDIS; algún ser maligno lo controlara y le obligara atacar al Doctor y sus compañeros. Entonces, Turlough se despide de Kamelion llamándolo "niño cobarde" de una forma inocentemente burlona.

Luego de fallar en tratar de sacar al pobre de Kamelion, Turlough quiere ir al Cuarto de Control para ver al Doctor.

— Buenos días, Doctor. ¿A donde iremos esta vez? Me estoy aburriendo de conversar con Kamelion… — dice eso justo al entrar y se sorprende al ver al Doctor abrazando a Tegan. —. ¡Que desagradable!, mejor regreso más rato.

— ¡¿Que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas? — Tegan dice eso con el rostro enrojecido de ira, furiosa por la entrada brusca de Turlough

— Lo siento, pero ya estoy cansado de estar en la TARDIS. Quiero salir a pasear. — le responde con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Y que más quieres, mocoso? ¿Acaso una pipa, o unos biscochos? — Dice Tegan con sarcasmo y algo cabreada por la ligera actitud casi malcriada de Turlough.

— Y he ahí; el clásico temperamento de una "aborigen australiana". — Turlough dice eso con cinismo.

— Chicos, por favor cálmense los dos — El Doctor intenta parar la discusión pero es en vano.

— ¡Como te atreves! ¡Al menos yo no soy alguien tan patético como para ser dominado por el Black Guardian, y obedecer todas sus ordenes!... ¡Ordenes que en la mayoría eran sobre asesinar al Doctor! — Tegan le responde eso con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con ojos de desconfianza.

— Yo solo quería irme de tu primitivo planeta antes de que me contagiara su "estupidez innata". Francamente lo que hice fue casi comprensible para alguien de mi situación. — Turlough dice eso, tranquilo e despreocupado como si no le importara la opinión de ella. Causando que Tegan estuviese a punto de perder los estribos.

— ¡Muy bien!, ¿Que les parece si vamos al planeta Peladon? El clima es agradable ahí. — El Doctor dice eso casi gritando, y separando a los dos antes de que la discusión comenzara a agravarse —. Turlough empuja esa palanca al tope. Tegan mantén presionado ese botón rojo hasta que yo te lo diga, ¡ahora!

Sin cuestionar las órdenes del Doctor, Tegan y Turlough manejan la consola de la TARDIS pero con miradas de una amarga fricción.

Y si el Doctor creía que la disputa de sus dos compañeros era malo, las cosas se pondrán mucho peor en cuando la TARDIS es secuestrada y llevada hacia un desolado e pequeño planeta. El Doctor intenta examinar el territorio por medio del escáner y esta totalmente perplejo de lo que ve e inmediatamente mueve la palanca roja para abrir las puertas de su TARDIS y se va sin despedirse. Tegan y Turlough, invadidos por la curiosidad, y por sentirse "discriminados" porque el Doctor los ignoro, ambos salen afuera y se preguntan de que como es que pueden respirar si están en una roca espacial rodeados por cientos de nebulosas de colores y asteroides pequeños... porque no hay atmosfera.

El día se podrá mucho más extraño para Tegan y Turlough, cuando ellos se dan cuenta de que hay una enorme torre al estilo medieval en el desolado lugar y que afuera de esa torre esta el Doctor teniendo una charla con un misterioso hombre vestido mas o menos igual a un golfista de los años veinte (Usa un chaleco de cuadros de color café. Camisa gris oscuro, una corbata azul con lunares blancos. Pantalón beige y mocasines marrones). Al verlo de cerca, Tegan sugiere que el sujeto debe tener como unos 40 años. También, ella nota que el hombre tiene una tez casi hispana, cabello castaño liso atado a una coleta, y usa unos lentes con marco circular color plateado.

Los dos se acercan al Doctor para exigir respuestas, pero en cuando el Doctor se da cuenta de la presencia de Tegan y Turlough, el intenta devolverlos a la TARDIS… Y casi lo logra si no fuera porque el jugador de Golf los detiene.

— ¡Que maleducado eres! ¿Acaso no me vas a presentar a tus mascotas humanas? Quiero conocerlos. — el golfista dice eso, mientras que mira a Tegan como si fuera un objeto, o una sirviente.

— ¿A quien le llamas "mascota"? — Tegan dice eso, muy furiosa por lo que dijo ese sujeto. Turlough también se tiente ofendido.

— ¡Esta chiquilla es una maleducada, Doctor. Es toda una salvaje. — luego de decir eso, el golfista hace una mueca como si le diera asco ver a los compañeros del Doctor.

— Doctor, ¡¿Quien diantres es ese hombre? — Pregunta Tegan, deseando saber la identidad de ese hombre.

Antes de que el Doctor le presentara. El golfista se presenta. — Mi nombre es Irving Braxiatel, adorable hembra humana, y soy el fundador de la "Colección Braxiatel".

— ¿Colección Braxiatel?, ¿Que es esa porquería? — Pregunta Tegan con descaro.

Irving da una agria sonrisa al oír eso. — La Colección Braxiatel es una biblioteca de libros prohibidos y otros que fueron olvidados por el tiempo, también es una galería de arte de inéditas obras de arte. Y Que…

— ... Y si tiene tu nombre, debe ser horrible esa galeria de arte. — Tegan le interrumpe.

Braxiatel continua hablando, fingiendo que no oyó eso —… Que abarca todo lo "cultural" que hay en la "Espiral de Mutter" y mas allá.

— ¿La qué? — pregunta Turlough, confundido.

— Es la galaxia en el que viven los humanos y que ellos la llaman "Vía Láctea". — El Doctor le explica a Turlough.

Luego, el Doctor desvía su mirada hacia Braxiatel —. Lo siento mucho, pero yo y mis acompañantes tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que visitar tu burda colección que representa tu desorbitado y soberbio egocentrismo. Adiós y fue un gusto volver a verte. Nos volveremos a ver en la Ciudadela en Gallifrey… ¡O sea nunca!

— Sinceramente, estoy ofendido de que rechaces mi oferta de visitar mí mas reciente e magnifica Colección. Solo quiero que veas todos mis grandes logros manifestados en mis artículos de mi Colección. Logros que tú podrías haber tenido si no hubieses elegido esa vida de "renegado" que tienes.

— Prefiero ser un "renegado" que a ser un pomposo e inútil Chancellor del Alto Consejo, al menos puedo hacer cosas por mi mismo que no podía hacer en Gallifrey como: Tener libre albedrío y ayudar a quien sea victima de las injusticias del universo, injusticias que los Señores del Tiempo ni se molestan en detener. — el Doctor le responde con los brazos cruzados. —. Y Yo elegí muy bien mi camino, lastima que tu no; "Irving Braxiatel: El adulón del Alto Consejo".

Braxiatel no muestra ninguna señal de enojo. Al contrario, él esta sensato y tranquilo, aterradoramente tranquilo. — Entonces, no te importará si… — él saca un Hypercube de su bolsillo, un cubo blanco que sirve para enviar mensajes —... llamo a la Agencia de Intervención Celestial para que te arresten por ofender a nuestra gente, los Señores del Tiempo, por rechazar el titulo de "Lord presidente" que la pobre e ingenua Chancellor Flavia quería dárte a ti como un "agradecimiento" por salvar nuestro planeta de la locura del antiguo Lord presidente Borusa.

— ¿Doctor…? — Tegan esta perpleja al saber que Irving Braxiatel es un Señor del Tiempo, y no uno de los agradables.

— Ahora no, Tegan. — El Doctor se separa un poco de sus compañeros para acercase mas a Braxiatel. — ¡No se cual es tu "interacción" con esa hipócrita organización y ni me importa saberlo! Y no te tengo miedo porque se que tu no podrás hacer esa llamada, Braxiatel.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Pregunta Braxiatel con guasa, mientras que sostiene el Hypercube con su mano.

— Porque tú sabes muy bien por qué. — Al terminar de decir eso con calma, el Doctor sonríe como si esperara que Braxiatel se rindiera.

Luego de unos minutos, Braxiatel guarda ese "cubo blanco" en su bolsillo, y luego el encoge los hombros en señal de derrota. — Tienes razón como siempre... y eso que tú eras el más "despistado" de todos nosotros. ¡Ya lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

— Lo sabía. — Responde el Doctor, mientras que sus acompañantes Tegan y Turlough no entienden lo que paso —. Fue un gusto volver a verte, adiós, Brax!

Antes de que el Doctor se marchara. Braxiatel hace una última cosa. — Oye, ya se que siempre peleamos porque tenemos "algunos" puntos de vista con respecto a… bueno, millones de puntos de vistas con respecto a las vidas que elegimos... Pero por favor, ¿Al menos podrías regresar a Gallifrey para celebrar la festividad de "la Derrota de Morbius"?**. **Como dicen los humanos: "_Es solo para pasarlo bien_" — dice eso Braxiatel, disculparse. Mientras que se despide del Doctor, estrechándole la mano de forma fraternal.

Pasan unos segundos y entonces el Doctor sonríe. — Te esperare en la Biblioteca de San Juan el decapitado. Y de ahí, nos iremos a la Ciudadela para celebrar esa festividad. — Dice eso el Doctor, perdonando a Braxiatel como si el fuera un familiar o algo así.

Luego de decir eso, el Doctor se lleva a sus compañeros, casi corriendo, a la TARDIS. Dejando solo al solitario Irving Braxiatel — Ah, Doctor, "Escapando" como siempre. Al igual que avergonzando a nuestra gente… Buena suerte con tus viajes. — dice eso Braxiatel con algo de nostalgia e alegría, mientras que observa como la vieja y obsoleta TARDIS tipo 40 empieza a desmaterializarse.

Entonces, Braxiatel entra a la torre medieval y, sorprendentemente, también se desmaterializa haciendo ese sonido silbante e gimiente, pero mas sutil, que suelen hacer todas las TARDISes tipo 55 Mark IV.

Adentro de la TARDIS, en el Cuarto de Control con una consola con controles de los ochentas. El Quinto Doctor esta jugando con los controles de la consola para llevarlos lejos de ahí. Pero en las cabezas de Tegan y Turlough están llenas de dudas con respecto a Irving Braxiatel y su relación con el Doctor.

— Pero, Doctor. La Colección Braxiatel podría ser una oportunidad única para conocer más sobre el cosmos y de las culturas de otras especies. ¿Realmente no te invade la curiosidad por ir ahí? — Turlough protesta.

— Olvídalo Turlough, y en mi opinión y como lo he dicho miles de veces: el Museo Louvre es mucho mejor que la Colección Braxiatel.

Mientras que el Doctor y Turlough manejan la TARDIS, Tegan siente curiosidad por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— Doctor, ¿tal vez ese sujeto sea un cerdo, pero por qué tuvimos que salir de ahí tan de prisa? — Tegan pregunta eso después de ver todo el asunto de Braxiatel. — ¿Quien es el y de donde lo conoce?

El Doctor le responde mientras que maneja la consola de la TARDIS. — No, no. Porque el es un Señor del Tiempo y lo conozco tan bien como mi propia TARDIS.

— Muy bien Doctor, pero aun no nos has dicho quien es él exactamente. — Turlough pregunta otra vez. —. Parece que nos estas ocultando algo.

— Irving Braxiatel siempre fue muy confiado y creído... cuando el y yo éramos chiquillos. — al terminar de decir eso, el Doctor da un suspiro como si sintiera nostalgia por su niñez. —. Brax siempre prefirió estar a un "perfil bajo", en contraste a mí deseo de viajar. E irónicamente, Brax escapo de mi planeta para coleccionar cosas por todo el Universo. Y en lugar de ayudar a los demás, él prefiere manipular especies alienígenas para sus "ambiguos" propósitos. Como, aquella vez que él creo el Convenio Armagedón en la Venecia de 1909.

— ¿"chiquillos"? — Turlough y Tegan dicen eso a la vez, en cuando el Doctor dijo eso.

Sin escuchas eso, el Doctor aun continúa con su relato. —… En el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, el debe respetarme, si no, el me habría llevado de vuelta a Gallifey sin dudar. Ambos somos tan diferentes a pesar de haber crecido en el mismo planeta. Un ejemplo: Si yo soy "Sherlock Holmes", Braxiatel sería…

— ¿"Mycroft Holmes"? — Responde Tegan con una sonrisa burlona y sabiendo lo que su amigo realmente quiere decir. Turlough también dedujo lo mismo.

El Doctor se da cuenta de que esta hablando más de la cuenta. — Además, la Colección Braxiatel es muy aburrida en comparación con el lugar en donde iremos: ¡Barcelona!

— ¿Iremos a España? — Pregunta Turlough, sorprendido y decepcionado —. Viajamos por todo el universo en todas las eras y... ¡¿tenemos que ir a España?

— No a esa "Barcelona", Turlough, al planeta Barcelona. Siempre he querido ir ahí, he oído que sus perros no tienen nariz, que sus mujeres con bigote, y los hombres consideran a las mujeres gordas "atractivas".

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo... — Tegan dice eso con guasa, haciendo referencia a que en cada sitio que el Doctor considera bonito termina siendo una aventura llena de monstruos. — Al menos pon una buena canción para disfrutar mejor el viaje.

El Quinto Doctor trata de llevarlos a Barcelona mientras que aprieta un botón y se escucha la canción "_Call Me_" (de Blondie) en todo el Cuarto de Control para animar a Tegan, pero entonces, y sin que se dieran cuenta los viajeros del tiempo, un misterioso "Triangulo transparente" sale de la nada y los secuestra a ellos en medio del vórtice tiempo-espacio.

_En la actualidad._

El Onceavo Doctor aun esta inconsciente y Rory trata de revivirlo mientras que su esposa Amy esta tratando de manejar los controles de la consola de la TARDIS. A pesar de los extravagantes e dificultosos controles de la consola que irónicamente son muy parecidos a objetos cotidianos de la Tierra: como una maquina de Pin-Ball o una maquina de escribir... y hasta un televisor de los años 50 es el scanner de la TARDIS. Con tanta tecnología modera en la consola, la joven escocesa pelirroja le parece imposible maniobrarla.

Después, ella desiste de tratar de manejar la TARDIS y como esta hambrienta ella va a otro cuarto en donde esta la vieja Maquina de Alimentos para servirse un sándwich de pollo y una taza de jugo de naranja con licor.

— ¿Rory quieres algo de comer? ¿Un Té? — Amy le ofrece algo de comer a su esposo, mientras que Rory le esta dando respiración de boca a boca a un inconciente Señor del Tiempo.

— ¡Amy este no es el mejor momento para comer! ¡El Doctor esta casi muerto! ¿Y tú quieres beber Té? — Rory le cuesta creer que su esposa piense en comer y beber en un momento como este.

— Si te vas a poner así de grosero conmigo, mejor me voy. — Amy le responde furiosa, porque Rory casi le grita.

— Amy lo siento, lo siento mucho pero realmente necesitamos al Doctor en esta ocasión. Estamos en medio del vórtice espacio-tiempo y no sabemos pilotear la TARDIS.

— ¡Pues sálvalo! ¿Acaso eres un enfermero, o solo un torpe con cara de estúpido? — Amy dice eso con las manos en la cadera.

— Amy soy un enfermero que atiende a humanos, no conozco la fisiología de un Señor del Tiempo. Y eso es malo, muy malo. — dice eso Rory, ya apunto de desistir en salvar al Doctor.

— Entonces has lo mejor que puedas. ¿Que podría salir mal? — Amy trata de ser optimista ante la situación.

— ¿Y si no puedo salvarlo?

Amy no le respondió a su marido e inmediatamente volvió a manejar la consola. Y aunque ella no dijo nada con respecto a la pregunta de su esposo, sus ojos y su rostro dicen más que lo suficiente. Dicen que ahora es el momento para sentir pavor.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el tercer capitulo de la vida del Doctor. _

A mediados de los años setenta, en las afueras de la ciudad de Mánchester. A unos minutos antes del ocaso, un prestigiado profesor esta recién saliendo del establecimiento, con ansias de volver a su hogar para comer la deliciosa cena preparada por su esposa, pero entonces pasa algo; se escucha un fuerte zumbido casi insoportable. El pobre profesor mira al cielo y ve algo que solo puede existir en las pesadillas de los niños…

Y así, el prestigiado profesor desaparece sin dejar rastros.

De ese mismo modo y siempre en la noche, han desaparecido muchas personas que estaban cerca de la universidad de Mánchester, científicos y profesores para ser más claros. Tales eventos se ponen tan singulares que atrae la atención de U.N.I.T.

En el cuartel general de UNIT. El dandi, mejor conocido como el Tercer Doctor, esta tratando de dar unos ajustes a su más preciada posesión, Bessie: su clásico vehiculo color amarillo canario de principios de siglo veinte, pero equipado con tecnología tan moderna que esta más allá de la imaginación humana.

Mientras que el Doctor escucha apaciblemente la canción "_Echoes_" (de Pink Floyd) a través de una pequeña radio portátil, ya casi terminando con actualizar su coche, su simpática y algo ingenua asistente, Josephine "Jo" Grant, traviesamente giro el interruptor de la radio para poner su canción favorita; "_Superstar_" (de los Carpenters)

— ¡Grandes bolas de Fuego! — grita el Doctor, al perder la concentración por el súbito cambio de canciones —. ¡Tenia que ser Jo! — le dice eso el Doctor a su asistente, mirándola con enojo… pero no tanto.

— Doctor, la canción que escuchaba antes era aburrida y los Carpenters son fabulosos. — Jo dice eso con su voz dulce e inocente acompañado con unos ojos de niña buena.

— Tal vez tengas razón, Jo, ¡Tal vez!, pero eso no significa que puedas interrumpir con mi trabajo. — Al igual que un padre, el Doctor regaña a su asistente por la travesura que acaba de hacer.

— Lo siento, Doctor. — le responde con una mueca de tristeza y con ojitos de cachorro triste.

— No te preocupes, Jo. — el Doctor ya se le paso su enojo —. Además prefiero la versión de los Carpenters que la versión que hicieron esos de "Sonic Youth".

— ¿Sonic qué? — pregunta jo, sin entender lo que dijo su amigo.

— "Sonic Youth": un grupo Grunge que intentaron de cantar la misma canción, "Superstar", pero al ritmo de los "salvajes años noventa"… y no les salio muy bien que digamos.

— Oh, muy interesante — Jo asiente con la cabeza y finge que entendió todo lo que acaba de decir el Doctor.

El Doctor la mira con escepticismo, ya sabiendo que ella esta fingiendo. — Muy bien, ya casi termino. Jo podrías ser tan amable de pasarme mi Destornillador Sonico, por favor.

— Por su puesto — Jo, inmediatamente, toma el Destornillador Sonico, que se encontraba en la mesa, y se lo entrega al Doctor. Rato después, la curiosidad de Jo no tiene limites y le pregunta al Doctor sobre lo que esta haciendo a su vehiculo — ¿Y apropósito, Doctor, que "trabajo" le estas haciendo con "Bessie"? — pregunta Jo, muy curiosa por el control remoto negro que el Doctor esta sosteniendo con su mano izquierda.

— Esto, mi querida Jo, es un "Stattenheim Remote Control" — dice eso el Doctor, señalando un pequeño control remoto negro con un botón azul en medio. —. Y sirve para trasladar mi TARDIS por medio de control remoto. O sea, en caso de que este en apuros, con solo apretar este botón y la TARDIS se materializará en frente de mí. Eso nos podría servir en una de esas tontas misiones de esta supuesta "inteligencia militar", que dudo mucho que ellos tengan algo de inteligencia en sus sesos.

— Bueno, y si ya puede manejar su TARDIS, por qué aun trabaja con nosotros, ¿eh, Doctor? — Bruscamente, una voz se escucha detrás del Doctor, esa voz es la del Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, o "Brigadier", acompañado junto con sus oficiales de confianza; el sargento John Benton y el capitán Mike Yates.

— ¿Por qué, brigadier? ¿Por qué? — Dice eso el Doctor mientras que se levanta del asiento de su auto descapotable y se inclina hacia el Brigadier.. —. Porque es imposible que esta organización pueda sobrevivir a una invasión alienígena sin mi ayuda. Y al ver su liderazgo, Brigadier, no me sorprendería que el planeta entero fuese destruido por los Chelonians, o quizás devorado por los Xarax, o tal vez devastado por los Selachians. Contéstame a esto; ¿Cual de estas "tres posibilidades del fin del mundo" es sú favorita, Brigadier? — Al terminar de decir eso, el Doctor hace una mueca burlona por decir muy bien las razones de que porque aun trabaja para U.N.I.T. si su tortuoso exilio ya termino y puede viajar por el tiempo y espacio.

No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, Doctor — El Brigadier dice eso con tono autoritario mientras que le pasa al Doctor un informe en un sobre azul. —. Recientemente han desaparecido varios científicos. Hay sospechas de que están siendo retenidos en la universidad de Mánchester.

— ¿En la Universidad de Mánchester? ¿Acaso iremos a ver un partido del Mánchester United? — responde el Doctor, riendo.

Luego de dar esa respuesta con sarcasmo, todos comenzaron a reír entre dientes, salvo el Brigadier obviamente. Y luego el les da una severa mirada a todos causando que ellos dejasen de reírse de el, salvo el Doctor.

—. Lo siento mucho colega, pero ahora tengo muchos, pero muchos deseos de ir a "Metebelis Three" para descansar de este "trabajo". Será mejor que por hoy, y solo por hoy, otro científico me remplace. Llame a la señorita Shaw, quizás ella quiera volver a los "viejos tiempos". ¡Hasta la vista!

— Usted no puede irse así como así. — el Brigadier intenta detenerlo, pero la terquedad del Doctor es muy fuerte.

— ¡Sólo mírame!

El Doctor habría cruzado las puertas de su TARDIS si no fuera por la intervención de un joven oficial. — Doctor esta vez, y solo por esta vez, tenemos más dificultades de las podemos manejar. — dice eso el capitán Mike Yates —. Además yo creo que este asunto tiene tú nombre escrito por todos lados. Solo mira estas fotografías que fotografió un testigo de la zona.

— Quizás tengas razón, Yates, o quizás no. Pásame esas fotos —. Luego de que el capitán Yates le entregara al Doctor el informe que contiene las fotos, los ojos del Doctor se llenan de horror. —. ¡Santo cielo!

Inmediatamente después de eso, el Tercer Doctor sacrifica su viaje para prepararse, junto con Jo, para ir a Mánchester. El Brigadier junto con una pequeña tropa militar de U.N.I.T, para evitar llamar la atención, viajan a la universidad de Mánchester en Jeeps militares UNIT, excepto el Doctor y su asistente Jo Grant porque viajan en otro medio de transporte mas seguro y confiable, Bessie.

En medio del camino, Jo puede notar que el Doctor esta muy consternado por una foto de una, aparente, nave espacial que se estrello en las afueras de la ciudad. El Doctor ya la ha visto el emblema de esa nave antes, hace tiempo atrás cuando era más joven y con "otro rostro".

Al llegar a las afueras de la universidad de Mánchester, el Brigadier con su fuerte "autoridad Británica" ordena mantener posición y luego manda sus soldados a revisar el área. Siguiendo las órdenes de su líder aun sabiendo que sus propias vidas peligran, los soldados y los oficiales de U.N.I.T le obedecen y luego se ponen en posición de ataque alrededor de la universidad. Los soldados Adams, y Palmer van al Norte de la zona. Bryson y Betts van al Sur de la zona. Champion y Latimer van al Este. Y Stevens y Beresford al Oeste.

No muy lejos de la universidad de Mánchester, en el edificio mas cercano. El sargento Osgood, quien también es el mejor oficial técnico de UNIT, intenta analizar las señales de radio en busca de alguna frecuenta inusual, en especial si es alienígena. Mientras que el Brigadier, el Capitán Yates y el Sargento Benton se establecen ahí, en la azotea, para esperar resultados y la llegada del Doctor.

— Todo tranquilo, Brigadier — Dice eso Yates mientras que vigila el área con sus binoculares. —… por el momento. —. Mike Yates puede ver fácilmente el lugar gracias a la brillante luz de la luna del cielo despejado, eso le facilita mucho la visualidad.

— En estos momentos la palabra "Tranquilo" es lo que menos me importa, ¿en donde estará el Doctor?

— Cambiando el tema. Yo creo que todas estas "desapariciones misteriosas" están relacionadas con el Master. El podría ser responsable de todo esto.

— Lo dudo mucho, Yates. Después de la "Invasión Gaderene" no creo que lo volvamos a ver.

Pasan los minutos y la situación se pone mas tensa para los miembros de U.N.I.T

— No se, ¿y si el Doctor viajo en la TARDIS, y ahora este adentro del área? — pregunta Benton, mientras que juega backgammon con Yates.

— No, esa cosa hace mucho ruido al "aterrizar". ¿En donde estará ese dandi, que es nuestro asesor científico? — justo en ese momento, el radio móvil de la habitación empieza a sonar, y el Brigadier contesta. —. ¡Lethbridge-Stewart!, ¿Quién es?

— Saludos, Brigadier. Soy yo, el Doctor.

— ¡¿Doctor? — El Brigadier alza los ojos, y Benton y Yates terminan de jugar y se preparan para la acción. — ¡¿En donde se encuentra? ¡¿Por qué se demora tanto en llegar?

El doctor suelte una pequeña carcajada al escuchar eso — Mi querido Brigadier, yo y la señorita Grant ya llegamos desde hace como media hora. En estos momentos estoy recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de la universidad junto con Jo.

— ¡¿Que?

— Bessie. — Al decir eso, Tercer doctor aclara todas las dudas que tenía el Brigadier. —. ¡Ahora escúcheme!: Ahora dígale a sus hombres que mantengan posición. Yo y la Srta. Grant llegaremos al fondo del asunto. Hasta pronto. — dice eso el Doctor con una voz autoritaria

— Yates, pásame tu revolver para dispararme en la cabeza. — dice eso el Brigadier, algo cabreado de su asesor científico sarcástico. Obviamente, él no se disparara a si mismo.

Adentro de la universidad que parece un castillo. El Tercer Doctor y Jo Grant están recorriendo los pasillos tratando de encontrar a esos viejos adversarios que el científico Señor del Tiempo afirma haberlos enfrentado en el pasado. Después de tanto caminar en los elegantes e prestigiosos pasillos, el Doctor llega a un punto en el que el pasillo se divide en dos caminos: uno camino nos conduce a unas escaleras de caracol y el otro camino hacia otro largo pasillo.

— ¿Por donde Doctor? — pregunta Jo, asustada por la oscuridad de la noche.

— Bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. — El Doctor saca un dado —. Si saco un número par: a la izquierda. Pero si saco un número impar: a la derecha.

Justo entonces se escuchan unos fuertes pasos que provienen del pasillo izquierdo. — ¡Derecha! — Jo dice eso, ya sabiendo por donde ir. Y ella y el Doctor suben a las escaleras y se mantienen ocultos para no ser vistos por quien quiera que sea.

Lo que Jo está viendo es raro, y eso que ella ha visto cosas más singulares en su carrera como asistente del Doctor como: los traicioneros Axons, los mutantes del planeta Solos, nobles nativos de Marte y maniquíes vivientes llamados "Autons". Pero las criaturas que está viendo Jo, son extrañamente graciosas. Ellos son tan pequeños como unos niños, sus cuerpos son rectangulares como una caja de zapatos, tienen piernas gruesas y su cabeza es una pelota con picos. Y la voz de su comandante es tan chillona y aguda que es imposible no reír al escucharla.

Esas criaturas pasan de largo hacia su guarida, sin notar a los desconocidos ocultos arriba en las escaleras de caracol.

— ¿Doctor, que son estas pequeñas criaturas? ¿Son robots? — pregunta eso mientras que intenta tapase la boca con sus manos para evitar que su risa sea escuchada.

— Esto no es de riza, Jo. Esas criaturas son una raza de robots conocidos como los Quarks.

— ¿"Quarks"?, ¿que hacen aquí? — Al ver que el Doctor esta serio por esos Quarks, Jo decide terminar de reír y concentrarse en su trabajo.

— Ellos deben ser "Quarks rebeldes", los que me encontré antes eran sirvientes de una raza conquistadora llamada "los Dominadores". Ven conmigo, Jo. Tenemos que seguirlos.

El Doctor corre sigilosamente para seguir a los Quarks hacia su escondite, Jo apenas le puede seguirle el paso, tiene que evitar ser descubierto ya que estos pequeños robots tienen peligrosas armas. Luego de unos minutos, ambos llegan a la puerta del sótano que es en donde los Quarks llegaron. Usando el Destornillador Sónico, el Doctor abre la puerta, que estaba cerrada con dos candados, y baja las escaleras junto con Jo.

Al bajar, tanto Jo como el Doctor se quedan atónitos al ver a todos los científicos desaparecidos están reparando una esférica nave espacial de combate. Y los profesores están atendiendo y cuidando a unas peligrosas Avispas Gigantes.

Sin ser vistos, Jo y el Doctor se esconden detrás de unas cajas vacías que están debajo de las escaleras del sótano, ambos observan como los enanos pero poderosos Quarks se están preparando para conquistar la Tierra.

— ¡Por que no me sorprende! — Alega el Tercer Doctor, enfurecido. —.Típico de los Quarks están creando Avispas Gigantes para facilitarles el trabajo de conquista.

— Doctor, ¿como los Quarks pueden tener una nave y conducirla? Ellos son pequeños, ni siquiera tienen dedos.

— Esa nave no les pertenece, Jo. Es una nave exploradora Sontaran modificada. Los Quarks debieron haberla robado para escapar de sus opresores; los Dominadores.

— ¿Y por qué los científicos y los profesores lucen como zombies y no hacen nada para escapar? — Jo murmura eso.

— ¿Será Hipnosis, control mental, o quizás convirtieron sus cerebros en mantequilla? ¡No lo se, Jo! Y odio lo que voy a decir, pero tendrás que avisarle a Lethbridge-Stewart sobre la situación. Necesitamos su ayuda.

— ¡Vaya! — dice eso Jo, con sus ojos abiertos.

El Doctor le pasa un radio comunicador a su asistente para que ella se pueda comunicarse con el Brigadier para informarle sobre la situación y para que el dictara la orden a sus tropas de entrar al edificio, mientras que el Señor del Tiempo intentara sabotear los artilugios que fueron usados para crear a las Avispas Gigantes y liberar a los prisioneros del control mental de los pequeños robots. Las cosas pudieron haber sido muy fáciles para ellos sino fuera porque los Quarks notaron la presencia de su viejo enemigo y mandaron a cuatro profesores para capturarlos.

Usando el aikido venusiano, el Doctor lanza a dos científicos la pared en cuando ellos se abalanzaron hacia ellos para capturarlos. Jo Grant se enfrenta a los otros dos científicos sin problemas, pero en medio del forcejeo; Jo se le cayo la radio comunicador. El Doctor, enojado, le dice a Jo que debe escapar para advertirle al Brigadier sobre los Quarks y las Avispas Gigantes. Jo Grant no quiere irse sin el Doctor, pero al final ella obedece sus ordenes y escapa con éxito del oscuro sótano, dejando al Doctor a su suerte. Mientras que ella corre para salir de la Universidad, Jo Grant llora por dejar al Doctor a merced de los Quarks

Los Quark, ya que fueron descubiertos, no tienen otra opción que adelantar su plan y liberan a las Avispas Gigantes para que secuestren a todos los líderes mundiales y remplazarlos con robots para que luego estos "robots presidentes humanos" inicien una guerra nuclear entre todos los países del mundo. Para que así, Los Quarks tengan un nuevo mundo para iniciar su imperio... un nuevo mundo muerto lleno de cadáveres radioactivos.

En la base temporal en donde se encuentra el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart junto con Yates y Benton. En el primer piso del edificio; el asesor técnico, Osgood, detecta una frecuencia de radio que sale de la universidad y justo entonces todas las ventanas explotan. Los vidrios salieron volando por doquier al igual que la lluvia.

— ¿Que esta pasando?— pregunta el Brigadier a su oficial técnico. — ¡Responde Osgood!

— No lo se, señor, pero casi me quede sordo por el ruido y… ¡MALDITA SEA!

— ¿Que esta pasando, Osgood?

— ¡Cuidado, señor! — Benton grita con todas sus fuerzas al ver a una avispa gigante volando en la azota, justo arriba de ellos. Sin dudar, Benton y Yates le disparan a la criatura con sus rifles al ver que esa "avispa" pretendía picar al Brigadier. Los oficiales de UNIT, junto con el Brigadier, lograron lastimar a la criatura pero ella logro escapar.

— ¡Por dios santo! — dice eso el Brigadier, luego de recargar su revolver y de recuperar el aliento—, ¡por fin algo de acción, ya me sentía aburrido de esperar! — El Brigadier dice eso para ocultar su vergüenza porque casi muere por una avispa.

— ¡Lo se, señor!, y yo que creía haberlo visto todo. — responde Yates.

Antes de que el Brigadier ordenara a sus hombres a abandonar la azotea, Benton interrumpe a sus colegas. — Ah en serio, Yates, pues yo creo y temo de que aun no hemos visto lo "mejor".

Inmediatamente después de que el sargento dijera eso, el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, el capitán Mike Yates y el sargento John Benton corren para ayudar a sus tropas, luego de ver que en las ventanas de la universidad están saliendo una docena de Avispas Gigantes, y esas mismas criaturas atacan a cualquier ser viviente que encuentren por su instinto de supervivencia. Los soldados y oficiales de UNIT responden con gradadas y disparos de sus fusiles. Champion, Latimer y Beresford están disparando a todas las monstruosas avispas para poder evitar que esas cosas se devoren a los soldados heridos.

Una de las avispas gigantes atrapa a Champion y se prepara para devorarlo, pero afortunadamente el Brigadier le dispara a sus alas, con su revolver, provocando que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio y causando que cayera al suelo.

— ¡YATES, BENTON! La bazuca ¡YA! —. En el acto, Yates y Benton sacan de un baúl a la gran Bazuca Xz8, tan especial como poderosa que se requiere de dos hombres para su uso, y su fuego es tan potente que destruye fácilmente a una de las avispas.

— ¡gracias! — dice eso un emocionado soldado Champion.

— Aun no es la hora de la victoria, Champion, ¡aun nos quedan nueve avispas gigantes que derribar! — grita Mike Yates al ver que aun hay avispas que no se rinden fácilmente al fuego de la pólvora. Pero justo en ese momento, las puertas de la universidad se abren y aparece una jovencita rubia que conoce muy bien. — ¿Jo?

— ¡Mike me alegra verte! — Jo Grant se alegra de ver una cara conocida entre el campo de batalla —. No hay tiempo para explicártelo, pero ¿en donde esta El Brigader? Tengo que decirle algo importante que decirle.

— Si quieres decirnos que "hay avispas gigantes por doquier", ya es un poquito tarde, Jo. — dice eso Yates en tono de broma, mientras que usa su revolver para matar a una de las avispas.

Jo frunce el seño al escuchar eso. — No tengo tiempo para bromas, Yates, ¿En donde esta?

De pronto, el Brigadier se da cuenta de la presencia de Jo. — Señorita Grant, ¿Que paso con el Doctor? ¿Por qué estas sola?

Jo casi da un salto del susto por la brusca aparición del Brigadier —. ¡Casi me provoca un infarto!

El Brigadier endurece su rostro y se pone serio, asustando a la pobre chica. — Señorita Grant, ahora mismo hay siete avispas que están atacando a mis hombres, ¡no tengo tiempo para juegos! Respóndeme ahora: ¿En donde se encuentra el Doctor?

— Bueno…

Mientras que Jo explica con detalles sobre los planes de los peligrosos "Quarks", esas mismas criaturas escoltan al Tercer Doctor hacia la oficina del director.

— ¿Es en serio?, ¿verdad? — El Doctor se burla de los pequeños robots y de sus ideas ridículas. —. Me reiría de ustedes, si no fuera porque no vale la pena….

— ¡SILENCIO! — grita el Quark mientras que le apunta con uno de sus brazos.

El Doctor, siendo escoltado por los Quarks, ellos entran a la oficina del director de la universidad de Mánchester, ahora perteneciente del Rey Quark. El Doctor no se inmuta al ver al Rey Quark; totalmente pintado de oro para diferenciarse a si mismo de sus seguidores.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que los "pequeños Quarks" crecieron. Por qué no me sorprende. — El Doctor dice eso con sarcasmo.

— Ya basta, Doctor. Así es, sabemos quien es usted y también sabemos de su raza: los Señores del Tiempo. — El Tercer Doctor levanta una ceja al escuchar eso —. Y después de conquistar este planeta, conquistaremos el suyo.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? Porque no es gracioso. — responde el Doctor. — Ustedes son solo ocho Quarks que piensan que son los "mejores conquistadores de la galaxia". Basura, eso es lo que ustedes son. — Luego de decir esas severas pero justas palabras, el Doctor nota que algo raro les esta pasando a los Quarks —, y lo siento mucho por ustedes, pero he notado que se les están acabando la energía de sus baterías….

— ¡No es cierto, la raza Quark sobrevivirá!, ¡la raza Quark se alzara y se esparcirá por todo el universo y….

El Doctor golpea el escritorio de la oficina con su mano luego de soportar los delirios del "Rey Quark". — Muy bien, ¡dejen de imitar esa asquerosa "jerga Dalek"! Ustedes jamás serán como ellos. — Inmediatamente, el Doctor saca su Destornillador Sónico y le apunta directamente al Rey Quark.

— No podrás detenernos con tu juguete, Doctor, nosotros somos invencibles. — el "Rey Quark" tiembla de miedo, al igual que sus guardias, mientras dice eso para engañar al Doctor. Curiosamente, la voz del Rey Quark se debilita, palabra por palabra.

— No puedo creerlo, ¡Tan desesperados están ustedes de conquistar un mundo! ¡Patéticos!— Con esas palabras, el Doctor expresa su fuerte opinión acerca de los Quarks. Y antes de que el Rey Quark respondiera, el Tercer Doctor responde por él, de la peor forma. —. Son demasiados débiles para conquistar un planeta y demasiados confiados en su "plan de las avispas" que no se dieron cuenta que la energía de sus baterías se esta agotando, ¡justo ahora!

— No es cierto, ¡Mientes! - El Rey Quark sabe que tiene razón pero lo niega por orgullo. Tan inmersos estaban en la victoria que se les olvido recargar sus baterías, ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

— Es cierto, no tienen energía para disparar ni mucho menos para defenderse… ¡HAI! — Con su grito de batalla; el Tercer Doctor patea al rey Quark, gracias a su Aikido Venusiano.

Indefenso y sin poder disparar, el soberano de los Quarks cae al suelo y es derrotado.

— A ver pequeños, no tengo tiempo para "jugar". — El Doctor les habla a los Quarks centinelas, con un tono firme y serio. —. Así que tienen dos opciones. Uno, Escapar y conservar la poca dignidad que les queda. O dos, luchar conmigo y ser destruidos, ¿que prefieren? — el Doctor pregunta secamente, mientras que se mantiene en posición de defensa, esperando alguna respuesta agresiva de los Quarks.

Los Quarks simplemente escaparon, pero antes de que los novatos conquistadores pudieran escapar en su nave robada, se les acaba la energía de sus baterías y los Quarks se apagan para siempre en medio del camino. Luego, el Doctor usa su Destornillador Sonico para analizar al Rey Quark para encontrar algo que le ayude a liberar a los prisioneros de su control mental.

— "_Los cielos son tan grandes como grande es nuestra aspiración_" — El Doctor dice eso mientras que desarma al "rey Quark" para buscar el cerebro. —. Lástima, tú y toda tu gente no pueden aspirar a ser algo mejor, algo bueno para beneficiar al universo. ¡Pero no! Ustedes, los idiotas, prefieren ser los bélicos conquistadores que jamás llegaran a ser. Que pena para ustedes. —Luego de unos minutos, finalmente el Doctor encuentra el "cerebro electrónico" del cuerpo mecanizado del Quark. —. Ahora, "invertiré la polaridad" para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Y usando su Destornillador Sonico, desactiva y quema todos los circuitos del cerebro del rey; causando que los prisioneros recuperen de poco a poco su libre albedrío. Y muy pronto, las avispas gigantes serán "desactivadas".

Entretanto, afuera de la universidad, el Brigadier y sus hombres no pueden ayudar al Doctor, por culpa del enjambre de avispas gigantes que obstruyen la entrada principal.

— Disparen a las alas; cinco rondas ¡Rápido! — El Brigadier ordena a sus hombres a defenderse de esas criaturas asesinas. De pronto, Jo Grant nota que las avispas se están "volviendo locas" y en cuestión de pocos segundos esas avispas caen al suelo como si se estuviesen muriendo.

— ¿Que diantres acaba de pasar? — Pregunta el sargento Benton, perplejo de lo que ocurre.

Jo sonríe porque sabe lo que paso — No lo ves, el Doctor salvo al mundo de nuevo —. Al terminar de decir eso, ella corre hacia la entrada para encontrarse con el Doctor, pero antes de que ella abra la puerta, la puerta se abre y ahí esta su Doctor con una alegre sonrisa.

— Hola, señorita Grant, ¿me extrañaste?

Jo Grant no puede evitar las ganas de abrazar al Doctor al verlo sano y salvo, los demás soldados de U.N.I.T. también se alegran de ver a su asesor científico.

— Ya era hora, Doctor, nos quedábamos sin munición —. Dice eso Mike Yates mientras que estrecha la mano del Doctor.

— Si, a mi también me alegra de verle, capitán Yates.

Entonces, el Doctor se reúne con el Brigadier para hablar sobre el asunto, mientras que varios de sus hombres cargan las avispas y se las meten a un, aparente, "camión de mudanzas" que llego hace unos minutos atrás. Gracias al sargento Osgood, ese "camión" apareció, porque él se comunico con a la recepcionista, Carol Bell (que también trabaja para U.N.I.T.) inmediatamente después de que las avispas murieron.

— Entonces, ¿que haremos con los cadáveres de las avispas y la tecnología Quark? — Pregunta el Brigadier.

El Doctor rasco su barbilla al pensar e inmediatamente da su respuesta. — Destrúyelas, o quémenlas. Esa tecnología demasiada avanzada para los humanos… y demasiada avanzada para usted, Brigadier. — dice eso el Tercer Doctor seriamente, salvo la ultima parte que fue en tono de broma. —. No queremos que algún agente corrupto del Departamento C19 utilice esta tecnología alienígena para "conquistar el mundo".

— Me parece bien, Doctor. "Recoger la basura". — dice eso el Brigadier con sarcasmo, mientras que todos los soldados de U.N.I.T. ya casi terminaron con su labor.

Y luego de que ordenara a sus hombres de reunir todo lo "alienígena" para destruirla. El Brigadier necesita algo más del Doctor.

— Ah, una cosa más. — dice eso el Brigadier, junto con Yates y Benton

— ¿Que cosa, Brigadier? — el Doctor alza una ceja.

— Como una de esas avispas cayó en mi jeep, ¿podría llevarnos a mí y a Benton y Yates de vuelta a la sede UNIT, para hacer el informe de esta "peculiar" misión? Y otras cosas más de mayor importancia. — dice eso el Brigadier, con algo de vergüenza.

— Lo siento, mi querido Brigadier, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Un planeta espera ser visitado por mí. Adiós, Adiós.

Cuando el Doctor dio media vuelta para irse, se encuentra con Jo Grant con los brazos cruzados — Vamos, Doctor, hay mucho espacio en su vehículo.

— No Jo. Además, el Brigadier fácilmente podría tomar un Taxi, o podría caminar; caminar muy saludable, en especial para él. — El Doctor dice eso mientras que el Brigadier ya esta perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Doctor, por favor! — Jo le hace una pequeña suplica, con una carita de niña buena.

— De acuerdo, los llevare de vuelta a la sede UNIT. … Pero te lo advierto: estaremos algo apretados.

Luego de decir eso. El Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, el Sargento Benton y el Capitán Yates, tratan de acomodarse el asiento trasero de auto mientras que la joven Jo y el Doctor están al frente.

— ¿Esta cómodo, Brigadier? Aun puede tomar la opción de caminar. — el Doctor dice eso mientras que enciende el motor.

— ¡Podríamos partir de una buena vez por todas!, ¡por favor! — se queja el Brigadier. —. ¡No quiero perder más tiempo!

— Si desea, podría traer mi TARDIS y viajar en ella — dice eso el Doctor, mientras que saca de su bolsillo el "Stattenheim remote control".

— ¡Olvídalo! — El Brigadier se pone tenso —. No me acostumbro, ni me gusta el interior de su TARDIS.

— ¡Ya vámonos, Doctor! — Jo Grant, ya esta aburrida de la situación.

Sin más preámbulos, la Bessie, el auto del Doctor, se retira a toda velocidad de ahí.

Y así el mundo se salvo de nuevo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba en peligro. Y Mientras que los soldados recolectan a las avispas para destruirlas y envían a los secuestrados profesores y científicos a sus respectivos hogares, El Doctor y su peculiar "familia UNIT" se dirigen a la sede de UNIT a toda velocidad porque el Brigadier y sus hombres están muy retrasados en preparar la fiesta de jubilación del viejo Mayor General Scobie, su viejo oficial de enlace entre el ejercito regular Británico y U.N.I.T. (y la fiesta es mañana por la noche)

Desgraciadamente, Jo nota que algo en el cielo se acerca hacia ellos.

— ¿Doctor, que es eso? — dice eso Jo mientras que apunta con el dedo a una misteriosa figura triangular parecida a un pañuelo transparente.

El Doctor abre los ojos de furia después de ver el triangulo. — ¡Son los Señores del Tiempo que se entrometen en mi vida de nuevo! Parece que quieren usarme de nuevo para otras de sus misiones, ¡Pero no me atraparan esta vez!

El Doctor pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo y activa la híper-velocidad, Bessie viaja casi viaja a la velocidad del sonido. Y para evitar que sus pasajeros fuesen lanzados desde sus asientos al hacer una brusca parada, Bessie tiene incorporado unos "Frenos reducidores de inercia" en lugar del cinturón de seguridad y es mucho mas efectivo que las bolsas de aire.

A pesar de la velocidad fantástica del auto del Doctor, es inútil escapar del triangulo transparente.

Ignorando los fuertes gritos de la temerosa Jo, la palidez de terror en el rostro del Brigadier y los disparos de Yates y Benton hacia ese "triangulo", en un intento en vano para destruir esa cosa, el Doctor considera usar el "Stattenheim remote control" para traer su TARDIS y escapar en ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde. El triangulo transparente captura al Tercer Doctor junto con su coche Bessie y los miembros notables de U.N.I.T.

_En la época actual._

La joven pareja casada, Amy y Rory, perdieron las esperanzas de recuperar a su Doctor, el Onceavo Doctor, que esta inconsciente en el suelo y la TARDIS esta varada en algún lado en el vórtice espacio-tiempo.

Amy se sienta en uno de los escalones de la escalera que conduce a la consola, abrazándose las rodillas y tratando de no llorar. — No que vamos a hacer, Rory, no lo se — dice eso Amy deprimida, mirando el cuerpo del Doctor. —. Yo tengo la culpa, le obligué al Doctor a mirar su pasado, su triste pasado y le recordé que él es último de su especie.

— Amy, eso no es cierto. — Rory intenta calmar a su esposa pero es inútil

— ¡Es mi culpa, idiota! — Amy se pone furiosa —. El es como un padre para mí, un padre con ropa harapienta que aterrizo justo en el cobertizo de mi patio, cuando yo era una niña solitaria. Luego me prometió volver a visitarme en cinco minutos, pero volvió en doce años, y para compensar mis "tristes años de espera junto con cuatro siquiatras" él me prometió llevarme a cualquier lugar del tiempo y del espacio que quiera, con una condición es que el lugar tiene que ser asombroso. Y ahora no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo. Ni puedo conducir la TARDIS tan bien como lo hace River Song. Hasta mi trabajo da lastima: Entregar mensajes y besar al remitente estando yo disfrazada de mujer policía o de sirvienta francesa (Kissogram). ¡Eso es patético!— Amy encoge la cabeza y cierra los ojos para tratar de imaginarse de que el Doctor este "vivo".

— No digas eso. — Rory pone su brazo alrededor de ella. —, yo soy el tímido y débil enfermero que se caso con la chica más hermosa y atrevida. Una joven pelirroja escocesa que siempre estará en mi corazón. — Amy se siente conmovida al escuchar eso —. Estoy seguro de que algo o alguien esta detrás de esto. Y nosotros detendremos a ese sujeto para poder salvar al Doctor.

No pasa ni un minuto y Amy ríe un poco — Espera un minuto: ¡Tu "salvando el día"!, ¡Por favor! No puedo imaginarme a ti "luchando", enfermero Rory.

Rory se siente ofendido al escuchar el comentario feminista que hizo su adorable esposa. — Bueno, afuera de este "delicado exterior" hay un "fuerte guerrero" se alza en cuando menos lo esperas.

— ¿Al igual que un "centurión romano"?... ¡Ey, Roranicus Pondicus! — Amy recupera su humor y su ánimo al decir el nombre de su marido en romano antiguo.

— ¿Pondicus? No querrás decir "Roranicus Willianscus" — Rory esta feliz de que su esposa volviera a ser la misma de siempre, pero aun esta molesto de que ella siempre le llama "Rory Pond" desde que se casaron y que ella no quiere adoptar su apellido como "Amy Williams".

— No, no me gusta. Prefiero Pondicus. — ella dice eso, con ojos burlones.

— Hablando de eso, se supones que tú eres mi esposa, ¿cierto?

— Si, querido, eres el adorable y bonito "Sr. Rory Pond" — Amy responde a eso con una sonrisa picara y burlona.

— Entonces; ¿Por qué aun usas tu apellido de soltera? — dice eso con las manos en las caderas.

— Antes muerta que rebajarme al nivel de una "ama de casa". Además, así seré más independiente si soy "Amy Pond" que "Amy Williams".

— ¡Pero, si tú eres mi esposa…!

— ¡…Y vivimos en el siglo 21, no en el siglo 19, "Sr. Machista cara estúpida"!

— ¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! — Una voz interrumpe la discusión de la joven pareja —. Por esa razón yo quería devolverlos a su hogar, para evitar escuchar sus ridículos, odiosos, infantiles y molestas "discusiones maritales". ¡Ok, ahora cállense!

Atónitos y horrorizados, Amy y Rory voltean para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Y, con alegría, ven al Doctor sujetándose de la consola para mantenerse de pie. La joven pareja estaba tan concentrada en su discusión que ambos no se dieron cuenta de que el Doctor se levanto.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, estas vivo, Dr. chiflado! — Amy esta alegre y enojada por ver al Doctor tan saludable luego de varias horas en el que el estaba moribundo y que ella se sentía culpable por ello. ¡Ven acá, tontito, voy a darte un abrazo!

El Doctor intenta alejarse de la pelirroja en cuando ella se acerca. — Amy, mi "estructura temporal" esta inestable, muy muy muy... pero muy muy muy inestable, así que nada de abrazos. — luego el Doctor se examina su cuerpo —. Y como no estoy desapareciendo, eso significa que todos estarán involucrados por primera vez. ¡Increíble!

— ¿Doctor, que te esta pasando? — pregunta Rory, confundido.

Mientras que intenta controlar los controles de la consola, el Doctor se vuelve más inestable. — ¡Rory narizón, ahora estoy tratando de "invertir la polaridad del flujo del neutrón" en mi consola! No tengo tiempo para hablar. — No pasan ni dos segundos y el Doctor le da una patada a la consola y todo el lugar comienza a vibrar. —. Ahora si, Rory. Me están secuestrando, secuestran trozos de mi vida como si "rebanaran una tarta". El sabor y color de la tarta varía de trozo a trozo, algunos pueden ser dulces u otros pueden ser agrios. — El Doctor nota que sus compañeros no entienden de lo que esta hablando —. Saben que, olviden eso de "la tarta", suena muy ridículo... aun para mí; ¡porque yo no soy una tarta...!

— ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías, Doctor, y dinos lo que esta pasando! — Amy esta enojada de que el Doctor no confía en sus amigos.

— No lo se, no tengo ni la mas minima idea. — Entonces, el Doctor siente una sacudida en su cuerpo. — Oh, no. ¡Ahora son dos pedazos a la vez!... — El doctor termina su frase con un agonizante grito. Amy y Rory están preocupados de él al verlo en ese estado.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el primer capítulo de la vida del Doctor_.

En un domo de cristal, en un planeta hecho completamente de minerales preciosos: montañas hechas de diamantes y cataratas de zafiros. Se materializa una TARDIS en medio de una habitación con una hermosa e enorme piscina, en esa habitación hay enormes pilares de amatista que sostienen el techo, que es un domo de cristal, y hay algunas plantas que decoran el lugar junto con una relajante música de elevador. Las puertas de la TARDIS se abren y de ahí salen un viejo gruñón acompañado de su joven nieta, y también un profesor de ciencias llamado Ian Chesterton y una profesora de historia llamada Bárbara Wright. Esos Profesores son una pareja de humanos que el "viejo gruñón" secuestro cuando ellos descubrieron que la TARDIS es "mas grande por dentro" y aunque inicialmente "el viejo gruñón" desconfiaba de los profesores de escuela, pero después, ellos se conocieron mejor. Y Luego de vivir unas peligrosas aventuras con los profesores humanos, el viejo gruñón, decidió devolverlos a la Tierra a cambio de que ellos prometieran guardar su secreto.

Pero, para desgracia; la TARDIS aterriza de un lugar a otro, en cualquier lugar en cualquier tiempo... excepto la Tierra. Y Ahora, Ellos recién llegaron a un planeta llamado "Medianoche" y como siempre el anciano esta algo malhumorado, ese anciano es el Primer Doctor.

— ¿En donde estamos, Doctor? — Pregunta Ian, al ver que el lugar este completamente vacío. — No creo que este lugar sea la Tierra.

— Hmm, no lo se, Chatterhouse. Pero no parece peligroso, por el momento.

— "Chesterton", Doctor, es "Chesterton". — Ian dice eso, cansado de que el Doctor se confunda con su nombre.

— Si, si, si. Eso fue lo que dije, Chesterfield. — el anciano Doctor dice eso, frunciendo el ceño y equivocándose de nuevo — Ahora tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos explique que es este lugar, ya que el escáner esta "algo" averiado desde que nos volvimos pequeños al dañarse el...

— No quera decir: _"Cuando guardias que nos apresaran, como siempre"_. — Bárbara interrumpe bruscamente a El Doctor con un sarcástico comentario, mientras que observa la piscina.

— ¿Usted no me habré de ese modo, jovencita! Hmm — El Doctor dice eso con una voz autoritaria y Bárbara se ríe, de forma amistosa, al escucharlo. Luego, el Doctor quiere explorar mas este lugar que parece tan reconfortable pero que extrañamente este tan vacío. — Susan ven conmigo… ¿Susan?

— Abuelo, es hermoso. — Susan Foreman, la nieta del Doctor, esta maravillada por el cielo cristalino y las montañas de diamantes.

— Si, muy hermoso y muy dañino para la vista, chiquilla. — El Primer Docto dice eso con un disimulado tono de preocupación —. Esas luces solares emiten radiación X-tónico.

— ¡Radiación! ¿Como la radiación en Skaro? — Bárbara dice eso muy nerviosa.

— No, no, no igual, pequeña ingenua. …¡mucho peor! Si no fuera por este domo — el Doctor señala con su bastón el techo de cristal — nos habríamos evaporado en cuestión de milisegundos

— ¡Entonces que estamos esperando! — Ian dice, mientras que sujeta el antebrazo de Bárbara —. Vámonos de aquí antes de que ese frágil domo de vidrio se rompa.

Todos los tripulantes de la TARDIS estaban a punto de irse, sino fuera porque se encuentran con un hombre de tez azul que esta vestido con un smoking negro y acompañado con un grupo de hombres con rostros enojados. — No tienen de que asustarse, señores. El domo tiene un grosor de 4,5 metros, es imposible que se rompa. Y ahora: ¿me podrían decir quienes son ustedes y por qué asustaron a mis clientes?, ¿Eh?

Aunque el hombre azul le pregunta eso de un modo amable, el Doctor no se deja intimidar fácilmente y en lugar de responderle, le pregunta ferazmente — ¿Quien es usted? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué lo construyeron en un planeta tan inhóspito y peligroso? Hmm — el Primer Doctor dice eso muy iracundamente, mientras que Susan lo abraza por temor hacia el extraño hombre azul

El hombre comienza a explicar mejor las cosas, ya que esta algo asustado del Doctor — Lo siento si los asuste. Me llamo Zmaragdus, ¡y sean bienvenidos al mejor Spa en toda la galaxia!

Luego de que Zmaragdus explicara los orígenes de este "Spa espacial" y que el "aterrizaje de la TARDIS" sea la razón de que los turistas se hayan asustado e ido de la piscina. Entonces, el Doctor, con ayuda del personal del Spa, transportan la llamativa "caja azul" hacia otro lado y así el "problema" se soluciona solo en cuando los turistas regresan de poco a poco.

Luego de la situación se tranquiliza, Ian y Bárbara están deseosos por disfrutar del Spa, al igual que Susan, pero el Doctor quiere examinar el PH del agua y, junto con su nieta, quiere volver a la TARDIS.

— Vamos, Doctor, ¿acaso le tiene miedo tirarse un chapuzón en la piscina? — dice eso Bárbara, usando una bata de baño blanca, lista para tomar un sauna.

— ¡No es que tenga miedo, jovencita! Solo es que quiero examinar el agua porque este planeta es bastante similar a Marinus, con su arena de vidrio y mares de acido. — Antes de que Bárbara le respondiera, el Doctor toma a su nieta de la mano y se la lleva a la TARDIS —. Volveré en menos de unos segundos, jovencita, y en cuando "Ian Charlestino" vuelva del Baño dile "adiós" de mi parte. Vámonos, Susan.

— Adiós, Bárbara. — dice, Susan, mientras que se va con su abuelo.

Al llegar a la TARDIS, con mucho horror, ambos miran un triangulo transparente que se acerca mas y mas a ellos. Pensando que finalmente su gente los encontró, el Doctor y Susan solo entran a la TARDIS, el Doctor cierra los ojos y reza para que el castigo por haber escapado de su planeta y por robarse una TARDIS no sea muy severo para su delicada nieta.

Rato después, Ian y Bárbara intentan buscar la TARDIS, por la tardanza que el Doctor. Al ver que la TARDIS desapareció, Ian y Bárbara se miran con preocupación por no saber lo que paso con la TARDIS y por la desaparición del Doctor y la joven Susan.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el cuarto capitulo de la vida del Doctor._

Viajando por del vórtice espacio-tiempo, el bohemio, el Cuarto Doctor, junto con su adorable perro de hojalata, K9, y su muy especial compañera llamada Romana; diminutivo de "Romanadvoratrelundar", esta jovencita es una "Dama del Tiempo": un término usado en el sexo femenino en la raza de los Señores del Tiempo. Y ella pilotea la TARDIS mucho mejor que el mismo Doctor… Aunque él cree lo contrario.

Sobre la tripulación de TARDIS: Ellos siempre visitan diferentes puntos remotos en la historia del universo y se involucran en cosas que no les concierne, ya sea intencional o no. Pero ahora, ellos no tienen nada que hacer y el Doctor esta aburrido.

— Estoy aburrido, estoy tan aburrido que voy a morir de aburrimiento y comenzará mi regeneración. Luego, moriré de aburrimiento, de nuevo, y comenzará mi regeneración, de nuevo. — dice eso el Doctor mientras que él lanza tomates a la pared del Cuarto de Control.

— ¿Podríamos visitar un planeta, amo? — K9 pregunta.

— ¡Las cosas no funcionan así, K9! La aventura tiene que llegar a nosotros, no nosotros a ella, ¿entendiste? — El Doctor mira fijamente a su perro, una mirada que da más riza que miedo.

— Su filosofía es muy compleja para poder comprenderla, amo.

— ¿Que vas a saber tu? ¡Eres un perro, y uno muy maleducado! Hasta el perro de Nixon tiene mas clase que tu_. _

Entonces, en medio de esa "charla", aparece la joven Romana, vestida con un camisón transparente de color negro. Ella sostiene dos vestidos; uno en cada mano.

— Buenos días, Doctor, ¿como estas? — pregunta Romana, de una forma casi coqueta.

— ¿Que tienen de buenos? ¡Estoy aburrido! — El Doctor se queja

— Si, debí darme cuenta por los tomates que hay en la pared. Dime, ¿cual vestido debo usar hoy? ¿Cual de ellos combina con el color de mi cabello? — Romana le muestra los vestidos pero el Doctor la esta evitando. — ¡Doctor, aquí estoy! ¿Por que evitas mi pregunta?

— Romana, solo porque usas un camisón transparente; no significa que tu cuerpo lo sea. — dice eso el Doctor mientras que mueve su cabeza para ver su pared llena de tomates.

— Es por "eso" no quieres responder mi pregunta — dice eso Romana, luego de apuntar con su dedo a la pared con los tomates pegados —. ¿Que es eso, Doctor?

— ¿"Eso"? ¡¿Eso? ¿No puedes reconocer el talento artístico, mi talento nato artístico? — dice eso el Cuarto Doctor, ofendido.

— ¿Talento artístico? — Romana levanta una ceja por la incredulidad —. ¿Exactamente que dibujaste en la pared?

— ¿Pero que te pasa, Romana? — El Doctor esta estupefacto —. Acaso no puedes reconocer a la persona más importante de todo el universo: "Yo". — El Cuarto Doctor dibujo un pésimo autorretrato con tomates.

— ¡Oh, ahora lo veo! — dice eso Romana, viendo solo una enorme mancha roja en la pared. —. Te quedo fantástico.

— ¡No necesito tu caridad!... — El Cuarto Doctor se da cuenta de que Romana estaba fingiendo estar emocionada de ver su "pintura". —. ¡Un momento!, ¿y si muestro mi obra de arte a Picasso?

— ¿Quien es Picasso? — pregunta Romana.

— "Picasso" un famoso artista, al igual que Claudio Bravo o David Copperfield. El es el único ser con talento en la Tierra quien me daría una muy buena opinión sobre mi gran obra de arte.

— Oh, Doctor. ¿Cuando maduraras? — dice eso Romana con vergüenza y con la frente baja.

De pronto, algo toca la puerta de la TARDIS, para sorpresa de nuestros viajeros. Y en cuando Romana abre la puerta, aparece fugazmente un pequeño cubo blanco que inmediatamente cae en los pies del viejo Doctor.

— ¡Guau, me llego correo! — dice eso el Doctor, al sostener el Hypercube. — ¡Es una invitación a una boda!

— ¿Que no se suponía que el "Sistema de mensajería de emergencia de los Señores del Tiempo" sea solo para emergencias? ¿Quien es el irresponsable que te envío un mensaje sin motivo? — dice eso Romana, extrañamente furiosa.

— Mi amigo, el Corsario. — dice el Doctor con mucha alegría.

— Debí suponerlo. ¿Y? ¿Es hombre o mujer, ese raro travestido? — Romana pregunta eso, irritada.

— Corsario ahora es una "chica mala", una muy mala según él o ella. — dice eso el Doctor con una maliciosa sonrisa. —. Corsario es más simpático en su forma de mujer. Espero que ella aun conserve su tatuaje del símbolo de Uroboros. — Luego de decir eso. Por obvias razones, el rostro de Romana se puso rojo de celos.

— ¿Y quien es el afortunado, amo? — pregunta K9

— No "un afortunado" ¡Una afortunada chica! "Iris Wildthyme".

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? — Dice eso Romana, enojada — ¿El travestido... casado con una mujer que es un "chiste viviente"? ¡Por el sello de Rassilon! — Romana se queja, pero sin perder la compostura.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Romana? Pensé que una boda te alegraría, como esa vez que fuimos a ver la boda del príncipe William y Kate Middleton. Casi pierdo la TARDIS por culpa de esa "apuesta".

— No es sobre la boda lo que me molesta, Doctor. Lo que pasa es que me parece asqueroso que el o "la" Corsario se cambia su sexo al regenerarse... Es obsceno.

— Oh, vamos. Cualquier Señor del Tiempo puede hacer eso. Como puedes ser tan "mente cerrada", ¡Estoy decepcionado de ti, Romana! — el Doctor esta decepcionado por la racista actitud de Romana hacia su amiga, el Corsario.

— Lo siento, Doctor, no quiero ofender a tu amigo, pero me da asco la idea del "cambio de sexo por medio de la regeneración". — Romana se disculpa por ofender al amigo del Doctor, pero aun insiste con su opinión en contra del "cambio de sexo".

— Como puedes decir eso si no lo has probado. Tal vez si tú te regeneras en un chico…

— Me gustaría, Doctor, ¡pero no! Yo soy una "Dama del Tiempo". Fui una "Dama del Tiempo" en mi primera encarnación, y seré una "Dama del Tiempo" hasta en mi última encarnación. — Romana dice eso con firmeza y con ojos serios. —. Además, Doctor, soy más "sexy" como mujer, ¿verdad? — esa ultima parte lo dice con picardía.

Luego de ver a la joven y hermosa Romana, el Doctor inmediatamente se pone en frente de la consola y mueve las palancas para establecer la ruta. — OK, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a discriminar así a nadie, ¿entendiste?. Ahora ajustare los controles de la consola para ir a la boda.

— ¡Lo sabía! — dice eso Romana con una pequeña risa entre dientes, al darse cuenta de que el Doctor la prefiere mejor como mujer. —. Ahora, Doctor, lo más importante: Creo que me pondré este vestido, ¿que opinas tú? — Romana le enseña al Doctor un hermoso vestido amarillo con flores rosas.

— ¿Oh Romana, por qué tienes esa malsana manía de cambiarte de ropa? ... Espera un minuto. — El Doctor tiene otro de sus delirios. — ¡Tengo una idea: Deberías ir a la boda al "estilo" de Lady Godiva!

— ¡Que!, ¿Acaso quieres que entre a la recepción de la boda, totalmente desnuda y montada sobre K9? — Romana dice eso con el seño fruncido, ofendida por lo que dijo el Doctor.

El Doctor se queda unos segundos mirando a la joven y hermosa Romana con su camisón transparente negro. Entonces, él da su respuesta — No, mejor no. Eso seria desagradable. Mejor cámbiate de ropa, Romy.

Romana no dijo nada, solo gruño. Pero luego su enfado de esfumo ya que ella respeta y quiere demasiado al Doctor como para estar enfadada de él. Entonces, ella se va al guardarropa para elegir un vestido.

— Muy bien, vieja chica, tenemos que prepararnos para la boda mas increíble de todos los tiempos. Hay que llevar salvavidas y extintores de fuego. - Doctor le habla a su consola, casi tropezando por su larga bufanda multicolor.

No pasa un segundo y K9 le hace otra pregunta — ¿Doctor, por que se puso nervioso al ver a Romana en su vestimenta para dormir?

— Por tres razones, mí querido perro. Uno: Porque soy un caballero, y veo a mi acompañante, Romana, solo como una amiga. Dos: Mi "estatus social" con Romana no es asunto tuyo. Y Tres: Ya es muy tarde y tenemos que irnos antes de que me pierda la boda de El Corsario e Iris "loca" Wildthyme, ¡Esta boda será dementemente divertido! — dice eso junto con una alegre sonrisa.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la tripulación de la TARDIS: el alocado Doctor, su bella acompañante rubia, y su "perro de hojalata". Un triangulo transparente secuestra la TARDIS antes de llegar a su destino.

_En la época actual_.

Amy y Rory están nerviosos por la situación, porque el Doctor esta gritando como loco, todas las estatuas de La Habitación de Las Encarnaciones Pasadas están desapareciendo una por una, y ni Amy ni Rory saben manejar la complicada consola de la TARDIS. Afortunadamente, el Doctor vuelve en si, algo mareado y confundido, y intenta aterrizar la TARDIS en un lugar seguro para dejar a sus amigos antes de que se lo lleven a el.

— ¿Doctor, que pasa? ¿Que te paso? ¿Por que actúas más raro de lo costumbre? — Amy intenta sacar respuestas del Doctor.

— Amy debes girar esa manivela, Rory mueve aquellas palancas de hasta que yo lo diga "detente". ¡Tengo que llevarlos a casa antes de que sea tarde!

¡¿Por qué, estas en peligro? ¿Acaso alguien te persigue? — Rory pregunta.

— ¡No suelten los controles! — dice eso el Onceavo Doctor, angustiado e histérico

El Cuarto de Control de la TARDIS se tambalea alocadamente, al igual que el Doctor, mientras que Amy y Rory maniobran la TARDIS; lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Pero de pronto algo ocurrió, el Cuarto de Control paro de temblar, las luces se apagaron; no hay energía... Y una voz salía del gramófono.

_"Por las sagradas escrituras y normas de la Proclamación de las Sombras: Usted queda arrestado por cargos de "genocidio total" a todos los habitantes del planeta Ravolox"_

— ¡¿Que? — Dice eso el Doctor, mientras que la TARDIS es secuestrada por un rayo tractor y es llevada, junto con sus tripulantes a la sede de la Proclamación de las Sombras. —. Eso es imposible, "Ravalox" es... es... ¡Oh, no!

— Que acaso el problema es peor de lo que imaginamos. ¡Grandioso! — dice Rory irritado por la situación, pero asustado por lo que le puede pasarle a su esposa.

— No, no es eso. Es que "Ravalox"… es una versión futura de la Tierra que ya no existe, y que exista ahora en el presente es inverosímil, a menos que…Oh, oh

Al terminar de decir eso, el rostro del Onceavo Doctor se puso pálido del miedo, como si recordara algo del pasado que lo aterra. Ahora, los tripulantes de la TARDIS solo pueden esperar a llegar a la sede de la Proclamación de las Sombras y enfrentar lo que les espera ahí.

* * *

><p>De regreso al Cuarto Oscuro, lleno de computadores y equipo de alta tecnología.<p>

El hombre siniestro sonríe de alegría en cuando ve que la Time Scoop funciona de maravilla al secuestrar con éxito a todas encarnaciones pasadas del Doctor.

Entonces, mientras que el hombre siniestro se prepara para ir a la Proclamación de las Sombras para "conocerse mejor", su amigo, el hombre maligno, se prepara para ir al universo de su enemigo para atacarlo de una forma totalmente nueva e inimaginable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En otro Universo<strong>_.

En una ciudad común llamada Bellwood, vive un adolescente llamado Ben Tennyson; que antes fue un héroe que actuaba en el anonimato, hasta que un día un niño adicto a las computadoras lo descubrió y revelo su identidad al mundo por medio de la Internet. Y de ese modo se inicia una "nueva era" en el que Ben Tennyson que dejo de ser un vigilante misterioso para convertirse en un héroe famoso a nivel mundial, pero la fama le costo la seguridad de su familia y su vida privada. En una de sus misiones casi pierde su amistad con Kevin en cuando el se convirtió en un monstruo por tercera vez y en lugar de ayudarlo, Ben estaba dispuesto a matar a Kevin para salvar al universo de él, afortunadamente Kevin fue curado y luego Gwen, junto con Ben, ayudaron a Kevin a obtener el perdón de todos aquellos que hirió durante sus "días locos".

También, Ben perdió el amor y confianza de su novia, Julie Yamamoto, por culpa de su "egocentrismo de divo" y por distanciarse de ella en cuando Ben se volvió más serio junto con una actitud muy desagradable y pesimista al sentirse responsable de la "tercera mutación de Kevin". Pero al final ambos volvieron a estar juntos y Ben le prometió a su amada a ser un mejor novio y en pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Luego de varias aventuras simples y fáciles, a Ben le toco vivir dos cosas que le cambiaron su vida para siempre. Primero: la muerte de una amiga de la infancia, Elena Validus. Y segundo: su encuentro con su autentico " futuro yo", Ben 10,000, y después de derrotar a un Ben alterno que fue corrompido y poseído por el poder de una rara e única forma alienígena de "su Omnitrix". Ahora Ben posee acceso a todas sus "formas alienígenas" de su Ultimatrix en los que se ha transformado durante los últimos 6 años, gracias a la intromisión de su "yo adulto", y gracias a eso Ben Tennyson esta listo para la acción y para defender a la Tierra.

_Desafortunadamente ahora Ben y sus amigos se enfrentaran a un ser que supuestamente no debería existir, un ser que es una manifestación maligna del tiempo mismo._

_En el taller de reparación de autos, en un sábado en la mañana (como las 10:35 horas)._

Se puede escuchar la canción "_Mama I'm Coming Home_" (de Ozzy Osbourne) en una radio mientras que Kevin Levin junto con su viejo jefe, Ed, están casi terminando de reparar y darle unos ajustes al "Auto de Kevin". De pronto, un cliente entra al taller. Ed le ordena a Kevin a atender a ese cliente mientras que el termina de cambiar el filtro de aire del carburador, Kevin acepta con una cínica mueca. Kevin llega al mostrador y ve ahí a la chica más hermosa e inteligente que haya visto en su vida, una chica con labios y piel perfecta; con unos ojos de color verde tan hermosos como su larga cabellera roja, esa misma chica que lo ha liberado de la oscuridad y que ahora lo liberara de las cadenas de la ignorancia. Esa chica es Gwen Tennyson y trae consigo unos libros para preparar a Kevin para su examen GED, pero Kevin no esta muy seguro de eso porque tiene miedo de reprobar y por "algo mas". Pero el rebelde juvenil no tiene opción, ya que Ed recién acaba de terminar de reparar su auto; listo para correr y listo para viajar a la casa de Gwen para estudiar.

Cuando entraron al auto (el de Kevin), Gwen intentaba hablarle sobre los libros que van a estudiar, pero Kevin parecía ignórala y siguieron así hasta llegar a la casa de Gwen. Al estacionar el auto, Kevin salio bruscamente y ni siquiera se molesto en abrirle la puerta a su novia. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Kevin se topa con la madre de Gwen, Natalie "Lili" Tennyson, y el joven la saludo cordialmente y se fue directamente a la habitación de Gwen.

— ¿Que le pasa a tu novio, Gwen? — pregunta la madre de Gwen.

— Esta asustado por su examen. — Gwen inventa esa escusa ya que ni ella sabe lo que le ocurre a su novio —. ¿Oye, y papá donde esta, no lo he visto en la mañana?

— Ya conoces a Frank, tan sumergido en su trabajo. Ahora le toco un caso en el que tiene que defender a un pobre chica que fue acusada de robo en una tienda. Él volverá a casa en la noche.

— Ah, entiendo. — responde eso la pelirroja, algo desanimada —. Y Ken, ¿no has sabido algo de el?

— Hace como una hora que el me llamo por teléfono, tu hermano dijo que mañana nos visitara. — Natalie termina con un suspiro de alegría.

— ¡Genial! — la joven responde muy feliz por volver a ver a su hermano. Ya que desde que el se volvió un reconocido bajista en su banda de rock desde que su primo Ben se volvió famoso. Gwen apenas tiene tiempo para hablar con su querido hermano. De pronto, ella se acuerda de su deber de ayudar a Kevin —. ¡Mamá, tengo que ayudar a Kevin con su examen GED! Adiós.

— Has lo mejor que puedas en ayudar a Kevin en sus estudios, querida. Pero por favor; deja la puerta abierta. Y solo dedíquense a estudiar... ¡y nada más!

— ¡Madre! — ella se ruboriza al oír eso. Entonces, Gwen se despide de ella con un abrazo y se va a su habitación para averiguar lo que le pasa a Kevin, porque el esta algo deprimido desde que salieron del Taller de autos.

La pelirroja entra a su habitación, con el seño fruncido de enojo, y se encuentra a Kevin tendido en la cama y con una mirada vacía — ¿Kevin, que te pasa? — dice ella con las manos en la cintura, en una señal de que ella esta enojada y preocupada por Kevin.

— Nada, Gwen. Mejor empecemos a estudiar, — dice Kevin, con el rostro vacío y decaído.

— ¡A mi no me engañas! ¿Que ocurre, Kevin? ¿Estas asustado por el examen? — Gwen empieza a preocuparse por Kevin

— ¡No estoy asustado por un tonto examen! — Kevin dice eso, elevando el tono de voz y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Entonces dime que es lo que te preocupa!, soy yo Gwen. — dice ella, mientras que le toma de su mano para animarlo.

Kevin se pone colérico al oír eso — ¡Exactamente por eso!: Tu eres Gwen, la chica perfecta con el futuro asegurado y yo solo soy un "don nadie" sin futuro. — Kevin dice esas palabras con amargura y desviando la mirada para no mirar a Gwen.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Kevin! — Gwen abrió los ojos del susto al oír eso —. Tú tienes un gran futuro en los Plomeros y si estudiaras podrías…

— ¡Oh vamos! — Kevin se niega a creer en las palabras de Gwen ya que ella tendrá un futuro más que perfecto. —. Tú serás la nueva presidenta de la Tierra. Ben será el mismo idiota famoso de siempre pero con un avanzado Onmitrix. Y yo… Yo no seré nadie. Si "Ben 10,000" no me dijo nada sobre mi futuro… es porque no será nada bueno. — Kevin se siente frustrado por su incierto futuro. Kevin cree que podría terminar muerto o que se transformara en un monstruo de nuevo.

— ¡Kevin, el futuro no esta escrito en piedra!— Gwen dice eso de una forma tan alentadora mientras que le salen unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos — Y si a ti te pasara algo, yo nunca seré feliz con otro hombre.

— No llores por mí, Gwen, odio verte llorando. — Kevin abraza a Gwen cuando ella estaba a apunto de llorar —. Está bien, tú ganas: Voy a estudiar, estudiare para ser un mejor hombre y para tener un futuro contigo… Es decir: un futuro con el "equipo" — Kevin ya supero sus miedos y dudas en cuando se dio cuenta que su Gwen siempre lo amara y que siempre contara con ella en los momentos difíciles.

— Gracias, Kevin. Me encanta oírte decir eso — dice eso Gwen, sintiéndose aliviada de que Kevin no se deprimiera y de que terminara obsesionado con su futuro —. Escúchame muy bien, Kevin: ¡Preocúpate por lo que esta pasando hoy, no en lo que _podría_ pasar mañana!

— Tienes razón, Gwen, como siempre y eso me gusta — dice eso Kevin con una alegre sonrisa —. Y quien sabe; talvez la razón de que el "futuro Ben" no me haya dicho nada sobre mi futuro sea porque yo me convertiré en el "primer hombre" de la mas bonita presidenta "sexy" de la Tierra; y eso seria algo vergonzoso para un "chico rudo" como yo — Kevin dice eso, bromeando sobre lo del titulo de "primera dama" de un presidente.

— Oh, ya cállate. — Gwen golpea, de forma amistosa, a Kevin con una almohada —. Sabes, leer libros es algo antiguo, mejor veamos este DVD sobre un documental sobre la Revolución Francesa.

— Bueno, pero si me quedo dormido será culpa tuya. — Kevin con una de sus típicas bromas.

Gwen encendió la televisión y lo que ven en pantalla es tan horrible que no tiene nombre, no existen palabras para describir lo que Kevin y Gwen están viendo en las noticias del Canal 3. En menos de un segundo, Kevin y Gwen intentaron contactarse con Ben por medio de su teléfono celular, pero el portador del Ultimatrix no esta en su casa en este momento. Gwen sintió asco y repulsión al ver esas fotos que mostraron en esa noticia y Kevin siente una ira asesina hacia Will Harangue, porque esta vez el ya ha ido demasiado lejos con sus mensajes de odio.

_Muy lejos de la casa de Gwen, en una bodega abandonada que antes era el Laboratorio de Víctor Validus._

El abuelo Max y el recién graduado Plomero, Cooper Daniels, están ayudando a los jóvenes Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright, Pierce y Helen Wheels a entrenar para su examen final, que se efectuara en la "academia de Plomeros. Manny esta disparando con sus cuatro pistolas a cualquier cosa que se mueva mientras que Helen esta leyendo libros para cultivar su mente y para estudiar sobre estrategias en combate. Alan esta practicando con sus poderes en un campo de prueba. Y en el gimnasio, Pierce esta golpeando un saco de boxeo con unas fotos de Kevin y Ben en ella.

En medio de su lectura, Helen descubre, por accidente, algo sorprendente en su libro de historia. — ¡Manny, Manny tienes que ver esto! — dice ella, algo emocionada por su descubrimiento.

— ¡¿Que cosa, Helen? — dice Manny, muy furioso porque Helen lo asusto cuando ella apareció velozmente detrás de el y lo distrajo en su practica de tiro. Que es muy necesaria para su examen de "Armas y Tácitas" que hará el Magister Hulka.

— ¡Pues esto! — Helen le entrega el libro a Manny. —. Mira y dime a quien te recuerda esa chica.

Manny mira con indiferencia una foto del libro, sin comprender a la adolescente japonesa que sale ahí. — Es bonita, pero creo que ahora es algo vieja para mí.

Helen esta atónita por la estúpidez de Manny — ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que esa chica es exactamente igual a Julie Yamamoto? La novia de Ben

— ¡Por favor, Helen! Eso es estúpido. Esa imagen es del año 1912 — Manny dice eso, después de volver a ver la imagen de la chica asiática; vestida con un vestido de gala rosa, y siendo acompañada por hombre adulto con un gótico traje negro de la era Eduardiana. Y ellos están a bordo del Titanic. —. Solo puede haber 2 explicaciones sobre esto, mí querida Helen: Numero 1: Esa chica tiene que ser un pariente cercano de Julie. O numero 2: Julie es… ¡inmortal! — Manny se burla del "hallazgo" de Helen

— Sabes que, Manny; ¡olvídalo! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar oyendo tus…

En ese momento, Manny, con harto valor, le da a ella un pequeño beso en la mejilla para callar sus regaños, dejando a Helen algo "atontada" por unos segundos. Pero el pequeño momento de romance se acaba en cuando el Abuelo Max convoca a todos sus pupilos a una reunión en su vieja casa rodante, el Rust Bucket, en donde el viejo Plomero ha compartido con sus nietos en muchas aventuras durante un verano inolvidable. Al llegar todos ahí, Cooper y Max están viendo una noticia del "canal 3" con antipatía.

Helen, Manny y Alan ven esa noticia con asombro y repulsión, salvo Pierce que la mira con indiferencia.

— Ya sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar, Kevin es un monstruo asesino. — Pierce dice eso con mucho sadismo y saña. — ¡¿QUE? — Pierce pregunta eso; al darse cuenta de que todos lo miran de una forma desagradable.

_Casi al mismo tiempo, en medio del desierto de Belwood, en ese mismo lugar en donde el "Salvador del Universo" vivió su más reciente aventura._

Ben Tennyson no ha dormido ni comido desde aquella noche, porque esta tan emocionado por los "nuevos alienígenas" que posee ahora adentro de su Ultimatrix y de los "clásicos alienígenas" que recupero. Ben no se da cuenta de que se paso toda la noche afuera de su casa. Luego de convertirse en un asqueroso alíen que escupe y que Ben lo llamo cariñosamente "Spitter", el joven héroe, pálido del miedo, mira lo tarde que es y se transforma en Jetray para irse volando del desierto, para llegar a su hogar lo más rápido posible antes de que sus padres lo "maten" por violar el toque de queda.

Al llegar a su casa, desgraciadamente para el, lo están esperando sus padres y no estaban muy felices que digamos por la tardía llegada de Ben. Tanto Carl como Sandra castigaron a su hijo por todo el fin de semana y Ben se fue a su habitación para hacer Berrinches infantiles.

No pasaron ni 8 minutos y hay alguien que toca la ventana de su cuarto, temiendo que sea un enemigo, Ben con mucha cautela abre las cortinas de esa misma ventana mientras que se prepara para activar el Ultimatrix para un ataque sorpresa. Al abrir las cortinas, en lugar de encontrarse con un enemigo, Ben observa a la chica más tierna e inocente que haya visto en su vida, Julie Yamamoto.

— Hola, Ben, ¿me podrías ayudarme a entrar a tu cuarto? — Dice eso la joven asiática, que solo quería visitar a Ben para saber como se encuentra.

Después de la muerte de su mejor amiga, Elena, Ben está muy preocupado de la seguridad de su amada y teme perderla; ya que el mismo se considera un "_imán de problemas_". Pero aquella experiencia enseño a Ben a valorar a sus amigos y a la gente que lo quiere de verdad. Además; Ben esta muy ansioso de contarle a Julie sobre su aventura mas reciente. — Por supuesto, dame tu mano — responde eso Ben mientras que ayuda a Julie al entrar a su habitación, por la ventana —. ¿Julie, por qué no entraste por la puerta?

— Porque tus padres me dijeron que estabas castigado. ¿Que fue lo que hiciste Ben? — Julie dijo eso, sintiéndose preocupada por él.

Pero luego ella lamentara por haber dicho eso porque Ben le explico todo: Su aventura con el Profesor Paradox y su contraparte futura, luchando con una versión maligna de si mismo. Ben le contó todo lo que le pasó anoche, pero para sorpresa de Ben, Julie esta consternada e inquieta por escuchar eso.

Luego de unos minutos, Julie se armo de valor para preguntarle algo, muy delicado, a su novio. —. ¿Voy a morir, Ben?

— ¡¿Que? — Ben esta alarmado por escuchar eso —. ¡Tú no vas a morir, Julie! ¿Por que dices eso?

Julie desvía la mirada al suelo y se pone pálida de temor por su futuro desconocido — Es que como "Ben 10,000" te contó de su… Tu futuro… y como yo no fui nombrada, entonces…

— ¡Julie, escúchame bien! — Ben grita eso con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras que intenta tranquilizar a su novia; tomándole sus delicadas manos con mucho cariño —. Si te hubiese pasado algo malo a ti, mi "yo futuro" me habría advertido sobre eso… en lugar de perder el tiempo en hablar sobre si mismo. Tú eres todo para mí, y no podría imaginarme un día sin ti a mi lado. Tú no vas a morir, porque yo protegería con mi vida a la chica más increíble y dulce que haya conocido en mi vida, tú.

Julie sentía mucha inseguridad y temor por su futuro, pero todo eso se disipo de su mente al oír las tiernas palabras de Ben. En ese mismo momento, Julie se da cuenta de que Ben se esta acercando muy lentamente hacia ella, como si quisiera darle un beso. Julie sonríe de alegría porque ha estado esperando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo: El día en el que Ben por fin demostrara sus sentimientos hacia ella con un romántico beso en los labios.

Justo en el momento en el que los dos enamorados se preparaban para darse un beso, estaban tan cerca pero la madre de Ben los interrumpe bruscamente; haciendo que Ben y Julie se den, por accidente, un fuerte golpe en la frente con sus propias cabezas.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Que te pasa? — dice eso Ben, mientras que se esta sobando su frente con su mano. Julie hace lo mismo.

La madre de Ben, Sandra Tennyson, lucia muy nerviosa y asqueada — Tienes que ver la televisión, Ben. Esta vez Will Harangue se volvió loco.

— Mamá, si no lo sabes: Will Harangue esta bien loco — Ben bromeando como siempre.

— Ben, esto es muy serio. ¡Tienes que ver ahora la grotesca mentira que él se invento sobre ti en la Tele!

Sin perder un minuto más, Ben y Julie fueron a la sala de estar para ver esa noticia que están mostrando en la televisión, ahí se encuentran con el padre de Ben, Carl, sentado en el sillón y mirando la televisión con un profundo odio hacia las noticias de la tele.

Aunque Ben y Julie no alcanzaron a ver el principio del la noticia, lo que vieron fue más que suficiente como para que Ben deseara asesinar a Will Harangue.

_"…Y aquí terminamos con el especial de la Nación Harangue: la noticia sobre el secreto mas impactante de la "amenaza alienígena" mejor conocido como Ben Tennyson. Para más detalles sobre su relación amorosa con su prima Gwen Tennyson, por favor visiten nuestro sitio Web." _

_"Adiós mis queridos televidentes, y sigan viendo mi programa."_

_**Fin del episodio 01**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Aquí termina el primer "prefacio" de la "gran aventura". Y Si quieren saber si nuestro joven "héroe de héroes" sobrevivirá al lado oscuro de la fama, mejor lean el siguiente episodio: **Infamia.**

* El titulo del "episodio" es una referencia a la Serie Clásica y Nueva de Doctor Who.

* _"La Habitación de Las Encarnaciones Pasadas"_ solo aparece en mi Fic "**_B10/DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y para Ben Tennyson_**", jamás en la serie. Y es por eso que (más adelante) Ben, Julie, Gwen y Kevin conocen las primeras ocho encarnaciones del Doctor.

* El** "Mánchester United" **es un equipo de fútbol muy famoso en el Reino Unido.

* Cuando el Quinto Doctor se compara a si mismo con Sherlock Holmes por tener un hermano mayor, Braxiatel. Es una referencia a la serie de TV "**_Sherlock_**" (Creada por Steven Moffat) en donde Sherlock y Mycroft Holmes tienen una relación casi antagónica.

* Zmaragdus es un personaje "OC" de esta historia, su nombre es "esmeralda" en latín.

* La era del Tercer Doctor es mi favorita. Por eso, sin querer, alargue un poco su segmento.

* Muchos fans han encontrado signos de una relación romántica, particularmente evidente en "_**City of The Death**_", en el Cuarto Doctor y su acompañante Romana.

* El hecho de que Kevin y Julie estén tan asustados como angustiados por no saber de su futuro, es un guiño a los Fans (incluyéndome a mi) que se sintieron decepcionados porque no hayan aparecido las "versiones adultas" de ellos, ni siquiera hubo una pequeña información de su futuro en el episodio **_"Ben 10,000 Returns"_**.

* La "gran" noticia de Will Harangue es una alusión al "_Bwen_".

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Doctor Who.**

* Al principio es un breve resumen de toda la "Series 5", desde "**_The Eleventh Hour_**" hasta justo después de "**_A Christmas Carol_**". Y lo de la diosa egipcia fue mencionado justo al final de "**_The Big Bang_**".

* El traje negro que usa Zoe Heriot es el mismo que uso en "**_The Invasion_**".

* La Time Scoop debuto en "**_The Five Doctors_**", al igual que, "la angustia cósmica" y la "locura de Borusa".

* El personaje Frobisher solo aparece en los cómics de la **_"Doctor Who Magazine"._** Y los Daleks Imperiales en** "_Revelation of the Daleks_"**

* La Mara apareció en "_**Kinda**_" – "_**SnakeDance**_" y en el Audio-Drama "_**The Cradle of the Snake**_".

* Kamelion fue un androide controlado por el Master (versión Anthony Ainley) y solo apareció en dos episodios muy distantes entre si, "_**The King's Demons**_" y "_**Planet of Fire**_"

* El Black Guardian tomo a Turlough como su sirviente (o mejor dicho "esclavo") desde "_**Mawdryn Undead**_" hasta "_**Enlightenment**_".

* Irving Braxiatel fue un Señor del Tiempo, y el hermano mayor del doctor. También es creador de la Colección Braxiatel (una enorme galería de arte y libros). En una etapa de su vida ocupó el cargo de Lord Cardinal en el Alto Consejo de Gallifrey. A pesar de que es un personaje de novelas, en el episodio "_**Smith and Jones**_" (de la Serie Nueva) se hace una breve alusión en que el Doctor si tuvo un hermano.

* El Convenio de Armagedón fue una conferencia para prohibir la construcción de armas devastadoras, y es una referencia a la novela "_**The Empire of the Glass**_" y de ahí fue en donde se insinúo que Braxiatel y El Doctor son hermanos.

* La "Biblioteca de San Juan el decapitado" apareció en la novela "_**All-Consuming Fire**_" (También le pertenece a Braxiatel)

* El Hypercube apareció en "_**The War Games**_" y reapareció en "_**The Doctor's Wife**_"

* Después de que el Segundo Doctor fue sentenciado al exilio en la Tierra por violar la Política de no interferencia (justo al final de los eventos de "_**The War Games**_"), pero antes de su forzosa regeneración hacia su tercera encarnación (Tercer Doctor). La Agencia de Intervención Celestial "usaron" al Segundo Doctor en varias misiones encubierto en él tenia que intervenir en varios momentos en la historia del universo, sobretodos aquellos en los que amenazan a los Señores del Tiempo (Más detalles sobre eso se pueden leer en la novela "_**World Game**_" y ver en el episodio "_**The Two Doctors**_"). Por esa razón, el Quinto Doctor se refiere a esa agencia secreta como "hipócrita organización". Irónicamente, la actitud altruista y el odio hacia la injusticia del Doctor fueron lo qué inspiraron a los Señores del Tiempo a crear la Agencia de Intervención Celestial. La organización es mencionada en "_**The Deadly Assassin**_".

* La festividad "la Derrota de Morbius" es una referencia a "_**The Brain of Morbius**_" en donde Morbius era un tiránico Señor del Tiempo que fue el primero de su especie en morir por la pena capital.

* El planeta Barcelona fue mencionado al final de "_**The Parting of the Ways**_". Fue el último planeta que dijo el Noveno Doctor.

* La Maquina de Alimentos apareció en "_**The Daleks**_" y en "_**The Edge of Destruction**_"

* Los Chelonians debutaron en la novela "_**The Highest Science**_", los Xarax aparecieron en la novela "_**Dancing the Code**_", y los Selachians debutaron en la novela "_**the Murder Game**_".

* Metebelis Three es un peligroso planeta qué el Doctor lamentara toda su vida haberlo visitarlo. Lo visito en "_**The Green Death**_"

* Elizabeth "Liz" Shaw (la señorita Shaw) fue la primera asistente del Tercer Doctor.

* Miembros de U.N.I.T.: Adams apareció en "_**The Android Invasion**_". Palmer en "_**The Three Doctors**_". Bryson en "_**Invasion of the Dinosaurs**_". Betts y Stevens en "_**The Green Death**_". Champion en "_**The Ambassadors of Death**_". Latimer en "_**Inferno**_". Beresford en "_**The Seeds of Doom**_". Osgood en "_**The Dæmons**_". Y la recepcionista Carol Bell en "_**The Mind of Evil**_" y "_**The Claws of Axos**_"

* "Invasión Gaderene" es una referencia a la novela "_**Last of the Gaderene**_". En el que el Master (versión Roger Delgado) aparentemente "murió" junto con sus ex aliados, los Gaderene.

* Las criaturas que Jo Grant vio: Los Axons aparecieron en "_**The Claws of Axos**_", los mutantes del planeta Solos en "_**The Mutants**_", los nobles nativos de Marte (Los Ice Warriors) en "_**The Curse of Peladon**_", y los Autons en "_**Terror of the Autons**_".

* Los Quarks aparecieron en "_**The Dominators**_"

* El Departamento C19 fue una organización del gobierno británico de defensa alienígena, pero algunos de sus miembros tenían sus propias oscuras agendas. Fue mencionada en "_**Time-Flight**_", pero tiene notables apariciones en las novelas: "_**The Scales of Injustice**_" y "_**Who Killed Kennedy**_"

* El Mayor General Scobie apareció en "_**Spearhead from Space**_"

* Los "Frenos reducidores de inercia" debutaron en "_**The Time Monster**_"

* Amy Pond hace un pequeño resumen de su primer encuentro con el Onceavo Doctor (_**"The Eleventh Hour"**_)

* River Song en un personaje recurrente en la Serie Nueva, debuto en "**_Silence in the Library_**", Amy se encontró con ella en "**_The Time of Angels_**"

* El planeta Medianoche solo apareció en el episodio "**_Midnight_**", de la Serie Nueva. Y el planeta Marinus en_** "The Keys of Marinus"**_

* El Corsario, él/ella es Señor Del Tiempo y amigo del Doctor, solo fue mencionado en "_**The Doctor's Wife**_"

* **Iris Wildthyme** es literalmente una auto-parodia del mismo Doctor, pero controvertida: ella es alcohólica y fumadora, secuestra a sus compañeros; ellos tampoco son un buen ejemplo, y siempre ella esta contando aventuras que son sospechosamente similares a las del Doctor. Ella aparece en todos los medios de la franquicia, salvo en la televisión.

* Proclamación de las Sombras es como una policía del espacio, solo que un poco más brutal y debutaron en**_ "The Stolen Earth"_**

* El Planeta Ravolox fue un tema de gran relevancia en la saga "**_The Trial of a Time Lord_**"

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10.**

* Al principio hay referencias a los episodios de la serie **Ben 10: Ultimate Alien** (sobretodo los episodios "**_Absolute Power_**", "**_Revenge of the Swarm_**" y "**_Ben 10,000 Returns_**")

* El hecho de que Julie decidiera distanciarse de Ben por culpa de su "egocentrismo de divo" (porque Ben no tuvo tiempo para pasar tiempo con ella) y por su pesimista y sádica actitud ante el "problema de Kevin". Lo segundo es una mejor posible especulación sobre sus "problemas en su relación" que ocurrió entre "_**Absolute Power**_" y "_**The Transmogrification of Eunice**_", y que fue solucionado en el episodio "_**Eye of the Beholder"**_

* Ed; el mecánico, apareció en la película "**_Ben 10: Alien Swarm_**".

* El hermano de Gwen, Kenneth ''Ken'' Tennyson, solo apareció en "_**Max Out**_". Y en ese mismo episodio, Gwen menciona que tiene una banda y que él toca el bajo.

* La dulce escena en el que Gwen le ayuda al pobre de Kevin a estudiar para su examen GED, es una referencia a "_**It's Not Easy Being Gwen**_"

* El Magister Hulka apareció en "**_Basic Training_**". Y Copper ya se graduó de la academia, ya que fue visto en su uniforme de Plomero en "**_Prisoner Number 775 is Missing_**".


	4. Episodio 02

**Episodio 02**

**Infamia  
><strong>

Antes que se dieran cuenta nuestros héroes. A través de los medios: en todos los canales de televisión, en todas las estaciones de radio y en todos los periódicos. A través del Ciberespacio; en Facebook, Twitter y Myspace. En toda la Internet y en la "Extranet" (la versión intergaláctica de la Internet). En todos los medios de comunicación creadas por el hombre se esta transmitiendo ahora mismo, por todo el mundo y por todo el universo, la más sorprendente y polémica noticia de todos los tiempos:

_"¡Los primos Ben y Gwen Tennyson son novios!_"

Los habitantes de Bellwood, la ciudad natal de Ben, reaccionaron de diferentes modos al ver tal noticia: Algunos reaccionan con asco y horror ante tal relación. Otros reaccionan con desinterés y no le dan importancia a eso. Y otros reaccionan con mucha emoción e alegría, porque ellos creen que Ben y Gwen son la pareja perfecta. A pesar de sus opiniones son tan diferentes, aquellos individuos solo tienen algo en común: todos expresan su opinión sobre esa "relación" por diferentes medios como por ejemplo; publicando un dibujo o escribiendo un Fan-Fic sobre ello.

Ben Tennyson esta iracundo ante tal calumnia y tiene el corazón lleno de odio hacia el imbécil de Will Harangue. Julie también esta enfadada con él y le da hasta asco mirarlo en la televisión, Julie piensa que el locutor de noticias ya ha ido demasiado lejos en su obsesión de "destruir a Ben".

Inmediatamente después de ver la tele, Ben corre hacia la cochera para sacar su auto para poder darle su merecido a Harangue, mientras que Julie lo acompañaba sin que el joven héroe se diera cuenta. Obviamente porque Ben esta tan furioso por la noticia que no se dio cuenta de que Julie estaba detrás de el.

Entonces, justo antes de que Ben (junto con Julie) estuviera casi apunto de entrar a su auto, los padres de Ben, en especial su padre, lo detienen para hablar seriamente con su hijo.

— Hijo, ¿nos podrías explicarnos, a tu madre y a mi, que esta pasando? — dice eso el padre de Ben, de una forma seria e distante.

— No tengo tiempo para hablar, papá. ¡Voy a patearle el trasero al imbécil de Harangue! — Ben dice eso mientras que se prepara para activar el Ultimatrix para darle una visita a un "hijo de puta" que trabaja para el noticiario del canal 3.

— ¡¿Desde cuando tú y Gwen se han estado "besando"? — Ben se detuvo de espanto al escuchar eso mientras que Sandra y Julie están pasmadas al oír lo que Carl dijo.

— ¡Papá, por qué dices eso! — Ben esta tan atónito como horrorizado por lo que su padre le acaba de decirle. — ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! — El papá de Ben dijo eso con una mirada de desilusión hacia su hijo. —. Tú hace mucho tiempo que me has estado mintiendo a mí y a tu madre sobre ese "aparato alienígena" y de tú vida secreta como "Salvador del Universo". ¡Ahora no se si lo que comento Will Harangue sea mentira, o si tú me has estado ocultando esto durante un largo tiempo!

— Carl… — eso es lo único que puede decir Sandra a su esposo, porque ella esta tan impactada de lo que esta pasando en su casa.

— Papá, tienes que confiar en mí. ¡Yo no tengo nada con Gwen! — Ben esta tan decepcionado de su padre que apenas puede mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Entonces pruébalo! — Carl es escéptico al escuchar las palabras de su propio hijo — ¡Dime la verdad por una vez por todas, hijo!

Ben esta muy presionado y alterado por todo lo que le esta pasando e irritado por la desconfianza de su padre. En ese momento esta floreciendo su lado oscuro una vez más. — ¿Quieres pruebas? ¡ESTA ES LA PRUEBA! — Ben apunta a Julie con su dedo. —. ¡Ella es la chica que amo!, y si no te has dado cuenta de eso… ¡es porque tu nunca te has preocupado por mi!

Carl alza sus ojos de frustración al oír eso de su propio hijo — Ben, yo soy tu padre y tú eres todo para mi; ¡así que retráctate de lo que has dicho! — dice eso a su hijo, de forma amenazante.

— No, Papá. — le responde fríamente — Si tú realmente me querías; te habrías tomado la molestia de pasar el verano conmigo... en lugar de dejarme solo en un viaje de verano con el abuelo y mi prima.

Al terminar de decir esas duras palabras, Ben activa su Ultimatrix y se transforma en Big Chill y antes de salir de la casa volando, él agarra a Julie.

Carl Tennyson, con el corazón roto, contempla como su hijo se va de la casa mientras que su esposa no tiene palabras para decirle lo equivocado que estaba respecto a el, a su propio hijo. Las cosas empeoran en cuando reporteros y paparazzi tocan la puerta de su hogar.

Después de pasar media hora volando hacia un rumbo casi familiar para Julie, Ben y su novia al fin llegan al "Lago Secreto" para ocultarse de los paparazzi y para descansar un poco (sobretodo Ben). En ese mismo hermoso lugar tranquilo e aislado, los abuelos de Ben (Max y Verdona) tallaron sus nombres en la corteza de un árbol en señal de su amor. Gwen y Kevin continuaron con esa tradición, y después, Ben y Julie fueron los siguientes en escribir sus nombres en el viejo árbol con las bonitas flores a su alrededor.

Al estar cerca de aquel árbol, Ben vuelve a ser humano y se pone algo trastornado ante su chica.

— ¡Julie, mira el árbol y ve nuestros nombres escritos en él! — dice eso Ben, un poco histérico y asustando a Julie.

— Los estoy viendo, Ben, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que Will te acaba de hacer? — Julie esta confundida de lo que Ben pretende, pero no le teme.

— Tienes que creerme, Julie. — Ben se arrodilla y abraza la cintura de su novia. — Yo te amo, Julie, y jamás tuve ningún amorío con Gwen. ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! ¡Por favor créeme! ¡Tienes que creerme! — Ben paso de ser un adolescente agresivo a ser un pequeño niño triste y solitario que piensa que su amada Julie no confía en él y que ella cree que los "rumores de Harangue" son ciertos (al igual que Carl Tennyson).

Julie se le parte el corazón y siente mucha pena al ver a Ben tan desanimado y pesimista ya que cuando ella lo conoció; él era feliz y optimista. Sin perder ni un segundo más, ella abraza a su novio con mucho cariño, mientras que la cabeza de él reposa cómodamente en el suave pecho de su novia. Ben, evidentemente, se ruboriza y sus lagrimas se secan.

En un acto de gentileza e impulsado por el amor, Julie besa la frente de su novio y luego ella mira a los ojos de su chico para decirle una frase para animarlo — Ben, yo confío en ti y siempre te estaré apoyándote. Y te amo por quien eres en el interior y no porque tú seas un "héroe de héroes". — Ben se alegra por las palabras de ánimo de Julie y, gracias a eso, el joven héroe recupera su confianza y su sentido común.

Aun sabiendo que momentos como este no se efectúan muy seguido y que este podría ser el momento perfecto como para disfrutar de una "cita romántica", Julie prefiere y decide olvidarse de eso ya que ahora no es el mejor momento para hacerlo... Por culpa de una controversia televisiva que fue creada por un hombre amargado. Entonces, Julie le sugiere a Ben que debería visitar al pequeño Jimmy Jones para investigar, con mucha calma, el asunto y para detener a Will Harangue. Ben acepta el consejo de Julie y le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, haciendo que la tenista asiática se ruborice junto con una pequeña sonrisa, Ben inmediatamente se transforma otra vez en Jetray y pretende ir a la casa de Jimmy Jones para arreglar el asunto, pero sin antes decirle a Julie que se quede en el Lago porque los fans y reporteros la podrían acosarla solo por ser conocida mundialmente como "la novia de Ben".

— Adiós Julie, te quiero mucho. — dice eso Ben mientras que le da a su novia un ultimo abrazo. Aunque él la ama, Ben piensa que no se merece a este maravilloso ángel.

— Yo también te quiero mucho, Ben, y ten cuidado. — Julie dice eso, feliz por el abrazo que recibe. Aunque Ben puede ser inmaduro y poco romántico con ella, Julie esta más que convencida de que él la ama con todo el corazón por ese maravilloso abrazo.

Luego de esa emotiva escena, Ben (como Jetray) vuela velozmente hacia el condominio en donde vive su pequeño amigo Jimmy. Julie se sienta en el pasto mientras que observa a su novio alejarse. La asiática adolescente generalmente no se involucra mucho en los asuntos de los Plomeros ya que podría salir lastimada y porque ella desaprueba la violencia, pero ahora algo en su interior le dice que su novio necesita de su ayuda más que nunca y que él y sus amigos podrían estar en grave peligro. La pobre de Julie tendrá que correr mucho para llegar a su casa porque ella necesita a su querido Perrito Galvanic Mechamorph llamado "Ship" para "protección extra" que Julie podría necesitar

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de Gwen._

Tanto Kevin como Gwen no creen en las mentiras de Harangue, y Kevin no se deja engañar fácilmente porque el sabe que la relación que tiene su novia con su primo es tan dispareja como disfuncional como "el agua y el aceite" (o mucho peor). Kevin esta dispuesto a ir a atacar a Harangue por lo que ha hecho y, sorprendentemente, Gwen esta de acuerdo con el.

Luego de que Gwen recibiera en su teléfono celular un mensaje de texto de su mejor amiga Emily: diciendo que ella confía en ella y que "su equipo" debe matar al idiota de Will Harangue por inventarse tal atrocidad.

Ambos, los jóvenes enamorados, se preparan para salir de la casa, pero al llegar a la puerta se encuentran con la madre de Gwen; con los brazos cruzados y parada justo detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson, a donde crees vas? — dice eso Natalie en forma amenazante, a pesar de que su rostro es neutral y apenas muestra una emoción negativa.

— Mamá, tengo que salir, con Kevin, para detener a Will Harangue y…

— Olvídalo, jovencita. — Natalie interrumpe a su hija — ¡Tú estarás castigada hasta que termine ese "alboroto televisivo"!

— ¡Pero mamá…! — Gwen esta intentando explicarle las cosas a su madre, pero es inútil.

— Pero nada, niña. ¡Te dije que no estuvieses cerca de tu primo en cuando llegasen los reporteros; para evitar que mis padres averigüen que dejo que mi hija sea "informal"!. Ahora me avergonzaste a mí, avergonzaste a la familia, en especial a mi familia. Andy y Joyce están furiosos conmigo. ¡Y Por tu culpa; ya ni siquiera podré mostrar mi cara a mis padres!

Kevin alza una ceja al oír las quejas, llenas de esnobismo, de Natalie. — Es una broma, ¿verdad? Tenemos que detener a Harangue antes de que…

— Vete de aquí, Kevin. ¡Esto es un asunto familiar que a usted no le incumbe! — Natalie regaña con dureza al joven Kevin.

— ¡Oiga señora, yo no me voy a ningún lado sin Gwen…!

— ¡He dicho que te fueras, delincuente! — de ahí, el rostro de Natalie comienza a endurecerse de enojo y sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas entre Kevin y Natalie, afortunadamente, Gwen interviene para que ambos no tengan una riña.

— Kevin, mejor haz caso a lo que dice mi madre. Anda tú solo a desmentir las estupideces que dijo Harangue. — dice eso Gwen, desanimada. —. Yo me iré a mi habitación a hacer mi "tarea escolar" en mi computadora.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio. — Kevin esta pasmado por lo que su novia dice —. ¡Will Harangue se esta burlando de nosotros y tu te quedaras en casa!

— Descuida, confío en ti. Yo estaré algo "ocupada" como para salir ahora. Adiós. — Luego de decir esas sospechosas palabras, que Kevin apenas entiende, Gwen besa la mejilla de Kevin con ternura y sube las escaleras para entrar a tu habitación. Kevin sabe muy bien (según él) por qué su novia lo hizo: Porque Gwen quiere mucho a su madre y no quiere lastimarla más de lo que ella esta por culpa de esa controversia que creo Harangue.

Así que Kevin se retira de la casa, pero sin antes despedirse de Natalie de una forma amable y caballerosa, y prometiéndole que Harangue pagara muy caro por humillar a su hija y a su familia. Al oír eso, Natalie considera que Kevin no es el "chico malo" que ella creía y le dice que podría considerar quitarle el castigo de Gwen; si el le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Will Harangue. Kevin acepta el "trato" sin dudar y con una alegre sonrisa.

Sin perder ni un minuto mas, Kevin entra a su auto y conduce directamente a en donde esta la Estación de televisión del canal 3. Para darle una visitaa una persona odiosa.

En medio de la autopista, no pasa ni unos minutos y Kevin se encuentra con la vieja Rust Bucket del abuelo Max junto con el joven Cooper Daniels y los demás pequeños Plomeros adentro. Para evitar perder tiempo, Max Tennyson y Kevin Levin, ambos continúan conduciendo sus coches mientras que discuten el tema por medio del teléfono.

— Oye viejo, ¿has visto las noticias? — dice eso Kevin, por medio de su teléfono con un avanzado dispositivo manos libres, con comando de voz.

— Me temo que si, Kevin, y no es nada bueno. — Por medio de su viejo teléfono manos libres, dice eso Max Tennyson, con angustia e ira; ese mismo sentimiento que sienten casi los demás Ayudantes Plomeros, salvo Helen que esta acostada en una de las literas y usando su Laptop. —. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas antes qué Will Harangue siga "influyendo" a la gente a través de sus calumnias. ¿Dónde esta Gwen? — Max pregunta eso, al ver que Kevin esta solo en su auto.

— Gwen esta en su casa, castigada por su "mamá Mussolini". — Responde Kevin con burla hacia la actitud snob de Natalie, mejor conocida como la madre de Gwen.

— Maldita sea. ¿Natalie que estas haciendo? — Se pregunta a sí mismo el abuelo Max —. Dime Kevin, ¿Gwen esta haciendo algo, o solo esta encerrada en su habitación?

— No lo se, pero no creo que ella se quede de brazos cruzado mientras que Will "bastardo" Harangue se salga con la suya. No perdamos más tiempo, Max: Yo voy a encontrar a Harangue, mientras que usted vaya a la casa de Gwen y haga reaccionar a Natalie, y dígale que necesito… Perdón: necesitamos a Gwen urgentemente en esto.

Antes de que Max Tennyson respondiera, Pierce los interrumpe — ¡No te atrevas a hablarle a Max de ese modo, monstruo! ¡Que mierda te crees!

— Me creo alguien que lamenta mucho lo que te hice a ti y a tus amigos, lo siento. — Dice eso Kevin, sintiéndose culpable de absorber los poderes y de lastimar gravemente a Pierce, Helen y Manny, en sus "días locos" y de, aparentemente, asesinar al Dr. Vicktor.

Los Plomeros han perdonado a Kevin por lo que hizo en el pasado, pero para los Ayudantes Plomeros es otra historia. Helen le tiene algo de miedo (Solo cuando ella esta cerca de él), Manny esta enemistadocon el (más de lo habitual) y lo molesta con bromas e insultos (cosa que Kevin se lo toma con calma y humor), Alan lo perdono pero tiene varias pesadillas sobre él en su diabólica tercera mutación…

Y Pierce le guarda un rencoroso odio hacia él. — ¡Con un "lo siento" no basta, Kevin! — Pierce escupe esas palabras llenas de odio.

— ¡Ahora no, Pierce! — El abuelo Max dice eso mientras que trata de alejar a Pierce del auricular del teléfono. —. No Kevin, primero tienes que ir a la casa de Ben para rescatar a Carl y Sandra, porque están siendo acorralados por los Paparazzi — Max esta viendo, por una televisión pequeña, y averiguo que todos los reporteros de Bellwood están rodeando la casa en donde viven su hijo y su nieto. —. Yo, Cooper y los demás iremos a la casa de Gwen para tratar de sacar a mi nieta de ahí… Y Kevin: no mates a Harangue, el tiene que ser juzgado por los Plomeros… ¡y tu no serás el juez ni el verdugo!

— Descuida, viejo, solo iré a su oficina para investigar sobre el origen de la "información" que mostró en su reportaje sucio. Ya que por algo me llamo a mi mismo "Sherlock Levin"

Después de escuchar eso, Max Tennyson ríe un poco y él y su equipo se van directamente hacia la casa de Gwen para convencer a Natalie de dejar libre a su hija.

En cuando Kevin llega a la casa de su amigo, él mira con asombro como el lugar esta lleno de un "mar de Paparazzi y de reporteros".

_"¿Ben, desde hace cuando tiempo tú y Gwen han estado saliendo?". _

_"Ben 10, ¿Tuviste sexo con Gwen?". _

_"Ben, ¿Cuando será la boda?". _

_"Ben 10, ¿Te gusta lamer la vagina de tu prima?"_

Todas esas preguntas, y otras mucho peores, se pueden escuchar por todos lados; cercanos a la casa de Ben. Kevin, impulsado por su ira, asusta a los paparazzi con el claxon de su auto para poder rescatar a Carl y Sandra y luego se los lleva muy, muy lejos hacia un lugar seguro.

— Muchas gracias, Kevin. Ya no podía soportar las horribles preguntas de esos sujetos tan horribles. — dice la mamá de Ben, Sandra Tennyson, mientras que descansa en el asiento trasero junto con su esposo.

— De nada, señora Tennyson. Y creo que es mejor que ustedes se escondan en mi casa, porque esos "buitres de los medios" volverán a acosarlos.

— Me parece una buena idea. Pero dudo mucho que a tu madre le guste la idea de que nos quedemos en su casa por unos días. — Carl Tennyson dice eso.

— No hay problema, Señor T, de hecho: mi madre esta ansiosa por conocer a los padres del hijo que me ayudo a reformarme y entrar a los Plomeros. — Las palabras de Kevin están llenas de emoción y orgullo.

— ¡Aww, muchas gracias! — le responde la madre de Ben, sintiéndose orgullosa y halagada por lo que dijo Kevin.

Rato después. Kevin llega a su casa y ahí esta ella, su madre esperándolo, esa misma viuda mujer que ha sacrificado mucho por el bienestar de su hijo y que lo quiere con toda su alma. Kevin y su madre tienen un corto pero emotivo abrazo mientras que Sandra y Carl Tennyson los observan maravillados por el cariño y amor que se siente en el aire.

— …Y esa es toda la historia, mamá. Ahora tengo que salvar a Gwen y a Ben. — Kevin le hace un pequeño resumen de todo lo que paso hoy a su querida madre. —. Cuida a los papás de Ben por mí. Tengo que ajustar cuentas.

— Esta bien, hijo. Pero, por favor no mates a Harangue. — La madre de Kevin dice eso casi suplicándole.

— ¿Por qué últimamente todos me dicen eso? — Kevin se queja, bromeando. —. Adiós mamá, te quiero mucho.

— Adiós, hijo mío. — Luego de decir eso, la Sra. Levin le da un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, causando eso que Kevin se ruborice de vergüenza.

Después, la Sra. Levin acompañara a la Sra. Tennyson a conocer su casa e invitarla a beber una taza de café para relajar los nervios. Justo antes de que Kevin se fuera a buscar a Ben, Carl lo llama y le dice que si se encuentra con su hijo le diga que lo lamenta por no haber confiado en el. Kevin entiende perfectamente el mensaje y se marcha, con una pequeña mirada de disgusto y decepción hacia el padre de Ben. Ahora si, sin perder más tiempo, Kevin se dirige a la estación de televisión del canal 3, para ajustar cuentas con un detestable locutor de noticias.

_Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad_.

Ben, como Jetray, finalmente llega a la ciudad en donde su pequeño admirador, Jimmy Jones, vive. Discretamente Ben llega al piso de su departamento y al tocar la puerta es recibido por la señora Jones, la madre de Jimmy. — Oh, Ben. Cuanto lo siento por lo que te esta pasando. ¡JIMMY, VEN AQUÍ!

Después de que la madre de Jimmy llamara a su hijo de una forma algo "Bipolar", el pequeño Jimmy saluda a Ben y se lo lleva a su habitación para discutir sobre el problema actual: El reportaje falso sobre la "relación incesta" entre Ben y Gwen.

—…Hasta incluso en las Paginas _Hentai_ hay usuarios que publican dibujos de usted y Gwen teniendo... "escenas sucias". — Jimmy Jones le esta mostrando a Ben varias paginas de Internet en donde se muestra la "locura de Harangue" esparcida por todo el ciber espacio. Luego, Jimmy alza sus ojos y se pone algo temeroso —. Por favor, no le diga a mi mamá que me metí a esta sucia página de Internet.

Ben esta tan concentrado en su problema que ignora a Jimmy por unos minutos y, en el acto, Ben comienza a quejarse. — Como diablos Harangue pudo hacer esas fotos de Gwen y yo… ¡Que asco! — Ben se siente muy asqueado al recordar esas imágenes que vio en la televisión.

— No lo se, Sr. Tennyson, pero después de descargarlas a mi computadora, al analizarlas me di cuenta de que esas fotos están claramente alteradas.

— ¿"Analizarlas"? — Ben esta muy sorprendido de que su pequeño amigo tenga las fotos que mostró Harangue en su reportaje — ¿Y como te las conseguiste, Jimmy? — Dice Ben, casi sospechando.

Jimmy sonríe astutamente junto con una pequeña e inocente risa mientras que activa el "modo video" de su Messenger y se revela a Gwen Tennyson y la aspirante a Plomero Helen Wells en la pantalla del computador. — Jamás subestime el ingenio de su prima, Sr. Tennyson.

_Hace dos horas atrás_.

Gwen Tennyson no es una tonta, no es débil ni es una "damisela en peligro". Ella es la más poderosa del equipo… aun sin sus poderes Anodite. Gwen sabía muy bien que la mejor forma para investigar el caso era hacerlo de una forma discreta, calmada e interna en lugar de entrar a lo "loco" al edificio y atacar salvajemente a Harangue solo para sacarle algunas vagas respuestas. Y que al final; ella y sus amigos tuviesen más problemas de lo que tienen ahora.

Así que en cuando su madre la mando a su habitación, castigada, Gwen inmediatamente encendió su computadora y se puso en contacto con Jimmy Jones para que le ayudara a hackear toda la información en la Intranet de la estación de TV en donde se transmite La Nación Harangue. También Gwen le pidió la ayuda de Helen para que le sea más fácil ingresar a la base de datos, Helen solo acepto ayudar sí la pelirroja "domesticara" mejor a su novio. Gwen acepta, con desagrado, la condición de Helen, y en el acto los tres hackean con éxito el sistema y obtienen toda la información relacionada con la polémica.

Motivada por la lógica y por las reglas de los Plomeros (o mejor dicho: por la venganza y la ira), Gwen infecta todo el sistema informativo del canal 3 con un peligroso virus informático, dejando al canal 3 inoperable por unos meses, o años.

_En la actualidad_.

Ben se asombra y se siente orgulloso del plan de su prima, eso si, Ben mantiene oculto eso para no admitir que su prima es mas lista que el; en cuanto él la saluda a través de la Webcam. En ese momento, Ben se da cuenta de que ella esta sola en lugar de estar con Kevin.

— Oye Gwen, ¿donde esta Kevin? No debería estar contigo "estudiando" — dice eso Ben, creyendo que ambos estaban haciendo "algo más" que solo estudiar.

— ¿Kevin? Tuve que "usarlo" para distraer a Will Harangue, mientras que yo hackeaba sus sistemas. — Evidentemente, Gwen se siente mal por manipular a su novio de esa forma; solo para que se pudiese efectuar su plan. —. Ojala que Kevin no se enoje conmigo por hacerle eso.

— Yo creo que no, Gwen. Kevin te ama. — Sorprendentemente, Helen dice eso para animar a Gwen — Tal ves Kevin sea algo "inestable", pero creo que él te perdonara porque realmente te quiere mucho… excepto cuando era un monstruo, obviamente.

Gwen se sintió aliviada y luego ella frunció el seño al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Helen de una forma tan frívola y descarada. Ben las detuvo antes de que ellas tuviesen una riña en el Messenger. —. ¡Chicas, tenemos que continuar! Will Harangue aun continua libre, hay que arrestarlo por "suprema difamación" hacia mí persona. ¡Vámonos!

Al terminar de decir eso, tanto Helen como Gwen se despidieron, sin problemas, y se desconectaron del Messenger. Ben inmediatamente se prepara para irse, pero justo en cuando se despedía de su fiel amigo, la madre de este le dice que hay problemas afuera. Ben mira por la ventana y ve que hay decenas de jóvenes que le han estado buscando solo para hacerle unas preguntas al joven héroe.

Ben fácilmente pudo haber escapado, pero invadido por su curiosidad, él no puede; al ver que los Fans están divididos en tres grupos llamados: "Benlie", "Gwevin" y "Bwen".

Por eso, Ben opta en enfrentarse a ellos, hablándoles, junto con Jimmy Jones.

— Ben, Ben, Ben, ¡Ben!, ¡Ben!, ¡BEN! — antes que el Portador del Ultimatrix hablara, es groseramente interrumpido por un impaciente jovencito gordito de cabello castaño y con una camiseta con las imágenes de Ben y Julie adentro de un corazón rosa. El mismo gordito insoportable que se autoproclama su "Fan #1" y que Ben le desagrada desde que le pidió su autógrafo a un vaso de Mr. Smoothy; hace meses atrás.

— Oh, no. ¡Tu otra vez! — Ben disimula su disgusto al ver a ese niñito insoportable.

— ¡Ya oyeron todos, Ben me conoce! — El gordito esta tan emocionado porque Ben lo recuerda que comienza a gritarle a todos sus amigos. — Perdón, Ben, estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

— Si, me lo imagino — Ben dijo eso con sarcasmo. Jimmy también le desagrada a ese gordito.

— Y déjame decirle, de parte de todos los fanáticos del Benlie: que debes arrestar al Sr. Harangue por ofender a todos los Fans de Benlie.

— ¿"Benlie"? — Ben esta confundido al oír esa palabra —. Jimmy, ¿que es "Benlie"? — Ben pregunta a Jimmy lo que significa esa palabra.

— ¡¿Que no sabes lo que es "Benlie"? ¿Has estado viviendo en una roca, Sr. Tennyson? — Jimmy esta atónito por la pregunta de Ben.

— He estado salvando al universo decenas de veces, y he detenido cientos de criminales alienígenas. No he tenido tiempo para ver la tele, ni he podido ver el estreno de la tercera serie de los Sumo Slammers. "**_Sumo Slammers: Evolution_**", hay rumores de que será similar a la serie original y Ishiyama y Kenko se volverán unas celebridades a nivel mundial.

Jimmy se siente algo avergonzado por la actitud infantil de su héroe en estos momentos. —. Ya descargué el primer episodio en Internet.

— ¡En serio! ¡Cool! — Ben esta tan entusiasmado como un niño, ignorando a todos los "Ben-adictos" que están a su alrededor.

— Te lo mostrare después, pero Ahora te tengo que explicar sobre los tres grupos, porque esto te involucra a ti y tus amigos. "Benlie", "Gwevin" y "Bwen": son tres grupos que hemos creado nosotros, tus Fans, porque a nosotros gustan las relaciones románticas que tienen ustedes... — Jimmy admite eso un poco avergonzado.

— Este, ¿Las qué? — Ben esta sorprendido de lo que escucho.

— Tú y Julie son "Benlie". Gwen y Kevin son "Gwevin" y, recientemente, nació este grupo llamado "Bwen" que es formado por todas las personas que les gusta… la "relación Gwen & Ben"

— No puedo creerlo... ¡Y que asco por el "Bwen"!

Ben esta algo aturdido por lo que se acaba de enterar: Por un lado, el esta feliz de que no todos sus queridos Fans se creyeron la noticia de Will Harangue. Pero por otro lado: el esta disgustado por todos los miembros del "Bwen".

Antes de que Ben se marchara, una fan del Bwen se siente ofendida por lo que el joven Tennyson dijo.

— ¡Oye tu, como te atreves a ofender a nuestro grupo! — dijo eso Nancy Simmons, una chica de unos 19 años, pelo rubio con mechones castaños, camisa rosa con la palabra "Bwen" escrita en ella, y unos viejos pantalones azules.

Antes de que Ben le respondiera, un fanático del Gwevin confronta a Nancy. — ¡Oh vamos! Ustedes mismos son patéticos — dice eso Bennish Conrad, un joven promiscuo como de unos 22 años, con el pelo tan largo que le cubre las orejas, lentes de sol, y usa ropa como si fuera un hippie de los años noventa, excepto por una playera que usa con las imágenes de Gwen y Kevin adentro de un corazón rosa —. No se dan cuenta de que Kevin y Gwen hacen una bonita pareja. ¡Más que eso!; ellos están destinados a estar juntos para siempre. ¡Y el incesto es raro!

La joven fanática del Bwen esta más que molesta por eso —. Kevin se puede ir a la mierda. Y El incesto es algo normal, y más bonito si es con primos que se sienten atraídos unos del otro como Ben y Gwen eso es un amor puro y verdadero. — Ben se sintió asqueado al oír eso —. ¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos! Y muchas personas famosas lo han practicado, como por ejemplo: faraones, Edgar Allan Poe, Albert Einstein, Franklin D. Roosevelt…

— ¡Y todos ellos están locos! — grita eso una chica Fan del Benlie.

— ¡Tú madre esta loca! — al terminar de gritar, Nancy, pierde los estribos y empuja a la joven fan del Benlie.

Inmediatamente después de eso, se desato una "guerra de Fans", pero, en esta vez, ellos pelean de verdad. Ben intenta detenerlos, pero Jimmy le dice que aun si los detiene; la discusión podría durar años o tal vez para siempre, y que él no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras que Harangue se salga con la suya.

Entonces Ben se prepara para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, Jimmy se le ocurrió una brillante idea: Que Ben y sus amigos hicieran una rueda de prensa para aclarar las cosas y para desacreditar a Will Harangue. A Ben le parece una buena idea y activa el Ultimatrix para transformarse en su nuevo "alíen veloz" llamado Fasttrack.

En menos de un segundo, un haz azul sale de ahí a una velocidad fantástica; dejando a todos perplejos, salvo Jimmy.

_Mucho antes que Ben pidiera ayuda de Jimmy Jones, y justo al mismo tiempo en el que Gwen y sus amigos hackean la computadora portátil de Will Harangue._

Kevin Levin por fin llega a la estación de televisión para investigar más a fondo sobre el maldito y asqueroso asunto, y también para golpear al idiota de Harangue en su cara.

Siendo cauteloso, escurridizo y disfrazado como un empleado de limpieza, Kevin evade a los guardias y se dirige directamente a la oficina de Will "bastardo" Harangue. Al abrir suavemente la puerta, Kevin esta atónito al ver a Will Harangue, sentado cómodamente en su silla y bebiendo un vaso Whisky mientras que escucha a Cash y J.T., los mismos par de tontos que molestaban a Ben en el pasado y que fingían ser héroes.

— Así es, Sr. Harangue. Nosotros conocemos muy bien a Tennyson, ya que fuimos nosotros quienes molestábamos al idiota cuando él era un niño débil. Y por una jugosa suma de dinero, yo y mi secuaz, J.T., le contaremos a usted más secretos sobre la vida de Ben 10; especialmente sobre su "relación" con su prima. — dice eso Cash, aprovechando el momento mas duro en la vida de Ben para ganar dinero fácil y sucio.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Kevin esta tan furioso por lo que dice el petulante de Cash a su amigo que él absorbe con su mano la cerámica del piso y transforma su mano en una filosa hacha. — ¡Toc, Toc!, ¡Aquí está Kevin! — Dice Eso con mucha furia mientras que destroza la puerta con un solo golpe, dejando a Cash y J.T. muy asustados los pobres tontos. Sin embargo, el vil Harangue no siente miedo hacia el noble e impaciente Kevin, él mira toda la escena; cómodamente sentado en su silla.

Luego de orinarse en sus pantalones, J.T. trata de escapar pero un furioso Kevin lo agarra de su brazo. Cash hace lo mismo que su amigo y termina igual, ahora ambos están con sus cuellos apretados por las manos de un furioso Kevin. El Osmosian conocido como Kevin estaba dispuesto a matar al dueto funesto (J.T. y Cash) y lo habría hecho si no fuera por la promesa que le hizo a Gwen de ser más sereno y de no dejarse llevar por la ira (Después de ser curado de su tercera mutación). Así que por esa razón, Kevin los deja ir, pero sin antes amenazarlos con encerrarlos a ambos en la Null Void si los vuelve a ver.

— Te dije que esto era una mala idea, ¡Te lo dije! — dice eso J.T. a su "amigo" Cash, en cuando ellos salen, con miedo y vergüenza, de la oficina de Will Harangue. Aunque fue él quien se le ocurrió esa descarada idea.

En cuando el par de tontos salieron de la oficina. Kevin, mas calmado y volviendo su piel a la normalidad, y el se acerca a Harangue para buscar respuestas.

— ¡Por que le hiciste eso! — dice eso Kevin luego de golpear la mesa.

— ¿hacer qué? — dice eso Harangue como si no le importara lo que dijo Kevin.

— ¡Arruinarle su vida!

— ¡Oh, Vamos! ¡Realmente crees que soy alguien que solo vive y piensa en destruir a Ben 10!

— No. Yo creo que eres un "bondadoso" locutor de noticias y que siempre dices la verdad. — Kevin siendo sarcástico.

Harangue se siente algo ofendido hacia la respuesta de Kevin y frunce el seño en señal de desprecio hacia él — Te equivocas. Yo soy solo un simple conservador fiel al partido republicano que solo quiere vivir en unos Estados Unidos de America que sea poderosa y pura. Y confieso que solo acosaba al "héroe" de tu amigo solo para obtener más ratings en mi programa.

— ¡Como si no supiéramos eso! ¡Maldito bastardo!

Will Harangue de poco a poco esta perdiendo los estribos — ¡Ben Tennyson es un monstruo, un niño disfrazado de monstruo que se convierte en varios tipos de monstruos! Al principio ese chico me pareció una "oportunidad" para mejorar mi programa, pero ahora le temo con tan solo verlo, al igual que muchos de mis fieles televidentes que también comparten mi opinión hacia él, hacia Ben Tennyson.

— ¿Ah si? No te creo. Ni tu mamá te creería. — Kevin con sus bromas de nuevo. — ¿nómbrame al menos dos de tus "amados" televidentes que te creen y piensan que Ben es una amenaza?

— Solo te nombrare a dos: El Profesor Nelson Espurrio, y el Doctor Vincent Zimmerman. — Harangue responde eso sin oposición y de una forma sospechosa.

— ¿Y quienes son esos idiotas? ¿Tus novios? — Kevin, iluso, se burla de eso.

— No niño idiota. Ellos son los genios que revelaron la verdad detrás de Ben 10. Y ahora, todos los secretos de Ben 10 son míos: Desde su visita a La villa de la interminable Navidad cuando él era un descarado niño de 10 años, hasta de su "brillante plan" que ese petulante efectuó en ese planeta llamado "Vilgaxia". Y mucho más. — Kevin abre los ojos por lo atónito que esta al ver que Will sabe absolutamente todo sobre Ben

Will Harangue se levanta de su silla — Y ahora, nacerá un gran héroe de la Tierra, ¡Yo, William Harangue! — Will dice eso con megalomanía pura.

— ¿"Héroe"?, Ja, ¿Acaso nunca te has visto en el espejo, rarito? — Kevin con otra sus típicas bromas.

— Di lo que quieras, me importa un bledo tu opinión, monstruo. — Will dice eso con sadismo y burla mientras que Kevin lo mira con desprecio —. Ni mucho menos a los oficiales de policía que te arrestaran por allanamiento a mi propiedad.

Will Harangue esta apunto de llamar a la policía para que encerraran a Kevin, o lo habría hecho si no fuera porque el amargado locutor de noticias se distrajo al ver que su computadora estaba siendo "formateada misteriosamente", borrando toda la información que tenia sobre el "Bwen".

— No, NO, ¡NO, NOOOO! —. Gritando con mucha furia, Will trataba de recuperar la información pero ya es demasiado tarde, su computadora esta inoperable. Kevin empieza a reírse de él pero las risas se acaban para el joven en cuando Will saca su pistola.

En menos de unos pocos segundos, Kevin absorbe otra vez la cerámica del piso y golpea a Harangue en su cara y en un acto improvisadamente peligroso; Kevin salta por la ventana y cae al suelo sin lastimarse gracias a su piel reforzada de cerámica, e inmediatamente después él entra a su auto y escapa para poder decirles a sus amigos sobre la identidad de los verdaderos responsables de todo esto: Espurrio y Zimmerman.

Will Harangue mira por su ventana rota como el auto de Kevin se aleja más y más del lugar, entonces él guarda su pistola en el bolsillo interno de su traje de oficina. Lejos de estar enojado por perder la información que le costara su carrera en televisión, él esta muy feliz y saca su celular de su bolsillo para hacer una llamada a un par de amigos.

_Ahora, de nuevo en la casa de Gwen._

Natalie Tennyson esta viendo, con mucha vergüenza y frustración, las asquerosas noticias sobre su hija en el programa llamado la "nación Harangue", justo en cuando ella decido apagar la tele; de pronto se corta la transmisión por "problemas técnicos" y luego aparece Will Harangue (con un grave equimosis en su rostro) y solo se esta quejándose de que uno de los amigos de Ben lo ataco en su oficina.

— Oh, muchas gracias Kevin — Natalie dice eso, sonriendo de alegría al ver a Harangue en ese estado y de que Kevin cumpliera con su promesa. Pero su momento de felicidad es efímero; ya que justo en ese momento, Natalie ve disgustada como la casa rodante del abuelo Max aparece en su patio y arruina el césped.

Con una sonrisa fingida y apenas disimulando su disgusto por tener híbridos humanos/alienígenas en su casa, Natalie deja entrar a Helen, Manny, Alan, Pierce, Cooper Daniels y Max Tennyson a su casa, ella les da algunos bocadillos, de la forma más amablemente posible, mientras que Max se prepara para hablar con ella sobre la situación actual.

Pero en cuando Max le dice a Natalie que se llevara a su nieta, Gwen, a esta misión especial de restaurar el honor de Ben, la madre de Gwen se cabrea y comienza a desquitarse con el abuelo Max.

— No, no ¡Y MIL VECES NO!. Tú arruinaste la vida a mí preciosa hija en cuando la llevaste a ese viaje de verano, ¡no dejare que continúes lastimándola con tus asuntos de Plomero!

— Natalie, realmente lo siento por lo que esta pasando, pero yo no tengo la culpa.

— ¡Mentira! — Natalie empieza a levantar la voz —, ¿De todas las mujeres humanas que conociste, por qué tenias que casarte con "la causa de todas mis jaquecas"? — Natalie hace una discriminante pregunta retórica. — ¡Desde que conocí a Verdona; ella solo me ha traído problemas a mi y a mi familia! ¡Hasta creo que ella es responsable de todo esto!

— ¡Madre, ya basta! — Una voz femenina e autoritaria interrumpe la sala, haciendo que ambos se queden callados. Esa voz proviene de Gwen Tennyson —. Ya no puedo quedarme aquí, encerrada en mi habitación. Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos. — Eso último es una mentira para ocultar lo que ella hizo con la computadora.

— Lo lamento, ¡pero tú te quedaras aquí! — Natalie le apunta con el dedo a su hija —. ¿Por qué mi propia hija no puede ser una chica normal como las demás? No quiero que mi hija tenga contacto con esos repugnantes "buitres de los medios". Ellos hacen horribles preguntas, Gwen, y no quiero que las oigas. — Ella dice eso con seriedad, pero ocultando su preocupación de la seguridad de su hija.

Al escuchar eso, Gwen se da cuenta de que su mamá ha estado tratando de protegerla de los medios desde que se revelo esa polémica noticia. Antes, Gwen creía que su madre le importaba más su estatus social que a ella.

Aun así, para evitar perder mas tiempo, Gwen efectuará su plan de escape — Tienes razón, mamá. ¡La Abuela Verdona es la causante de todo esto!

— ¡Que! — Exclamaron todos a la vez, salvo Natalie. Manny escupió su té al aire y Helen le da un codazo en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Gwen? — Pregunta eso Max, ofendido por el comentario hacia su esposa.

Gwen ignora lo que le pregunto su abuelo y continuo hablando con su madre — ¡Es la verdad madre!; Verdona ya se cabreo de que tú siempre le hablas mal de ella a sus espaldas, y ella te culpa por no dejarme ir a Anodyne. Así que por eso se vengo de esa forma tan infantil e patética.

— ¡LO SABIA! — Natalie grita de alegría, mientras que Gwen disimula una sonrisa. —. Ella siempre es así, como una niña malcriada ,lo sabia!. Gwen como a ti te hace caso, por ser su nieta favorita. ¡Por favor, hija, detenla! Detenla antes de que ella cause mas daño a mí familia.

Olvidándose completamente del castigo que le impuso a su hija, ahora Natalie le suplica desesperadamente a su hija que detenga a su excéntrica Suegra. El Abuelo Max comprende lo que su nieta hizo y le guiña un ojo, Gwen sonríe al saber que su abuelo se dio cuenta de su plan.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, tenemos que salvar a mi primo de nuevo! —. Gwen no pierde ni un minuto más y se prepara para ponerse en contacto con Kevin antes de que cometa alguna idiotez. Pero lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde,

— ¡Vengan a mirar esto! — Dicen eso Pierce, Alan y Manny a la vez en cuando miran que en la tele hay un aviso de recompensa por la cabeza de Kevin Ethan Levin por golpear a Will Harangue.

Natalie mira la noticia mientras que esta preocupada de que algo malo le pase a Kevin. Pero su hija, Gwen, esta tan enojada con su novio que quiere matarlo.

_En las afueras de Bellwood, cerca de la zona industrial._

Desde que Kevin disfruto en golpear al odioso locutor de noticias, él esta tratando de escapar de las patrullas de policía y de algunos caza-recompensas humanos que lo están persiguiendo por la recompensa que ofrece el millonario locutor de noticias Will Harangue.

Solo y desesperado. En las afueras de la ciudad. Adentro de su preciado auto. El joven intenta pensar en como salir de este aprieto. Su momento de reflexión es bruscamente interrumpida en cuando alguien golpea suavemente la puerta.

— ¡Muy bien!, ¡quien quiera que sea prepárense para recibir una dosis de puños de parte de Kevin "patea culos" Levin! — Justo antes de que se preparara para atacar a su misterioso visitante, Kevin se percata a tiempo de que el sujeto es nada menos que la novia de Ben —. ¿Julie?

— Hola, Kevin, ¿Qué onda? ¿Haz visto a Ben? — dice eso, sorprendida de encontrarse a Kevin, oculto detrás del letrero de bienvenida de Bellwood.

— ¡Julie este no es un buen momento para hablar, estoy tratando de pensar en como voy a escapar de la policía!

— ¿Policía? — Julie alza los ojos de asombro. —. ¡Por Dios! ¿Ahora que has hecho, Kevin?

— Nada. Solo le di su merecido al bastardo que difamo a tu novio.

— Ah, que bueno — al terminar de decir eso, Kevin mira extrañado a Julie ya que jamás se imagino en verla tan alegre por algo como eso. —. ¡Que!, hace mucho tiempo que ese horrible Harangue molestaba a mi Ben. — Julie se queja.

— ¡Si tu lo dices!

— ¿Kevin, podría pedirte un favor muy, muy personal? — Julie dice eso, haciendo una carita de cachorrito.

— ¡No, ni hablar! ¡De ninguna manera! Yo tengo una, inteligente, mandona y sexy novia, mi Gwen, quien yo la amo con toda mi alma. — Otra de las típicas bromas de Kevin haciendo referencia a la "infidelidad". Y dice eso; fingiendo estar nervioso.

— ¡No es gracioso, Kevin! — Julie le da a Kevin un codazo en las costillas. Un viejo truco que le enseño su amiga Gwen — Quiero que me lleves a mi casa para buscar a Ship.

— ¿Y para que? ¿Acaso se te olvido alimentar a tu "perrito"?

— No es por eso. Sino porque sin el; seré muy inútil como para poder ayudar a Ben. — Julie esta avergonzada de admitir su dependencia de Ship en ayudar a Ben en asuntos peligrosos.

— ¡QUE! — Kevin esta atónito por las palabras que dijo Julie —. Julie tu no tienes experiencia en nada, no tienes poderes, ni siquiera familiares Plomero. Y además, ¿como podrás ayudar a Ben; si yo no puedo salir de mi problema?

Kevin esta siendo muy duro a Julie; respecto al hecho de que ella es una simple humana sin poderes y sin experiencia sobre lo que él y sus amigos hacen casi todos los días: salvar a la humanidad.

Julie frunce el seño al oír los comentarios machistas de Kevin. — Kevin, yo no soy una chica indefensa. Me he enfrentado a sacerdotes alienígenas cíclopes, Forever Knights, a los Hermanos Vreedle, y hasta estuve en medio de la batalla final contra los Highbreed. — Julie dice eso con orgullo, con los brazos cruzados —. Además, si usted es tan valiente, ¡"Oh todopoderoso Kevin"!, entonces: ¿Por qué no has activado el sistema de camuflaje de tu auto?

— ¿Que sistema de camuflaje? ¿De qué hablas? — Kevin esta confundido de lo que dijo Julie.

— ¡Ese botón! — Julie apunta con su dedo hacia un botón rojo que esta al lado izquierdo del volante. —, ese el que dice: "sistema de camuflaje de emergencia"

— Oh, como pude olvidarte, bebe. — Kevin casi se siente apenado por olvidarse de su maravilloso sistema de camuflaje que hace que su auto se vuelva invisible e indetectable, ideal para evadir patrullas y también para librarse de los odiosos puestos de peaje de la carretera.

Entonces, Kevin no puede decirle "No" a Julie, al verla haciendo pucheros y, por esa razón, él permite a la adolescente asiática entrar a su auto para llevarla a su casa y luego ella tome a su pequeña e adorable mascota.

Durante el viaje en auto, Julie presiente que algo muy grave pasara a Ben y a todos sus amigos, pero ella no tiene el valor para contárselo a alguien sin parecer como una loca.

_En el centro de Bellwood, en la azotea en lo alto de un edificio._

Luego de que Ben, con vergüenza, mirara las noticias que muestran la gran hazaña de Kevin. Ben desea tener 5 minutos a solas con el, pero antes, Ben tiene que contactarse con un viejo amigo que le debe un favor y que solo el y su dinero podría solucionarlo. Luego una charla con ese amigo, Ben esta muy feliz porque ya falta poco para que él le de a Will Harangue lo que se merece, pero no del mismo "estilo" que cometió Kevin, sino en una conferencia de prensa.

— Muchas gracias, Edwin, ¡me salvaste la vida!

— De nada Ben. Tú me salvaste de la "plaga de calamares" que invadió el hotel submarino de mi abuelo. — el joven multimillonario y poseedor de más de 40 hoteles en todo el mundo y contando, Edwin GrandSmith (nieto del millonario Donovan GrandSmith), esta feliz de haber ayudado a su amigo en este serio problema. —. Dales mis saludos a Julie de mi parte.

— ¡Olvidado Eddy! Ella es mi chica — Ben dice eso de una forma amigable y con celos.

— No importa, para eso tengo a la sensual Jennifer Nocturne. — le responde en tono ligeramente presuntuoso.

— Amigo, debo decirte que ella tiene una actitud de "diva malcriada" y es algo ninfomaníaca. Y Si ella te pide que tengan una intima sesión de fotos en su tina de baño: ¡Acepta! Pero ten cuidado, ya que ella algo salvaje en cuando Jennifer esta en ese "estado". Créeme, me costo mucho resistir a la tentación. — dice eso Ben, tratando de advertirle a su amigo de la actitud de joven actriz de cine.

Edwin casi muere de risa al oír eso — Eso te pasa por ser un "hombre de una sola chica". De todos modos, gracias por el "consejo", amigo.

En ese instante se escucha un fuerte chillido en el auricular del teléfono celular, causando que Ben casi quedara sordo. — ¿Eddy? ¡Eddy! ¡¿Que ocurre? ¡Edwin!

Justo al terminar de decir eso, el sonido desaparece y vuelve la señal — Perdón amigo, pero mi Jet acaba de llegar. Suerte en la conferencia de prensa. — le responde con un singular tono tranquilo e monótono.

Ben no se percata de eso. — Muchas gracias, adiós Eddy.

Pero justo después de que Ben terminara de decir "adiós". Edwin le tiene algo mas que decirle a Ben — ¡Espera un momento, Ben!

— ¿Que pasa?

— Lo que ocurre es que la conferencia de prensa, que organice para ti, se retrasara 2 horas por problemas técnicos.

— ¡No puede ser! — Ben esta tan frustrado por oír eso que casi estaba a punto de tirar su celular al suelo.

— No te preocupes, la conferencia aun sigue en pie al igual que el final de tus problemas. Por que no mejor no aprovechas este "momento de espera" para reunirte con tus "compañeros de trabajo" para descubrir quien es el verdadero responsable de esa noticia. Ya que dudo mucho que Will este solo en esto.

— ¡Guau, tienes razón!. Ni Gwen se le hubiese ocurrido eso. Gracias, adiós.

Entonces, Ben llama a su prima para decirle sobre la conferencia de prensa. Gwen esta orgullosa de su primo, porque por fin él usa su cabeza. Y después de discutir sobre el asunto de Kevin, ambos primos deciden en tener que hacer una "seria y severa charla" con él… si es que lo encuentran.

Rato después, Ben guarda su celular en su bolsillo y activa el Ultimatrix para transformarse en Jetray pero ocurre una " transformación accidental " y Ben se transforma en Stinkfly. — Oh, no. ¡No puedo ser el bicho volador! — Sin perder más tiempo, Ben se aleja volando de ahí para llegar a un punto específico y secreto para poder reunirse con sus amigos para hablar del asunto de la conferencia de prensa y de encontrar al papanatas de Kevin.

Pero de algo que no se dio cuenta el héroe adolescente es que en cuando termino de hablar con su amigo, Edwin, este comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente y su voz cambio a la de un ser maligno con el alma llena de odio.

Quienquiera que sea; él no es el joven Edwin GrandSmith, y se desconoce lo que le paso al verdadero.

Inmediatamente después de hablar con su primo. Gwen le pidió a su abuelo a que todos se reúnan en el estacionamiento del restaurante de comida rápida llamado "Burger Shack". Con algunas dudas respecto al sitio que escogió su nieto, el Abuelo Max acepta a llevarse a su nieta a ese lugar, incluyendo a los niños Plomeros por si acaso. Luego de que Gwen y su madre hicieran las paces y se dicen adiós con afecto y cariño, el equipo entro al Rust Bucket y se fueron directamente hacia el lugar que dijo Ben.

Después de un viaje en el que la pobre de Gwen tuvo que soportar los prejuiciosos comentarios de los hermanastros, Pierce y Helen Wheels, hacia Kevin Levin. Y de un Cooper que no puede dejar de admirar la belleza de la pelirroja Anodite. El viejo camper por fin llego al restaurante de comida rápida. Que se encuentra en remodelación. Al salir todos del vehículo, notaron que Ben aun no ha llegado.

Mientras que Gwen, Max y Cooper Daniels esperan a la llegada de Ben, los Ayudantes Plomeros interactúan.

— ¿En donde estará Ben? — pregunta Alan

— ¿Que se yo? ¿Tal vez besuqueándose con otra actriz de cine? — dice Manny. Helen le da una fuerte palmada en la nuca.

— Ben tendría que ser mas tonto, mas de lo costumbre, como para hacernos esto en estos momentos — dice Pierce, frunciendo el seño. — Ese idiota debería recibir una fuerte dosis de la dura realidad — se murmura a si mismo.

— No lo creo, ¡se esta acercando! — Dice eso Helen, sujetando su Laptop con sus manos — ¡Esta muy cerca!

— ¿En donde? — responden Max, Gwen, y Cooper a la vez.

— ¡Ahí!

Helen apunta al cielo, todos alzaron la cabeza para ver a una libélula gigante verde. Desconocida para todos, pero familiar para Gwen y el abuelo Max. Esa libélula verde es Ben (como Stinkfly) y en cuando aterriza; él vuelve a ser humano.

Antes de que Ben abriera la boca para hablar, Manny lo hace primero. — Muy bien, Casanova, dinos: Con quien saliste esta vez; ¿con Selena Gomez o con Miley "Hannah Montana" Cyrus? — Manny esta siendo impetuoso e inmaduro con Ben.

— Ummm... Bueno, Selena es la novia de Bieber, sin embargo; Miley Cyrus es muy ardiente y… — Ben, siendo tonto como siempre.

— ¡BEN! — grita Gwen, ya cansada de la actitud infantil de su primo.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar... — Ben se siente apenado.

— Ben dinos ahora, ¿en donde y cuando será la conferencia de prensa? — Pregunta el abuelo Max.

— Bueno, sobre eso... — el tono de voz de Ben se pone tímido y nervioso. —. Edwin dijo que se atrasara por unas horas o más.

— ¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy, Ben? — Pregunta Cooper con antipatía mientras que los demás miran seriamente a Ben.

— Bueno…

Antes de que Ben terminara de explicar su plan sobre encontrar al verdadero responsable de la creación del "Bwen". Súbitamente, se escucha por todos lados la canción "_Break Stuff_" (de Limp Bizkit). Temiendo que fuese el ataque de un enemigo o los paparazzi, el Abuelo Max ordena a sus chicos mantener posición mientras que la música se hace más y más fuerte como si "eso" se acercara velozmente.

Ben esta más que listo y se prepara para activar el Ultimatrix, pero entonces algo raro sucede, aun para nuestros héroes. A unas dos calles lejos de Burger Shack, unos botes de basura son tirados salvajemente por doquier como si un auto los golpeara, las cosas habrían sido más raras si no fuera porque justo en ese mismo momento aparece, como por arte de magia, un muy familiar auto deportivo verde con dos líneas negras decorativas.

Ese vehículo es nada menos que el auto de Kevin. Se abren las puertas y aparece Kevin. Los primos Tennyson no están muy felices de verlo; por la estupidez que él hizo al golpear a Harangue, pero su enojo es remplazado por sorpresa al ver a Julie salir de la puerta del copiloto con Ship en sus brazos.

— Kevin, me duele la cabeza — Julie apenas puede mantenerse de pie a causa del breve pero intenso dolor de cabeza que ella sufrió durante su viaje en el avanzado auto.

— Ups, se me olvido decirte que el sistema de camuflaje tiene un efecto secundario que solo les afecta a las mujeres; les produce jaquecas. — Kevin intenta explicarle a Julie de la manera menos sensible.

— ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora? — Julie dice eso con una mirada asesina hacia Kevin.

— No te preocupes, ya se te pasara de un momento a otro. Además, ¿por qué tú encendiste el sistema de sonido estéreo? ¡Teníamos que pasar inadvertidos! — Ahora es Kevin quien le da una mirada asesina a Julie.

— Creía que era el aire acondicionado. Lo siento. — Dice eso Julie, casi apenada, apenada por su dolor de cabeza.

— Por esa razón, Jules, es la última vez que te dejo sentarte adelante. — Luego, Kevin saca su insignia de Plomero, la misma insignia que le perteneció a su difunto padre. Él presiona un botón al costado de su insignia y de ahí se proyecta un holograma del mapa de Bellwood con algunos puntos rojos intermitentes que representan la presencia de otros Plomeros por medio de sus insignias de Plomero. — Según lo que indica el localizador de esta "preciosura": Gwen esta muy cerca de aquí, lo que significa que su madre por fin recobro la cordura y la dejo ir. Ahora solo tenemos que buscarla para… Oh, mierda. — Kevin dice eso ultimo con temor.

— ¿Que pasa Kevin? — Justo después de decir eso, finalmente a Julie se le quita su dolor de cabeza. — ¡Ahhh, que alivio!

— Ya encontré a Gwen, y ella no esta sola. — La razón de que Kevin esta aterrado es porque vio a Gwen con el ceño fruncido de enojo y junto con un grupo de jóvenes híbridos humanos/alienígenas que él lastimo en el pasado: Los Ayudantes Plomeros.

Kevin pudo haber huido, pero él tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos influenciados por la vil locura. Pero primero; él entra que enfrentar al sermoneo de su novia.

— ¡Kevin Ethan Levin, esta vez ya cruzaste mas allá del limite de tú estupidez! — Gwen tiene sus puños en la cintura mientras que ella se queja de su novio.

— Gwen, me tendieron una trampa. Recuerda, Will Harangue es peor que un reportero de prensa amarillista. — Kevin intenta defenderse.

Con impaciencia, Manny se acerca a Kevin — Muy bien, Levin, es la hora de la revancha. — No se sabe si el joven humano/Tetramand lo dice en serio o solo para asustarlo, mientras que se acerca; tronando sus cuatro nudillos.

— Ahora no, Manny. Tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz de hacerte — Helen lo detiene, usando su súper-velocidad, antes de que Kevin lo lastime... según ella.

Déjenme explicar… — Kevin trata de hablar pero siempre es constantemente interrumpido.

— ¿Explicar qué? Que golpeaste al ser más desagradable e odioso en el universo… ¡Enhorabuena Kevin! — En realidad, Ben esta muy orgulloso de su amigo.

— ¡Ben! — Gwen detiene el entusiasmo de su primo. — Y ahora estamos de vuelta al principio, y Harangue nos odia mucho más gracias a ti, Kevin. — eso ultimo lo dice ella con un ceño fruncido hecho exclusivamente para Kevin.

— Como si eso fuese posible — Kevin son sus bromas. —. Ahora, Tengo algo importante que decirles…

— ¡Tú nos arruinaste la vida, monstruo! Ni te importa la seguridad de tú novia. — dice eso Pierce, haciendo crecer las púas de su rostro para intimidar a Kevin. — A ti no te importa nadie. Y por tu culpa, Will Harangue podrá a toda la humanidad en nuestra contra. — Eso último salió de su paranoica mente.

— ¡Ya basta, Pierce! — Ben lo detiene.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Ben. Pierce, ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer. — Dice eso Alan, mientras que intenta calmar las cosas. — Kevin, ¿podrías decirnos lo que descubriste, por favor?

— Gracias Alan. Lo que tenemos que hacer es... — Kevin intenta explicar a sus amigos sobre lo que averiguo, pero es interrumpido por la hibrida humana/Kineceleran; Helen Wheels.

— ¿Y que será? ¿Acaso tenemos que matar a Will? — Pregunta Helen con ironía.

— Oye, ¡no es mala idea! — Dice Ben con entusiasmo y bromeando.

— ¡Ben madura! Quiero terminar con esta pesadilla lo más pronto posible. — Gwen esta más que frustrada por todo lo que le pasó en este negro día, pero ella piensa, en el fondo de su corazón, que la idea de Kevin no era del todo mala.

— Chicos, si no nos calmamos; Harangue nos vencerá. — Cooper intenta detener la discusión y de ayudar a Gwen, pero es inútil.

¡SHHHIIIIIIPPPP! — Casi reventando los tímpanos de todos, el cachorro de Julie, Ship, grita para detener la absurda e innecesaria disputa. Fue el Abuelo Max quien ordeno a Julie que hiciera eso.

— Julie, ¿por qué hiciste eso? — pregunta Ben, apenas recuperándose del chillido de Ship. Los demás también sienten lo mismo.

Julie se inclina hacia Ben, mirándolo con una mirada fría. — Ben, ahora mismo tenemos serios problemas... Todos ustedes tienen serios problemas y en lugar de solucionarlo juntos, ustedes pelean como si fueran niños. — Dice eso Julie con seriedad y constancia.

— Julie tiene razón, muchachos. Dejen de pelear como niños y compórtense como verdaderos Plomeros. — Ahora es el Abuelo Max quien establece el orden. Ben, Gwen, Pierce y todos los demás recapacitaron y decidieron terminar con su lucha infantil. —. Kevin, di lo que tienes que decir, y espero que la información nos sirva para detener a Harangue.

Kevin paso varios minutos explicando lo que paso, tratando de decir todo lo que ocurrió en la oficina de Harangue, solo omitiendo el momento en que él le pega en el rostro de ese bastardo solo para complacer los deseos de venganza de la madre de su novia.

— Y antes de que huí de ahí, Will "bastardo" Harangue menciono a dos sujetos con nombres raros, que según él, fueron los que le entregaron toda la información sobre la mayor "mierda televisiva" de todas las "mierdas televisivas" en la historia de las "mierdas televisivas". — Kevin termina su relato con un poco de humor.

— ¿Y quienes son? — pregunta Ben.

— Un tal "profesor Nelson Espurrio" y alguien llamado "doctor Vincent Zimmerman".

Luego de decir esos nombres, un aire de escepticismo rodea a todos los oyentes al escuchar esos absurdos nombres, excepto Gwen que le da un espasmo al oír "Espurrio".

— ¿Gwen, que pasa? — preguntan Kevin, preocupado al ver que ella esta casi aterrada. —. ¡¿Gwen?

— Nada, no me pasa nada. Pero por favor no mencionen ese nombre de nuevo. — Gwen esta tratando de ocultar su desconocido y repentino nerviosismo, mientras que aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

— ¿Cuál nombre? ¡"Espurio"! — Dice eso Helen con algo de perversidad.

— ¡HELEN; CÁLLATE! — Gwen pierde los estribos, asustando tanto a Helen como a los otros. — Lo siento. — Luego de decir eso, ella abraza a Kevin. Todos, en especial el Abuelo Max, observan a ella con extrañeza.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — pregunta Kevin al Abuelo Max, mientras que continua abrazando a Gwen. —. Tenemos que encontrar a esos dos sujetos para darles "las gracias". — Kevin dice la palabra "Las gracias" con sarcasmo y malicia.

— Bueno, podríamos encontrarlos buscando su dirección por la Internet. — Cooper sugiere eso.

—Yo lo voy a hacer. — Gwen responde, ya recuperada del susto.

— ¿Estas segura, Gwen? — pregunta Ben, al saber que hace unos minutos atrás su prima tuvo un ataque nervioso.

— Si, estoy bien. Lo que me paso fue solo la presión que tengo... por mi escuela privada. Eso es todo. — Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Gwen utiliza su Laptop para buscar las direcciones de Vincent Zimmerman.

— Si claro. — Helen murmura eso con sarcasmo, mientras que también ella saca su Laptop y se pone a trabajar en buscar el paradero de Nelson Espurrio. —. Yo me encargare de buscar al chico que temes, niñita.

Rato después, Gwen no pudo encontrar nada sobre el Dr. Vincent Zimmerman. — ¿Kevin, estas seguro de que oíste bien cuando Harangue menciono esos nombres? Porque no encuentro nada sobre él. — dice ella, dudando sobre lo que Kevin dijo sobre su desventura en la oficina de Harangue.

—No tan rápido, chica — dice Helen, justo antes de que Kevin hablara. — Aquí encontré el domicilio de Nelson: Avenida Temporis; #616.

— Pero si ahí es solo un sucio terreno baldío. — Ben dice eso.

— Se nota muy bien que eres un tonto, Ben. — Pierce dice eso, no-sorprendido por lo que digo Ben. —. Ahí esta la Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood.

— ¡Oye, Pierce! Nadie le dice "tonto" a mi primo, ¡¿entendiste? ¡Nadie! —Gwen defendiendo a Ben.

— Gracias… — dice Ben, pero su prima aun no ha terminado de hablar.

— Solo yo, Kevin y Julie podemos llamarlo "tonto".

— … Gracias por el apoyo, prima. — Ben dice eso, ya no tan agradecido de su prima.

— Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos a la Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood. ¡Vámonos chicos! — Julie dice eso en su tono de voz formal y casual, ocultando su entusiasmo por querer ver capturado al depravado rufián que arruino la vida de su novio, Ben, y la de su mejor amiga, Gwen. Ship "ladra" de emoción.

— ¡Qué! Olvídalo, Julie, tú no vienes. — Con la discusión que tenían Gwen y Kevin al principio y luego con los Ayudantes de Plomeros, a Ben se le olvido de la presencia de su novia. —. Es peligroso que tú me acompañes.

— ¿Y por qué no? — dice eso, sintiéndose indignada al ser excluida. —. Quiero ayudarte y ustedes van a necesitar a mi mascota.

— Porque… porque este es un asunto de Plomeros, y tú no lo eres. — Ben intenta alejar a su amada de su "trabajo" antes de que ella salga lastimada.

— ¿Ben, de que rayos estas hablando? — Gwen dice eso, enfadada. —. Si ella quiere ayudar, dejémosla. No puedes excluirla así como así solo porque es una chica, ¿o acaso tú "ego masculino" es más grande que tú corazón? — Gwen esta un poco errónea sobre el asunto e ignorando el hecho de que Julie es la que tiene "más sentido común" como para involucrarse en algo tan peligroso como esto.

— Si, Ben. Gwen esta en lo correcto, y además ella tiene a su adorable Ship para protegerla. — Kevin también esta de acuerdo con ella, porque él piensa que necesitaran toda la ayuda que puedan en este asunto.

Ben toma a su novia de sus manos y la mira fijamente. Él intenta decirle algo frío y duro, pero no puede al ver los hermosos ojos avellanas de su chica, tan hermosos que no se comparan con nada que haya visto antes. — Julie, es mejor que…

— ¡Maldita sea! Tendrás que resolver tu "gran" dilema amoroso después, ¡porque nos encontraron! — Tan pronto como Manny dijo eso, no muy lejos de donde están nuestros héroes, se acercan una manada de fans adictos a Ben Tennyson.

Los gritos de los fanáticos hacen que Ben se sienta agobiado. Los gritos de las chicas fanáticas hacen que Julie se sienta irritada y celosa. Y para los demás, los gritos de los fans son su señal de escape.

Ben se aleja de su novia y de sus amigos y activa el Ultimatrix para transformarse en Spidermonkey.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando? — Pierce dice eso al ver al pequeño alíen que Ben escogió transformarse.

— Espera y veras. — Ben presiona el dial ubicado en su pecho, y su forma alienígena evoluciona. — ¡Ultimate Spidermonkey!

Asombrados los Ayudantes Plomeros, excepto Manny que oculta su emoción, ven por primera vez a Ben usando una de sus "formas Ultimate". Ellos contemplan a Ben, como Ultimate Spidermonkey, saltando ágilmente alrededor de los fans mientras que les escupe telarañas directamente a los zapatos. Haciendo que todos los molestos fanáticos se queden pegados al piso y así facilitando el escape de nuestros héroes.

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos! — Gritando Ben con todas sus fuerzas; él les ordena a todos salir de ahí. El Abuelo Max, Copper Daniels, y los Ayudantes Plomeros entran al viejo camper y se van de ahí a toda velocidad. Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Julie entran en el Dodge Challenger verde que su propietario lo llama "Mí auto" o "El Kevinmovil", y él pisa el pedal del acelerador... dejando a docenas de "Ben-adictos" atrás.

Mientras que se dirigían a la avenida Temporis, a la Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood, los Ayudantes de Plomeros sienten dudas con respecto de ayudar a Ben.

— ¿No entiendo por qué tenemos que ayudar a su nieto, Max? Él no nos necesita y nosotros tenemos que estudiar para nuestros exámenes finales en la Academia Plomeros. — Pierce dice eso, su hermanastra también opina lo mismo.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Ben y su equipo lo pueden hacerlo mejor solos! ¡Jamás nos necesitaron y nosotros nunca les pedimos su ayuda! — dice eso Manny con bronca. —. ¡Nosotros no tenemos que ayudarles!

— La razón de por qué los llevo conmigo; es porque si Nelson Espurrio sabe todo sobre mi nieto, pero realmente todo sobre mi nieto; tanto de su vida heroica como personal. Entonces, Espurrio es más peligroso de lo que aparenta. — El Abuelo Max les responde a todos con una seria mueca en su rostro.

— Es cierto. — Alega Copper. — Quien sabe que mas sabrá ese sujeto sobre Ben y sobre aquellos que lo rodean, sobre todo nosotros.

— No puede ser. — Dicen eso Alan y Helen a la vez, tratando de disimular su miedo.

Entretanto, en el auto de Kevin, hay un sinfín de disputas y discusiones.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, Ben! — Dice eso Julie, enojada y con los brazos cruzados. En el asiento de atrás junto con Ben.

— Como lo dije antes, Julie: No te necesito. De hecho; yo no les pedí ayuda a ninguno de ustedes. Puedo hacerlo solo. — Ben dice eso, seriamente y con ojos llenos de frialdad.

— ¡Ben, no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres! — Gwen lo interrumpe. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de su novio Kevin. —. Yo me pelee con mi madre por ayudarte, Kevin cometió una gran estupidez por defenderte, y Julie solo quiere apoyarte solo porque ella te quiere.

— Pero es peligroso que tú y ustedes chicos estén cerca de mí. — Ben intenta defenderse. — Cada minuto que pasan conmigo, Harangue se inventa mil mentiras solo para hacerme sufrir. Por favor, déjame solucionar esto por mi cuenta antes de que todos ustedes pierdan su dignidad por mi culpa.

— ... Entonces, eso significa que ni siquiera nos habrías dejado hablar en tu defensa en esa conferencia de prensa, ¿verdad, Tennyson? — Kevin dice eso, algo disgustado por las duras pero algo ciertas palabras de Ben.

— Exacto, Kevin. Will Harangue me odia a mí, y solo a mí. Y no quiero involucrarlos a ustedes ni a ti, Julie, en esto. Soy veneno, amigos, estoy maldito.

— ¡Ben, eres un cretino! — Julie recrimina la actitud insensible de su novio.

— Julie escúchame…

— ¡No, tú escúchame! — Julie grita tan fuerte que Kevin da un brinco de su asiento. —. Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti porque somos tus amigos. Verdaderos amigos que están contigo por quien eres. Por favor, Ben, no nos compares con esos fanáticos tontos tuyos o... vanidosas actrices de cine que solo quieren estar contigo por tu fama.

— Tienes razón, Julie, pero...

— ¡Déjala terminar, Ben! — con una mirada de enfado, la prima de Ben lo interrumpo.

— Muchas gracias Gwen. En donde iba: yo, Kevin y Gwen sabemos que es un riesgo estar contigo en estos duros momentos; sobretodo ahora por culpa de Harangue, pero nosotros aceptamos ese riesgo para salvar tu reputación, no porque debamos hacerlo por obligación, sino porque queremos hacerlo por el respeto y cariño que sentimos todos nosotros hacia ti…

— ¡En tu cara, Ben! — Kevin dice eso para romper el silencio que había en su auto luego de que Julie contara esas sorprendentes e bonitas palabras a Ben.

— ¡Kevin! — Como siempre, Gwen le da un codazo en el vientre de su bruto novio por haber hecho eso.

— Déjalo en paz, Gwen, merezco eso. Realmente lo siento, chicos. En especial a ti, Julie. — Aunque esta es la "centésima disculpa" que el portador del Ultimatrix hace, en esta ocasión la disculpa de Ben es tan sincera y honesta que él esta apunto de llorar.

— ¡Oh, Ben! — Julie abraza a su novio, feliz por oír eso. —. Acepto tus disculpas, mi dulce Ben.

— ¡Ya era hora! — Kevin, celebrando que su amigo finalmente se disculpe de verdad. Gwen también siente lo mismo y hace una leve sonrisa luego de ver que el aura de Ben no hay signos de mentira.

— ¿Julie, estas segura de que quieres ir? Espurrio puede ser peligroso. — Mientras que Ben le pregunta a su novia. Gwen siente otro escalofrío al oír ese nombre de nuevo.

— Estoy muy segura sobre mi decisión, Ben. Y no te preocupes, ese sujeto no es un criminal alienígena ni un conquistador intergaláctico, él es solo un patético pervertido que te dio un golpe bajo; atacándote vilmente por la espalda con sucios rumores. Eso es de cobardes.

Entonces, Kevin detiene abruptamente su coche, haciendo que sus pasajeros dieran un ligero brinco de sus asientos.

— ¿Cual es tu problema, Kevin? — Ben pregunta eso, mientras que Julie y Gwen miran a su chofer con el seño fruncido.

— Ya llegamos, chicos, y miren a su izquierda y verán algo sacado de un Cuento de Hadas infantil.

Luego de escuchar eso, todos voltearon y vieron algo que jamás se imaginaron que sería la "guarida de una mente maestra criminal":

Una bonita casona antigua de tres pisos, rodeada por una elegante cerca de madera color blanco, y hay pintoresca puerta de color púrpura oscuro en el que se puede encontrar un letrero que tiene escrito con letras doradas:

_"Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood"_

_"Bienvenidos" _

Y afuera de ese peculiar "museo hogareño" se puede contemplar un bonito jardín con un césped tan perfecto y tan verde como el color de ojos de Ben y Gwen, y hay rosales con hermosas rosas blancas como la nieve, hay rosas rojas igual que la sangre, y algunas singulares rosas negras impregnadas con la fragancia de la muerte.

Ben, Julie y Gwen aun no pueden convencerse de que un maniaco como Nelson Espurrio este trabajando en un lugar como así.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad? — Ben murmura eso seriamente, escéptico por el "dulce" exterior del lugar.

— No lo se, Ben, pero ahí están el Abuelo Max y los demás. Vamos a reunirnos con ellos.

Luego de decir eso el joven Gwen Tennyson, todos salieron del auto y se dirigieron en donde esta estacionado la casa rodante. Justo al frente del edificio.

Y mientras que Cooper y Max contemplan el lugar, verificando que no haya trampas, los Ayudantes Plomeros comienzan a trabajar.

— ¿Helen, estas segura de que esta es la dirección correcta? — Pierce pregunta eso a su hermanastra. — Porque no es gracioso.

— Estoy bien segura. La computadora nunca me ha fallado. — Helen dice eso mientras que intenta verificar de nuevo la dirección por Internet.

— Entonces esta será la primera vez. — Manny dice eso, bromeando y molestando a la chica.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Manny! — Helen golpea el teclado de su Laptop al decir eso. — Me traes mala suerte.

Antes de que Manny respondiera, Alan recién acaba de notar la presencia del coche verde de Kevin justo al frente de ellos. — Chicos, ya llegaron Ben y sus amigos.

Aunque Gwen y Kevin saludan a los demás al verlos, Ben ignora a todo el mundo y se dirige directamente a la puerta del museo; con su corazón y la mente llenos de una ira asesina dirigida directamente hacia Nelson.

Entonces, justo cuando Ben esta a punto de tocar el picaporte de la puerta color púrpura, alguien sujeta su antebrazo con mucha fuerza para detenerlo, Ben voltea y se da cuenta de que ese alguien es nada menos que su novia Julie.

— ¡Ben, cálmate! Eres mejor que él. — Julie sujeta a su novio con su brazo derecho, su mejorado biomecánico brazo color negro con rayas verdes, cortesía de su mascota Ship.

— Suéltame, Julie, estoy tan cerca…

— Si, tan cerca de cometer una tontería como siempre, Tennyson. — Kevin dice eso, mientras que Gwen esta frustrada de que su primo inmaduro actúe como "El llanero solitario" sin pensar nunca en las consecuencias de sus actos.

— No te atrevas a hacerlo, Ben, ¡no!. Con una vez es más que suficiente. — Gwen dice eso con frialdad y amargura, recordando la época en el que su primo se volvió pesimista y sádico durante la "tercera mutación" de su amigo Kevin.

— Gwen tiene razón, Ben, — Cooper dice eso, apoyando a Gwen y preocupado por la salvaje actitud de Ben. — tenemos que pensar antes de actuar a lo loco, Ben. Ese tal Nelson podría ser tan solo un hombre mentalmente perturbado que necesita ayuda.

Ben mira a todos con decepción y negatividad en su rostro. — ¿Y eso qué? Él me arruino mi vida, ¡quiero justicia! ¡Deseo venganza! — Ben dice eso, intentando liberar su brazo, que su novia esta sujetando, para poder usar su Ultimatrix.

Aunque todos intentan calmar a Ben para evitar que él cometa una barbaridad debido a estar cegado por la ira. Solo una persona lograra convencer de nuevo a Ben de que su decisión impulsada por la venganza no es la solución correcta.

— Y si ese Nelson es tan solo otro "Jimmy Jones" que no sabia lo que hacia, ¿lo matarías? — El Abuelo Max dice eso con los brazos cruzados, pensando con preocupación de que su nieto se deja llevar por sus emociones muy fácilmente; después de verlo ahora tan agitado.

Ben suspira y se tranquiliza. — Lo siento.

— ¡Más te vale que te portes bien, superestrella, porque si no; tengo cuatro balas con tu nombre escrito! — Manny dice eso, enseñando sus cuatro pistolas al Portador del Ultimatrix.

— Olvídalo, Manny, tenemos a un difamador que atrapar. Ordenes del Abuelo Max. — Pierce dice eso, tratando de controlar el temperamento del iracundo Manny

— !Oh, sí! No perdamos más tiempo, entremos ya. — Alan dice eso con impaciencia, luego de transformar su cuerpo en una forma humanoide rocoso volcánico.

Sin más preámbulos, todos deciden entrar por la puerta del frente.

La puerta se abre con mucha facilidad y adentro se revela la verdad para nuestros héroes. A diferencia de su "dulce" exterior, por dentro es "agrio".

A diferencia del dulce y agradable exterior, el interior de la Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood es bizarro y gótico: La sala de estar esta decorada con un estilo de una mansión gótica de finales del siglo 19, salvo por los altavoces que están instalados en cada rincón del techo. Telarañas y moho verde cubren las paredes, hay una alfombra color rojo con bordes dorados que esta polvorienta y rasgada junto con una mesita de cristal que hay varias revistas pero con las paginas en blanco. Hay varias pinturas al óleo por todas partes pero están sucios y arañados. Los candelabros están bien oxidados y las bombillas apenas dan luz, y hay una enorme chimenea sin limpiar. Lo único realmente inusual en este lugar son dos enormes metálicas estatuas de leones que están ubicados en dos esquinas opuestas en la extravagante sala de estar.

Cerca de donde esta la puerta principal, en donde entraron nuestros héroes, hay una pequeña recepción para atender a los turistas que parece que nadie la ha usado por años; hasta incluso hay una vieja y gastada computadora de principios de los años noventa.

— ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio trabajaría o viviría aquí? — Pregunta Helen Wheels, mientras que todos contemplan el lugar con mucho asombro.

De pronto, una voz maligna se anuncia a si misma por medio de los altavoces, junto con una música tétrica:

_"Bienvenidos todos a la Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood. Si quieren llenar sus mentes con el conocimiento del Mundo Real, entonces vayan a la segunda puerta a la derecha, suben a las escaleras... y ahí encontraran una sorpresa especial para el héroe adolescente del momento, Benjamin "Ben 10" Tennyson. Disfrútenlo, si pueden."_

El volumen de la voz junto con la música de fondo se atenúa lentamente hasta silenciarse, dejando a todos confundidos.

— ¿Pero que diablos fue eso? ¿Quién o que era esa voz? — Cooper se pregunta eso, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Hello! "Nelson Espurrio", ¡Vamos tras él! — Kevin dice eso, burlándose de Cooper.

Sin pensarlo, todos entraron a la segunda puerta a la derecha y se encontraron con unas largas y angostas escaleras. Todos no tuvieron problemas en subirlas, salvo Manny que tuvo que cargar a Helen ya que ella es incapaz de subirlas por culpa de sus pies en forma de esfera.

Al llegar a arriba, se encontraron con un largo pasillo que solo conduce a una enorme puerta doble, al cruzarla solo encontraron con una vieja sala de proyección a oscuras. A pesar de que Gwen crea con sus manos una "esfera de Mana", junto con la luz que Alan genera al usar sus flameantes poderes, el lugar apenas tenia visibilidad.

Entonces, mientras que los demás recién acaban de entrar al oscuro lugar lleno de tinieblas, la jugadora de tenis japonesa se le ocurre una brillante idea.

— No puedo ver nada, mejor enciendo la luz…

— ¡Julie, NOOO! — Todos gritaron, pero ya era tarde porque la joven asiática acaba de activar el interruptor que estaba cerca de la puerta.

En lugar de encender la luz, se enciende el antiguo proyector de película y se toca la canción "_History Is Made By Stupid People_" (de The Arrogant Worms) en cuando muestran en la pantalla nada menos que una colección de lo peor de la raza humana: Imágenes y videos de militares asesinando y robando a poblados inocentes durante las guerras que combaten, hombres agresivos que abusan verbalmente a sus esposas e hijos de una forma inhumana, desastres naturales como el terremoto en Chile y el maremoto en Japón, unos Forever Knights dándole una brutal golpiza a una familia alienígena, y profesores mayores violando a sus jóvenes y bonitas estudiantes.

Casi todos miran horrorizados la película, excepto Pierce, Helen, Manny, y Alan que consideran el material de la película como parte de la "oscura naturaleza humana" y que ellos han sufrido de ella por casi toda su vida. Kevin también comparte la misma opinión que los Ayudantes Plomeros.

Pero Julie y Gwen se le salen las lágrimas al ver tanto odio en una cinta y salen de ahí despavoridas.

— ¡Salgan de aquí, chicos! — El Abuelo Max ordena eso a sus pupilos y a los amigos de su nieto, pero es ya es mas que obvio que todos tienen la misma idea.

Al salir todos de ese cuarto, Julie abraza a su novio, traumada por el video y a la vez se siente como tonta por haber movido ese interruptor creyendo que era el que encendía la luz. Gwen también abraza a su novio e intenta olvidar lo que vio.

— Tenías razón, Cooper. Ese Nelson Espurrio definitivamente es un "hombre mentalmente perturbado". — Manny dice eso, luego de haber bloqueado la puerta de la sala de proyecciones.

— Gracias, Manny. ¡Podrías callarte ahora, gigante rojo! — Copper está siendo malhumorado con Manny, porque vio, con celos, a Kevin abrazando con mucho cariño a Gwen.

— Tenemos que encontrar a Nelson, antes…

Pero antes que el Portador del Ultimatrix terminara de hablar, la maligna voz retorna en los altavoces:

_"¿Les gusto la película educativa? — dice eso la voz en un tono burlón y cinismo. — Si no, entonces vayan a recepción, cerca de la sala de estar, para reclamar. Los estaré esperando ahí, en especial a ti: Ben Tennyson. Atentamente, el Prof. Nelson Espurrio."_

— ¡Maldito seas! — Ben grita mientras que activa su Ultimatrix y se transforma en Chromastone, e inmediatamente sale volando de ahí lo más rápido posible para poder encontrar a Nelson Espurrio y acabar con él.

Los demás también lo siguen para capturar a Nelson Espurrio antes de que Ben lo encuentre primero. Pero en cuando todos bajaron al primer piso, a la sala de estar, para su asombro, encuentran a Ben (como humano) estando encadenado a un sillón por gruesas cadenas y siendo acorralado por las dos estatuas de leones que cobraron vida. Los leones de hierro parecen tener un hambre voraz y pero solo están gruñendo y oliendo al joven, como si tuvieran que recibir una orden de su amo para devorar al adolescente.

Ben habría dicho algo o gritado pero esta amordazado.

— ¡Yo te liberare, Ben! — Gwen intenta destruir las estatuas con un hechizo, pero las estatuas parecen ser inmunes a la magia. Intenta hacer algo diferente, usando Mana esta vez, la joven pelirroja los ataca con bolas de energía hechas de Mana, pero las estatuas también son inmunes al Mana.

— No funciona, Gwen. ¡Parece que seré yo quien tendrá que salvar a Ben! — Luego de decir eso, Kevin. Él intenta absorber el metal de uno de los leones de hierro, pero en lugar de absorberla; Kevin es repelido muy lejos del animal como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara hacia el otro extremo de la sala de estar.

Julie, desesperada, va a salvar a su novio, pero su mascota, Ship, se atemoriza al escuchar el fuerte gruñido de los leones y se esconde detrás de su ama.

Julie casi maldice a su mascota por su cobardía. — ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ship no te escondas, ¡Ayúdame a salvar a Ben, por favor! — Julie intenta hacer que su mascota ý ella se fusionen entre sí para así obtener su poderosa armadura, pero el cachorrito esta muy asustado para reaccionar ni mucho menos para ayudar.

— ¡Julie, Gwen, todo el mundo!. ¡Deténganse! ¡No hagan nada! — Para sorpresa de todos, el Abuelo Max ordena eso mientras que mira fijamente a su nieto y a los leones que lo mantienen cautivo.

— Pero, Sr. Tennyson, Ben va a morir si no le ayudamos. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Julie esta casi histeria, pensando de que Ben va a morir junto con su heroico y glorioso futuro.

— ¿Y tú crees que no lo se, Julie? Para eso existen los amigos, la familia: Para ayudarse entre si. — El Abuelo Max intenta calmar a Julie, mientras que Cooper, los Ayudantes Plomeros, Gwen y Kevin escuchan atentamente sus palabras. — Tenemos que atacar todos juntos a los leones, no separados. Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer chicos, primero…

Pero de pronto, se escucha a alguien aplaudiendo, haciendo que todos, hasta incluso Ben, volteen sus cabezas hacia donde proviene ese misterioso aplauso… Que es justo detrás de ellos.

Finalmente, el enigmático Prof. Nelson Espurrio dejo de ocultarse entre las sombras. Contemplo todo desde que llegaron nuestros héroes, estando oculto detrás de una pared falsa que oculta un cuarto secreto en donde él disfruto del "espectáculo"; en cuando Ben y los demás llegaron. Él anda vestido con una vestimenta similar a la de un profesor universitario, excepto por las gruesas gafas púrpuras, su ropa arrugada y mugrienta, y su cabello largo y despeinado.

Con una sonrisa sádicamente burlona, él los observa a todos con desprecio mientras aplaude. — Bravo, Bravo. Esplendido. Ustedes no dejan de ser tan sorprendentes… Por eso esa razón; los voy a matar.

— ¿Quien eres, extraño? ¡Responde la pregunta! — pregunta Pierce, aunque él ya sabe la respuesta.

— Yo, pequeño idiota con picos, soy nada menos que el profesor Nelson Espurrio. También conocido como: "El hombre superior a todos" — Finaliza con una ligera risa, como si no ha reído por un largo tiempo.

Todos los que están en la sala de estar están mirando al extraño hombre con extrañeza y temor… todos menos Ben, Gwen y Kevin, los tres sienten una sensación de Déjà vu al verlo, como si ya lo han visto antes.

— Genial, otro egocéntrico megalómano que desea conquistar el mundo. ¡Acabemos con él! — Manny dice eso, ya sosteniendo sus cuatro pistolas y apuntando al extraño; demente hombre.

— ¡No, no pequeñín! — Nelson dice eso, agitando sus manos. — Yo no soy megalómano, ni mucho menos egocéntrico como Ben Tennyson. Yo solo soy…pues; solo yo.

— ¿Y eso de "_El hombre superior a todos_" de donde salió? ¿De tu culo? — Manny lo esta provocando.

— Eso, pequeñín idiota, es tan solo un "titulo" que yo poseo. Al igual que Vilgax solía llamarse "_El conquistador de 10 mundos_". O el joven Ben Tennyson que suele autoproclamarse todos los días "_El salvador del Universo_", aunque ese titulo ya no se lo merece más después del "asunto de Aggregor" en el "lugar de nacimiento" de esos inútiles e omnipotentes Celestialsapiens. — Nelson dice eso, casi presumiendo sobre ello pero luego sus palabras están llenas de ira al mencionar a los Celestialsapiens.

Ben, Gwen y Kevin se sorprenden que él sepa sobre eso porque la "Forja de la Creación" esta oculta a lo lejos del universo conocido, y nuestro trío temen sobre que más podría saber Nelson sobre ellos.

— ¿Ah si? Pues ya no pienso que seas megalómano, señor Espurrio, ahora creo que eres solo un patético perdedor. — Manny ya ha ido demasiado lejos con sus insultos, y Nelson Espurrio alza un ojo al escuchar eso.

— ¡Manny detente! — Helen dice eso, preocupada.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que detenerme? — Manny responde con mucha soberbia. — El no es nadie. El es solo un insignificante… ¡Argh!

Antes de que Manny terminara de hablar, el Prof. Espurrio hizo un pequeño movimiento de dedos en su mano izquierda y en el acto la mesita de cristal no solo cobra vida al igual que las estatuas de los leones, sino que se transforma en una horrible bestia, similar a un mandril pero con pelaje de filosos vidrios.

Aquel mandril de cristal, sin aviso, se abalanza sobre Manny para atacarlo brutalmente sin piedad. Esa bestia es más fuerte de lo que el joven musculoso de cuatro brazos se imaginaba, de hecho tan fuerte que esta a punto de asesinar al impetuoso aspirante a Plomero, o lo habría asesinado si no fuera por los superveloces golpes de Helen que hacen que la bestia sea destrozada en mil pedazos; igual el vidrio.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?, ¡RESPONDE!

Helen Wheels esta dispuesta a atacarlo sin piedad por herir gravemente a su amigo, pero Nelson chasquea los dedos y la joven velocista se desorienta luego de perder su percepción de la profundidad; causando que ella se estrelle salvajemente contra una pared.

— ¡Acabemos con el! — Finalizando con un grito de batalla, Alan dice eso; mientras que se prepara para freír al enemigo con sus llamas.

Alan y Pierce, intentan vengar la derrota de sus amigos, pero Nelson otra vez chasquea los dedos y ambos héroes se pelean entre si como si estuviesen hipnotizados.

— Bien hecho, Max, si que los entrenaste muy bien. — Nelson Espurrio aplaude en señal de mofa.

Tanto el Abuelo Max como Cooper Daniels, tratan de detener la pelea que tienen Alan y Pierce, pero un Alan Albright (hipnotizado) dispara una llamarada hacia el rubio, pero ese ataque es solo una distracción para ahogar a Cooper con una espesa cortina de humo. Mientras, un Pierce Wheels (hipnotizado) ataca y luego encarcela a Max Tennyson dentro de una jaula hecha de las espinas provenientes del cuerpo del joven Pierce.

— ¿Albright, podría ser tan amable de poner a "dormir" a Max?

Luego que el Prof. Espurrio ordenara eso, el joven Alan sofoca al viejo Max, usando otro aro de humo, hasta dejar al veterano Plomero inconsciente.

— Eres un… ¡Eres un…! ¡Demente! — Julie dice eso, enojada por la sádica actitud que tiene Nelson al agredir a todos de una forma tan cruel.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del maligno Prof. Espurrio hacia la adolescente japonesa y también de su cobarde cachorro.

— ¿Julie, Julie Yamamoto? — Nelson dice eso con una perversa sonrisa junto con sus ojos bien abiertos del asombro. —. ¿Que hace usted aquí, adorable jovencita? No es que me este quejando, pero...

— ¡Julie, escóndete! — Gwen dice eso, después de crear una barrera rosa entre ellos.

Gwen intenta defender a su amiga, creando una barrera hecha de Mana, en cuando Nelson se acerca hacia ella. Pero él lo destroza sin mucho esfuerzo y luego agarra a Gwen de su delicado cuello y la azota fuertemente al piso. Pero eso no es todo, el Prof. Espurrio la patea y la patea una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más fuerza hasta que la dolorida Gwen tose un pequeño chorro de sangre.

— ¡Hijo de puta…! — Al ver al amor de su vida, inconsciente y casi sin vida, Kevin absorbe el metal de la más cercana perilla de puerta y luego él moldea sus manos hasta convertirlas en dos enormes y filosas hachas. — ¡Vas a pagar, bastardo, vas a pagar!

El Prof. Espurrio no considera a "Kevin Levin" como un digno oponente, pero no por eso lo ignora. En cuando Kevin se acerca peligrosamente hacia él, con su mano desnuda; Nelson toca, con su dedo meñique, el metálico cuerpo del joven Kevin y en segundos… todo de oxida, dejando a Kevin inmóvil como una estatua mientras que mira con horror como su Gwen agoniza en el piso.

Sin poder hacer o decir nada por estar amordazado y encadenado a un sillón como si fuese un animal, Ben Tennyson contempla con horror como todos sus amigos son gravemente lastimados.

— Julie, Julie, Julie. — Nelson dice eso con una sonrisa tan alegre como perturbadora que asusta a la tenista japonesa, mientras que él se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella. — Responde a esto: ¿Cómo se siente ser "la novia perfecta" de un perfecto imbécil? Un infierno; me imagino.

— No se lo que hubo entre ustedes dos, pero se equivoca respecto a él. Ben es un héroe, y no es la clase de persona que usted piensa que es. — Julie Yamamoto dice eso con mucha formalidad y mirando a los ojos de Nelson con desprecio, mientras que Ship aun esta escondido detrás de ella. — Usted no tiene derecho de hacer esta monstruosidad que les acaba de hacer a los amigos de mi novio. Déjenos...

Luego de escuchar eso, Nelson lanza una fuerte carcajada y enseguida abofetea a la chica. — Pequeña niña ingenua, tú no tienes ni idea lo mucho que los odio a todos, ¡Todos! En especial a su novio. Yo y mi colega, el Dr. Zimmerman, hemos esperado casi toda una "infinidad" para que llegue este día tan especial. Pero antes, ¿Cual crees que es mejor para torturar al "gran" Ben Tennyson, matarte o violarte lentamente en frente de él?

— ¡No!

Julie esta acorralada, sin poder escapar. Todos, salvo Ben, están inconscientes o malheridos como para ayudarla. Todos excepto su mascota Ship que, lleno de valor al ver que su ama esta en peligro, se transforma en un cañón de neutrones e inmediatamente dispara al pervertido profesor.

Pero las esperanzas de Julie se disipan luego de ver que el disparo se efectuó con éxito pero sin lastimarlo. Como si el cuerpo de Nelson Espurrio fuese como el de un fantasma.

Espurrio lanza una carcajada, mientras que su victima lo mira con mucha confusión y temor. — ¿Es en serio, Yamamoto? — Nelson dice eso de forma burlona. Hasta incluso su ropa no tiene ni un rasguño. — ¡Estúpida niña! ¡No puedes matar a alguien que esta "desincronizado" del resto del Continuo espacio/tiempo!

Luego de decir eso, con su mano izquierda él aprieta un delicado nervio ubicado en el cuello de Julie; haciendo que la japonesa se ponga a dormir. Y en seguida, utilizando un bolígrafo con una punta que dispara fuertes descargas eléctricas, paraliza al pequeño Ship hasta dejarlo "desactivado".

— Eso fue muy divertido, ¿No es así, Ben? — Nelson dice eso a su cautivo, luego de haber vencido a todos los cercanos a él en una cruel, despiadada e inhumana forma.

Ben no puede decir nada por estar amordazado, pero sus ojos expresan más que suficiente.

— ¡No me mires con esa mirada! Ahora tengo un experimento para ti, y solo para ti. — Nelson sonríe maliciosamente al chico.

Ben empieza a sudar de miedo en cuando su chaqueta verde favorita junto con su camiseta negra de convierten en polvo, como por arte de magia; dejando su torso desnudo y vulnerable.

Ben Tennyson mira atemorizado como el Prof. Nelson Espurrio saca de su bolsillo una navaja suiza. Entonces, se escucha un "clic" y sale fugazmente una enorme hoja de cuchillo que brilla a medida que avanza hacia el pecho de Ben.

— Este es el experimento: Voy a averiguar hasta por cuanto tiempo puedes sobrevivir con una apuñalada en el corazón. — Diciendo aquellas palabras llenas de anhelo y con los ojos llenos odio hacia el joven Tennyson. El señor Nelson Espurrio esta a punto de asesinar al héroe más grande en la historia del planeta Tierra.

Ben jamás pensó que moriría de este modo: Estando encadenado a un sillón como si fuese un perro; incapaz de utilizar su Ultimatrix para salvarse. Y peor aun, con todos sus poderosos amigos, su abuelo, su prima, su mejor amigo y su preciosa chica; todos ellos casi muertos por su culpa.

Ben cierra los ojos, aceptando su destino. — Perdóneme por fallarles. — La cabeza de Ben tiene ese pensamiento en cuando su piel siente el frío roce del metal de la navaja.

Pero entonces algo pasa, se puede escuchar el sonido de una alarma de reloj. Ben abre los ojos y ve al Prof. Espurrio con un reloj de bolsillo color plata en su mano izquierda y con un teléfono celular en su otra mano. No se sabe lo que pasa pero Nelson tiene una charla con alguien.

Ben suspira de alivio, pero Nelson se inclina hacia él con el rostro malhumorado pero a la vez calmado. — Lo siento, pero se me olvido lo que realmente queremos hacer contigo. Que es beneficioso para mi colega y yo, y perjudicial para usted y sus amigos. En unas horas vas a tener una visita de mi colega y amigo, el Dr. Vincent Zimmerman, ¡y entonces usted pagara por cada una de tus inmaduras acciones llenos de soberbia que has cometido durante toda tu vida!... ¡Von Voyage!

Ben mira con mucha extrañeza como el hombre que se hace llamar "Nelson Espurrio" desaparece en un brillante fulgor púrpura, luego de presionar un botón de su reloj de bolsillo plateado. De una forma sospechosamente familiar para Ben Tennyson.

Y las cosas se pondrán mucho mas extrañas para él en cuando sus cadenas desaparecen, su camiseta y chaqueta son restauradas y que todos sus amigos se recuperan milagrosamente como si nada les hubiese pasado.

— ¿Abuelo estas bien? — Pregunta Ben, mientras que lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

— No había sentido tanto dolor en mi "arrugado cuerpo" desde que yo, Gilhil, y el novato Korwak; impedimos la Invasión de Hathor del 74. Esos Gourmands creían que se podían comer a sus habitantes junto con todo el planeta. — El Abuelo Max dice eso entre tosidos, casi delirando. — ¿Pero que acaba de pasar, Ben? — El Abuelo Max esta igual de confundido que su nieto, igual que resto.

Ben aun le cuesta creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo único que hizo fue rascase la cabeza, y entonces se da cuenta de que su novia Julie aun continua tirada en el suelo; durmiendo bajo el toque paralizador de Nelson. Su abuelo comprendió y siguió adelante para ayudar a los demás.

Entretanto…

— ¡GWEN! — Kevin grita y le salen lágrimas de alegría al verla a ella de pie y viva. Enseguida él la abraza con mucho amor. — Me asustaste, pensé que te había perdido…

— No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, muchachote. — Dice eso con algo de su propio humor que solo ella lo considera gracioso. Pero al notar que su novio esta apunto de llorar mientras la abraza, ella dejo las bromas de lado. — Solo fue una pesadilla, Kevin, solo una pesadilla. Olvídala. — Después de decir eso, Gwen besa el cuello de su novio.

Cooper mira a la feliz pareja y desvío la mirada. En seguida, el rubio se imagina ser él quien abraza a Gwen, no Kevin.

Entretanto, los Ayudantes Plomeros también se están recuperando de esa "pesadilla".

— ¡¿En donde esta ese bastardo de Espurrio? ¡Lo matare! — Manny dice eso, buscando al Prof. Espurrio para tener su "revancha".

— Tuviste suerte de que él no te matara, imbécil rojo. — Helen Wheels dice esas duras palabras a él, para ocultar su temor sobre lo que ocurrió. —. ¡Madura, grandullón sin sesos!

— Lo voy a hacer, voy a madurar en cuando yo atrape a Espurrio y en cuando obtenga mi revancha contra Kevin.

Helen solo suspira de decepción al escuchar eso.

— Helen, mejor olvídate del "Troglodita Rojo" y concéntrate en lo que esta pasando. — Pierce dice eso.

— ¿A quien le llamas "Troglodita Rojo", "Chico Puercoespín"? — Manny dice eso, más que listo de usar sus cuatro pistolas.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea? — Pierce expone las filosas espinas de su rostro — ¡Te la daré!

Mientras que Alan y Cooper intentan separar a esos dos buscapleitos, mientras que Gwen y Kevin tienen un íntimo abrazo, y mientras Ben intenta despertar a su novia; ya que ella aun se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo. El Abuelo Max es el único que se da cuenta de que el "perrito de Julie", Ship, esta olfateando un reloj de bolsillo color plata que esta tirado en el suelo como si fuese basura.

Max recoge el reloj. Y entonces, todo el lugar comienza a temblar.

Julie recién abre lo ojos, el fuerte temblor la despertó de su sueño. — ¡¿Ben, que esta pasando?

— ¡No tengo ni idea, Julie! — Ben abraza a su novia.

El temblor comenzó tan repentinamente que nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y el suelo se sacudía con tanta violencia que era imposible dar un paso sin caerse. En ese entonces, El Abuelo Max, inconscientemente, deja caer el reloj de bolsillo color plata.

En cuando el reloj toco el suelo, sus manecillas giraron a gran velocidad y entonces toda la sala de estar se lleno de un gigantesco destello blanco, iluminando a todo aquel que se encuentra a su alrededor. O sea, a nuestros héroes.

En el momento en el que el destello blanco se disipo, todo seguía en su lugar. La Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood continua ahí junto con su bello jardín de rosas, solamente la vieja sala de proyección ya no tenia aquel grotesco "documental" pero eso es un alivio.

Todo estaba en orden… Excepto que todo el lugar esta vacío. No hay nadie adentro.

Nuestros héroes: Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Cooper y Los Ayudantes Plomeros (Alan, Manny, Helen, y Pierce)… todos ellos acaban de desaparecer por medios desconocidos.

Y eso es solo la "punta del iceberg" de los peligros que se les avecinan.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en el vórtice espaciotiempo de otro universo.

El Señor del Tiempo anciano, el Onceavo Doctor, esta tratando de maniobrar su TARDIS mientras que intenta soportar los dolores de la llamada "Angustia Cósmica". Eso significa que todas sus previas encarnaciones están siendo secuestradas una por una. Pero eso era antes, ahora son dos encarnaciones que son removidas a la vez. Duplicando el dolor.

Y para empeorar las cosas, un rayo tractor atrae a la TARDIS directamente a un lugar llamado "La Proclamación de las Sombras" En donde el Doctor será juzgado por, supuestamente, haber cometido el crimen de genocidio a todos los habitantes del planeta Ravolox. Cosa totalmente imposible según el Doctor.

Mientras que la TARDIS esta siendo "secuestrada", el Cuarto de Control aun sigue a oscuras y los controles de la consola están paralizados e inutilizados; haciendo que su manejo sea imposible. El Doctor aprovecha este momento para contarles a sus compañeros, Amy y Rory, un breve resumen de la historia de ese planeta. Omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles.

Dos horas después, Amy y Rory están bien confundidos y sus cabecitas están llenas de preguntas.

Rory se masajea las sienes de su cabeza al igual que su esposa. — Doctor, ¿estas seguro que "Ravolox" es la Tierra del siglo 20 enviada al año dos millones? ¿Y que la Tierra fue destruida por una tormenta solar; por un mal calculo de tu propia gente… y que hicieron todo esto solo para evitar que unos vulgares "ladrones espaciales" vendieran secretos de tu planeta a un par de mercenarios? ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Pues, créelo Rory, porque eso fue más o menos lo que pasó. Según mi punto de vista, claro. — El Doctor dice eso con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. —. El conocimiento es poder. Y los secretos mas valiosos guardados en la Matriz de Gallifrey son, sin ni una duda, el "poder absoluto" dependiendo de quien lo posee… o quien los robe, o sea, Los Sleepers junto con su "robot mascota" Drathro.

— ¡Si, nosotros entendemos eso, Doctor! — Amy lo interrumpe. —. Pero, ¿realmente valió la pena que ellos casi destruyen mi planeta por esos motivos? ¡¿Acaso tu gente no tiene conciencia?

— Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento mucho chicos por lo que ellos hicieron a su planeta. En aquellos tiempos mi gente era orgullosa y antipática. Yo, mejor dicho; mi "sexta encarnación" visite Ravolox quinientos años después de esa tormenta solar. No lo sabía hasta justo al final mi juicio injusto, por eso le pedí a la Inquisitor Darkel que utilizara el Magnetrón para recolocar el planeta, junto con todo su sistema solar, en su lugar de origen y enseguida le ordene a ella que restaurara su línea temporal para que la Tierra nunca se convierta en Ravolox.

— Menos mal… — Rory suspira de alivio

— ¡Oye, hablando sobre eso! — Amy levanta la mano, por querer hace una pregunta. — ¿Por que exactamente los Señores del Tiempo te sometieron a un juicio por algo que no hiciste?

— ¿Que parte de "orgullosa y antipática" fue la que no entendiste, Amelia? ¿"Orgullosa" o "Antipática"? — El Doctor baja la cabeza de vergüenza, pero no por la pregunta de Amy. — . El Alto Consejo tenía que buscar a un "tonto" a quien culpar por el accidente de Ravolox, para que así su reputación no fuese afectada. ¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Fui yo! Me juzgaron, según ellos, por violar, muchas veces, La política No-interferencia junto por "Conducta inapropiada de un Señor del Tiempo". Lo peor de todo fue tener que soportar a ese odioso y misterioso fiscal acusador que tanto me quería muerto que él falsifico pruebas para que me incriminaran y condenaran a ejecución. La más ridícula fue la de los Vervoids: Una especie creada artificialmente que tenía el aspecto de una planta-humanoide-animal, y que ese fiscal me acuso de haberla extinguido. ¡Que ridículo!

— Disculpe, Doctor, ¿pero por qué ese fiscal te odiaba tanto? — Rory pregunta, curioso sobre esa parte oscura del relato que parece estar omitida.

El Doctor endureció su rostro y apretó los puños con mucha fuerza. — No lo se, Rory, pero eso ya no importa. Lo que paso, pasó y no es bueno vivir en el pasado. Es mejor concentrarnos en el hoy, ¡sobretodo lo que nos esta pasando justo ahora! — Eso último lo dice con un tono agudo y alegre. — ¡Amy saca la cabeza para afuera y dinos si puedes ver la Proclamación de las Sombras!

— ¿Y por qué yo? — Amy se queja mientras que abre las puertas de la TARDIS y asoma su cabeza afuera. Gracias a los "escudos de aire", el oxigeno se mantiene en el interior de la nave; incluyendo la gravedad.

Entonces, la pelirroja escocesa retrocede y, sin decir nada, agarra a sus dos chicos favoritos y los lleva afuera. En cuando el Doctor y Rory sacan sus cabezas afuera, ellos contemplan una maravillosa edificación futurista color Jade; situada en tres asteroides a la deriva en lo mas profundo del espacio exterior y unidos por puentes.

— Esta es la Ciudad Esmeralda, ¡¿verdad? ¿Ahí vive el Mago de Oz? — Amy pregunta eso con sarcasmo, pero maravillada por la belleza del lugar.

— Amy, esa es la sede de la Proclamación de las Sombras. Según mis cálculos, tenemos 30 minutos antes de que entremos ahí y seamos sometidos a la ruda fuerza policial espacial.

— ¡Tienes un plan! — Rory esta nervioso — ¡Tú siempre tienes un plan!

— Por supuesto que tengo un plan, niño Rory.

— ¿Y cual es, Doctor? — Amy pregunta.

— Mi plan de escape es tan ingenioso y cool como un gorrito Fez. Tenemos que actuar con mucha cautela y con mucha astucia, como un juego de ajedrez bien jugado. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora mismo es…. ¡Buenas noches!

El Doctor cae al suelo, inconsciente, mientras que Amy y Rory miran con horror como él sufre de una doble convulsión. Dos de sus encarnaciones están siendo removidas ahora mismo de sus respectivas líneas temporales.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el séptimo capitulo en la vida del Doctor._

El Campeón del Tiempo, el Séptimo Doctor, y su amiga "Ace" (Que así es como ella quiere que la llamen) están recorriendo el vórtice espacio/tiempo en la TARDIS. Eligiendo un lugar agradable para disfrutar de un merecido descansó por haber vencido a la Timewyrm; una diosa diabólica tan poderosa que los Señores del Tiempo la conocían como una "antigua leyenda prohibida".

Hasta incluso los Daleks la temían, tanto que ellos la bautizaron, en su idioma; como "Golyan Ak Tana".

La Timewyrm deseaba la inmortalidad y el poder absoluto, pero su propia existencia esta deteriorando toda la existencia igual que un virus de computadora, aunque eso para ella no le importa. Obviamente, el Doctor no permitirá que ella continúe existiendo.

Vencerla no fue nada fácil, y ella siempre escapaba: Desde la Mesopotamia del año 2700 antes de Cristo en donde una mujer llamada "Qataka" (proveniente del planeta Anu) absorbió el poder del vórtice y renació como una grotesca mujer/serpiente con la piel de aleación de platino llamada "Timewyrm", a una Inglaterra alternativa en donde los Nazis ganaron la segunda guerra mundial (porque la Timewyrm se quedo atrapada adentro de la enfermiza mente de Hitler) y en donde el Doctor se reencuentra, casualmente, con un muy viejo enemigo suyo junto con una raza bélica con sus almas llenas de rencor hacia él. Entonces, el Doctor libera a la diosa de su prisión, y una vez más ella escapa. Y después del problema de la "Machine God" en la ciudad de Kirith de un futuro lejano, el dúo es enviado a una iglesia… Situada en la superficie de la luna, donde fue el enfrentamiento final… Dentro de la propia mente del Doctor.

Cuando finalmente fue vencida, el poder de la Timewyrm fue desterrado en letargo dentro de la estructura del universo, mientras que todos los recuerdos de su antigua vida (Qataka) fueron borradas y su esencia fue depositada en un bebé del futuro que fue modificado genéticamente y sin mente.

La batalla ha terminado; hace tiempo en un invierno Ingles, las cicatrices emocionales y físicas han sanado para el dúo y están listos para viajar. Pero antes, el Doctor y su amiga Ace aterrizan la TARDIS en el interior del Museo Británico, en un sábado en la tarde a principios de los años noventa.

— Profesor, ¿por qué tenemos que visitar un museo si tenemos una maquina del tiempo? — Con el corazón lleno de aburrimiento, Ace pregunta eso. La adolescente rebelde carga con su brazo un equipo de música portátil (de los ochenta), y ella pone un casete de su banda favorita, "Happy Mondas", y ella escucha la canción "_Boom_" a todo volumen. Molestando a los visitantes que se encuentran cerca de ella.

El Doctor presiona el Botón de Apagado del equipo de música, usando su paraguas. — ¡Ace! Ten un poco de respeto, después de todo, es tu museo por ser británica.

— ¿Ah, si? Pues esto es lo que pienso de "mi museo". — Ace enciende de nuevo su equipo de música y pone la canción "_Burning Down the House_" (de los Talking Heads), haciendo referencia a que ella quiere quemar el museo.

— ¡Oh, Ace! — Nuevamente, el Doctor apaga el equipo de música portátil, pero esta vez; él se la quita de las manos de su protegida.

— ¡Oye, eso es mío! Entrégamelo, Profesor, por favor. — Ace intenta recuperarlo, pero el Doctor usa su paraguas para separarlos.

El Doctor suspira. — Ace, te propongo un trato: Si te portas bien durante los próximos treinta y ocho minutos con cincuenta y tres segundos, no solo te lo devolveré tu preciado objeto sino que iremos a tomar un almuerzo en Ealing Broadway.

— ¡ACE! — Ace grita de emoción su apodo, feliz por oír eso. — Está bien, Profesor. Trato hecho.

Entonces, el Doctor y Ace visitaron cada exhibición que exista en el museo. La verdadera razón de la visita es porque el Doctor quiere asegurarse de que la Timewyrm no les haya dejado una "sorpresa" en caso de ser vencida. De todas las exhibiciones, la exposición Egipcia es la favorita de la joven Ace; incluso ella nota que a su Doctor también le gusta la exposición ya que él sonríe de nostalgia por ver una antigua tablilla en donde muestran una imagen tallada de el poderoso Sutekh el Destructor junto con su hermana-esposa Nephthys.

Parece que hemos visitado todo lo que hay en el museo, Profesor, incluyendo aquella desgastada pintura del siglo 16 sobre una linda pareja interracial. ¿Ya podemos ir a almorzar, Profesor?

El Doctor se quedo pensativo con respecto a lo que dijo Ace, la pintura de la adolescente asiática del vestido de gala rosa junto con el hombre de vestimentas góticas al estilo "período Eduardiano" era algo muy intrigante para él. Pero decide investigarlo más tarde. — ¡Ya terminamos! — El Doctor dice eso, chocando sus manos. — ¿Te gustaría una taza de Té con unos pastelillos, Ace?

— ¡Wicked! Ya era hora, Profesor, me muero de hambre. — Ace grita de emoción.

Ambos entraron a la TARDIS, a pesar de que últimamente cuesta un poco en maniobrar los controles de la consola, el Doctor logra hacerla funcionar después de tres intentos. Y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, como siempre, un triangulo trasparente se lleva la TARDIS junto con sus tripulantes.

Y ahora, mientras que el Onceavo Doctor continúa desfallecido en el suelo, otra encarnación del Doctor junto con su compañera rubia está a merced del peligro.

_Hace tiempo, en el corto noveno capítulo de la vida del Doctor._

El veterano de guerra, el Noveno Doctor, junto con la adolescente Rose Tyler están disfrutando de un concierto del grupo "S Club 7" a finales de 1999. O lo habrían disfrutado si no fuera porque ambos fueron expulsados del estadio porque Rose agredió a un joven conocido para ella.

Ahora, el Doctor y Rose tienen una charla, mientras caminan hacia la TARDIS para irse del sitio con mucha vergüenza; en especial el Doctor.

— No fue mi culpa, Doctor. Lo que pasa es… es que él es mi ex novio; Jimmy Stone. Yo abandone la escuela por él, ¡y ese bastardo me abandono! ¡Y lo único que él me regalo durante nuestra relación fue una deuda de 800 Libras! Mi amiga, Suki, tenía razón sobre ese miserable e intento advertirme de él, pero como tonta que soy no la escuche. — Rose mantiene la mirada en el frío e húmedo camino, sin tener el valor de ver al Doctor a los ojos.

— ¡Shhh! — El Doctor la silencia a ella, viéndola con ojos enojados. — En estos momentos, él es un tonto inocente que ni siquiera te conocía, ¿y tú lo abofeteaste? Pensé que habías aprendido la lección de no interferir en el tiempo; después de tú casi destruiste continuidad espacio tiempo por violar las Leyes del Tiempo al salvar a tu padre de su inevitable muerte, pero me equivoque…

— Doctor…

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Pasan los minutos y solo hay un escalofriante silencio que incomoda a Rose durante toda la caminata. Cuando llegaron a la TARDIS, que se encuentra en un estacionamiento, el Doctor está a punto de sacar la llave de su bolsillo, pero entonces, él mira a su acompañante rubia.

— Sabes una cosa, Rose… — El Doctor suspira. — Ese concierto de los "S Club 7" no valía la pena verlo, de hecho: estaba ansioso de salir de ese patético concierto porque recién me acorde que detesto la música Pop, sin ofender Rose — El Doctor dice eso para animar el ambiente. Rose suspira de alivio. —. Nuestro siguiente destino es… ¡Florana! Uno de los más bellos y pacíficos planetas que hay en la galaxia.

— ¡Por supuesto! Oye, ¿podríamos invitar a Mickey? – Rose pregunta eso al extrañar a su amigo.

— ¿Invitar a Ricky, Ricky el Idiota? — Se queda pensativo por un ratito. — Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no? Me gustaría volver a verlo. Talvez él llore de miedo por visitar un planeta por primera vez, ¡eso será fantástico!

— Doctor, no seas tan cruel con Micky. Él te ayudo a derrotar a los Slitheen con un misil no-nuclear.

— ¡Ok, tú ganas! Lo invitaremos. — Responde eso el Doctor con una larga sonrisa de loco — ¿Estás lista para el viaje de tu vida?

— ¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo? — Rose dice eso, ansiosa por su siguiente destino.

— Entonces vámonos.

Pero antes que el último de los Señores del Tiempo metiera la llave a la cerradura, algo en el cielo capta su atención y se atemoriza. — ¡Es imposible! ¡Tiene que ser una mala broma!

— ¡¿Que ocurre Doctor? – Rose está preocupada por aquel triangulo trasparente que esta en el cielo, y por su Doctor.

— Entra a la TARDIS

Por lo confundida que esta, Rose no puede entrar sin tener una respuesta. — Pero…

— ¡ENTRA YA A LA TARDIS!

Sin esperar una respuesta de la rubia, el Doctor fuertemente toma la mano de Rose y la mete a ella bruscamente adentro de la TARDIS. Muy confusa, Rose intenta hablar con su Doctor, pero antes de que el Doctor llegase a la consola, un triangulo trasparente captura la TARDIS junto con su tripulación y se la lleva hacia un lugar desconocido.

_En el presente._

El Onceavo Doctor acaba de despertar, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si tuviera resaca. El intenta levantarse del suelo y en cuando logra ponerse de pie, él se da cuenta que sus amigos Amy y Rory están golpeando con sus puños la consola en un intento en vano para hacerla funcionar.

— ¡¿Oigan que les pasa ustedes dos, recién casados? ¡¿Acaso yo golpeo su televisor cuando no funciona, o el computador?

— Finalmente despertaste, bello durmiente. — Amy dice eso, furiosa — ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí!

— Por qué, aun tenemos tiempo para escapar antes de que nos atrapen.

— ¡Doctor, te quedaste dormido por más de tres horas! — Rory Williams dice eso, mientras que se puede escuchar varios zumbidos como si naves los estuviesen rodeándolos.

— Oh. — El Doctor se rasca la cabeza del asombro.

Rory continúa hablando. —. Después de que la TARDIS aterrizara en un enorme vestíbulo, mi esposa y yo estábamos muy bien, incluso salimos afuera para intentar ayudarte a demostrar tu inocencia. Pero justo al salir; se nos aparecieron unos agresivos soldados con cabeza de rinoceronte acompañados con unos despistados hombres-gorilas que nos apuntaron con sus armas, ellos exigían tu entrega.

— ¡Qué! Es increíblemente extraño. Es inaudito que este "Gobierno Espacial" usara unos mercenarios Judoon y Ogrons para capturarme. — el Doctor alza su voz, sintiéndose algo ofendido.

— Y no solo ellos, hombre andrajoso — Amy dice eso, como si ella perdió las esperanza. —. Después de que le escupí en la cara de ese "simio" al rehusarme a entregarte, ambos corrimos hacia la TARDIS, y puedo jurar haber visto cientos de Atraxi en las ventanas. Estamos rodeados.

El Doctor se rasca la cabeza y juega con su corbata de moño roja para pensar. — No podemos hacer nada, Amy…Excepto entregarnos.

— No puedo creerlo. — Rory dice eso, sorprendido. — No puedes rendirte así como así, Doctor. ¿Que pasara con nosotros?

— No se preocupen por mí, yo voy a arreglar este malentendido con la Shadow Architect. Y los Judoon tienen un estricto código de honor y los Ogrons son los seres estúpidos de la galaxia, y mientras no los hagan enojar; ellos los devolverán a la Tierra.

— ¡Pero, ellos te mataran! — Amy está nerviosa al decir eso — ¿Y qué paso con tu tan brillante plan de escape?

— Pues, este es el "plan B": Voy a hablar con la Shadow Architect, la líder de más alto rango que hay en la Proclamación de las Sombras, para hacerla entrar en razón sobre mi inocencia. Ella podrá ser igual a Margaret Thatcher pero yo soy peor. Y si me matan; entonces, les pido a ustedes que griten a los cuatro vientos: "La Proclamación de las Sombras asesinaron al Doctor". Y en menos de lo que cante un gallo; se iniciará una protesta intergaláctica por la clausura de esta "fascista organización" por mi muerte. Hasta incluso algunos de mis enemigos, como los Sontarans, vengarían mi muerte por considerarme como un digno adversario.

— Ok. Entiendo — Rory comprende la delicada situación y acepta la palabra del Doctor. —. Es mejor que lo hagamos ahora.

El Doctor tose un poco. — ¿Por qué hablas en plural, Rory? Yo iré solo, ustedes esperan en la TARDIS.

— Ten cuidado, tu eres el único quien confió que nos puede llevar a casa. Suerte. — Amy besa la mejilla del Doctor, luego de decir eso.

— Toma esto — El Doctor le entrega a sus amigos el Papel Psíquico. —. Úsenlo en cuando sea el momento más adecuado, en especial para engañar a ciertos monos ingenuos. ¡Adiós!

En seguida, el Doctor abre las puertas para entregarse pero las criaturas entran violentamente a la TARDIS para capturar no solo al viejo viajero del tiempo, sino también a sus amigos. Rory intenta defender a su esposa pero un Ogron lo golpea, usando la culata de su rifle, y ese mismo Ogron captura a la pelirroja al agarrar sus piernas y se la lleva a una celda. Rory recién se recupera del golpe pero fue capturado por un Judoon.

El Doctor intenta usar su Destornillador Sónico, pero es rudamente agarrado de sus brazos por un par de Judoon. Y lo único que él puede hacer ahora es en oír los gritos de Amy.

_Tiempo después. _El Doctor está esperando, con sus manos en la cabeza y los codos en las rodillas, pensativo. El Señor del Tiempo esta sentado en el borde de una fuente de cristal situado en un bonito jardín que, generalmente, es usado para que los "acusados" esperen pacientemente su juicio o condena.

Finalmente, la espera termino en cuando aparece de la nada una mujer albina vestida con un uniforme negro. Ella es solo una sirvienta.

— Saludos, soy Haküalla y…

— Ya basta de formalidades, niña: ¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Por qué estoy acusado de un crimen hacia un planeta en donde yo efectué el crimen de genocidio? ¡¿Un planeta que jamás existió? — Al decir eso lleno de furia, el Doctor toma el florero más cercano y con mucha fuerza lo arroja al suelo. — ¡Responde!

La joven está asustada del Doctor y retrocede unos pasos. — Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea. La orden la dio nuestro líder...

— ¿Quien, Shadow Architect? No creo que ella me odie tanto como para hacer esta barbaridad.

— No, usted se equivoca. Ella se retiro. Su sucesor es un hombre como de unos cincuenta años, todos dicen que es mejor que su predecesora pero su sentido de la justicia es oscuro y algo despiadado. — luego la chica se pone nerviosa —. Por favor, no le diga a nadie que dije eso de mi jefe. Él tiene una personalidad un poco siniestra.

— Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Ahora responde; ¿Quién es él? — el Doctor comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tan fuerte que apenas puede mantenerse de pie.

— Su nombre… Se llama, Vincent Zimmerman y… ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

— Ay, eso no es nada. Es solo un doble dolor de estomago que estoy sufriendo, no es nada grave… no es nada...

La muchacha albina de ojos rojos llama por ayuda médica luego de ver al acusado tumbado en el suelo, sin vida.

El Onceavo Doctor una vez más se desmaya. Por suerte, esta será la última vez.

_Hace tiempo atrás, en el curioso octavo capítulo de la vida del Doctor._

Adentro de una TARDIS, el Cuarto de Control está decorado al estilo de una "catedral gótica victoriana" y una consola que parece estar hecha de madera de roble fina. Hay cuatro pilares de hierro que sostienen el techo del Cuarto de Control; y ese mismo techo luce igual que un "techo de un planetario" que en el se puede observar todo el exterior, toda la infinidad y majestuosidad del vórtice al igual que las formidables criaturas que viven ahí.

En el Cuarto de Control, la sección en donde hay un la biblioteca, en un sillón descansa un poeta Ingles con sus dos corazones llenos de nostalgia y melancolía, ese poeta es el Octavo Doctor y ahora mismo está escuchando la canción "_In A Dream_" por medio de su gramófono mientras que espera que la TARDIS aterrice en el Ojo de Orión.

— Oh, El Ojo de Orión, el último lugar que voy a visitar antes de volver a Gallifrey. —. El Octavo Doctor dice eso mientras que cierra el libro que leía con un suspiro.

El Octavo Doctor está sufriendo de un terrible dolor, pero no de un dolor físico sino de una profunda depresión. Él llora por su profunda soledad y de sus viejos compañeros de viaje que él casi nunca visita, también él llora de rabia por sus confusos encuentros con Facción Paradoja junto con la destrucción y restauración de Gallifrey, y además por tener esos corazones tan llenos de "emociones" que le hacen sentir tan humano.

Después de mucho meditarlo, el decidió relajarse en el Ojo de Orión antes de volver a casa... para siempre.

Después de un largo debate, el Alto consejo de los Señores del Tiempo en Gallifrey junto con el director de la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, el Coordinator Narvin, y la Lady Presidenta Romanadvoratrelundar; todos ellos aceptaron que su metomentodo cósmico volviera a casa con la condición de nunca jamás volviera a escapar.

En el momento que el Doctor acepto sin protestar, la Lady Presidenta Romana sonríe por volver a ver a su amigo después de mucho tiempo.

Posteriormente, la TARDIS aterriza en el Ojo de Orión, es el lugar más tranquilo y pacífico en todo el universo; gracias al bombardeo de Iones positivos en su bello paisaje hacen que una persona se sienta relajada y calmada. Como oler el aire fresco después de una lluvia.

Luego que el Octavo Doctor se tumbo en el pasto para poder olvidarse de todos sus dilemas, pero entonces él noto que en el cielo hay una especie de "triangulo transparente" se acerca peligrosamente hacia él. — oh, no. ¡No otra vez! ¿Acaso no pueden ser más originales?

Sabiendo el peligro que representa ese triangulo, el Doctor se levanta y corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia la TARDIS.

El Octavo Doctor por fin llega a la TARDIS e intenta escapar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, fue capturado y luego desaparece completamente junto con su TARDIS.

_Hace poco tiempo atrás, en el decimo capítulo de la vida del Doctor_**_. _**

En el Vórtice del Tiempo. El solitario Ángel, el Décimo Doctor, manipula tranquilamente los controles de su consola mientras escucha la canción "Scarlet Rose" (de Alexia Khan) para recordar con lágrimas a Rose Tyler; ya que desde ahora y para siempre ella estará viviendo en una tierra paralela junto con su madre, Jackie. Por lo menos, Rose tiene una versión paralela de su padre, que sobrevivió de ser atropellado, y un clon humano del Décimo Doctor para que la acompañe.

Después de su reencuentro con el mismo creador de los Daleks, Davros; tan lleno de locura y xenofobia que ansiaba con destruir la realidad misma con una Bomba de Realidad. El Doctor perdiera su mejor amiga, Donna Noble, luego de borrar todos sus recuerdos sobre él para poder salvarle su vida. El Doctor decidió viajar solo hasta el final de su vida.

Su momento de melancolía es interrumpido por una voz llena de vanidad que proviene de un monitor de computadora instalada en la consola. — ¿Doctor? Exijo hablar con el Doctor; ¡ahora mismo! —. Él misterioso hombre tiene rasgos reptiles y usa una especie de túnica

El Señor del Tiempo se olvida de su soledad e intenta disimularlo. — El Doctor no se encuentra en estos momentos, deje su mensaje después de oír la señal. ¡Beeeeeep!

— Como se atreve a insultarme, a mí, Varanus: el príncipe de Draconia. Es un insolente. — El príncipe se habla a sí mismo en tercera persona. —. Lo pagara con su vida. —. El esta tan furioso que saca su espada, a pesar que él se encuentra ahora mismo en Draconia. Lo mismo hace el par de guardias que tiene a sus espaldas.

— Oh, lo siento, yo lo siento tanto mi glorioso príncipe. — Lo dice con sarcasmo. — ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

El príncipe se relaja, al creer que lo que dijo el Doctor es verdad. — Su presencia es requerida para celebrar una festividad terrícola llamada "Navidad" en la Tierra. Si usted falta o se retrasa, sufrirá las terribles consecuencias.

— Me encantaría asistir a una navidad con los Draconians, pero no puedo porque estoy… voy a lávame el cabello.

— ¡Doctor! — El príncipe no es ingenuo.

El inmaduro Señor del Tiempo encoge los hombros. — Bueno, de acuerdo, lo confieso: No quiero ir porque ahora no se me da la gana. Así que, hasta la vista; Reptiles Samuráis…

Antes de que el Doctor apagara la pantalla del monitor de su consola, se puede escucha una voz muy familiar para él. —. Vamos, Doctor, ¿acaso tienes miedo de disfrutar de una festividad?

— Esa voz tan inteligente, ¡No puedo creerlo! —. El Doctor esta choqueado al ver a esa mujer acompañada con el príncipe y sus guardias. —. ¿Benny? ¡Profesora Bernice Summerfield! ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí, vieja amiga?

— ¡Por favor, Doctor, no me llames vieja! — Bernice está furiosa por obvias razones. — Tú eres una versión alienígena de matusalén.

— Cierto, Benny, pero aun soy sexy. — el viejo está siendo vanidoso. —. ¡Espera un momentito! Yo te conozco muy bien como para saber que tú jamás me llamarías a menos que necesites mi ayuda.

— Vamos, ¿acaso crees que yo no te llamaría solo para divertirnos? — Bernice dice eso, moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro de forma sospechosa.

— No me digas: Te emborrachaste en un bar o algo así, no sabes cómo llegaste y necesitas mi TARDIS para irte de ese planeta, ¿estoy en lo cierto? — El Doctor levanta las cejas de forma picara.

La profesora Summerfield se quedo pensativa por un rato. — Si sabes mi problema, ¿entonces por qué diablos preguntas? ¡Ven aquí! Nos divertiremos y luego me sacaras de este planeta al estilo Japón feudal. ¿Okey?

El Doctor saca sus lentes de carey rectangulares, solo para parecer listo, y enseguida habla con su vieja amiga. — Eres inteligente, Bernice, una persona brillante, pero estoy muy ocupado y… ¡Qué diablos! Te recogeré, pequeña arqueóloga ingenua!

— Muchas gracias. Ya no soporto mas esos "reptiles machistas".

— Disculpe, madame — El príncipe Varanus interrumpe —, pero eso te pasa por ser tan mala en la cama.

Bernice arquea su ceja, ofendida e irritada hacia él. — ¡Fue un accidente, pervertido, jamás paso! Eso fue culpa de los narcóticos navideños que compre para el "dolor de cabeza" y que…

— ¡Muy bien, Benny, voy para allá! Adiós. — Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el Doctor apaga la pantalla para evitar oír la ridícula discusión.

Aunque el Doctor ya celebro la navidad con Jackson Lake y su hijo después de derrocar al Cyber-Rey… hace siete meses atrás, y deseaba con ansias celebrar la Semana Santa para comer un huevo de chocolate. Al Doctor no le importo celebrar la Navidad de nuevo para ayudar a una vieja amiga.

Después de vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión: Su típico traje azul, camisa blanca junto con su corbata carmesí, sus zapatillas rojas y por ultimo su vieja gabardina color beige que fue un regalo de la misma Janis Joplin. El Doctor se prepara para ir al planeta Draconia, del siglo 26, también el Doctor aprovechara ese viaje para saludar y rescatar a su vieja amiga; la arqueóloga Bernice Summerfield. Solo visitarla, nada más.

Pero antes de ir, el viejo Señor del Tiempo toma un desvío.

El Décimo Doctor aterriza la TARDIS en la chatarrería Foreman de la 76 de Totter's Lane. El lugar en donde todo empezó: Sus compañeros, sus incontables aventuras y de su nieta Susan. Con mucha tristeza, el Doctor recordó el momento cuando tuvo que dejarla en la ciudad de Londres del siglo 22 para que ella empezara a ser independiente y una adulta responsable, y también porque Susan estaba enamorada de un joven llamado David Campbell. Tristemente, años después, los Señores del Tiempo la obligaron a luchar en la guerra y al final ella pereció; al igual que todos los Señores del Tiempo.

Aunque llego, el Doctor no puede salir de la TARDIS por la pena que siente al ver el lugar.

En medio de tantos recuerdos, tantos felices como tristes, el scanner detecto un triangulo transparente apareció arriba en el cielo.

— ¡No puede ser! —. Dice eso el Décimo Doctor al ver ese triangulo tan familiar con ojos incrédulos.

El Doctor, desesperadamente, maneja los controles de la consola de TARDIS para intentar escapar, pero el triangulo atrapa la TARDIS, con el Doctor dentro.

_Ahora, en el onceavo capítulo de la vida del Doctor. _

Una furiosa Amy junto con un temeroso Rory son llevados a la fuerza a una celda en lo más alto de la torre Norte de la Proclamación de las Sombras. En donde pasaran ahí el resto de sus vidas.

— ¡Quita tus sucias patas de mí; maldito chango mugroso! — Amy grita eso al Ogron que la empuja a ella y su marido a una celda con barrotes láser color naranja.

— Disfrutar de nueva casa. — El Ogron dice eso como su fuera un retrasado mental. — Ustedes, quedarse aquí, para siempre. Después, Doctor, estar apresado con ustedes.

El Ogron se queda de guardia, y la feliz pareja casada están sentados juntos en el único banco que hay.

— Amy, es mejor no provocarlos. Hay que esperar a que el Doctor nos saque de aquí. — Rory intenta razonar con su esposa, pero es en vano.

— O quizás yo solucione las cosas mientras que tú te quedas mirando, cariño. — Después de decir eso, Amy saca de su bolsillo una especie de billetera negra, que es el Papel Psíquico. Ella se acerca al guardia. —. Oye, Donkey Kong, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

— ¿Quien ser tú? — el Ogron se rasca la cabeza.

Amy abre la billetera y muestra un simple papel en blanco para ella, pero para en Ogron es lo que ella quiere que él piense. — Yo soy nada menos que la poderosa emperatriz de Escocia. Así que libérame, y mi esclavo también, de esta sucia celda o sufrirás las horribles consecuencias. — Dice ella con una voz elocuente de reina.

— Perdonar, mi alteza. Mi libérala, pero no lastimarme. — El Ogron, ingenuamente, se cree la mentira de la pelirroja,

— Sácanos rápido de aquí, gorila, y te perdonare la vida. No hagas enojas a alguien de la realeza. – aquí Amy ya está tomando su personaje muy en serio, preocupando a Rory.

Luego de salir de la celda, y de engañar al Ogron para que ocupara "su lugar". Amy y Rory toman un elevador para bajar al primer piso y luego ellos empezaran a buscar al Doctor para escapar de este lugar en la TARDIS.

— ¿Esclavo? — Rory dice eso a su esposa, exigiendo una explicación. Mientras que bajan por el elevador.

—_ ... Esclavo sexual_. — Amy le responde a su marido con un travieso guiño en el ojo.

Rory se ruborizo y sonríe. — Oh. Está bien.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. El Onceavo doctor recién despierta y recientemente se da cuenta que siendo arrastrado por dos Judoon hacia un destino desconocido, mientras que otro par de Judoon están apuntando directamente a la cabeza del Doctor con sus poderosas armas.

— Hola, rinocerontes militares. Ya estoy despierto así que no es necesario que me sujeten, ¿me podrían soltar? Por favor. Ya que eso se debe hacer con una persona que ya esta despierta. — Los Judoon continúan escoltándolo, sujetándolo con más fuerza. — Ya veo que no me responden, eso es de mala educación, ¡que vergüenza! ¡Que vergüenza para ustedes!

— ¡Nosotros no tenemos órdenes de contestar! — Un Judoon responde. — ¡Si usted se resiste, será ejecutado ahora mismo!

— ¡Pero ahora recién me respondiste! Me hablaste; lo que significa que tú mismo te estás contradiciendo. Ja-Ja — El Doctor les da a los Juddon una risa burlona. —. ¿Ahora podrías decirme amablemente lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es su nuevo líder y que le paso a la anterior?

— El acusado muy pronto lo sabrá. Lo estamos llevando ahora mismo a su oficina. — Otro Judoon responde, y el Doctor aun no se encuentra satisfecho.

Entonces, el Doctor, siendo escoltado en contra de su voluntad por cuatro Judoon, luego todos llegaron una puerta doble en donde hay cuatro piedras rectangulares que comenzaron a brillar en cuando el Doctor llego.

— ¡¿Ogri? ¿También contrataron a los Ogri para mi captura? ¡Esas criaturas absorben de todo al ser tocadas! Son peligrosas. No tan peligrosas como para ser centinelas en la sede del "Gobierno galáctico"; eso sin duda está bien, ¡pero es un riesgo tenerlas!

El Doctor es ignorado y luego es soltado para que él cruce la puerta sin problemas, mientras que los bravos "Judoon" y los peligrosos "Ogri" mantienen posiciones.

Cuando el Señor del Tiempo cruza la puerta y hay un largo pasillo que solo hay una puerta de madera al final junto con dos antorchas que son la única iluminación que hay. Por una extraña razón, ese mismo momento, todo parecía adoptar un ligero tono de color negro y se siente la presencia de la soledad en el aire.

— Muy bien, reconozco que este tipo se tomo muchas molestias para tratar de asustarme… Y le falta un poquito para lograrlo. — dice eso el Doctor, mientras examina todo el lugar con su Destornillador Sónico. — Tengo un muy, pero muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Luego de dos minutos, el Doctor llega a la puerta de madera y enseguida presiona el interruptor que hace que la puerta se abre. Al entrar, él ve con horror una oficina con un decorativo perturbadoramente casi igual al Cuarto de Control actual de su TARDIS, pero con tonos oscuros y góticos en lugar de colores "alegres" y "llenos de vida" que tiene.

Entonces, la silla que se encuentra detrás del escritorio empieza a girar y se revela el aspecto de Vincent Zimmerman: El nuevo jefe de la Proclamación de las Sombras. — Saludos, Doctor. Un gusto de volver a verte. — dice eso con una fría formalidad al ver al acusado, el Doctor.

Sus dos corazones latían tan fuertes que se sentían como un redoble de tambores, su piel palidece y sus ojos se llenan una ligera línea de lágrimas. — Desde luego. ¿Quién más?

— Veo que no has perdido tu pésimo estilo de vestir, que lamentable. — Zimmerman dice eso, burlándose del acusado.

— ¡Esto es un mal sueño! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! — El Doctor se refriega los ojos del asombro y susto. — ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

Zimmerman levanta una ceja. — Deberías saberlo, ¿recuerdas tu viaje a Marte; La Base Bowie Uno que estaba destinada a perecer junto con sus habitantes? Recuerdas cuando se te subió el poder a la cabeza por querer violar las Leyes del Tiempo, tanto era tu obsesión por querer cambiar las cosas para "mejor" que usted grito con orgullo "_Soy el Señor del Tiempo Victorioso_" a la cara de la mujer que salvaste solo porque tú querías ganar... Ese fue mí "grito de nacimiento", ¿lo sabías?

— Estaba deprimido y emocionalmente vulnerable en aquellos tiempos. — El Doctor apenas puede recordar eso sin sentir pena por sí mismo. — No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Cómo puedes existir?

— Solo sobreviví, igual que usted. — Zimmerman ríe maliciosamente, luego de decir eso. —. Salvo que yo tengo la conciencia bien limpia, no como tú… "Asesino de tu propia especie".

— ¡Cállate! — el Doctor patea la oficia. —. Que es lo que quieres, ¿acaso mi ciclo de regeneraciones? Llegas muy tarde, solo me quedan dos.

— Shhh, "Spoilers". — Vincent hace una cruda parodia a la manía que tiene River Song en cuando le preguntan por cosas de su futuro. —. Ahora no, pero muy pronto lo averiguaras.

El Doctor se pone furioso. — No te atrevas a tocarla.

— Oh, que gracioso. Te preocupa una mujer que apenas conoces, pero irónicamente, ella sabe mucho sobre ti; gracias a las "citas fuera de orden" que ella tiene con versiones futuras de ti. Qué vergüenza: Usted tan viejo y siempre acompañado de jovencitas inocentes, en especial de esa rubia Tyler.

— Es mi vida, y yo tengo derecho a vivirla como yo quiera. — El Doctor cruza los brazos, diciendo esas frías palabras llenas de serenidad y impotencia. —. Pero a diferencia de ti, tú no tienes vida… ni siquiera eres real. Todas tus malas opiniones o duras críticas que tienes ahora sobre mí y que pretendes usarlas ahora mismo en mi contra, son insignificantes y no tienen valor. Pues te diré algo: Tu "tortura psicológica" ya no funcionara porque yo ya acepte las responsabilidades de mis actos, ya deje de sufrir por mis sentimientos de culpa y ya deje atrás mi "culpa de sobreviviente", ¿por qué? Porque ahora soy un hombre nuevo. Yo soy el Doctor, y tú eres mucho menos que una mera sombra oscura… ¡Eres ficticio!

El hombre que se hace llamar "Vincent Zimmerman" se levanta de su asiento, casi perdiendo la paciencia y con los ojos llenos de furia. — ¡Quizás yo no sea real, pero es gracias a ti que tengo mi existencia… y eso es una de varias razones por las que yo te odio en lo más profundo de mis corazones! Además, tengo otros planes, un plan que no solo te involucra a ti sino también afectaran a tus 10 previas encarnaciones.

— ¡Lo sabia! Fuiste tú quien… ¡Oh-oh! — Antes de que el Doctor terminara de concluir, detrás del "Dr. Zimmerman" aparecen desde las sombras un par de alienígenas grises que están vestidos con trajes negros, camisas blancas y corbatas negras al estilo de los años cincuenta. Sus cabezas son enormes y sus ojos son pequeños y profundamente negros, sus rostros son pálidos y de apariencia esquelética, no poseen boca pero emiten un profundo y tétrico gruñido. El Doctor jamás había visto aquellas criaturas en toda su vida, aunque oculta su sorpresa. —… Pero que feos son tus amigos, ¿Eso si es que tienes amigos?. ¿Quiénes son?

— Eso es mismo que pienso de las personas que usas para que te acompañen a viajar por todo el universo. — Vincent se mofa de él. —. Y para tu información: Estos "hombres grises" son fundadores de una organización religiosa llamada "El Silencio" y, gracias a estos señores, no te acordaras de nada de esta conversación y de haberme visto.

— ¡¿Olvidarme de ti? — El Doctor lanza una pequeña carcajada. —. Déjame confesarte que te he temido casi toda mi vida y que solías ser el "material de mis pesadillas"; así que será muy difícil que eso pase, teniendo en cuenta que usted es…

Vincent golpea su mesa lleno de furia, interrumpiendo al Doctor. — ¡Adiós, Doctor! Ya nos volveremos a ver… pronto. Ahora corre, corre como el cobarde que eres… — Finaliza esas suaves palabras con una inquietante sonrisa.

— Espera un minuto… — Entonces, el Doctor comete el error de parpadear y súbitamente todos desaparecen, ese siniestro hombre junto con esos alienígenas grises se desvanecieron en el aire como si jamás existieron. —… ¿Con quién estaba hablando? — Pregunta eso muy confundido ya que no recuerda los últimos 13 minutos.

Rápidamente, guiado por su instinto, el Doctor sale del lugar y vuelve de nuevo al pasillo oscuro. Luego se escucha el sonido de un cerrojo cerrándose, y la puerta de madera está bloqueada. El Doctor tenía dos opciones, volver a la puerta de atrás o salir por a otra puerta en donde los Judoon junto con los peligrosos Ogri lo están esperando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Doctor decide salir de ahí y enfrentarse a los guardias.

Se abren la doble puerta, y sale el Doctor con una larga sonrisa. — Hola, amiguitos, ¡me declararon "inocente" y me dejaron ir!

— El acusado está actuando de forma irracional. Prosigan con el procedimiento: — Un Judoon exclama. — ¡Saquen armas! — Los cuatro sacan sus rifles — ¡Veredicto: "Culpable"! ¡Apunten...!

— Oh, yo no lo creo — El Doctor saca su Destornillador Sónico y lo usa para desactivar las armas. — Déjenme pasar, o si no, voy a... a decir algo horrible.

El Doctor trata de salir de ahí de la forma más pacíficamente posible, pero uno de los Judoon intenta darle un ataque frontal pero, por accidente, se tropieza y choca con un Ogri; lo qué causa que el cuerpo del soldado se disuelva dolorosamente hasta ser un puñado de polvo. El Doctor aprovecha esa distracción para rescatar a sus compañeros y irse de ahí en la TARDIS.

Mientras que un Judoon activa la alarma, los Ogri se arrastran para eliminar al Doctor. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que adentro de la puerta doble se escucha un extraño; silbante; gimiente sonido. Luego que se silenciara aquel sonido, la oficina del siniestro líder de la Proclamación de las Sombras ha desaparecido.

El Doctor recorre todo el lugar, luego de perder a los Ogri, buscando a sus amigos. — ¡Amy!... ¡Rory!... ¡¿"Sr. y Sra. Pond"?... ¿donde están ustedes?

El Doctor toma un respiro, pero entonces se escucha una conocida voz en el aire. — ¡Retrocedan, soy violenta, peligrosa y una mujer que sabe golpear… y mi esposo sabe karate! — El Doctor grita "¡Amy, Rory!" luego de escuchar eso.

Entonces, el Doctor se encuentra con la pareja casada estando rodeada por feroces Ogrons. Sin ni un minuto más, el Doctor utiliza nuevamente su Destornillador Sónico para deteriorar las armas de los Ogrons para luego amenazarlos con hacer activar un detonador de una bomba (que en realidad era un Yo-Yo que tenia en su bolsillo) si no les devolvía a sus amigos.

Los Ogrons dejan tranquilos a la pareja, y la pareja siguen al Doctor a la TARDIS.

— ¿Y que paso? Creí que tendrías éxito en hablar con esa Shadow Architect. — Rory dice eso, corriendo por su vida junto con su esposa.

— ¡Ahora no! — El Doctor no tiene tiempo para hablar, hasta que llegan al enorme vestíbulo en donde se encuentra la TARDIS; por suerte no la han movido. — ¡Vamos, vamos! Entren a la TARDIS.

Amy nota que varias estatuas rectangulares brillantes se están acercando velozmente hacia donde están ellos. — ¿Doctor, que son esas cosas?

— ¡Ven conmigo, Pond! ¡A la TARDIS! ¡Ahora mismo!

El Doctor mete a la chica justo antes de que los Ogri llegasen. Al entrar todo el lugar esta iluminado; indicando que todo esta encendido y en funcionamiento, incluyendo la consola. Entonces, el Doctor activa los propulsores y la cabina policiaca de los 50 sale disparada de ahí como un cohete. Al atravesar violentamente la ventana del techo, el Doctor esquiva los enormes ojos dentro de un aro de diamante llamados "los Atraxi" que disparan a los fugados con su rayo de energía celeste.

La TARDIS fácilmente los deja atrás, el Doctor suspira de alivio.

— ¿Doctor, que diablos esta pasando? — Amy pregunta.

— Si, yo también quisiera saberlo. — Rory tiene las mismas dudas que su esposa.

El Doctor se esfuerza por intentar recordar las cosas, pero su memoria fue alterada. — Francamente amiguitos: No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Este es uno de esos días extraños en donde un rencoroso enemigo me pone una trampa, como esa Pandórica, y ahora tenemos que luchar por nuestras vidas…

— O sea: "_Este es el inicio de otra emocionante aventura_". ¡Genial! — Amy dice eso con excitación, sarcasmo y llena de alegría ya que, al principio de todo esto, ella no quería volver a casa.

Antes de que Rory digiera algo a su esposa, el scanner detecta algo que se acerca velozmente hacia ellos. El Doctor mira la pantalla y sus ojos se llenan de horror al verla. Sin decir nada, él intenta maniobrar los controles de la consola para entrar en el vórtice espacio/tiempo.

Amy y Rory están confundidos ya que ambos no entienden los complejos símbolos que muestra la pantalla del scanner porque están escritos en palabras Gallifreyan, el idioma natal del Doctor.

Entonces, una fuerza desconocida envuelve la TARDIS y la secuestra de la realidad misma. La joven pareja se toman de las manos, mientras que el Doctor grita con todas sus fuerzas "Gerónimo" mientras intenta evadir esa misteriosa fuerza similar a un "triangulo transparente". Pero…

Ahora mismo, la ultima TARDIS existente viva en este universo ha desaparecido, y eso es solo el comienzo para la tripulación de la TARDIS.

**Fin del episodio 2**

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí terminan los preámbulos largos. Ahora, el siguiente episodio contendrá uno de las reuniones mas singulares en toda la historia. Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio: "<em><strong>Yo, mi mismo, y yo de nuevo<strong>_"

**Notas del Autor.**

* La primera mitad del segmento de Ben 10 es una versión oscura y más realista del episodio "**_Fame_**" de Ultimate Alien. La otra mitad, incluyendo el interior de La Sociedad Histórica de Bellwood, está inspirada en la novela "**_Lungbarrow_**" de Doctor Who. Las rosas rojas, blancas y negras representan los colores de las piezas de ajedrez. Y eso de "la segunda puerta a la derecha" es una alusión a "Peter Pan".

* Deduciendo por los episodios, es más que obvio que la "Familia Tennyson" es disfuncional e distante.". En mi historia quise explorar un poco más la relación que Ben tiene con su padre, que apenas es vista o desarrollada en la serie. Y Natalie, la madre de Gwen, gracias al "Blog de Mcduffie" descubrí que ella usa el "esnobismo" para ocultar su miedo y asco hacia el "lado raro" la familia de su marido Frank Tennyson, en especial de su suegra Verdona. Pero en mi historia quise reducir un poco su agria actitud esnobista y que ella, Natalie, realmente se preocupara por su hija.

* En mi opinión personal: ¡Yo odio el "Bwen! Y la gente que aun lo apoya a pesar de que, en la serie, Ben y Gwen jamás tendrán una relación romántica. Por eso, este capítulo expresa mi disgusto hacia eso.

* La Intranet existe en el mundo real: Es una red de ordenadores privados que utiliza tecnología Internet para compartir dentro de una organización parte de sus sistemas de información y sistemas operacionales.

* Siempre he querido incluir a unos grupos de fans de "Benlie", "Gwevin" y "Bwen" en algún Fic de Ben 10 ya que, según yo, nadie lo ha hecho antes. _(¡Qué falta de imaginación para algunos escritores!)_ Espero que mi historia los inspire para hacer buenos Fics de Ben 10 que sean mucho más que los monótonos Fics sobre historias del "Bwen". Y casi se me olvida, Nancy Simmons es una burda parodia de los fans del "Bwen", y Bennish Conrad está basado en los fans del "Gwevin" y también es un homenaje a "Bennish Conrad Jr" un grandioso personaje de "Sliders" que solo apareció en la 1 temporada.

* "Prof. Nelson Espurrio" es un alias que adopto el "hombre maligno" en dos Fics de Ben 10 que yo escribí. Al igual que su título: "_El hombre superior a todos_"

* El segmento del Séptimo Doctor es un tributo a los primeros 4 libros de "The New Adventures" de la editorial "Virgin". (_1991/2011: Festejando el vigésimo aniversario de las Nuevas Aventuras_)

* Originalmente tenía la idea de que el misterioso culto vudú crono-terrorista conocido como "Facción Paradoja" (y su líder; el Abuelo Paradoja) habrían tenido una aparición en este episodio y en muchos otros en mi historia, pero decidí cancelarlo para evitar confundir a los lectores.

* Varanus, el príncipe de Draconia, jamas apareció en Doctor Who. Yo invente este personaje para esta historia.

* Aunque este capítulo lo escribí antes de ver "_Greetings From Techadon_", yo le di más personalidad y carácter a Julie Yamamoto, en mi historia. Y habrá muchas más sorpresas más para este adorable personaje.

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10.**

* La Extranet fue usada por Gwen en "**_The Vengeance of Vilgax_**"**  
><strong>

* El Lago Secreto apareció en "_**What Are Little Girls Made Of?**_"

* Emily debuto en "**_It's Not Easy Being Gwen_**", el "gordito Fan #1" apareció en "**_Andreas' Fault_**", y Edwin GrandSmith debuto en "**_They Lurk Below_**"

* "Sumo Slammers: Evolution" es una auto-parodia de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ese mismo chiste, pero sobre Ben 10: Alien Force, se hizo en "**_The Final Battle_**".

* Durante su charla con Kevin, Will Harrangue hace referencias a los episodios "**_Merry Christmas_**" (la Villa Navideña) y "**_Ghost Town_**" (el plan que Ben efectuó en Vilgaxia)

* Anodyne es el planeta de las Anodites, la especie de la Abuela Verdona. Gwen Tennyson comparte solo un "1/4" de su ADN.

* Julie hace un breve resumen de algunos de sus episodios que tuvo mayor participación ("**_Eye of the Beholder_**", "**_Pet Project_**", "**_Vreedle, Vreedle_**" y "**_War of the Worlds_**" Respectivamente), pero ella omite su encuentro con los Nanochips en "**_Revenge of the Swarm_**" por respeto hacia la "muerte" de Elena Validus.

* El auto de Kevin obtuvo la habilidad de volverse invisible en "**_Inferno_**".

* Los Ayudantes Plomeros están enojados con Kevin por los eventos de "**_Absolute Power_**"

* En la película educativa del horror, la escena de los Forever Knights es un adelanto a los eventos de "**_The Purge_**"

* El Prof. Espurrio dice referencias al clímax de "**_The Forge of Creation_**"

* Los Magisters "Gilhil" y "Korwak" aparecieron en "**_Darkstar Rising_**" y "**_The Enemy of My Enemy_**" respectivamente. Hatthor es el planeta de los Splixson; la especie de "Ditto". Los Gourmands son la especie de "Upchuck". Y la "Invasión de Hathor de 1974" es una invención mía para este Fic.

* Cooper Daniels ha estado enamorado de Gwen desde su reaparición en Alien Force.

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Doctor Who.**

* El "hombre siniestro" uso el alias de (Vincent) "Zimmerman" en la novela "**_Mission: Impractical_**"

* El Onceavo Doctor hace un breve resumen de los eventos de los 4 seriales de "**_The Trial of a Time Lord_**"

* Sutekh el Destructor apareció en "**_Pyramids of Mars_**", y su hermana-esposa Nephthys apareció en la novela "**_The Sands of Time_**"

* El almuerzo en Ealing Broadway y la dificultad en el manejo de la TARDIS son un preludio de la novela "**_Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible_**"

* Jimmy Stone y Suki fueron mencionados en "**_Rose_**". Y el Noveno Doctor hace referencias a los eventos de "**_Father's Day_**".

* El planeta Florana fue mencionado por el Tercer Doctor en "**_Invasion of the Dinosaurs_**".

* Mickey Smith es, o fue, el novio de Rose antes de viajar con el Doctor. Rose menciona los eventos de "**_Aliens of London_**" y "**_World War Three_**"

* Los Judoon debutaron en "**_Smith and Jones_**", los Ogri en "**_The Stones of Blood_**" los Ogrons en "**_Day of the Daleks_**" y los Atraxi en "**_The Eleventh Hour_**"

* En el segmento del Octavo Doctor, la mención de "Facción Paradoja junto con la destrucción y restauración de Gallifrey" es una referencia a la novela "**_The Ancestor Cell_**": En el que un evento llamado "**_The Second War in Heaven_**"; en el que los Señores del Tiempo tuvieron un conflicto con "el Enemigo". Y que al final, el Octavo Doctor literalmente borro toda la guerra de su línea temporal para así evitar una gran catástrofe causaría por múltiples paradojas, aunque eso le costó su planeta y su memoria. En la novela "**_The Gallifrey Chronicles_**" tiene un final abierto en el que el Doctor pudo haber restaurado a su gente junto con su planeta y sus recuerdos. Tales eventos son muy contradictorios en la Serie Nueva, pero en la novela "**_The Eyeless_**" el Décimo Doctor menciona que en la Última Gran Guerra Del Tiempo su planeta fue destruido de la misma manera que antes... Haciendo referencia a los eventos (ya inexistentes) de "The Second War in the Heaven".

* La canción "In A Dream" de Pat Hodge fue escuchada en "**_Doctor Who: the TV movie_**". Y el diseño del Cuarto de Control del Octavo Doctor es el mismo que aparece en la película.

* Coordinator Narvin es un personaje recurrente en la audio serie "**_Gallifrey_**".

* Al principio del segmento del Décimo Doctor, hay un resumen de los eventos de "**_The Stolen Earth_**" y "**_Journey's End_**"

* Los Draconians aparecieron en "**_Frontier in Space_**". Y Bernice Summerfield es un personaje de los libros "Virgin New Adventures" y debutó en la novela "**_Love and War_**"

* El Cyber-rey apareció en "**_The Next Doctor_**"

* El Décimo Doctor recuerda los eventos de "**_The Dalek Invasion of Earth_**" (El último viaje que él tuvo con su nieta Susan en la TARDIS) y "la chatarrería Foreman de la 76 de Totter's Lane" es una referencia al primer episodio de la Serie Clásica: "**_An Unearthly Child_**"

* En el primer encuentro con el Onceavo Doctor, el Dr. Vincent Zimmerman relata los eventos de "**_The Waters of Mars_**" al mencionar que eso fue su "grito de nacimiento". (Debido por ser el episodio más oscuro de la Nueva Serie.)

* La Pandórica fue una trampa vista en "**_The Pandorica Opens_**" y fue parte de la trama principal de la "Series 5".


	5. Episodio 03

**Episodio 3**

**Yo, mi mismo, y yo de nuevo**

De vuelta al misterioso cuarto oscuro octagonal, llena de sutiles equipos de alta tecnológica. Hay una puerta en cada pared; y de todas las puertas hay una que llama la atención por estar reforzada con metal blindado. Y también por los fuertes gemidos de dolor que se oyen en el interior de aquella metálica puerta.

Después de cumplir su misión junto con hacer algunas pequeñas cosas personales, el Hombre Maligno (Ahora volviendo a usar el alias de "Nelson Espurrio") no encuentra a su colega, el Hombre Siniestro (ahora adoptando el alias de "Vincent Zimmerman").

Al explorar un poco el lugar, Nelson escucha un remix moderno de la canción "_Enjoy the Silence_" (de Depeche Mode) en una de las puertas y al abrirla encuentra a su colega sentado en una mesa al lado de una mujer de aspecto humano usando un parche en su ojo derecho. Ella está acompañada de cinco soldados humanos junto con ocho alienígenos grises usando trajes negros de los años 50.

Al parecer, ambos tienen una conversación calurosa.

— Muchas gracias, madame Kovarian, por esta generosa entrega. Atesorare este libro con mi vida. — Zimmerman sostiene un libro negro con sus manos, mientras que Kovarian tiene devuelta a dos de sus "fundadores grises". —. Mi donación a su respetuosa orden religiosa llegara muy pronto, directamente a su cuenta bancaria.

— De nada, Sr. Zimmerman, lo que sea por un miembro leal y fiel de El Silencio. — Kovarian dice eso fríamente junto con una ligera pero desquiciada sonrisa, ocultando su admiración y deseos hacia aquel hombre. —. Espero que su plan tenga éxito, y que muy pronto el Doctor sea eliminado para siempre. "El Silencio caerá" — Kovarian finaliza con un lema de su orden religiosa.

— Sera todo un placer, mi encantadora dama. "El Silencio caerá" — Zimmerman besa la mano de la mujer, y ella se sonroja pero lo disimula.

Ignorado por todos, Espurrio observa como la "tétrica mujer" junto con los hombres grises y los soldados están caminando hacia unas placas circulares colocadas en el suelo y en segundos ellos se desvanecen en aire, gracias a esas placas circulares que son un dispositivo Teletransportador llamado "Transmat".

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos? — Nelson pregunta eso.

— "Ellos" son solo un grupo religioso que protege y mantienen oculta la primera pregunta que se ha efectuado en el universo. Ellos creen que el Doctor, en su onceava encarnación, es una amenaza porque su profecía dice que "la pregunta" será respondida durante la caída del Onceavo; en algún lugar en los Campos de Trenzalore. Si no te has dado cuenta, "El Silencio caerá" tiene un doble significado para ellos.

— Ah entiendo, ¿Y cuál es esa gran y dichosa pregunta? — Pregunta Espurrio, muy curioso e interesado en el tema.

— No te lo diré, aunque la Primera Pregunta esta oculta a simple vista. He hecho un juramento para poder aliarme con "El Silencio" para que ellos causaran problemas a mi enemigo en caso de que nuestros planes fallen. Como tú que te juntaste con esos imitadores de la Cienciología que se hacen llamar "La Esotérica", o "Los Flame Keeper's Circle" como serán conocidos en público, para convertirlos en una amenaza creíble para el joven Tennyson en un cercano futuro.

Espurrio escupe una pequeña risa acompañada de una inquietante sonrisa. — Luego de ser testigo de como George inicio la "Polémica de los 775" y después de viajar un poco "adelante" en el tiempo solo para ver con gozo como los nuevos Forever Knights aniquilan a todos los alíens que deambulan por todo el planeta Tierra... Hice lo mismo que ese impostor quería hacer con Tennyson ayer.

Zimmerman arquea una ceja. — Un momento, ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Espurrio sonríe. — Que ahora no solo soy el último de mi especie, sino que ahora soy el único existente en todas las realidades paralelas y alternas que hay en mi universo. Absorbí a todas mis propias contrapartes y ahora soy tan poderoso como fabuloso.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues parece que tú idea afecto tu mente, porque tu trampa para el joven Tennyson me pareció ridícula e infantil — Zimmerman parece estar decepcionado de su aliado. —. Ten mucho cuidado con tu orgullo, amigo mío, eso fue la causa de que esa "abominación" te venciera tantas veces en el pasado.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, amigo. — Espurrio suspira de rabia por recordar a su viejo adversario, un paradójico y errático viajero del tiempo que, curiosamente, tiene el título de "profesor".

— ¡Más te vale que si, porque yo no quiero errores! Hemos planeado esto con mucha precisión y cuidado por mucho tiempo como para que alguien como tú lo arruine. ¿Entendió o quieres que te lo repita?

— Si, entendí. Ahora vámonos a la Sala de Control.

Zimmerman arquea la cabeza y continúa caminando hasta que de pronto le vino una duda en su prodigiosa mente. — Hablando del joven Tennyson, aun me cuesta creer que un adolecente que sufre del Trastorno de déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad sea el portador del arma más peligrosa que haya visto. ¡Es insólito!

— Pudo ser peor, créeme… he visitado muchas realidades alternativas.

— Bueno, lo que sea. Más tarde; yo me encargare de ese mocoso petulante. Tú ocúpate de los 11 Doctores.

— ¿Yo?, ¿Contra Los Doctores? — Espurrio abre los ojos de incredulidad. — ¿Que pasa?

Zimmerman mira a su amigo y suspira. — Descubrí con tardanza en la Proclamación de las Sombras que mientras más viejo sea el Doctor; menos miedo tiene de encarar a la muerte… y de fantasmas del pasado como yo. Así que, por el bien de nuestro plan, lo mejor es que "cada quien ataque al enemigo del otro". Es una estrategia simple pero efectiva, porque nosotros tendríamos la ventaja y ellos no sabrán a que se enfrentaran hasta que les sea demasiado tarde.

— Y por eso que tú quieres atormentar al idiota de Ben Tennyson para que te sea más fácil vencerlo, y a la vez, me beneficiara a mi para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. No hay problema, amigo, espero que grabes tu encuentro con Ben en un DVD para poder verlo después. — Espurrio dice eso, animando un poco a su colega.

Zimmerman ríe al escuchar eso. — Te lo agradezco, amigo, ahora vamos al nuestro siguiente destino. Un lugar en donde ni siquiera el mismo tiempo nos molestara.

En el momento que los dos se preparaban para ir a otro cuarto, aparece un científico con una cicatriz en su ojo y con un peculiar brazo robot derecho; él esta acompañado de cuatro albinos con expresiones de vanidad en sus rostros, y de unos extraños alienígenas cara de pulpo que traen un cilindro de vidrio que contiene adentro a una rubia adolecente vestida con un traje de una pieza color blanco y con unas botas y guantes negros. En ese mismo cilindro tiene una placa escrita que dice: "_Chica Sintética_".

— Dr. Joseph Chadwick y los Moroks, ¡que sorpresa! ¿A qué se debe su presencia? — Espurrio esta sorprendido de verlos, por obvias razones.

— Mis estimados jefes — Habla con palabras muy halagadoras. —, yo y los Moroks hemos traído al espécimen que ustedes pidieron. Los esclavos Ood llevaran ahora mismo a la "hembra" a…

— ¡Queras decir: "yo y mi gente trajimos a la criatura, con una minúscula e insignificante ayuda suya"! Adiós. — Nártu, líder de este grupo de Moroks, dice eso con orgullo y vanidad.

Enseguida, Nártu y su gente se retiran del lugar, dejando a Joseph con una mirada llena de rencor.

Y antes que el científico se fuera...

— Gracias, pero, ¿que estas esperando, y por qué viniste hasta aquí solo para decirnos esto? — Zimmeman sospecha de algo, ya que el Dr. Chadwick aun no se retira junto con los Ood y el espécimen.

— Si quieren saber: Me gustaría que me cambiasen los compañeros de trabajo que tengo en la Estación Científica por unos más serios y humanos. No tolero ni un segundo más en estar acompañado de los Moroks, y sobretodo de la engreída científica amoral y del joven sociópata albino egocéntrico. — El Dr. Chadwick está exigiendo más de lo que puede pedir.

Espurrio se quedo pensativo, enseguida dio su veredicto. — Bueno, si no te gusta estar acompañado con ellos, tal vez te gustaría trabajar para nuestro asesor científico principal. — Espurrio finaliza con una vil sonrisa.

Al oír eso, el Dr. Chadwick tiene un ataque de histeria. — ¡Oh, no, NO, NO Y NO! ¡Cualquiera menos ese Hitler invalido!

— ¡Entonces; vuelve al trabajo y no nos hagas perder el tiempo!

Después que el científico tuerto, junto los esclavos Ood que cargan a la misteriosa chica dentro del cilindro de vidrio, viajaran por medio del "Transmat" para ir directamente a la Estación Científica por motivos de investigación. Los dos hombres misteriosos salen del cuarto oscuro principal para ir al Salón de Control. Otro cuarto mucho más tétrico y lleno de penumbras, en donde el aire es igual a la atmosfera de un cementerio. En el medio de ese cuarto; hay una octagonal consola de mando.

El Sr. Nelson Espurrio enciende algo similar a una Máquina de Discos solo para poner la canción "_Princes of the Universe_" (de Queen) para adornar acústicamente el lugar, mientras que el Sr. Vincent Zimmerman se acerca a la extravagante consola con un complejo sistema de manejo por medio de comando de voz.

— ¡Vamos, amigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Zimmerman manipula fácilmente los controles de la consola, ajusta las coordenadas por medio de su voz y todo el lugar comienza suavemente a sacudirse.

En menos de unos picosegundos, ellos aterrizaron sin problemas justo en el medio del lugar deseado.

* * *

><p>Existe un bello y desconocido valle en medio de ningún-lugar, en donde hay un extenso pastizal verde en medio de un curioso bosque lleno de todos los tipos de arboles de la Tierra; desde pinos hasta palmeras. El bosque mismo esta rodeado de enormes montañas con una corona de espesa nieve, esas montañas son imposibles de escalar. Y en el cielo no hay ni una sola nube de lluvia y esta tan claro y azul como el océano.<p>

Parece que en ese lugar el tiempo está quieto o avanza con mucha lentitud; o eso es lo que opinan Ben Tennyson y sus amigos luego de pasar varias horas, o días ahí, según ellos.

Desconocen los motivos de su secuestro, ellos no saben por cuánto tiempo más permanecerán aquí, pero luego de un tiempo, el miembro más promiscuo del equipo, Kevin Ethan Levin, dirá lo primero que se le viene a la mente:

— Sin duda "Gwevin" es el nombre más estúpido que se les haya inventado esos tipos. — Kevin dice eso, irónicamente burlándose del grupo de fans le apoya su relación con Gwen.

— No se tu, pero para mí me parece tierno y suena romántico. — Gwen dice eso, al lado de Kevin.

— Pues no para mi, voy a demandarlos. ¿Tu papá está disponible?

— ¡Kevin! — Gwen le da a su novio su clásico codazo en las costillas.

— ¡¿Qué? Es un buen abogado, defiende muy bien a tu primo en cuando lo acusan de sus propios destrozos.

Entretanto que los tortolitos discuten a dentro del coche deportivo verde, Cooper Daniels los observa a lo lejos mientras juega a la pelota con el "perrito" Ship. No lejos de ahí, el Abuelo Max está durmiendo su siesta, tendido en el suave y cómodo césped, mientras que sus pupilos, los Ayudantes Plomeros, están bien aburridos de la situación y Manny está perdiendo la paciencia de poco a poco.

Mientras que todos ellos están intentando esperar que algo pase, Ben y su novia Julie están adentro del Rust Bucket, ambos están limpiando un poco el interior del viejo camper para pasar el tiempo y para distraerse.

— ¿Ben, puedo preguntarte algo? — Julie dice eso mientras que contempla una foto que ella encontró en una caja de cartón, en esa foto muestra a unos pequeños Ben y Gwen acompañados de un no-tan-joven Abuelo Max en ese viaje de verano que cambio sus vidas para siempre.

— ¿Qué cosa, Julie? — Ben intenta ocultar varias cajas de cartón debajo de una litera en cuando pregunta eso. —, ¿Es sobre ese grupo de fans que se hacen llamar "_Benlie_"?

Julie trata de hacer una sonrisa, pero apenas se nota. — No, no es sobre ese pequeño y amigable grupo que apoyan nuestra relación, sino sobre esto: ¿cómo pueden ustedes soportar la tensión, hasta incluso tu abuelito está durmiendo la siesta?

— Estamos acostumbrados a situaciones mucho peores, pero esto es tedioso y aburrido. Debí traer mi GameBoy para entretenernos — después de decir eso, Ben se da cuenta que su novia esta tan nerviosa por la situación que está rompiendo una servilleta sin razón. —. Vamos a superar esto como siempre lo hemos hecho. No te preocupes.

Julie se da cuenta que su novio la mira con extrañeza, ella se sienta en uno de los asientos de la mesa de almuerzo. — Lo siento, Ben, pero yo apenas puedo soportar esto. ¿Y si jamás volveremos a nuestros hogares y nos quedaremos aquí para siempre? ¿Y si todos morimos y, después, Will Harangue se aprovecha de nuestra ausencia para difamarnos aun más?. ¡No puedo más…!

Julie está recién comenzando a tener una crisis nerviosa, Ben la abraza para evitar que ella caiga en la desesperación.

— Julie, te prometo cuidarte, y que saldremos de aquí. Te lo prometo. — luego de decir eso, Ben besa el cuello de su novia. Julie se sonroja y su desesperanza desaparece.

El momento preciso para que los enamorados tengan un bello beso en los labios es fatalmente interrumpido por fuertes disparos en el aire. Ben y Julie salieron del camper y se dieron cuenta que fue el Manny quien disparo.

— ¡Manny, te estás comportando más tonto de lo usual! ¡Suelta las armas, todas! — Pierce ordena eso, mientras que Helen, Alan y Cooper están rodeando al grandulón rojo.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? — El Abuelo Max despierta y trata de imponer orden — ¡Manny! ¿Qué te pasa contigo?

— ¡Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí como unos imbéciles! ¡Pero yo voy a disparar ahora y preguntar después!

— ¡Manny, cálmate! Estas enloqueciendo igual Kevin, me asustas. — Helen intenta calmar a su amigo.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Gwen y Kevin aparecen en la escena del disturbio.

— Muy bien, parece que Manny por fin supero su límite de estúpidez. ¡Felicidades! — Kevin dice eso, aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Quieres pelea, Levin? Yo te la daré. — Manny suelta las armas y enseguida enseña los puños.

— ¡Tranquilízate, Manny! — Alan interviene. — Kevin, será mejor que te alejes de aquí si no quieres terminar en una bolsa de cadáveres.

Kevin lanza una pequeña carcajada. — Tienes razón, Cabeza de Fosforo, será mejor que no intervenga aquí porque yo no peleo con amateurs.

— ¡Ahora sí te las veras conmigo! — Manny se abalanza contra Kevin, pero por suerte; Gwen lanza un hechizo que paraliza temporalmente al grandulón rojo, salvo la cabeza.

— ¡Oye, roja, libérame! — Manny agita su cabeza de rabia por tener el cuerpo paralizado. Luego, Manny voltea y se percata que Kevin le esta apuntando con el dedo para burlarse de él. — ¡Eres hombre muerto, Kevin!

Y de nuevo; Helen y Gwen tienen una disputa por el comportamiento de sus respectivos novios, Pierce recrimina una vez más a Kevin por sus "días de locura" durante su tercera mutación, Alan y Cooper intentan hacer algo para tranquilizar las cosas pero nada funciona. Solamente Ben, Julie y Max están viendo todo esto con una mirada de vergüenza.

— ¡Chicos, por favor! — Ben intenta poner orden. —. Por qué siempre tengo que ser "la niñera" de todos ustedes. ¡Ya basta!

— Cállate, Ben. Estamos ocupados — dice eso Pierce, agarrando una espina con su mano para intentar atacar a Kevin. Obviamente, el joven Levin absorbió los minerales de una piedra para reforzar su propio cuerpo.

— Tenemos que estar juntos como una familia. — Julie interviene, mientras que Ship se sube a sus brazos. —. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ahora mismo una nave Plomero se está aproximando a este lugar, o planeta, para sacarnos de aquí.

Helen frunce el seño, mirando agriamente a la asiática. — ¡Si claro, niña! Como si la ayuda viniera a caer del cielo.

Coincidencia o destino, después de esa escena se escucha un extraño, silbante, gimiente sonido no tan lejos de donde están ellos. El sonido es algo como así:

_"¡Wwoorrpp, Wwoooorrrrpp, Wwwooooorrrppp! ¡STRUNK!"_

El ruido finaliza con un estruendoso golpe de tambor. Helen, Manny, Cooper, el Abuelo Max, Pierce, y Alan se preguntan que es aquel sonido. Pero para Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Julie; reconocen ese sonido y una sonrisa se le forma a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Max, al igual que los demás, pregunta eso.

— Un momento… — Kevin recién recuerda de donde escucho antes ese ruido, él lo escucho de una bien curiosa nave. — yo reconozco ese "rugido de elefante"… ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Sera él? — Gwen pregunta eso, con el alma llena de felicidad y nostalgia.

— Casi me olvide de él... — Julie abre los ojos y casi llora de alegría —, ¡ya recuerdo su nave: "Más grande por dentro"!

— ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, muchachos! — Ben grita emocionado. —, tenernos que encontrar la caja azul. ¡Vamos!

Fugazmente y sin decir nada, Gwen y Kevin junto con Ben y Julie; entran al coche verde y se alejan a toda velocidad del ahí.

Aturdidos de que Ben y sus amigos los dejaran atrás, el Abuelo Max y los demás muchachos entran al Rust Bucket y los siguen. Después de unos minutos de perseguimiento y mientras se aproximan, el Abuelo Max y los demás chiquillos se sorprenden al ver desde una lejana distancia a Ben y sus amigos junto con una peculiar cabina telefónica azul de los años cincuenta; situada casi al borde del espeso bosque.

Luego justo en el momento, Max y sus pupilos ven a alguien salir de esa caja azul.

* * *

><p>En cuando el Cuarto de Control de la TARDIS paro de tambalearse, eso significa que ya han aterrizado. Y sus tripulantes recién están recuperando el equilibrio.<p>

— ¿Doctor, que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunta una chica escocesa pelirroja llamada Amelia Pond.

— No sé, Amelia. Y ni tengo idea de donde estamos, pero no creo que sea nada bueno. — El Doctor responde eso con seriedad al ver que las luces en el interior tintinean.

— Y si viéramos la pantalla del escáner para averiguar en donde estamos, podríamos… — Sugiere eso el marido de la pelirroja, Rory Williams.

El Doctor mira fijamente al chico por lo que dijo. — Nah, ¿Y dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Solo hay que abrir las puertas de la TARDIS, y sabremos en donde estamos. Ustedes quédense aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Tan emocionado como un chiquillo, el Doctor abre las puertas de su "vehículo". Y en cuando asoma su cabeza a afuera, él ve a cuatro adolecentes que jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

El Doctor sonríe, pero los jóvenes no lo reconocen por su "cambio de rostro".

* * *

><p>El momento fue tan sorpresivo como intenso en cuando las chillantes puertas de la caja azul se abrieron. Gwen, Kevin, Ben y Julie se habían encontrado con alguien que se llama a si mismo "El Doctor" durante sus años de anonimato; justo una semana antes del regreso de un calamar conquistador planetario, pero este "Doctor" es muy diferente al "Doctor orejón vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro" que el trió conoció por casualidad en una fábrica de acero en Alaska bajo el mando de unos extraños Hombres de Metal. Este nuevo Doctor usa una chaqueta Tweed marrón claro, pantalón azul-oscuro y unas botas negras, una camisa blanca y una divertida corbata de moño color roja.<p>

Este "nuevo" Doctor sonríe de alegría. — ¡Hola, amiguitos. Los he extrañado mucho! — Este Doctor intenta abrazarlos, pero por obvias razones, los cuatro jóvenes retroceden unos pasos. — Ups, perdón. Espacio personal. Soy yo, el Doctor; en una nueva y asombrosa encarnación.

— ¿"Asombrosa"? — Kevin levanta una ceja y cruza los brazos. — Te pareces al ridículo de Mr. Bean, Doc.

— Y dice eso el chico rudo que esta "enamorado" de su propio auto, o mejor dicho "Kevinmovil", ¿cierto?

— ¡Oye! — Kevin se siente ofendido.

— ¿Eres tú, Doctor? — Pregunta Gwen, aun atónita. — ¿Qué te ocurrió que cambiaste de nuevo?

— "Dos regeneraciones" me he gastado desde la última vez que los vi, pequeña Gwen. No he sido muy cuidadoso, pero al menos aun continuo siendo la misma persona… en el interior claro esta.

— Doctor, es un agrado volver a verte. — Julie ya acepto a "este" Doctor, y ella le estrecha su mano mientras que el pequeño Ship salta de alegría con tan solo verlo.

— Oh, Julie Yamamoto, también me da mucho gusto volver a verte, al igual que a ti cachorrito lindo precioso. — El Doctor juguetea con Ship como si fuese un perrito. Ship le lame su cara en señal de cariño.

Entonces el Doctor voltea para ver al joven de la chaqueta verde. — Y Benjamín Tennyson, el niño inmaduro e inepto atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un adolecente… ¡y portador del dispositivo alienígena más Cool que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Ven acá, Tennyson, también te he extrañado; arrogante mocoso!

Aunque al principio las palabras del Doctor fueron tan serias que puso nervioso a Ben pero después se relajo al oír la opinión positiva de su Ultimatrix en un tono amigable. Aunque él se molesto un poco cuando él lo llamo "arrogante mocoso".

Pero en cuando Ben se acerco para estrechar la mano del viejo Señor del Tiempo, el núcleo del Ultimatrix cambia de un color verde esmeralda a un amarrillo brillante y enseguida se escucha una voz automatizada diciendo: "_Muestra de ADN desconocido localizado_".

A continuación una luz amarilla sale del Ultimatrix y en el acto escanea el cuerpo del Doctor. Al finalizar, la voz automatizada del Ultimatrix dice:

"_Muestra desconocida de ADN adquirida. Escaneo completado_".

— ¿Ben, que fue exactamente lo que me has hecho? — Pregunta el Doctor, curioso y enfadado mientras sacude su cuerpo luego de la "violación" de su ADN.

Gwen intenta explicar, pero la voz automatizada del Recolector de ADN llamado "Ultimatrix" dice:

_"¡Advertencia, advertencia!: ADN desconocido tiene dificultades de ser incorporado en la Corriente Condon; de Primus. Muestra de ADN desconocido es irreconocible e imposible de localizar en los archivos de la Suprema Base de Datos de ADN de Galvan Prime. Tres horas de espera para ingreso total de…"_

— ¡Oh, no! — El Doctor saca su Destornillado Sónico y lo apunta al Ultimatrix. — Yo no lo creo. — Se escucha un agudo zumbido, el Ultimatrix se apaga.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo hiciste? — Pregunta un asustado Ben, mientras que sus amigos miran el apagado Ultimatrix.

— Solo desactive un poquito tu reloj, mientras bloquee "mi ADN" para que usted no usara su "juguetito" para transformarse en un ser como yo. Sin ofender, Ben, pero eso sería ofensivo para mí.

— Lo siento, lo tengo en modo automático. — Ben se siente decepcionado mientras intenta girar el dial de su artefacto pero no reacciona. — Oye, pero eso sería genial, ¿No? — Ben se emociona por lo que está pensando en su infantilizada mente. —. Solo imagínate: ¡Dos Doctores!

— Eso seria algo bien incomodo, en mi opinión. Te lo dijo por experiencia. — Luego de decir eso, el Doctor nota algo raro que se acerca. — ¿Que hace una casa rodante por aquí?

Gwen Tennyson y los demás voltean, ellos se dan cuenta que es el Rust Bucket que se acerca veloz y directamente hacia ellos.

— Es solo mi abuelo y unos amigos que vinieron con nosotros. — Gwen dice eso. —. Creo que llegaran en unos minutos.

— Ahh. Yo también tengo un par de amigos que también están aquí por mi culpa — El Doctor sonríe mientras encoge los hombros. Entonces, él da unas palmadas a su TARDIS. — ¡Ya salgan de aquí, tortolitos! Es seguro.

Las puertas de la TARDIS se abren otra vez, y se revela una joven adulta pareja compuesta de una joven adulta pelirroja, vestida con una playera roja junto con una chaqueta azul-morado y una bufanda roja, falda corta color negra igual que las medias, botas de diseñador, y su rostro expresa emoción y confusión a la vez. Junto con la chica, aparece un joven de cabello castaño-oscuro tiene una camisa naranja, chaleco azul sin mangas, jeans azules y zapatillas café, su rostro expresa temor y inseguridad a la vez.

— Amy, Rory. Ellos son: Gwen, Julie, Kevin y Ben. Unos buenos amigos que conocí hace mucho tiempo, según mi perspectiva cronología personal. Conversen, socialicen, hablen, lo que sea que ustedes hacen. — Luego de decir eso, el Doctor se separa del grupo para examinar el lugar usando su Destornillador Sónico.

Luego de un momento de silencio en que ambos compartieron miradas, las pelirrojas hablan primero.

— Hola, mi nombre es Gwen Tennyson. — Dice eso ella con una forzada sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto, Amy Pond: La compañera de viaje actual y favorito del Doctor. — Ella responde con vanidad, mirando a la adolecente con un poco de celos por ser amiga de su Doctor. —. Y este niño bonito con cara de estúpido es mi adorable esposo, Rory Williams. ¿Rory?

Luego que Amy dijera esas "simpáticas" palabras, ella volteo y ve que su marido mira fijamente al "cachorrito" de Julie.

— ¿Esa "cosa" es un perro? — Rory señala con su dedo a la "masa negra con rayas verdes" que actúa como un perrito.

Julie abraza a su perrito. — ¡Es mi mascota, Ship! Heriste sus sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo? Si parece una graciosa masa de gelatina. — Amy dice eso, algo asustada de Ship, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila sabiendo que él es solo un "perro alienígena" que no es peligroso.

— ¡Ship, Ship, Ship! — El perrito Ship brinca de enojo, su ama intenta tranquilizarlo para evitar que se convierta en un rayo desintegrador. Amy ríe disimuladamente.

— ¡Oigan! — Kevin dice eso en cuando llega el Rust Bucket. — Los demás ya llegaron.

Amy y Rory se sorprendieron de ver una vieja casa rodante estacionarse cerca de la TARDIS, y luego vieron salir a un anciano con una camisa hawaiana, un joven musculoso rubio con una playera blanca debajo de una camiseta de baloncesto purpura sin mangas con el numero tres escrita, y un niño moreno de unos 14 años con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Todo parece normal hasta que la pareja se horrorizo al ver a una chica de piel azul parecida a un Velociraptor; acompañada de un iracundo gigante con cuatro brazos y cuatro ojos y de un chico casi-normal si no fuera por su piel café lleno de espinas. Los tres están vestidos con un chaleco militar sin mangas.

Si no fuera por los viajes en el tiempo y el espacio, la joven pareja habría gritado de miedo. Amy y Rory solo están estupefactos mientras miran a los monstruos.

— Ben, ¿nos podrías explicar por qué nos dejaste atrás, y qué diantres es esa cabina telefónica? — El Abuelo Max pregunta, mientras que sus pupilos miran la curiosa Caja Azul al igual que el trió de desconocidos.

Antes que Ben respondiera, el Doctor aparece fugazmente y habla.

— Primero: Buenos días o buenas tardes. — El Doctor se inclina hacia el anciano y le estrecha la mano. — Segundo: Mi "nave espacial", la que usted llama "cabina telefónica", también es mi máquina del tiempo y la ultima en su tipo, elegí un modelo viejo así que eso explicaría la apariencia, ¡no critique! Y tercero: Yo soy el Doctor actual, un ser de "otro universo" y ahora estoy aquí por accidente. Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos ustedes. ¿Y sus nombres son…? — El Doctor dice eso, mientras cambia su personalidad de "serio maduro" a "loco alegre" al mismo tiempo.

Pasmado y desorientado está el Abuelo Max luego de escuchar al extraño hombre con ridículas ropas, al igual que los chiquillos Plomeros.

— Mi nombre es Maxwell Tennyson, y estos son mis pupilos: Helen y Pierce Wheels, Cooper Daniels, Manny Armstrong, y Alan Albright. — Mientras señala y nombra a sus chicos, ellos saludan a los desconocidos a su modo. Amy y Rory se alivian un poco al saber que los tres de aspecto alienígena tienen algo de inteligencia y educación.

Y entonces, el fortachón rojizo interrumpe. — ¡SI, si, si! Ya basta de formalidades. Ahora dinos, Doctor Quienquiera-que-seas, ¿en dónde diablos estamos, y que es este maldito lugar?

Amy levanta una ceja y se enoja con el fortachón rojo llamado "Manny". — ¡No me importa quién o que seas tú, Queso Rojo, pero ten más respeto con el Doctor!

— Amy, no seas grosera. — El Doctor interviene. — El joven Armstrong debe estar estresado de tanta tensión que hay por aquí. No lo culpo.

— Tiene toda la razón, señor, pero yo diría más bien que Manny está muy alterado por ser tan solo un gran bruto cabeza hueca. — Helen dice eso, causando que Kevin, Ben y Pierce empezaran a reír. Manny solo gruñe porque ya ha causado demasiados problemas y no quiere que Gwen efectué otro hechizo.

— La chica alíen tiene razón, Doctor. — Amy dice eso, con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, pelirroja. Eres más simpática que la otra pelirroja que tenemos. — Dice eso Helen, estableciendo una conversación con Amy. Gwen frunce el seño.

Justo en ese momento se escuchan unos pasos detrás de unos arbustos. Amy y Rory vieron como los adolecentes al igual que el anciano toman posiciones como si ellos se preparan para atacar a lo que sea que produce ese ruido. El Doctor, en cambio, está tranquilo y relajado como si él supiese quien está detrás de esos espesos arbustos.

Las cosas se pondrán mucho más locas en cuando desde los arbustos sale un hombre joven con su pelo totalmente despeinado, lleva puesto un traje color azul con ligeras lineas blancas, camisa celeste, una larga corbata carmesí, unas zapatillas rojas marca All-Star, y una vieja gabardina color beige claro.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Pregunta Rory, mientras que los demás miran al extraño.

— Bueno, esa es una pregunta que me hacen todos los días… pero que más da, igual la responderé. "Hola, soy el Doctor" — Levantando la mano, este Doctor saluda a los demás con una infantil sonrisa.

Todos no saben lo que está pasando, salvo Amy y Rory porque ellos recién han visto a ese "Doctor"; en una colección de estatuas que se encuentra en un cuarto en la TARDIS llamado "_La Habitación de Las Encarnaciones Pasadas_".

El Doctor del cabello despeinado se acerca a Gwen y la mira con mucha alegría. — Oh, Gwen, la brillante Gwen Tennyson, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tendré nuevo rostro, pero soy el mismo chico alegre. Yo soy el Doctor.

Gwen no dice nada y solo se deja llevar.

— Eso no es cierto. — Alan dice eso, pensado que ese Doctor es un impostor. — Ese sujeto de ahí es el Doctor. — El joven apunta al Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed

— Me temo, pequeño niño — Una voz de acento Ingles del Norte, interrumpe la escena —, que estas muy equivocado con respecto a eso... Y de varias formas muy obvias.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llego de la nada un hombre cuarentón con unas enormes orejas igual que la nariz, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro, camiseta negra y zapatos negros. Él es el Doctor que los chicos Ben, Gwen y Kevin se encontraron en el pasado. Y este Doctor está acompañado de una chica adolecente como de unos 19 años, rubia y vestida con Jeans azules y chaqueta azul, y una peculiar playera con el símbolo de la "Union Jack" impresa en ella. Por un breve momento, los Doctores vieron a la chica rubia como si ella fuera un amor perdido. El Doctor del traje azul es quien siente más emoción al verla a la chica, sin embargo el Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed la ve a ella como si solo fuese una vieja amistad.

— Como ya saben todos: Yo soy el Doctor, y creo que soy el único por aquí que se viste de forma normal. — dice eso él luego de ver las vestimentas del par.

— ¡Doctor! — Ben, Julie, Gwen y Kevin gritan al mismo tiempo, ya que finalmente ellos se reencontraron con su Doctor.

— ¡Qué… Qué… Qué! ... ¡Triple Qué! — El Doctor del traje azul solo puede decir eso al ver a ese hombre, junto con esa rubia.

El Doctor de la chaqueta de cuero se vuelve loco de felicidad al ver a los chicos que conoció en el pasado. — ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿O esperaban a Hugh Grant?. ¡Es un gusto volver a verlos! En especial a ti, Melvin Revin.

— ¡Es Kevin Levin! — En realidad, él no esta tan enfadado del viejo Doctor.

— Lo que sea, "amante de autos". — Finaliza con una risa. Mientras que su compañera se queda mirando, siendo ignorada y solo observando a los demás.

Después que el Doctor recibiera muestras de cariño de parte de sus cuatro viejos amigos, este Doctor se acerca a aquellos dos sujetos que también se hacen llamar "El Doctor". Los miro fijamente y el par hizo lo mismo como si los tres estuviesen en un trance, luego el Doctor de la chaqueta de cuero negro llego a una concusión bien obvia. — Así que estos son mis sucesores: Un flacucho idiota, y un tonto vestido de viejo.

— ¡Oye, no te burles de… mi mismo! — Le responde el Doctor del traje azul. —. Yo soy un "modelo" más avanzado que tú.

— Disculpa, pero yo soy realmente el último modelo. El más moderno. — El Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed alega eso con vanidad.

— De eso ya me di cuenta con tan solo verte — El Doctor de negro murmura eso; arqueando una ceja. —: ¿Por qué Te vistes como un anciano ridículo? ¿Y por qué la corbata de moño ridícula? ¿Eh?

— Es lo último en la moda, ¡y las corbatas de moño son Cool!

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. — el Doctor de negro dice eso.

— Muchas gracias.

— Si, lo último en la moda estúpida del siglo pasado. — El Doctor del traje azul interviene.

Y entonces, el trió comienza a disputar como si fuesen unos hermanos que apenas se soportan.

— Okey, oficialmente tengo la cabeza llena de dudas y sin saber lo que está pasando. — Gwen dice eso, observando al trió de Doctores.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo, Gwen. — Replica Rory Williams con suspiro.

— Habla por ti. Yo ni siquiera sé quiénes son esos dos. Ups, se me olvido presentarme: mi nombre es Rose Tyler, por si alguien le interesa. — Rose cruza los brazos mientras dice eso.

— A mi si — la pelirroja escocesa habla, sintiendo curiosidad por la rubia. —, soy Amy Pond y el es Rory, ambos somos los actuales compañeros de viaje del Doctor.

Rose abre bien los ojos al oír eso. — ¡Eso es falso! Mi Doctor está ahí hablando con esos locos. Ellos se robaron su nombre, o su apodo.

— Bueno, para tu información — Ben Tennyson interviene, metiéndose groseramente en conversaciones ajenas —: Ambos, los tres son la misma persona.

— ¡Ni hablar! — Helen Wheels, escuchando la conversación, no podía creer lo que dijo — ¿En serio, Ben?

— Muy en serio, chica azul. — En lugar de Ben, Amy Pond es quien responde la duda de la pobre Helen. —. Y quien sabe que otros "poderes" tendrá el Doctor bajo de la manga…

— No puede ser verdad… La gente no cambia su aspecto. — Rose esta choqueada al descubrir eso.

— Me temo que mi biológica es mucho más complicada de lo que ustedes se imaginan, señoritas… — Una voz se escucha detrás del Rust Bucket, enseguida aparece un hombre de cabello ondulado color café-oscuro, y vestido con un traje de levita al estilo victoriano: Abrigo largo color verde oscuro, pantalón color blanco, y una corbata de seda plateada al igual que la faja, todo al estilo de esa época menos los zapatos negros modernos. —. Al menos ustedes no sienten la desdicha, que ahora yo estoy sintiendo, de tener que ver y soportar esto: Verme a mí mismo y sentirme humillado por ello.

El trió de Doctores detienen charla solo para ver a este hombre de vestimentas clásicas. Ben, Julie, Kevin y Gwen reconocen a este hombre, como la octava estatua de una peculiar exposición en "_La Habitación de Las Encarnaciones Pasadas_".

— ¿Y tú quien eres? Déjame adivinar: ¿El Doctor? ¿Correcto? — Manny dice eso, ya cabreado de la situación.

— Exacto, chico rojo. Tu sarcasmo solo revela tu burda ignorancia y tu falta de modales. Con su permiso, ahora tengo asuntos de extrema gravedad que atender. Adiós y buen día… lo necesitaras. — diciendo eso con cordialidad y sin darle importancia al joven de piel roja, este Doctor se retira... dejando al niño, Manny, con la boca abierta.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Otro "Doctor" más? Alguien podría explicar lo que está pasando. — Pierce Wheels dice eso, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Lo explicare después! — Los cuatro Doctores dicen eso al mismo tiempo.

Pero la explicación tendrá que esperar un poco más, porque desde los arbustos aparecen un enanito vestido con una chaqueta marrón-chocolate con un absurdo suéter con signos de interrogación y un viejo sombrero panamá; él está acompañado de una chica de unos 20 años y su cabello está atado a una cola de caballo, igual que Gwen Tennyson, y usando una chaqueta de aviador negra con varias chapas o calcomanías impresas en ella. Ellos no están solos ya que también los acompaña un hombre rubio con rulos y vestido con un traje ridículamente colorido con un Pin de un gato en la solapa izquierda y un hombre de pelo castaño vestido como un jugador de cricket de principios del siglo veinte y con una ramita de apio en la solapa izquierda. A diferencia del bufón colorido, el jugador de cricket está acompañado de una joven mujer y de un estudiante pelirrojo.

— Como lo sospeche desde un principio: ¡hay más de nosotros! Esta vez hemos roto la Primera Ley del Tiempo de forma desastrosa… bueno, más de lo habitual. — Habla el enanito del enorme sombrero.

— ¡Por las barbas de Lucifer! ¿Es que acaso uno no puede viajar por el Vórtice Espacio/Tiempo sin problemas? ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Tuya, tuya, y tuya! — El bufón colorido tiene una rabieta y culpa a Ben Tennyson... por ninguna razón coherente.

— ¿Y yo que hice? Yo y mis amigos estamos en la misma situación que ustedes. — Ben se defiende, mientras que Julie se acerca a su novio para defenderlo de ese gordo y loco Doctor

— ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUÉ!... Porque es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, ¡por eso! — Todos, realmente todos; incluyendo a los Doctores, miran al bufón colorido como si fuese un demente peligroso.

— ¿Eso no tiene sentido? — Dice eso Julie, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Acaso la vida tiene sentido y es tan normal como aquel perrito que sostienes con tus brazos, jovencita?... ¡Por supuesto que no, pequeña idiota!

— ¿Quien te crees que eres? — Gwen dice eso enojada con él, mientras que Julie dispara una mirada asesina hacia él. — ¡Déjala en paz!

Afortunadamente, antes que el bufón colorido respondiese, el jugador de cricket decide detenerlo.

— Perdónenlo, por favor, damitas — El amable Doctor intenta alejar a ese demente Doctor de ellas. —. Al parecer: Está sufriendo la crisis de la mediana edad. Es por eso que él, digo "yo", es tan amargado y, a veces, raro.

— ¿Crisis de la mediana edad? ¡Crisis de la mediana edad! ¡CRISIS DE LA MEDIANA EDAD!... ¡Bah! — El bufón colorido grita eso mientras que camina en círculos y agita los brazos como un loco. — ¡Que absurdo, realmente absurdo! Es cierto que estoy un poco pasado de edad, ¡pero eso no prueba que estoy sufriendo de la crisis de la mediana edad! No, no, y cien veces no.

— ¡Que alguien haga callar al "Dr. Gaga", por favor! — Kevin bromea, haciendo referencia a Lady Gaga. Después, Kevin desvía la mirada para preguntarle algo al Doctor de negro. — Oye, ¿realmente eras tan molesto antes?

— Tú no tienes ni idea, Levin, realmente tú no tienes ni idea. — Termina de decir eso con un suspiro y mirando al suelo. Su compañera, Rose, abre bien los ojos de asombro al escuchar eso.

Entretanto, el Doctor de las ropas victorianas establece una conversación con la jovencita que acompaña al enano Doctor del sombrero enorme.

— Ace, mucho gusto de volver a verte. — Después de abracar a su amiga, este Doctor nota algo extraño en ella. — ¡Santo cielo, has encogido!

Ace ríe — ¡Error! Tú has crecido.

El Doctor elegante encoge los hombros. — Lo siento, recuerda que, en cuando te conocí, tenia que pararme de puntillas para poder hablar contigo.

— Perdón, ¡pero aquí estoy yo! — El enano Doctor del sombrero dice eso mientras agita su paraguas, él está muy ofendido de lo que dijo su sucesor.

— Disculpa, ¿Que fue lo que dijo? Hable más fuerte para poder escucharte mejor. — el elegante Doctor se burla de la estatura de su predecesor.

En otra parte, el Doctor del traje azul esta maravillado de volver a ver al Jugador de Cricket y a sus viejos compañeros.

— ¡Tegan, Turlough! Qué bueno volver a verlos — después de estrechar sus manos con alegría y dejando a los dos bien pasmados, el Doctor del traje azul saluda también al jugador de Cricket. —. En especial a ti, tú eres mi favorito. — Sus palabras están llenas de emoción y dicha como un niño que conoce a su héroe.

— Muchas gracias, eso creo. — Algo halagado y algo incomodo esta el jugador de cricket con el otro Doctor.

— Maldita sea, Doctor, estamos pasando por lo mismo de nuevo. Esto no tiene gracia. — Tegan se esta quejando.

— Casi Tegan, solo que esta vez yo no volveré a servirles tazas de Té a nadie. — Turlough dice eso con los brazos cruzados.

— Lo siento, Turlough, pero esta vez hay más que "cinco Doctores" y parece que en esta ocasión todas mis previas encarnaciones estarán involucradas. Lo que significa: Las cosas serán mucho más peligrosas que aquella "experiencia". — El Doctor del traje azul concluye eso con seriedad. —. Pero eso también significa que mientras más Doctores hay, mas rápido terminara todo esto y de una forma segura y divertida. ¡Allons-y! — pero finaliza con un todo alegre y dice esa palabra en francés para animarlos. Aunque eso solo deja despistados a Tegan y Turlough.

Después, ese Doctor del traje azul y cabello loco descubre a una muy desorientada Rose Tyler. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, él decide acompañarla y darle algunas respuestas.

Mientras que Ben Tennyson y sus amigos desean tener palomitas de maíz para ver las cómicas reuniones de los Doctores, Amy Pond y su marido se acercan a su Doctor para exigir unas explicaciones.

— Emm, ¿Doctor, como es posible que casi todas tus encarnaciones pasadas estén aquí con nosotros? ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí, me refiero a tus amigos del otro "universo"? — Amy pregunta eso, velozmente, casi susurrando, mientras que su marido Rory solo observa al Doctor.

El Doctor se rasca la cabeza. — Amy, Rory, sinceramente desconozco totalmente lo que está pasando aquí. Créeme en cuando les digo que estoy tan perdido que…

— ¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos! Parece que las cosas están más complicadas que me imaginaba. Que locura. — Otra misteriosa voz se escucha justo detrás del Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed.

Al voltear Amy y los demás, vieron a otro "enanito Doctor" vestido de una forma más o menos similar a Charlie Chaplin y con un peinado al estilo de los Beatles de los años sesenta. Él hombre pequeño está acompañado de un escocés gaitero y una chica vestida con un ajustado overol negro brillante al estilo futurista.

— ¿Otro Doctor? Muy bien, esto ya se está poniendo monótono. — Murmura el Abuelo Max.

— ¡Oh, mi dios! ¡Eres tú! ¡Mi encarnación favorita! ¡Finalmente me topo contigo! — El Doctor de la chaqueta tweed dice eso mientras estrecha la mano de su segunda encarnación.

— Oh, muchas gracias. Es un gusto conocer a un admirador… — En ese momento, el pequeñito abre los ojos en shock — ¡¿Dijo usted "encarnación"?

— A si es, todos estos ridículos somos tú, es decir nosotros: El Doctor.

El Doctor pequeño sonríe. — Bueno, debo admitir que al menos usted tiene un buen gusto en ropa. — Entonces, el pequeño Doctor mira al otro enanito del enorme sombrero. — Y parece que hay otro que también no fue seducido por las burdas vanidades con respecto a la altura.

— Ya saben lo que dicen: "Las mejores cosas siempre vienen en envase pequeño" — El enanito del sombrero dice eso, con un alegre acento escocés junto con una larga sonrisa en su rostro. —. Esta es mi amiga Ace. Saluda Ace.

— Hola, chaparrito. — Ella contiene las ganas de reír, tapándose la boca.

— ¡Ace! Literalmente, tú me insultaste. Lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien.

— Pero profesor, "literalmente para ti" eso paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No es tiempo de olvidar y perdonar. — Ace bromea, su Doctor frunce el seño.

— Pero, ¡eso no es posible! — Después de mucho meditar, la chica futurista habla. —, biológicamente es imposible que todos ustedes sean la misma persona. Yo no me creo esto. — Dice ella con incredulidad.

El Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed se aproxima a ella. — Oh, es un gusto volver a verte, Zoe Heriot. Extrañaba esas veces que usted se creía ser más lista que yo. Fuiste muy petulante y creída, y eso fue lo que te hacia tan especial. — Dando unas suaves palmadas en la frente de la chica. Luego, voltea y mira al gaitero. — ¡James Robert McCrimmon! Como olvidar a este adorable e ingenuo gaitero montañés.

— Gracias, supongo. — Jamie se rasca la cabeza al decir eso.

Entre rizas y charlas, Kevin Levin es el único que se da cuenta que hay un extraño automóvil clásico color amarillo-canario que se acerca velozmente en donde están ellos. — Oigan, parece que tenemos visitas. — Dice eso, apuntando con su dedo hacia lo lejos.

— No me digas, ¿será otro Doctor? — Tegan Jovanka dice eso, con ironía y sarcasmo.

Entonces, el Doctor de la chaqueta de cuero negro saca unos enormes binoculares de su bolsillo y observa el objetivo. — Parece que es… ¡Bessie!

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el coche amarillo llega y se estaciona a unos metros lejos del Rust Bucket pero cerca de la TARDIS. Todos vieron que su conductor es nada menos que un hombre de cabello blanco-plateado; vestido como un dandi pero al estilo de los setenta: chaqueta para fumar color carmesí, pantalón negro, y una blanca camisa de volantes. La persona que está sentada al lado del dandi es una joven rubia casi con típicas ropas de los setenta. Y en el asiento de atrás, hay un trió de hombres uniformados militares.

— ¿Que le dije, Brigadier? Mi reloj de pulsera multifuncional localizó mi TARDIS. — Dice eso el dandi Doctor, presumiendo, y sosteniendo con su otra mano un control remoto color negro. — ¿Qué opina sobre ello?

— Yo opino que ahora salgamos de este interminable valle, por favor. — El Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart ordena eso, mientras abre la puerta para salir del auto.

— Me parece que estamos en una fiesta de disfraces. Miren. — La rubia, Jo Grant, piensa que esto es una fiesta por la cantidad de gente con ropa inusual que esta reunida.

Después de salir del auto, el capitán Mike Yates se percata de algo. — Lo dudo mucho, Jo, ¡por esos tres personajes de ahí! — Yates apunta con su rifle a Helen, Manny y Pierce. Enseguida, el Brigadier y el sargento Benton hacen lo mismo. En defensa propia, Manny saca sus cuatro pistolas y los apunta, mientras que Helen y Pierce lo defienden.

Se siente el olor a miedo en el aire, la situación se puso tensa para ambos grupos. Por suerte, el dandi Doctor se pone en medio del campo de batalla.

— ¡Santo Cielo, bajen las armas! Ellos deben ser una especie alienígena avanzada. Más avanzados e inteligentes que usted, Brigadier, sin duda. — después de decir eso, el dandi usa su Destornillador Sónico para inutilizar todas las armas de ambos grupos. Enseguida, el dandi se acerca a los chiquillos de aspecto alienígeno. — Saludos, no les haremos daño. Yo soy…

— ¡Lo sabemos, lo sabemos: Eres "El Doctor"! — los tres dijeron eso al mismo tiempo.

— Al igual que todos esos tipos que están ahí. — Helen dijo eso ultimo.

Hubo una pausa, una pausa larga hasta que uno de los recién llegados habla. — Un momento… — El Brigadier dice eso, moviendo las manos. — ¿Que quieren decir exactamente con eso?

— ¿Y para que voy a hablarle al idiota que hace poco me apunto con su pistola? — Manny dice eso, iracundo hacia él. Al igual que sus amigos.

— Brigadier, mejor yo me encargo de esto. — Dice eso el Dandi mientras se aproxima al fortachón rojo. — Deben disculpar a mi colega. El Brigadier es tan… "humano", técnica y literalmente, con respecto a contactarse con especies alienígenas inteligentes como ustedes — El dandi murmura eso mientras que los chicos sonríen, en especial Manny, por el halago. —. Pero descuiden chiquillos, si él se porta mal con ustedes, se las verá conmigo.

— Bueno, está bien. Disculpas aceptadas. — Pierce dice eso.

Después de escuchar eso, el dandi mira al trió. — ¡Brigadier, Benton, Yates!

— Lo sentimos. — Yates y Benton se disculpan, mientras que el Brigadier solo asiente la cabeza.

— ¡Esplendido! Ahora podrían decirme si es verdad lo que dijo su amiga, ¿esas personas de ahí son "yo"? — Después de formular la pregunta, el dandi recién se da cuenta que entre ellos hay un conocido "vagabundo cósmico". — ¡Oh, no! ¡Tú otra vez! — El dandi se llena de cólera al verlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunta eso Cooper, al ver al dandi casi corriendo hacia donde esta ese Doctor.

— Bueno, como te lo explico: Es la hora de las disputas absurdas y cómicas. — El sargento Benton responde eso, encogiendo los hombros, y viendo, riendo entre dientes a los dos Doctores discutir de casi la misma forma que hicieron durante la Crisis Omega.

— ¡Parece que volviste a quebrar la Primera Ley del Tiempo! ¿Verdad? — El dandi esta erráticamente enfadado de él, por razones desconocidas. — ¡Eres un ridículo, absurdo e inútil "enano de circo"! Hasta incluso tienes la desfachatez de traer a Zoe y Jamie aquí. ¿Acaso otra vez los Señores del Tiempo te obligan a hacer su trabajo sucio, pequeñín tontín?

— ¿Señores del Tiempo? — Rose Tyler, Amy y Rory, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin, Ben y Julie murmuran eso. Ya que ellos son los únicos que saben sobre el estatus actual de los Señores del Tiempo.

— Lo siento, ¿pero lo conozco? Me resulta muy familiar, pero no puedo recordar… — Pregunta eso el pequeño Doctor, preguntándose a si mismo sobre ese dandi tan antipático.

El dandi cruza los brazos. — Solo mírame y lo averiguaras.

Un simple intercambio de miradas fue más que suficiente para que el pequeño Doctor recuerde. Que recuerde estar dentro de una elegante oficina, la oficina del director de la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, en donde uno de sus agentes, Goth, le ofrece cambiar su venidera "sentencia de muerte" por una "condena de exilio" en la Tierra a cambio de sus servicios para solucionar un delicado problema que afecta a Gallifrey y que proviene de algún lugar dentro del Universo Anti-materia.

— ¡Oh, cielos! Eres tú, es decir yo, quiero decir nosotros. ¡Recórcholis! ¿Pero qué diantres haces aquí, qué está pasando? ¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo! — Dice eso el pequeño Doctor, dando saltos como un niñito mimado taimado.

— Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares — Gwen Tennyson dice eso, siendo la única que interrumpe esta disputa absurda. Quitándole la diversión a los demás. Luego, ella camina en donde están los primeros cuatro Doctores que llegaron. —. Ustedes dijeron que explicarían esto después. Pues, yo creo que ahora es el después.

— Emm, pelirroja, esto no es tan fácil de comprender, ni mucho menos una chica como tú lo entienda. Ni yo apenas entiendo lo que pasa, a pesar que este guapo Doctor me explico detalladamente el asunto de la "Regeneración" — Dice eso Rose Tyler, mientras mira coquetamente al Doctor del traje azul.

— Creo que entendería muy bien esto — Gwen pone sus manos en su cadera, frunce el seño, mirando fijamente a la joven rubia —. He visto y hecho cosas que solo tú podrás hacerlas en sueños.

— Con ese uniforme escolar, lo dudo mucho, querida. — Rose, con burla, dice eso mientras saca la lengua.

— ¡Cierto, chicas! — El Doctor del traje azul intenta separar a las chicas para evitar una pelea. —, pero… bueno, hay que esperar a que estén todos. No me gusta repetir las cosas, en especial si es para mí mismo… lo que sería muy raro. — el Doctor del traje azul, disfrutando mucho de la compañía de Rose igual como en los viejos tiempos.

Antes que alguien más hablara, se escucha otra voz misteriosa e extravagante a la vez. — Tiene razón en todos sus comentarios — Es un extraño hombre usando una larga bufanda multicolor. —. Parece que aquí hay una "fiesta de doctores", y ni siquiera me invitaron. ¡Qué vergüenza! Siendo yo el que tiene más carisma y una encantadora personalidad. ¿Cierto, K9?

— Afirmativo, amo. — Con una voz electrónica dice eso un bonito perrito robot que aparece al lado del hombre de la bufanda.

K9 es tan lindo que hace que chicas como Amy, Gwen, Jo Grant y Zoe Herriot chillen y digan "¡Awww, que tierno!" al verlo. Causando que el otro perrito del grupo, Ship, sintiera celos.

— Por fin los encontré. — Desde los matorrales sale una hermosa mujer rubia vestida con un traje-pantalón color verde-esmeralda con pequeños limones amarillos impresos en la chaqueta, zapatos de mujer color turquesa, y un pañuelo de seda color rosa que envuelve su delicado cuello. Sus ropas eran algo ridículas igual que los Doctores.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Romana? — Pregunta el Doctor de la bufanda.

— Bueno, primero porque es difícil caminar en medio del bosque con zapatos de tacón largo. Y segundo: Mientras intentaba seguir el paso, me pareció ver a un anciano y a una adolecente igual que perdidos que nosotros.

Ese Doctor la interrumpe bruscamente, tapando sus labios con un pañuelo. — Solo quería una pequeña explicación, no toda la historia de tu "larga travesía". Saluda a los demás; que son mis encarnaciones pasadas mientras que yo hablo con ellos.

Ella mira a los demás e inmediatamente se da cuenta. — Hablar contigo mismo es signo de locura, Doctor. Aunque, para ti, la locura es algo común y corriente. — Romana dice eso con una alegre sonrisa burlona, después de quitarse el pañuelo de su boca.

— ¿Loco yo? ¡Tonterías! yo soy una poderosa fuerza estabilizadora existente en toda la insignificante Espiral de Mutter, todos giran alrededor de mi. Y también soy, por el momento, Lord Presidente de Gallifrey. Y, por lo que estoy viendo, el más guapo de todas mis encarnaciones.

— ¡Jesucristo! Es tan inmaduro como mi primo. — Murmura, Gwen Tennyson con mucho asombro. Julie y Kevin también comparten la misma opinión con respecto a eso.

— ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué es "Gallifrey"? ¿Una ciudad de Irlanda? ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser presidente? — Pregunta eso Amy Pond, llena de curiosidad al igual que Rose Tyler.

Los tres Doctores más viejos querían hacerla callar, pero ellos están maravillados por la presencia de su vieja amiga Romana que no la han visto desde a finales de los eventos de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo y, por eso, jamás la volverán a verla en sus respectivas líneas temporales. Así que por eso, Amy y Rose obtendrán su respuesta sin problemas.

— "Gallifrey" es mi planeta natal, joven escocesa. Y también es el planeta de origen del Doctor y de los Señores del Tiempo y de esos ermitaños Shobogans y otras faunas. — Romana dice eso de forma explicativa y algo presuntuoso. —. Aunque eso ya deberías saberlo, niña, considerando que usted viaja con una contraparte futura de él.

— ¿"Tu planeta natal"? — Rory dice eso, sorprendido de ver a una mujer de la raza extinta del Doctor. — O sea… Que tú eres una Señor del Tiempo, ¿cierto?

— Prefiero el término: "Dama del Tiempo"… ¿Y por qué usted me mira de ese modo? ¿Tengo algo en mi cabello? — Romana se molesta que algunas personas la miran a ella como sí fuese un pájaro Dodo o algo así.

— Este, bueno…

El Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed silencia a su amigo al tapar su boca con su mano, por obvias razones. — De ese tema lo hablaremos después, porque ahora solo nos falta un Doctor. Ese "anciano" que mi amiga menciono es nada menos que mi primera encarnación. Si lo encontramos, ahí podremos empezar a actuar.

— ¿"Anciano"? — El Brigadier alza una ceja. — Se refiere a ese viejo cascarrabias que vi en ese televisor de su TARDIS.

— "La pantalla del escáner", Brigadier — Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed corrige a su viejo amigo. —. Y si, ese anciano también era yo.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro que tú eres la encarnación actual? — El dandi alega eso a su sucesor, con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Quién dice que por aquí cerca está tu sucesor? Un futuro Doctor que se encuentra perdido en el bosque y que quiere ser encontrado como todos nosotros.

Amy Pond abre la boca de emoción, lista para gritar después de escuchar eso. Pero su Doctor responde antes de que ella lo haga. — Porque yo sentí esa "angustia cósmica", y eso solo sucede con el "Doctor actual" en cuando remuevan sus previas encarnaciones de sus respectivas líneas temporales. Era como recibir una fuerte puñalada en el pecho.

Después de escuchar eso, Amy suspira de decepción.

— ¿Ahora qué, saldremos a buscar a ese viejito? — Pregunta Kevin Levin.

— No me llames "viejito", Kevin — El Doctor de vestimentas negra comienza a enfadarse con él. —. Y si, este es el mejor momento de salir a…

Antes que el Doctor de la chaqueta de cuero negro terminara de hablar, se escucha los sonidos de bastonazos que tocan el suelo estruendosamente. Todos los Doctores palidecen sus rostros al escucharlos.

En cuando terminaron los golpes de bastón, todos los Doctores voltearon y vieron a un anciano con vestimentas victorianas, su rostro lleno de seriedad e una infinita sabiduría y sus penetrantes y agrios ojos que, muy extrañamente, muestran signos de juventud o niñez. El anciano está acompañado de una adolecente con ojos curiosos y temerosos, vestida con pantalón negro y una playera con rayas verticales.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Hmm. — El anciano exclama eso a todos, amenazando con su bastón. — ¡Tú, explica ahora! — El anciano apunta con su bastón al pobre de Ben Tennyson.

— Este, este…todos ellos… ¡Oh, Mierda! — Ben está paralizado por la ferocidad del anciano. Él es tan cascarrabias que hace parecer a Azmuth un "lindo y tierno ratoncito".

— Oiga, ancianito, nosotros le vamos a explicar si usted se calma. — Rory Williams intenta tranquilízalo, como lo hacía antes cuando él solía trabajar en el acilo de ancianos de Leadworth.

— ¡A mí no me engañan! — El anciano le da a Rory un fuerte bastonazo a su hombro. — ¡Ustedes piensan que no reconozco un dispositivo "Time Scoop" programada para traerme a mi planeta a la fuerza, pero se equivocan! Júzgame por robar una obsoleta TARDIS tipo 40 que le pertenece a un museo, me merezco el castigo por ello; pero dejen a Susan fuera de esto. Ella es solo una pequeña niña inocente y muy ingenua que quería salir de este planeta tan opresivo. — El anciano Doctor cree que está de vuelta a Gallifrey. Él no menciona que ella es su nieta por razones de protección.

A diferencia de sus amigos, Julie Yamamoto se acerca al furibundo anciano. — Señor, usted no está en donde usted cree que esta — Dice ella con amabilidad, con una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón mas frio, mientras esta parada de frente a frente con el anciano. —. Usted se encuentra entre amigos, señor, y diez de ellos son más cercanos a usted de lo que se imagina.

Recordándole a su nieta Susan, el anciano Doctor confía en la joven japonesa y se acerca al hombre vestido con una chaqueta Tweed color café. Gwen suspira de alivio cuando su amiga logro calmar al anciano, mientras que Amy revisa el dolorido hombro de su marido.

Después de verlo a los ojos, después entrar en su mente, el anciano se exalta. — ¡Santo cielo! Diez regeneraciones… Si yo soy el Doctor, el original, entonces tú… ¡No, tonterías! — Incrédulo, el Primer Doctor sacude la cabeza.

— Si, el Onceavo. — El Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed confirma su identidad y su número. El Onceavo Doctor.

— Él tiene razón, viejo gruñón. — Replica el Doctor del traje azul y la gabardina beige. — Ah, por cierto: Soy el Décimo Doctor.

— Pero, eso significa que… Todos ustedes son mi… — Susan dice eso, mirando con asombro a los demás.

Antes que la chica pudiera decir "abuelo", el Primer Doctor la interrumpe. — Tonterías, mi niña. Es inaudito, nuestra gente no lo permitiría. Es violación a la Primera Ley del Tiempo: Nada de contacto consigo mismo.

— Susan tiene razón, vejestorio, porque yo soy el Noveno Doctor… — El Doctor de la chaqueta de cuero toma una pausa para poder ver a la joven Susan con melancólica y alegría a la vez, al igual que los Doctores Decimo y Onceavo. — ¡Y todos somos tú, solo que mucho más fantásticos!

— Y buenos, muy buenos en nuestro trabajo. — El Décimo Doctor continúa.

— Y Cool. No olvides eso, Décimo. — El Onceavo concluye, con un gesto de dicha.

El Primer Doctor acepta lentamente que este grupo de ridículos sean versiones futuras de sí mismo. Ben Tennyson no puede evitar de sonreír porque eso mismo le ocurrió a él, recientemente.

Los once Doctores finalmente están reunidos. Por fin, las explicaciones que la joven Gwen Tennyson y los demás han esperado con tanto anhelo serán dadas.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto oscuro principal, dos hombres están espiando a nuestros héroes por medio de un sofisticado Visualizador Tiempo-Espacio.<p>

— ¡Esto es lo mas bizarro y gracioso que he visto en mi vida! — Espurrio dice eso, sin aliento por culpa de sus carcajadas. — ¿Si se supone que todos ellos son la misma persona, por qué diablos ellos se pelean entre sí?

— Francamente, querido amigo, ese es otro gran misterio del universo que es mejor no responder — Zimmerman dice eso, sin sentir emoción por lo que está viendo —. Aunque, es muy posible que El Doctor se odie a sí mismo. Teniendo en cuenta mi existencia.

Espurrio para de reír y comienza a trabajar. — Bueno, ¿y? ¿Es hora de separar los idiotas, o no?

— Paciencia, colega, paciencia. Estoy aprovechando de ver las debilidades de todos esos extraños seres que habitan en el universo del joven Tennyson. Y hablando del diablo, ahora Ben Tennyson es mucho más valioso para mí por poseer el ADN del Doctor, de un Señor del Tiempo. — Zimmerman hace una pausa para pensar y luego hace una mueca en su rostro. —. Mmm, eso sería muy interesante…

Entonces, los dos continúan observando, vigilaran y estudiaran a nuestros héroes hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

* * *

><p>La hora de los "encuentros inesperados" se ha acabado, ahora es la hora del "hola y saluda". Y nuestros héroes tienen que aprovechar este momento tan corto antes de que llegue la hora de "corran por sus vidas".<p>

Todos los seres inteligentes que hay en el misterioso valle se separan en dos grupos: "Los Doctores" al Este, y "Los Acompañantes" al Sur; incluyendo también a los curiosos amiguitos del adolecente Ben Tennyson

En el Este, cerca de la TARDIS del Onceavo Doctor, y para "ahorrarse el parloteo", los once Doctores forman un círculo, todos acercan sus cabezas y cierran los ojos, y entonces ellos dicen al mismo tiempo: "¡Contacto!"

Las once mentes se han abierto y son una sola.

En medio de un poderoso enlace psíquico, las imágenes de aventuras pasadas y de recuerdos fluyen fugazmente por cada una de las mentes de los once Doctores. Los eventos recientes y los viejos recuerdos. Cada uno muestra su experiencia en cuando fueron secuestrados por aquel misterioso "triangulo transparente" que resulta ser solo un artilugio perteneciente de la antigua maquina llamada Time Scoop. Y, por desgracia, también los malos y dramáticos recuerdos se desplazan libremente en las mentes de los Doctores, sobretodo los crudos y desgarradores eventos de la Última gran Guerra del Tiempo.

En cuando el enlace mental se corta, cada Doctor esta atónito y perplejo con respecto al asunto de la guerra.

— Después de la desaparición del Abuelo Paradoja y de su grupo crono-terrorista, y también del Enemigo, pensé que nuestro planeta por fin tendría paz una vez más... Pero me equivoque. ¡¿Gallifrey está destinada a arder en llamas? — El elegante Doctor, el Octavo Doctor, cae de rodillas y golpea el suelo con sus manos desnudas. — Primero me quitaron a Lucie y Alex. Y ahora mi planeta natal junto con la cordura de mi gente… ¡MALDITOS SEAN, TODOS ELLOS! ¡Malditos sean esas monstruosas xenófobas cajas de lata!

— ¡Ya lo sabía! — El enano Doctor del sombrero, el Séptimo Doctor, baja su cabeza y mira el suelo en señal de lamentación y culpa. — Después de engañar al creador de los Daleks para que destruyera su propio planeta al usar la Mano de Omega, yo sabía y temía que tarde o temprano las consecuencias llegarían al mío; a Gallifrey. Soy culpable...

— Pero esto, esto es…Imposible. ¡Vi perecer al Emperador Dalek! Pensé que ese sería el final definitivo de los Daleks"… — El pequeño Doctor, el Segundo Doctor, se le salen lágrimas mientras dice eso.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto — El Decimo Doctor intenta consolarse a sí mismo. —. Nada se pudo hacerse para evitar esto, y es imposible hacer algo al respecto porque la guerra misma está bloqueada en el tiempo.

— ¡Si, hubo antes una forma para poder evitar esta "Carnicería del Tiempo"! — Dice eso furiosamente el Onceavo Doctor a su predecesor, y mirando agriamente a su cuarta encarnación. —. Ya sabes a que me refiero, la misión que la Agencia de Intervención Celestial te obligó a hacer en los finales días de La Guerra de Mil años; en Skaro: Los Kaleds vs. Los Thals... ¿Te acuerdas?

El Cuarto Doctor se pone nervioso ante su sucesor, se seca el sudor de su frente con su bufanda. — ¡No podía matar a toda la raza Dalek en sus primeros años de existencia! Si lo hubiese hecho; me habría convertido en un vil genocida, igual que ellos. Gracias a mi conciencia moral, no complete esa misión.

— ¡Maldito imbécil idiota! — Murmura el Noveno Doctor, con el alma llena de odio hacia el Cuarto Doctor. —. ¡Tuviste la única oportunidad que teníamos de acabar con los Daleks definitivamente! ¡Con tan solo chocar dos cables entre si; los habrías extinguido! — Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, el Noveno Doctor habla con descaro a su predecesor.

— ¡Ya paren de pelear como niños! — El Primer Doctor, usa su batón para martillear el suelo solo llamar la atención de los demás. — Ya sé que los eventos que observamos son perturbadores e inimaginables, pero ahora tenemos problemas más actuales que resolver.

— ¡Habla por ti, viejo ridículo! En mi opinión, los Señores del Tiempo se lo buscaron por ser la más narcisista, corrupta y Asperger raza que haya existido en el universo… — El bufón colorido, el Sexto Doctor, alega eso con seriedad e ira. Y después de decir esas palabras, él recién se da cuenta que todos los demás lo miran con extrañeza y temor. — ¡Vamos! Es cierto lo que digo. Ellos me pusieron en un estúpido juicio.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener el valor y cordura para decir eso? No puedo creerlo — el jugador de cricket, el Quinto Doctor, está perplejo de lo que dijo su sucesor. — ¡Ellos, nuestra gente han muerto y a ti no te importa!

Entonces, el dandi, el Tercer Doctor interrumpe. — Lo siento pero yo discrepo. ¿Recuerdan el planeta de los Juegos de Guerra? Durante el clímax, no tuve otra opción más que en llamarlos para que pudieran regresar a esos soldados a sus respectivas épocas. Al final, ellos, nuestra gente, aprovecharon ese momento para capturarme, despojarme de mis amigos Jamie y Zoe para luego exiliarme a la Tierra como castigo por escapar de nuestro planeta. — El dandi cierra los ojos y toma una pausa para suspirar. —. ¡Jamás los perdonare por eso! Y, sinceramente, no estoy sorprendido de que ellos ahora estén extintos. Creo que esa "Guerra" fue un merecido castigo por su infinita soberbia. Pero a la vez, su muerte es una triste pérdida para el universo.

Nadie hablo en cuando el Tercer Doctor concluyo, sus palabras fueron justo lo que todo necesitaban oír.

— Bueno, quizás ustedes tengan razón, solo quizás… — El Decimo Doctor manifiesta eso con notoria sabiduría y tristeza. —. Nuestra gente, en especial Rassilon, no fueron mejores que los Daleks en los últimos años de la guerra. Pero, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar a nuestra propia especie? Ahora no es el mejor momento como para estar lloriqueando. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Todos los Doctores dejaron su depresión atrás al escuchar las palabras del los Doctores Tercero y Decimo.

El Primer Doctor aplaude. — Bien dicho. Ahora que estamos al tanto de nuestra situación actual, es hora de saber quién es ese jovencito del curioso brazalete verde y sus amigos.

— ¿Te refieres a Ben Tennyson? — Dice eso el Noveno Doctor emocionado. — El y sus amigos son personas muy pero muy fantásticos. Sin duda.

El Onceavo Doctor ríe de alegría al escuchar eso. — Si. No se exactamente porque ellos están aquí con nosotros, o si su presencia es un accidente o intencional, eso me llama mucho la atención pero me alegro mucho que ellos estén aquí.

Mientras que los Doctores continúan hablándose entre sí, los demás, los amigos de Ben y del Doctor, están recién conociéndose e interactuando.

—… Y para resumir las cosas: Gracias al tiempo interstativo y a la manipulación de vectores dimensionales, nuestros Doctores y nosotros estamos todos juntos en la misma línea temporal; todos sincronizados al mismo ritmo espacio/tiempo. — Romana da la tan deseada explicación que quería Gwen Tennyson y los demás. Pero de un modo un "poco" complejo.

— ¡Aleluya! Gracias, chica. Me retracto totalmente de mi creencia al estereotipo de las rubias tontas. — Helen Wheels dice eso, admirando la inteligencia de la Dama del Tiempo, mientras anota todo lo que ella dijo en su Laptop a una gran velocidad.

— Que bien, porque yo no entendí ni jota. — Rose Tyler murmura eso.

— Muchas gracias, ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — Romana se cree una profesora al explicarles todo a los otros como si fuesen niños.

— ¡Si, si, yo tengo una! — Dice Jo Grant, levantando bien arriba la mano.

— Si, Jo, ¿cual es?

— Bueno este… todos aquí tenemos experiencias con el Doctor, bonitas esas experiencias en la TARDIS — Ella sonríe al decir eso. —. Pero, ¿me gustaría saber mas sobre los chiquillos y su adorable abuelito que, según ellos, provienen de otro universo?

— Exacto, señorita Grant, yo también quisiera saber más sobre ellos. — EL Brigadier dice eso, mirando a Helen, Pierce y Manny por su peculiar aspecto.

Entonces, Ben se levanta del suelo y comienza a hablar. — Por donde empiezo, mi nombre es Ben Tennyson y…

— ¡Hola, Ben! — Dice eso Amy Pond, bromeando. — Perdón, no pude resistirme. Esto parece una de esas reuniones o convenciones de...

— ¡Por favor, Amy, cierra la boca! — Gwen no está de ánimos de bromas, ni mucho menos de una joven adulta que actúa como niña. Eso es algo que no tolera la pelirroja adolecente. — Continua, Ben.

— Ok, mi nombre es Ben Tennyson. Yo y mis amigos conocimos al Doctor, o mejor dicho el Noveno Doctor, hace 1 año atrás en Alaska en donde juntos combatimos a un grupo de Cybermen que se infiltraron a nuestro universo y que querían dominar nuestra versión de la Tierra.

— Ajá, muy bien, ¿y qué más, Ben? — Romana pregunta eso, poniendo atención al relato del joven al igual que el resto.

Ben habría continuado, si no fuera por su impertinente amigo. — Bueno, eso es todo. Vencimos a los hombres de hojalata y el Doctor volvió a su universo. Y vivimos felices para siempre. Fin. — Kevin bromea, y casi todos empezaron a reír.

— ¡Espera un minuto! — El escocés, Jamie tiene dudas con respecto a lo que dijo Ben. — ¿Cómo un chaval como tú pudiste ayudar al Doctor a vencer a los Cybermen? Desde me encontré con ellos por primera vez en la Luna, esos Caballeros de Hierro sin alma son despiadados.

— Si. — el sargento Benton también piensa lo mismo que el gaitero escoses, al igual que muchos amigos del Doctor. — Sin ofender, chico, pero yo también tengo las mismas dudas. Muchos oficiales de UNIT han perdido sus vidas en cuando el dueño de Electromatics Internacional, Tobias Vaughn, se alió con esos "Robóticos zombis" para dominar el mundo.

— Sin contar las pérdidas de los amigos y niños inocentes a manos de esos malditos monstruos metálicos — Tegan murmura eso, apretando los puños con fuerza. —. Creo que nos debes una explicación, Tennyson.

Luego que la joven australiana dijera eso, los primos Tennyson compartieron gestos y miradas entre sí y con su abuelo como si no necesitaran palabras para compartir sus ideas.

Entonces, Ben levanta su manga y revela su peculiar reloj que, tristemente, se encuentra apagado. — Gracias a este bonito reloj ayude al Doctor a vencer a los Cybermen.

— Pero si eso es solo un enorme reloj japonés — Dice eso Rose Tyler, mirando con indiferencia el reloj. —. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

Gwen, disimuladamente, tose y luego explica — Ese "reloj japonés" de mi primo, es un poderoso dispositivo alienígena llamado "Ultimatrix". Quien lo lleve puesto tendrá la habilidad de transformar su cuerpo en infinitas formas alienígenas.

— Y no solo eso, Ben, yo y Gwen somos los superhéroes más famosos y reconocidos de la galaxia; en nuestro universo. — Kevin finaliza con una sonrisa.

En cuando termino de decir eso, todos los amigos del Doctor miraron con asombro e incredulidad hacia el joven Ben.

— ¿Ser un alienígeno por medio de un "reloj mágico"? ¡Wicked, me encanta la idea! — Ace es la primera en hablar, esta fascinada por ello.

— Se nota claramente que son amigos del Doctor. — Amy Pond asiente la cabeza, sonriendo y aceptando la idea de poco a poco. —. Igual que extravagantes y heroicos que él. ¡Genial!

— ¡¿Oh dios santo, acaso esto no puede ser más extraño de lo que ya es? — Murmura Rory Williams, con los brazos cruzados mientras su esposa habla con Gwen.

— ¡Es impresionante! — Zoe Heriot contempla el reloj con interés. Con tanto interés que se acerca a Ben y, con cuidado, ella examina el "reloj japonés" con sus manos. — La modificación y alteración genética del ADN Humano por medio de tecnológica alienígena era una hipótesis que yo enseñe a todos los científicos en La Rueda, hace años atrás. "Es un sueño imposible" decían ellos. Y ahora lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos… Pero, ¿por qué y cómo…? — Zoe se queda sin palabras mientras continua observando el "Ultimatrix" con ojos curiosos.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Heriot, ahora yo continuare — El Brigadier interrumpe a la chica superdotada del futuro solo para hablar con Ben. —. Yo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para relatos de ciencia ficción o cuentos infantiles, chiquillos. Así que díganos ahora mismo la verdad sobre ustedes y de lo que está pasando aquí… Y, joven Tennyson, deje las "adornadas mentiras" para los niños pequeños.

El Abuelo Max no dejara que un uniformado siga hablándole de ese modo a su nieto Ben. — Mi nieto dice la verdad, ¿Señor…?

— Yo soy el Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart; oficial comandante de la división Reino Unido de "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce", o UNIT para acortar — Con firmeza, seriedad y algo de orgullo, él expresa esas palabras al Abuelo Max. —. A mi lado están el Sargento Benton, y el Capitán Yates, oficiales de alto rango en mi división, y por ahí está la señorita Josephine Grant: La asistente del Doctor.

Max solo toma un tiempo para respirar hondo para poder hablar. — Me llamo Maxwell Tennyson, y soy un miembro de alto rango en Los Plomeros, una fuerza policial espacial que defiende la galaxia de fuerzas destructivas invasoras y megalómanos conquistadores — Casi al mismo estilo, el Abuelo Max le responde al uniformado del mostacho; con seriedad y orgullo. —. Los chiquillos a mi lado se llaman: Alan, Manny, Pierce y Helen, ellos son Plomeros en entrenamiento. Y mis nietos, Ben y Gwen, junto con Kevin y Cooper ya son Plomeros oficiales.

Se siente un aire de escepticismo y duda luego de escuchar las palabras tan "fantasiosas" del Abuelo Max. Entonces, una vocecita dulce rompe el silencio.

— ¿"_Los Plomeros_"? ¿Acaso ustedes destapan los desagües y cañerías que hay en la galaxia? — Jo Grant no pudo resistirse en decir esa inocente broma, Benton y Yates ríen por esa misma broma.

— Con todas sus fantásticas experiencias que tuvieron junto con ese Doctor, ¿aun no pueden creernos? — Dice eso Alan, defendiendo a sus amigos de las burlas de los chicos de UNIT.

— Tienes razón, Alan, pero… — Mike Yates toma una pausa para recuperar el aliento de tanto reír, mientras observa el Ultimatrix. —. Si lo que nos conto Ben realmente sea cierto, que lo pruebe.

Antes que alguien respondiera, el mañoso Turlough actúa. — ¡Vamos, Ben! Usa tu reloj mágico, a menos que esa cosa sea falsa y usted un fraude.

— ¡Oye tú, yo soy todo menos un fraude! — Ben dice eso, sintiéndose insultado.

Notando que Ben se está exaltando, Romana se acerca él. — ¿Ben, podrías usar tu aparato ese? ¿Si no te molesta?

— Mi primo no puede hacerlo funcionar, Romana — Dice eso Gwen —. El Doctor de la chaqueta Tweed ha desactivado el Ultimatrix porque, sin intención, detecto y absorbió el ADN Señor del Tiempo…

— ¡Wow, Wow, Wow! — Amy agita las manos igual que un oficial de policía que detiene un auto. — ¡Estás diciendo que tu primo ahora puede transformarse en un Señor del Tiempo!

— Por supuesto que si, y me habría transformado en un "Doctor Ben", o un "Ben Lord", sí no fuera porque, muy injustamente, el Doctor no lo permitió y desactivo mi Ultimatrix. — Igual que un niño petulante, Ben se queja.

Romana no dice nada y solo mira fríamente a Ben como si lo que él dijo ofendiera a su gente; los Señores del Tiempo.

— Sin transformaciones; no hay evidencia — Dice eso Turlough, victorioso. —. Me rehusó a creer que ustedes, niños humanos, sean tan especiales como para ser llamados "Superhéroes". ¡Es absurdo!

Entonces, luego de mucho pensarlo, Gwen levanta su mano derecha. Entonces, ocurre algo mágico. — Yo puedo manipular el "Mana", o "Energía de la Vida", que me permite crear lazos y cuerdas de energía como también escudos y mazos para defender a mis amigos de los chicos malos — Un fulgor magenta resplandeciente sale de la mano de Gwen, enseguida ella forma un arcoíris de Mana con un simple movimiento de manos. —. También, el Mana es un enlace directo a la magia y, gracias a este pequeño libro, puedo conjurar hechizos que me facilitan el trabajo de defender mi mundo. — Finaliza ella diciendo unas palabras mágicas que hacen que crezca, velozmente, rosales amarillos.

Nadie dice nada, maravillados y desconcertados por la mágica presentación de Gwen. Ahora, es turno de Kevin. — Para hacer el cuento corto: Yo no tengo poderes mágicos o algo parecido, yo solo puedo absorber los elementos que puedo tocar con mis manos o pies. ¡Miren y lloren! — Kevin toca la superficie del Rust Bucket y en cuestión de segundos todo su brazo, igual que todo su cuerpo, comienza a cubrirse del mismo metal que está hecho el vehículo. —. Y eso no es todo, ¡Oh, no! Yo puedo moldear mi metálica mano y transformarla en un arma para darle su merecido a los cretinos. — inmediatamente, Kevin "moldea" su mano para transformarla en una porra medieval.

Después de eso, Alan Albright y Copper Daniels también revelaron sus habilidades: Piroquinesis y manipulación de la tecnológica por la mente; respectivamente.

Entre suspiros de asombro, ojos bien abiertos, gestos de impacto en sus rostros y inaudibles susurros, solo uno de ellos pudo abrir la boca y decir:

— ¡Retiro lo dicho! — Turlough apenas puede creer lo que ha visto, igual que el resto.

Pasa un rato y Gwen y Helen ya han terminado de explicar, con muchos detalles, sobre el escandaloso origen de sus poderes: Todos los jóvenes, excepto Julie, son híbridos humanos/alienígena. Rory piensa que eso es algo sacado de un episodio de X-Files. También, Julie les revelo sobre las habilidades de su mascota "Ship" dejando a algunos impactados al ver que "el perrito" se convierte en varias cosas, de un librero a un submarino atómico. Después de varias charlas y explicaciones, algunos del otro grupo ya aceptaron la idea mientras que otros aun tratan de asimilar la idea en sus cabezas; el Brigadier es un ejemplo de eso.

A pesar de aclarar algunas cosas, aun continúan existiendo muchas dudas y preguntas que resolver.

— Déjame ver si lo entendí, Rose — Dice eso Cooper Daniels, rascándose la cabeza. — Todos fuimos secuestrados y estamos ahora mismo en medio de un lugar en donde cada vez que queremos entrar a ese bosque para salir; siempre volvemos al pastizal.

— ¡Bien dicho, genio! — Rose Tyler esta aburrida de estar sentada cerca de gente que no conoce, pero su Doctor sí. —. Queremos saber cómo salir de aquí.

— No seas mala con el chico rubio, Barbie — Dice eso Ace, jugando con unas latas de aerosol plateadas de su mochila —. Tarde o temprano el Profesor… Es decir: Los Doctores, nos sacaran de aquí. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tendernos en el pasto y esperar a que un monstruo nos ataque.

— ¿Niña, como puedes estar tan tranquila? — Rory Williams dice eso, incrédulo por la actitud tan natural y calmada de la niña.

— He viajado con el Profesor desde que tenía los dieciséis años — Dice eso la chica rebelde de, aparentemente, veinte años. —. Y desde que, técnicamente, morí en la superficie de la Luna y al conocer a "varios Doctores" en cuando fui enviada a la mente de mi Doctor, ya nada me sorprende o me asusta. Además, siempre cargo mi Nitro-9 para vencer a los malos.

Julie Yamamoto, al igual que todos los demás, inmediatamente se levanta del suelo y se aleja de la chica. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Ace, esos son explosivos de verdad?

— Descuida, chica, no están completados y no explotaran, ¿o sí? — Ella concluye con una maliciosa sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Claro que no! — Amy le quita su mochila, mientras Gwen envuelve la mochila con un escudo de energía magenta. — ¡Gracias, Gwen! Y tú, pequeña mocosa — Amy voltea y mira seriamente a la revoltosa Ace. — ¡Tú, castigada, ahora siéntate y piensa en lo que hiciste!... ¡Guau! Siempre he querido decir eso. — Amy murmura eso último, con una infantil sonrisa.

— ¡Tú no eres mi madre! — Ace intenta coger su mochila, que está suspendida en el aire por una cuerda de Mana. — El Profesor me da permiso de usarlas.

— Sí, claro. — Amy y Gwen asienten sus cabezas a la vez, no creyendo lo que dijo Ace.

Esperando que terminara ese cómico momento de las pelirrojas, Zoe Heriot se frota las sienes. — ¿Oigan, soy la única que se siente ofendida de que el Doctor nos haya ocultado sobre su naturaleza de "cambio de apariencia?

Esa pregunta dejo callados a todos los compañeros de viaje del Doctor.

— Eso es algo complicado de explicar, Zoe, lo sé porque yo lo he experimentado. — Dice eso Romana, ya sabiendo muy bien su biología Señor del Tiempo. —. ¡Algunos de ustedes ha visto al Doctor u otro regenerarse?

Jamie levanta su mano. — Yo una vez. Un poco antes de Zoe: En una colonia espacial, yo y Victoria conocimos a una dama llamada Allia que, después, la vi "cambiando de rostro" en la TARDIS de su peculiar amigo; Koschei. Ambos se toparon, por accidente, con el Doctor y querían llevárselo a su planeta.

Cuando el escoses termino de hablar, Tegan Jovanka habla. — Eso no es nada: yo, sin comprenderlo al principio, vi como se regeneraba el Doctor en el primer día de conocerlo, en un observatorio llamado "Pharos" o algo así. Hace meses antes, yo y el rojizo nos encontramos con tres versiones del Doctor en una especie de juego enfermo en Gallifrey.

— Okey. Entiendo eso del "cambio de rostro", eso creo — Rose Tyler se une al grupo. —. Pero estoy algo decepcionada de todo esto — Rose apunta con su dedo índice a todos a su alrededor. —, pensaba que yo era la primera en viajar con él, pensé que el Doctor, mi Doctor; me consideraba a mí… Bueno, "especial". ¡Pero, él solo toma gente desconocida y los abandona por otras personas en cuando le parezcan aburridos. Nos colecciona como si nosotros fuéramos una maldita colección peniques. — Rose esta frustrada y dice esas cosas sin pensarlo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre todos aquellos que viajaron con el viejo Señor del Tiempo, pero que luego fue roto por la voz más inocente y gentil del grupo.

— Él se regenera, nuestra gente es casi inmortal mientras que ustedes se marchitan y mueren con mucha facilidad. Esa es la razón de que… "El Doctor" no puede viajar para siempre con cada uno de ustedes y establecer un lazo de amistad duradera. Es la maldición de nuestra gente. — Dice eso una delicada, solitaria y triste voz femenina pero sus palabras son inteligentes, directas y llenas de la verdad.

Muchos vieron a la chica que convenció a todos con su discurso. Una que no ha hablado con nadie desde que apareció, pero que la han visto callada y temerosa desde la vieron: Susan Foreman.

Es como si todas las dudas e inquietudes que nublaban sus mentes se despejaran al oír esa voz de niña dulce.

— ¡Por fin hablaste, niña tímida! Bien hecho. — Amy felicita a la joven por romper el hielo. — ¿Ahora, podrías decirnos cuál es tu nombre?

— Susan, "Susan Foreman". Ese es el "nombre" que mi… Digo: "El Doctor" escogió para mí cuando escapamos de nuestro planeta. — Por motivos personales, ella no quiere revelar al grupo de extraños de que ella es la nieta del Doctor.

La tenista asiática, Julie Yamamoto, se acerca a la misteriosa adolecente, lentamente para no asustarla. — Gusto de conocerte, "Niña del Tiempo", mi nombre es Julie y no te vamos a lastimar. Todos conocemos al Doctor y somos sus amigos.

Curiosamente, el rostro de Susan se pone rojo de rabia al oír eso. Pero por educación, ella no pierde la compostura. — Quizás tú tengas razón, pero yo conozco al Doctor mucho más que todos ustedes — Entonces, voltea su cabeza para ver a Rose con ojos de disgusto. — Y para tu información, Rose Tyler: Yo soy realmente la primera en viajar con él y la única "especial".

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Rose arquea una pestaña, sospechado de la chica de los penetrantes ojos negros por su comportamiento y personalidad sospechosamente familiar.

Antes que Susan estuviese lista para responder, Kevin nota de que los once Doctores terminaron de hablar y se aproximan hacia ellos. Haciendo que la pregunta que Rose efectuó antes quedara al olvido, por el momento.

En el tiempo que los Doctores llegan, son recibidos con muestras de afecto y cariño paternal por sus respectivos amigos.

— Parece que ya todos son amiguitos, ¡que tierno! Se me salen las lágrimas. — El Sexto Doctor dice eso, menos demente... salvo su ropa. Haciendo que todos, en especial Julie, Ben y Gwen, suspiren de alivio. — ¿Que hicieron ustedes mientras nosotros tuvimos una "conferencia telepática" entre mí y mis otros, ¡inferiores!, regeneraciones?

— Nada fuera de este mundo, Doctor… — El Brigadier responde, con seriedad y ocultando alguna emoción en su rostro. — Solamente vimos un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos color rosa saliendo de las palmas de la joven Tennyson, al joven Levin convirtiéndose en un "hombre-roca" con tal solo tocar una piedra, el "cachorrito" de la joven Yamamoto peleándose con el "perro de hojalata" de la señorita Romana. Y nosotros viendo como nuestras vidas se tornan más inusuales de lo que ya están…

— Fuera de eso, todo tranquilo y sin problemas. Algo de casi todos los días. — Mike Yates concluye, usando un disimulado sarcasmo.

— ¿Ah sí? — El Onceavo Doctor dice eso, siendo cómico y levantando las cejas. — Pues lo lamento, pero ahora se pondrán mucho mas "inusuales" para todos nosotros… ¡Ben, levanta tu brazo; el que tiene ese desagradable reloj verde!

Sin pensarlo dos veces y dándose cuenta de lo que el Doctor dijo, Ben levanta su brazo y a continuación los Doctores Onceavo Decimo y Noveno sacan sus respectivos Destornilladores Sónicos de sus bolsillos y apuntan directamente hacia el Ultimatrix. En segundos lo reactivan y Ben sonríe de felicidad.

¡Oh, si! — Ben enciende el Ultimatrix y gira el dial para seleccionar un alíen para la ocasión. — Se van a sorprender en cuando vean a Way Big, o Heatblast,… ¡Mírenme! — Ben Tennyson presiona el gran botón principal de su Ultimatrix con mucha fuerza y en segundos una cegadora luz verde cubre todo su cuerpo.

Los espectadores, menos los tres Doctores mas viejos que tienen una sonrisa burlesca en sus rostros, esperan con ansiedad y temor en que clase de feo alienígena eligió Ben para transformarse. En cuando la luz verde se disipo, Ben desapareció, y en su lugar, hay una especie de criatura pequeña parecida a un sapo con la placa del Ultimatrix pegada a su panza.

— ¡¿Upchuck? — Ben luce y esta confundido de su no-deseada transformación, mientras que los otros no tienen palabras para describir lo que están viendo. — Esperen, voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

Ben selecciona el alíen que quiere transformarse y enseguida presiona el dial del centro del Ultimatrix. Otro brillo segador verde envuelve el cuerpo de Ben, y en cuando se disipa aparece otro pequeño alíen de piel blanca con curiosos oídos en forma de audífonos de Mp3 y su boca tiene forma de una ranura de reproductor de CD. El símbolo del Ultrimatrix lo tiene en el centro del pecho.

— ¿Echo Echo?... ¡¿Que diablos...? — Por alguna razón desconocida, Ben otra vez luce ingenuo y desorientado.

— Que feo es, Ben. Me gusto más el alíen reptil. — Se queja Ace, mientras que los otros aun siguen atónitos.

— No entiendo lo que esta pasando… — Se habla a si mismo, Ben, mientras que examina su reloj. —. Yo quería ser Armodrillo…

— Y yo quería borrar mi ADN de tu particular colección, pero como no pude y por el bien de todos, active el Modo Aleatorio de tu relojito para que así se te sea bien difícil transformarte en un ser como yo. Dime; ¿No te parece fantástico? — El Noveno Doctor confiesa lo que ha planeado, con ayuda de sus sucesores, con una larga sonrisa.

— ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! — Ben comienza a hacer pucheros como un niño malcriado (Aún como Echo Echo). Y sus amigos, en especial su prima, sienten vergüenza de lo que él hace.

— ¡Deja de ser tan llorón, Bencito! — El Décimo Doctor intenta detener y calmar a Ben, antes que su prima pelirroja lo haga de la manera difícil. — Te estoy salvando; Ben, es muy peligroso que un humano absorba el ADN de mi especie. Solo digamos que al final; tú cabeza ardera. — Eso último, lo dice con mucha severidad y dureza.

— Además, para compensar eso, desbloque todas las formas alienígenas que casi nunca usas o que jamás has usado. De una cierta forma, te di una gorda ventaja. — El Onceavo Doctor dice eso, casi logrando que el adolecente Ben Tennyson dejara los infantiles pucheros.

— Si, Tennyson. Deja de ser un bebito. — Dice eso Kevin Levin, grabando toda la escena por medio de su teléfono celular.

Ben recupera la compostura y vuelve a ser humano. — Ya, lo siento, me volví un poco inmaduro pero…

— ¿"Un poco"? — Amy dice eso, con burla ironía.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo para los once Doctores, el rostro de Ben se vuelve serio y responsable.

— No perdamos tiempo actuando como niños. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en averiguar quién o que fue el que nos secuestro y nos puso aquí. Olviden sus diferencias y trabajemos todos juntos, como un equipo.

Todos quedaron maravillados por el discurso de Ben.

— Por fin maduraste, Ben, aunque sea un poco. Que bien, que bien. — El Onceavo Doctor murmura eso, sintiéndose orgulloso del chico, igual que Gwen.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ahora, ya! — Inmediatamente después que el Dr. Zimmerman dijera eso, el Prof. Espurrio presiona un grueso botón gris.<p>

Luego de presionar ese botón, la antigua maquina prohibida, la Time Scoop, comienza a trabajar una vez más… Pero de una forma distinta, muy a diferencia de antes, esta es mejor y más peligrosa para nuestros heroes.

* * *

><p>Un fuerte terremoto esta destrozando lentamente el bello valle en medio de ningún-lugar. Todo se esta desmoronando… hasta incluso; el cielo comienza a agrietarse y caerse en múltiples pedazos. Dejando solo oscuridad y tinieblas.<p>

Nuestros héroes desconocen lo que esta ocurriendo, incluso, los Doctores son ignorantes de lo que ocurre. Afortunadamente para ellos, los "pedazos del cielo" se disuelven antes de llegar al suelo. Pero, eso no significa que ellos están a salvo.

Se inicia una tormenta de truenos y rayos. Y una ensordecedora, perspicaz y tétrica voz se prepara para anunciarse ante ellos:

"_Se termino la hora de hacer amistades, ilusos. Ahora; es hora de jugar._"

La voz, o voces, finalizan con una profunda carcajada.

Entonces ocurre la primera desgracia, un vórtice dimensional color negro/purpura aparece fugazmente de la nada y se traga a Susan Foreman, Julie Yamamoto, Jo Grant, Romana, y los Doctores Tercero y Cuarto junto con el coche "Bessie". Ese vórtice atrapo a ellos igual que un Agujero Negro. Y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el vórtice se desvanece en el aire.

— ¡JULIE! — Ben Tennyson grita el nombre de su amada al perderla tán fácilmente. Los Doctores restantes sienten mucha desilusión y frustración por haber perdido a su nieta. El Primer Doctor furiosamente golpea el suelo con su bastón.

Las cosas se vuelven más trágicas cuando retorna ese mismo vórtice maligno, y chupa a Gwen Tennyson, Amy Pond, Jamie McCrimmon, y los Doctores Segundo y Onceavo.

Y enseguida, el vórtice oscuro se lleva a Kevin Levin junto con su vehículo, Rory Williams, Zoe Herriot, Rose Tyler y al Noveno Doctor.

— ¡Tegan, Turlough! ¡No se separen de mí! — El Quinto Doctor teme perder a sus amigos, ya que ellos se encuentran lejos de él.

— ¡Manténganse unidos, muchachos, no nos atraparan sin pelear! — El Abuelo Max reúne a todos sus chicos, su nieto, para no perderlos. El Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart hace lo mismo con sus hombres.

Y de nuevo, el perverso vórtice dimensional aparece y succiona al Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, al sargento Benton, Mike Yates, Ace, también el Abuelo Max junto con el "Rust Bucket", Helen, Pierce, Cooper, Alan, Manny, y los Doctores Sexto y Séptimo.

Posteriormente, un pequeño vórtice se lleva a los perritos Ship y K9 hacia un destino desconocido.

Los Doctores Primero y Octavo son los siguientes en ser secuestrados.

— ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Nosotros seremos los siguientes! — Dice eso Tegan, perdiendo la esperanza, mientras que los fuertes vientos de la tormenta recorren su rostro.

En seguida, a una velocidad fantástica que hace que nadie de ellos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ni menos de escapar. El vil vórtice absorbe a los últimos seres inteligentes vivos que había en el valle. A continuación todas las TARDISes se desmaterializan a la vez para seguir a sus respectivos dueños, como si ellas pensaran por si solas en escapar para evitar ser robadas.

En un acto de descaro y crueldad, ese mismo hermoso valle es desintegrado por completo, por no servir para nada, dejando solamente ruinas. A continuación, toda la dimensión de bolsillo que contenía el ya no-existente valle también es destruida; dejando absolutamente nada. Quienes son responsables de esto, tienen poderes o tecnológica a niveles muy avanzados en todos los sentidos.

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar oculto: Un par de viejos, malignos y siniestros hombres están riendo y celebrando.

**Fin del episodio 3**

* * *

><p>Es el principio del fin para nuestros héroes. Y el comienzo para la cuenta regresiva para la victoria de las viles mentes maestras responsables de todo esto. Es… El inicio del Juego. Lean el siguiente capítulo:<strong> "El inicio de una partida mortal"<strong>

**_Notas del Autor:_**

* Lo que hay detrás de la misteriosa puerta brindada será revelado mas adelante. Al igual que la misteriosa joven asiática junto con el caballero victoriano que son referenciados en previos episodios.

* Yo no quería la típica alianza de villanos que la mayoría terminan en traición. En mi historia, Zimmerman y Espurrio se respetan entre si como hermanos y confían uno del otro como padre e hijo, pero eso no significa que ellos sean amigos.

* He hecho un "análisis mental" a Ben porque me llama mucho la atención que su comportamiento y personalidad no es normal para un joven de dieciséis años, y he llegado la conclusión que él podría tener el _Trastorno de déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad_. (Por su falta de atención, su personalidad conflictiva, y su personalidad inmadura)

* La identidad de la Chica Sintética será revelada pronto. Una pista: Ella cautivo el corazón del protagonista con su belleza pura al desnudo.

* Nártu es otro personaje inventado por mí para esta historia.

* El hermoso valle en donde ocurre el rencuentro; esta basado en el Jardín del Edén del Antiguo Testamento en "**La Biblia**"

* Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie y Ship han conocido al Noveno Doctor en mi Fan-Fic "**_B10 & DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y Ben_**".

* Es una ironía que el Doctor mencione a "Hugh Grant" porque ese actor originalmente iba a ser el Noveno Doctor, pero él declino.

* Como Ben ya no puede controlar sus transformaciones porque activado Modo Aleatorio del Ultimatrix, es un pequeño homenaje a la primera serie "Ben 10".

**Referencias y curiosidades de Doctor Who.**

* El Silencio, Los Silents (los hombres grises que aparecieron en el episodio anterior) y Madame Kovarian serán los antagonistas principales de la "Series 6", Debutaron en** "_The Impossible Astronaut_****". **Su frase "_El silencio caerá_" se refiere al Doctor mismo. (El Silencio caerá cuando la pregunta sea respondida)

*** **El Transmat tiene apariciones tanto en la Serie Clásica,** "_The Ark of Space_****_"_**, como en la Nueva,** "_Bad Wolf_****"**

*** **Los Moroks debutaron en** "_The Space Museum_****". **Y los Ood aparecieron en** "_The Impossible Planet_****"**

* "_Un extraño, silbante, gimiente sonido_" y "_rugido de elefante_" son descripciones del ruido de la TARDIS que Terrance Dicks usa regularmente en sus novelas.

* El reloj de pulsera multifuncional es el mismo que uso en** "_Spearhead from Space_****" **para encontrar a su TARDIS.

* La Crisis Omega son los eventos de "**_The Three Doctors_"**

* Goth debuto en el final de** "_The War Games_****" **pero su nombre no fue revelado hasta en** "_The Deadly Assassin_****"**

* El Visualizador Tiempo-Espacio apareció en** "_The Chase_****"**

* Gallifrey yá fue confundida con Irlanda en**_ "The Hand of Fear"_,_ "The Invisible Enemy"_ y _"Human Nature"_**(Episodio)

* El Cuarto Doctor fue Lord Presidente en_** "The Invasion of Time"**_, obviamente él perdió ese titulo.

*_ Referencias de los Daleks_: El Octavo Doctor hace menciones a los eventos de la novela "**The Ancestor Cell**", y del Audio-Drama "**To the Death**" al mencionar la perdida de su amiga, Lucie Miller, y de su bisnieto Alex Campbell. El Séptimo Doctor se siente culpable por los eventos de "**_Remembrance of the Daleks_**" (_Según Russel T Davis: La destrucción de Skaro fue el primer acto de la Última Gran Guerra Del Tiempo_). El Segundo Doctor vio perecer a el Emperador Dalek en "**_The Evil of the Daleks_**". El Cuarto Doctor fue enviado al planeta Skaro para matar a la raza Dalek en "**_Genesis of the Daleks_**" (_Según Russel T Davis: Ese fue el Primer Strike_). El Tercer Doctor jamás perdonara a los Señores del Tiempo por los eventos de "**_The War Games_**". Y el Décimo Doctor relata los últimos días de la guerra; mencionados en "**_The End of Time_**"

* Jamie se topo por primera con los Cybermen en "**_The Moonbase_**". El sargento Benton relata los eventos de "**_The Invasion_**". Tegan hace una alusión a la muerte de Adric ocurrida en "**_Earthshock_**".

* La Estación Espacial W3, o "La Rueda", es la estación espacial donde Zoe Heriot es la bibliotecaria.

* Ace menciona los eventos de la novela "**_Timewyrm: Revelation_**" al decir que estaba muerta y sobre su visita a la luna.

* Jamie y Tegan hacen referencias a la novela "**_The Dark Path_**" y el episodio "**_Logopolis_**" respectivamente.

* La reacción de Rose al saber que no es la primera en viajar con el Doctor es casi la misma que sucederá en "**_School Reunion_**". Susan Foreman le explica la maldición de su gente de la misma forma que su abuelo en ese mismo episodio.

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10.**

* La Esotérica, o "Los Flame Keeper's Circle", son un culto secreto que adoran a un ser llamado "Diagon", ellos debutaron en** "_The Flame Keeper's Circle_****".**

* Neslon Espurrio fue testigo, pero no intervino, de los eventos de** "_Prisoner Number 775 is Missing" _**y** "_The Purge_****"** respectivamente.

* El Dr. Joseph Chadwick debuto en** "_Pet Project_****"**

* En** "_Double or Nothing_****" **se revela que el padre de Gwen es abogado.

* La Corriente Condon es el lugar en donde se almacena todas las muestras de ADN del universo de Ben, se encuentra en Primus. Primus, más que un planeta, es una maquina orgánica y la fuente del Ultimatrix. Galvan Prime es el planeta natal de Azmuth.

* Cuando Rose Tyler confunde el sofisticado "Ultimatrix" con un "reloj japonés", es una referencia a la misma escusa que Ben invento en "**_Framed_**" para engañar al Teniente Steel.


	6. Episodio 04

**Episodio 4**

**El inicio de una partida mortal**

La tenista japonesa despierta violentamente, llena de confusión y su corazón latiendo fuertemente porque una rubia ingenua; exageradamente le tira mucha agua en su cara hasta casi ahogar a la pobre chica japonesa. Por eso, y estando desorientada e impulsada por sus instintos, Julie Yamamoto cachetea con fuerza la cara de Jo Grant.

No tolerando eso, Jo se dejara llevar por la ira por primera vez en su vida.

— Tranquila, chica. Tranquila — Jo, por motivos de venganza, devuelve la cachetada pero con más fuerza en el rostro de Julie. —. Todos estamos bien... Pero tú no por ser una malagradecida y cruel conmigo.

Julie, con el rostro adolorido, respira entrecortado e ignorando casi todo lo que oyó. — Perdón, pero ¿Que sucedió? ¿En dónde estamos?… ¿Y Ben y los muchachos?... ¡¿Donde está Ship?

— No sé, Julie. — Una relajada Jo Grant dice eso. Pero entonces, ella toma una pausa para suspirar. Sus ojos reflejan pesimismo y pena. —. Y realmente no sé si podemos salir de este problema sin la ayuda de todos nuestros amigos y los once Doctores — Jo ya no puede ocultar su inquietud y su miedo de estar lejos de casa y por estar en un mundo extraño. —. Pienso que este día va a ser una de los "días difíciles".

Después de recuperar la conciencia, Julie decide confortar a la tímida e ingenua chica de la época Disco, los años setenta.

— Confió en Ben, y él confía en los Doctores —. Julie anima a la joven rubia, sin sentir rencor por la cachetada, mientras intenta ponerse de pie. —. Ellos nos salvaran como siempre, a menos, que nosotras los salvemos a ellos primero.

Jo ríe. — Eso estuvo buena. "Poder femenino". Dame tu mano, te ayudare. Ah, y lo siento por la abofeteada.

— Descuida, amiga. — Julie sonríe.

En cuanto Julie consigue levantarse, gracias a la ayuda incondicional de Jo, ella se percata que está a las orillas de un enorme lago y que ahora mismo está pisando una asqueroso humedal con oscuro barro lleno de restos de plantas e insectos. Ellas están ahora mismo en un profundo pantano. Y para desgracia de ambas, varios enormes y peludos insectos se aproximan a ellas con intención de picarlas.

— ¡Qué asco, asco, asco! — Julie y Jo gritan desesperadas, en cuando ven esos bichos acercarse.

Las chicas se alejan con mucha rapidez del sucio humedal del lago. Después de minutos corriendo, ellas encuentran, por accidente, la TARDIS del Doctor; hundiéndose lentamente en una espesa ciénaga en el otro lado del lago. Y, para sorpresa de ambas, descubren otra TARDIS atascada entre dos gruesas ramas a lo alto de un enorme roble no muy lejos del lago.

— Buenos días, Señorita Yamamoto. ¿Durmió bien? — El Tercer Doctor le da la bienvenida a la joven; en un modo amigable y un poco sarcástico, mientras intenta liberar su TARDIS de la profunda ciénaga por medio de un control remoto.

— ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿En dónde está Ben y sus amigos? — Julie se pone irritante por no conseguir respuestas.

— ¿Y por qué tan malhumorada, niñita? ¡Relájate y disfruta de la vida! — El Cuarto Doctor dice eso, sentado cerca de una recién prendida fogata. — Siéntate cerca de la fogata y comparte con nosotros. Cantaremos "Kumbayá" y comeremos unos ricos malvaviscos, ¿Sí?

Las chicas no pueden creer que ese Doctor sea tan infantil en momentos delicados, ni mucho menos la joven Romanadvoratrelundar que con su mano se tapa su rostro de vergüenza.

Pero ahora tendrán que ignorarlo, porque ahora unos agudos gritos de una muchacha se escuchan a lo lejos.

— ¡SUSAN! — Los Doctores Cuarto y Tercero abandonan lo que están haciendo y enseguida corren hacia donde provienen esos gritos, los gritos de su propia nieta.

Otro chillido femenino se escucha, no lejos de donde están ellos. Jo Grant se da cuenta que proveniente en lo más alto de aquel enorme roble que hay cerca del lago del pantano. Al llegar ahí, todos ven a Susan Foreman; sentada sobre la TARDIS del Cuarto Doctor y totalmente asustada como si ella recién habría despertado de un largo e indeseado sueño, como Julie.

— ¡Susan, quédate donde estas! ¡Voy por ti! — El Cuarto Doctor dice eso mientras sube como una ardilla por el enorme roble para salvar a su nieta.

Casi estaba a punto de llegar a la cima y rescatar a Susan, pero él tropieza y cae. Para empeorar las cosas, su bufanda multicolor se queda enganchada a una rama, haciendo que el Cuarto Doctor accidentalmente se ahorca con ella. Romana mira horrorizada como su Doctor se ahorca por su propia bufanda e inmediatamente intenta subir al roble para salvarlo, Julie y Jo quieren ayudar pero son detenidas por el Tercer Doctor.

— ¡Acaso este idiota no puede hacer nada bien! ¡Es peor que ese insoportable enanito! — Quejándose del comportamiento de su sucesor, el Tercer Doctor se encargara de la situación; mientras que Yamamoto y Grant solo observan lo que está pasando con preocupación y sin poder hacer nada.

Pensando en usar su control remoto, un modificado "Stattenheim remote control", el Tercer Doctor intentara bajar la "otra TARDIS" que tiene a su nieta para sacarla del roble. Sin éxito en mover su TARDIS, el Tercer Doctor usa su Destornillador Sónico para incrementar la eficacia del control remoto.

— ¡Sujétate fuerte, Susan! ¡Sera un viaje precipitado! — El Tercer Doctor presiona el botón y a continuación la TARDIS, junto con Susan, se desvanece en el aire como por arte de magia, dejando atrás solo un leve brillo blanco. Jo y Julie están pasmadas por lo que vieron.

Mientras tanto, Romana está a punto de llegar a lo más alto del roble para salvar a su Doctor que se encuentra enganchado al extremo de una rama por su propia bufanda. Al llegar a la cima del roble, ella mira horrorizada como cuerpo del Cuarto Doctor se está balanceándose en el aire y su rostro no muestra señales de vida como si él estuviese...

Temiendo lo peor, y prefiriendo ignorar esa idea que le vino a su cabeza, Romana intenta acercarse más a él pero no puede por la fragilidad de esas ramas que ella misma emplea para mantener el equilibrio. Por lo tanto, ella saca de su bolsillo un dispositivo sónico similar a un Destornillador Sónico y luego ella apunta directamente a la bufanda multicolor.

— ¡Atención todos: Va a caer un Doctor! — Después de decir eso, Romana usa su dispositivo sónico para cortar la bufanda de su Doctor. Ella desvía la mirada cuando su Doctor desciende vertiginosamente al suelo.

El cuerpo del Cuarto Doctor cae velozmente en cuando su bufanda se libera de la rama. Por suerte, Julie y Jo Grant lo atrapan. Curiosamente, el cuerpo del Cuarto Doctor es más liviano de lo que Julie creyó, pero su aspecto no luce muy favorable que digamos. No respira.

— Oh no. ¡No tiene pulso! — Jo dice eso muy asustada, luego de medir el pulso por la palma de la mano de ese Doctor.

— Jo, no exageres. Muévete. — Romana, sin considerar los sentimientos de Jo Grant, ella la empuja groseramente a un lado. — Doctor, ¡Termina de ser tan melodramático y despierta! Por favor.

— Romana… él… esta muerto — Julie esta escandaliza por la fría e indiferente personalidad de la Dama del Tiempo. —. ¡Déjalo en paz!

— No es cierto, solo esta inconsciente. Los Señores del Tiempo podemos contener la respiración por más tiempo que los meros humanos, porque nosotros tenemos un Sistema de Bypass Respiratorio. ¡Un ahogamiento es un mero chiste para nosotros…! — Romana ni siquiera mira a las chicas cuando cuenta eso, ella solo mira fijamente a su Doctor y le grita. — ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA, CABEZA HUECA!— Aunque Romana oculta y reprime sus emociones, unas ligeras lágrimas le brotan en sus tristes ojos.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Dios mío, NO! — Jo Grant inicia un mar de llanto y enseguida abraza al Tercer Doctor. Sin embargo, su Doctor no luce nada afectado por la aparente muerte de su sucesor.

Justo entonces, ocurre algo maravillosamente extraño. — ¡Buenos días a todos! —. Se abren los ojos del Cuarto Doctor y pone una sonrisa estúpida. —... ¿Qué me perdí?

Grant y Yamamoto gimieron del susto cuando él se levanta súbitamente del suelo, el Tercer Doctor esta mas chasqueado que sorprendido de lo que paso, mientras que Romana se siente traicionada y humillada.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo! — Romana le da un fuerte codazo en el hombro izquierdo del Cuarto Doctor. — ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo, niñato errático?

— No te enojes, linda, o te saldrán arrugas… — El Cuarto Doctor parece no darle importancia los sentimientos de su acompañante de viajes y se toma la situación con humor. Enseguida, él saca de su bolsillo una bolsa de papel que contiene gomitas y dulces. — ¿Desea un Jelly Babies, Romy? — El Doctor le ofrece un caramelo a su amiga.

Romana, enojada, no dice nada, solo tira la bolsa de dulces al suelo y se aleja de él. Dejando al Cuarto Doctor con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — El Cuarto Doctor encoge los hombros. — ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¡Romana; espera! — Julie lo abandona para acompañar a la "Dama del Tiempo". Dejando al Cuarto Doctor hablando solo.

Julie abandona a los otros para seguir el paso de la colérica "Dama del Tiempo".

— ¡Romana! — Julie se cansa de seguir a la "Dama del Tiempo", pero continúa caminando. — ¡Romana, espera!

— ¡QUÉ! — Romana está harta del comportamiento de su Doctor y se desquita con la joven asiática. Pero luego se calma. — Lo siento, me deje llevar. ¿Qué quieres, Julie?

Julie apenas se recupera del grito que ella realizo. — Oye, no podemos separarnos. Sé que lo que él te hizo fue atroz, pero no fue intencional…

Romana frunce el seño al escuchar las palabras de Julie, pero mantiene una firme compostura. — ¿Que sabe una jovencita como tú sobre situaciones como esta? ¿Por casualidad usted ha desperdiciado su vida en querer y preocuparse de alguien que no valora su presencia y que posee el coeficiente intelectual de un niño?

Julie se toma una pausa para hablar y, luego, ella exhala y esboza una mueca de tristeza. — Más de lo que tú te imaginas…

Romana se calma completamente y se percata del aire de desconsuelo que rodea a Julie. — ¡Oh!…lo siento. Siéntate conmigo para hablar, y también para descansar de tanta "locura": alias "el Doctor". Bueno, ¿si tú quieres?

— Gracias. — Julie se sienta en un tronco cortado.

Luego de eso, ambas chicas toman asiento en unos troncos cortados e inician una larga conversación con respecto a cualquier tema que ellas les plazcan.

Entretanto, mientras que el Cuarto Doctor se encuentra distraído jugando con un Yo-yo, Jo Grant decide dejarlo para ayudar a su Doctor. — Disculpe, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mi Doctor, lo veo muy afligido. — Siendo ignorada por él, Jo Grant se aleja de él y ayuda a su Doctor que se encuentra inquieto porque su nieta aun no aparece.

En ese preciso momento, la TARDIS del Cuarto Doctor aparece, materializándose cerca del lago; y justo en frente del Tercer Doctor pero bien alejado de la otra TARDIS. Susan, afortunadamente, está sana y bien

— ¡Susan, me alegra que tus átomos se hayan reconfiguraron bien y en su lugar! — El Tercer Doctor abraza a su adorable nieta,

— ¡Oye! Creo que me siento un poco marginado aquí — El Cuarto Doctor dice eso, solo, mientras se aproxima a ellos. — ¡Que diablos! ¡Hagan un lado para mí!

El Cuarto Doctor acompaña a su nieta en el abrazo de su predecesor mientras que Jo Grant solo se queda mirando esa tierna escena con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Susan apenas puede zafarse del abrazo de los dos doctores, pero eso no le importa a ella. — Ah, Gracias… abuelos. — Susan susurra, ruborizándose de vergüenza por ese acto de cariño debido por ser una "adolecente", según su apariencia.

Esa tierna escena está siendo vigilada por varios seres no-humanos ocultos detrás de los arboles, aguardando el momento adecuado para atacar con sus armas muy avanzadas para los humanos. Ellos están montados en los lomos de unas enormes bestias que debieron haber estado fallecidas desde hace millones de años en la Tierra. Aquellas mismas "bestias dóciles" bufan como reptiles al igual que sus misteriosos jinetes en cuando respiran.

Jo Grant se separa de ellos para buscar a Romana y Julie solo para darles la noticia de la llegada de Susan. No pasa mucho tiempo y Jo las encuentra juntas sentadas en unos troncos cortados y hablando.

— Mira, ya sé que Ben puede ser un poco tonto y su cabeza la tiene llena de altanería en vez de cerebro. Pero en el fondo; él es tierno e increíble, no por su poderosa "arma" sino por lo que él es en realidad: un verdadero héroe… mi héroe. — Julie se sonroja cuando dice eso ultimo.

— Te comprendo, querida, mi Doctor puede ser excéntrico, raro, petulante, infantil, estúpido y, quizás, un poco "asexual". Pero en el fondo de sus dos corazones; él es aventurero, encantador, y tiene una infinita pasión por viajar. Como en esa vez que visitamos Paris o los planetas "Vesta 95" y Apalapucia. — Romana finaliza su historia con un romántico suspiro junto con una sonrisa.

— Eso no es nada, Romana. Una vez, Ben y yo tuvimos un lindo picnic en la cima del Monte Dyürasoke; en el planeta Terradino. Comimos unos ricos sándwiches en el suave césped, exploramos y jugamos con Ship, y… bueno, ya sabes; volvimos a la Tierra y nada más. — Julie no quiere aburrirla con su historia y decide cambiar el tema.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo perfectamente. — Romana asiente su cabeza, con una picara sonrisa, creyendo erróneamente que Julie y Ben tuvieron un momento muy íntimo en la cima de aquel monte.

Sin querer molestar a las chicas que recién están estableciendo un lazo de amistad, Jo Grant regresa donde los Doctores en caso de necesitar su ayuda. Al llegar, los Doctores Tercero y Cuarto aun debaten y discuten entre sí como niños, pero de una forma más respetuosa debido a la presencia de Susan Foreman.

— Muy bien, parece que llego tu TARDIS en su lugar y bien lejos de la mía para evitar crear una Time Ram. ¡Esplendido! — El Tercer Doctor dice eso, apenas tolerando la presencia de su bohemio sucesor. — Ahora, por favor, concentrarnos en liberar mi TARDIS de esa sucia ciénaga. Y por ultimo; también tenemos que encontrar a Bessie por…

— ¡Blá blá blá! ¡Eres un aburrido! Mejor yo me encargo de eso. — Rápidamente; el Cuarto Doctor le quita el control remoto y se prepara para usarlo.

— Disculpe, pero; ¡¿Qué paso con "Por Favor" y "Gracias"? Mmm — Jo Grant se enoja con él por su falta de respeto.

— En el siglo 56; en un martes por la tarde, "Por Favor" y "Gracias" se mataron entre sí en un pacto suicida a favor de los derechos felinos y homosexuales en el planeta Pussyworld. Larga historia y no hay tiempo para contarla a una jovencita como usted. Lo siento. — El Cuarto Doctor da esa "sátira respuesta", dejando a Jo como tonta.

— ¿Eh? — Eso es lo único que Jo Grant dice. Su Doctor, el dandi, ignoro todo lo que su sucesor dijo, igual que Susan.

Antes de que el Cuarto Doctor activara el Stattenheim remote control, una enorme criatura violentamente emerge del lago; separando al Tercer Doctor de su TARDIS. El cuello del monstruo es tan largo como el de una serpiente pero posee brazos en forma de aletas de ballena, su abdomen y todo su cuerpo es gigantesco a diferencia de su diminuta cabeza. Todo su cuerpo tiene rasgos similares a los reptiles, sus ojos son negros como el carbón y tiene dientes tan largos e afilados como puñales. Sus fuertes, aullantes gruñidos solo indican que posee un hambre feroz.

Jo Grant, Susan Foreman y los Doctores solo pueden contemplar con espanto a la criatura, mientras que la joven Romana tiene las piernas paralizadas del susto por ver al monstruo que no debería existir.

Julie también siente pavor de ese monstruo, pero solo porque ella ya lo había visto antes… en las primeras páginas de cualquier libro de historia. — Es imposible… ¡Es un Plesiosaurio!

Julie Yamamoto desea desesperadamente que su novio Ben este aquí ahora; para salvarla y vencer a ese terrible dinosaurio que tiene intenciones de devorarlos a todos.

* * *

><p>Las olas golpean la coraza del navío. Kevin Levin las ha escuchado después de despertar completamente solo, acostado en la litera de un camarote sin ventanas. El joven aún no se recupera del dolor de cabeza que siente desde que despertó. Y en su cabeza solo puede pensar en sus seres queridos: Su novia Gwen y su auto.<p>

Después de revisar sus bolsillos, Kevin se dispone a salir. Entonces, él abre la puerta sin problemas y recorre el tambaleante corredor del barco, decorado al más puro estilo clásico de los años veinte. A pocos pasos de haber salido del camarote, él se encuentra con una muchacha como de su edad, sentada en el suelo y recostada contra la pared del pasillo.

— Parece una modelo europea… ¡qué bien! — dice eso Kevin, alegre y juzgado la apariencia y la curiosa vestimenta de la chica: Botines tacón corto, una minifalda, y una hermosa blusa de gasa sin mangas. Toda su ropa es de color blanco, inclusive su largo cabello es de un rubio clarísimo, como su piel que es pura sin marcas ni manchas. Lo único que no combina con el color de su ropa son sus profundos ojos azules.

La chica parece un ángel. Pero en cuando Kevin se acerca más a ella, él descubre que ella esta moribunda y apenas respirando.

— ¿Qué onda, chica? ¿Me perdí la fiesta? — Kevin ayuda a la chica en levantarse, mientras dice ese chiste para animarla. Al tratar de levantar a la chica del suelo, él nota un llamativo tatuaje de una paloma en el brazo izquierdo.

— No es el momento de hacer inocentes bromas, Kevin Ethan Levin. — La chica tose al esforzarse por hablar. —… Todos ustedes están en grave peligro…

— ¿Y tú como sabes mi nombre? Partamos de ahí. — Kevin casi suelta a la chica, al desconfiar de ella.  
>La muchacha trata de pararse y mira al joven Levin directamente a los ojos, ella exhala profundamente para decirle algo. — Ahora no, pero pronto lo sabrás, a menos que mueras en el camino… como tus amigos si no salen de aquí enseguida.<p>

Kevin, no entendiendo nada de lo que dijo la chica, levanta una ceja en señal de confusión. — ¿Qué…?

— ¡Negro, blanco, cristal! ¡Negro, blanco, cristal! ¡Negro-Blanco-Cristal! — La chica delira, pero sus palabras las dice con seriedad y una firmeza casi convincente. —. Este reino de fantasía está lleno de caos y locura, me desvaneceré si no me voy de aquí. Hasta pronto.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber que Kevin no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo la chica loca. — ¿"Morir", "caos", "reino de fantasía", de qué diablos estás hablando?

La chica mira a Kevin, como si fuera un mero bicho pero de una forma burlona e amigable. — No te preocupes por mí, Kevin. Yo, como otros cinco "parientes" míos, soy omnipotente, a menos, que el mismo universo ya no necesite más de mí presencia. Ahora Kevin, solo preocúpate en salvar y proteger a los Doctores… Ah, y de tu novia Gwen también, la pobre se topara con un peligroso tahúr en su caja de juguetes.

Kevin palidece su rostro del susto por escuchar el nombre de su chica de los labios de una extraña muchacha. — ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde, puta! ¡¿Como sabes esas cosas?

Antes que Kevin pensara en usar sus puños para obtener sus respuestas, una femenina voz se escucha al final del pasillo de donde están:

— ¡Kevin, ayúdame! ¡Kevin!

Esa voz es Rose Tyler, y ella corre desesperadamente hacia donde está Kevin como si escapara de alguien o algo. Kevin solo voltea por un segundo para ver a la idiota rubia británica y en cuando sus ojos se ponen en dirección a la "modelo blanca", para su sorpresa; ella se esfumo.

Kevin esta en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que ella ya no está. — ¿Qué diablos…?

Rose llego y jamás se percato de la presencia de la otra muchacha

— ¡Kevin, ayúdame por favor! ¡Un loco me está persiguiendo! — Rose jamás ha estado tan asustada en toda su vida, hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué paso, chica inglesa? — Kevin decide olvidarse lo de la chica misteriosa para concentrarse en el problema actual.

Rose está a punto de caer al suelo por fatiga. — Alguien me quiere matar. Un loco, usando una máscara blanca, pretendía asesinarme con un enorme cuchillo de cocina.

El Osmosian piensa en lo que dijo Tyler y enseguida él saca una brillante educción. — ¿Igual que Michael Myers, cierto? — Kevin ríe un poco, dudando de la palabra de la rubia. — ¿También tienen esa película en su universo?

— ¡No estoy bromeando, Kevin! — Rose tiene rojo el rostro y arquea las cejas. — Ese demente monstruoso; por poco clava su cuchillo en mi torso.

— Bueno, sea lo que sea, ese perdedor huyo, porque solo estamos nosotros dos.

Rose mira a su alrededor y esta estupefacta al darse cuenta de que no hay nadie persiguiéndola, ni siquiera una persona que quisiera matarla. Todo está extrañamente tranquilo y bien. Ella no dice nada, pero su pálido y sudoroso rostro dice más de lo necesario.

Antes que la rubia Tyler y Kevin Levin se preparen para continuar explorando el lugar, Rory Williams aparece fugazmente ante ellos, gritando y corriendo como un demente. Y desgraciadamente para el enfermero Williams, Kevin lo golpea fuertemente en el abdomen, para calmarlo.

— ¿Ya te calmaste, maraquito? — Kevin pregunta, mientras mira a Rory recuperándose del no-fatal golpe.

— Eso no era precisamente necesario, Kevin. — Rory apenas puede mantenerse parado y cae al suelo. — ¡Ay Diantres, me duele!

— Pues, te mereces eso por asustarnos, Williams. Kevin solo hizo lo que debía hacer. — Rose dice eso, con los brazos cruzados y regañado al joven.

Rory frunce el seño y se levanta del suelo. — Para resumir: No todos los días un loco vestido como Leatherface me acorrala en el baño para asesinarme con su Sierra Eléctrica oxidada… ¡Y justo en el preciso momento en que yo orinaba! ¡Dios, este lugar es un manicomio! Amy no esta segura aquí.

— ¡Cálmate Williams! Vamos a encontrar a los muchachos, los Doctores y a tu mujer. ¡Ahora salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible! — Al estilo de una oficial militar, Rose Tyler ordena eso a los chicos. — ¡Ya, ahora!

— ¡Ey, a mí nadie me da órdenes, Barbie Británica! ¡Nadie! — Kevin intimida un poco a la joven rubia. Luego se aleja un poco de Rose y de Rory para decir algo. Primero tose, y luego respira hondo antes de hablar. — Muy bien. Ahora vamos a encontrar a los chicos, los Doctores y la "señora Williams" para que todos juntos demos una merecida patada en el culo al idiota que nos puso aquí… ¿Alguna objeción? — Kevin dicta esa orden de una forma seria y humorística a la vez para aliviar las tensiones que tienen Rory y Rose por sus recientes encuentros con aquellos patéticos imitadores de asesinos de películas.

— Ningún problema, Kevin. Ah, por cierto: muchas gracias por referirte a mi esposa como "señora Williams" y no como "señora Pond". Gracias. — Rory dice eso, sonriendo.

— La mía fue mejor. Pero, qué más da, ¡en marcha! — Con una alegre sonrisa y entre risas, Rose dice esas palabras. Rose Tyler considera al joven Kevin muy cómico y simpático.

Mientras que Kevin, Rory, y Rose buscan una salida. En un salón de fiestas de los años veinte equipado con un bar-restaurante, un casino y un enorme escenario para los artistas novicios, el Noveno Doctor y Zoe Heriot están buscando a los demás. El lugar está oscuro y abandonado, pero eso no es lo que Zoe le molesta.

— Sinceramente; esto aun continúa siendo imposible de creer para mí, aun con todos mis estudios; sobre todo por lo que aprendí sobre anatomía y biología en la biblioteca de "la Rueda" — Zoe Heriot exclama con ansiedad mientras revisa el lugar. Luego, ella mira a su Doctor con ojos interrogativos. —. ¿Doctor, por qué no me contaste sobre su habilidad? — Pregunta eso, sintiéndose traicionada.

— Quería hacerlo, Zoe, realmente quería contarte de eso, pero no podía por ser un tema complicado. Es muy complejo de explicar a un humano como tú sobre la "regeneración". Aun para tu cerebro computadora; no lo habrías comprendido como lo estás haciendo ahora. Y ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso, ¿no crees?

— ¡Lo habría comprendido! No era necesario que me hayas mentido todo este tiempo. — Zoe está irritada. —. Después de todo lo que he visto después de conocerlo, lo habría comprendido. Mi coeficiente intelectual está bastante sobre el promedio común. Soy la mejor astrofísica de la Estación Espacial W3 y…

— ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes! — El Noveno Doctor quiere terminar con la charla. — Deja de presumir de tu inteligencia, es odioso y también es tedioso estar contigo. Nadie quiere estar con una sabelotodo creída, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo porque "tú lo sabes todo", ¿cierto?

Zoe frunce el seño, sintiéndose molesta por lo que él dijo. — ¡Doctor…!

De pronto, la puerta doble comienza a sonar, alguien o algo está tratando de abrirla. El Noveno Doctor se acerca al refrigerador del Bar-Restaurante para toma una botella de vino tinto para defenderse. Zoe Heriot se pone detrás de él.

— A la cuenta de tres; tú abres la puerta y yo lo golpeo.

— ¿Doctor, por qué no simplemente bloqueas la puerta con tu Destornillador Sónico? — Zoe pregunta, con las manos en la cadera.

— La razón, pequeña Zoe, es porque mi Destornillador no funciona en algo hecho de madera. ¡Ahora; cállate!— El Noveno Doctor no tiene tiempo ni paciencia para contestar todas las dudas de su superdotada amiga.

Zoe abre los ojos de incredulidad. — ¿Y aun no has reparado ese defecto? Eso me parece muy irresponsable de tu parte, ¿no te parece?

El Noveno Doctor respira hondo y, con enfado, mira fijamente a los ojos de la chica. — Zoe Heriot, ahora voy a decirte algo que debí haber dicho hace mucho tiempo y que no tuve el valor de hacerlo: ¡Zoe Heriot; cierra la boca y haz exactamente lo que yo diga!

Zoe no responde y solo asiente con la cabeza y obedece sin dudar. El Noveno Doctor pone su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta izquierda de la enorme puerta doble, y enseguida comienza a girarla velozmente.

Lo que ocurre después pasa muy veloz como para un Señor del Tiempo cometiese un ligero error: Zoe empujo a la primera persona que salió de esa puerta y a continuación el Noveno Doctor usa la botella de vino para darle al individuo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Se escuchan los gritos de dolor de un adolecente iracundo.

— ¡Mierda, pero que rayos te pasa, tarado! — Un joven musculoso de cabello largo dice eso, frotándose la herida que tiene en su cabeza.

— No seas niñita, Levin, no te pegue tan fuerte. — Luego, el Noveno Doctor, con su mano, toca la herida que tiene Kevin en su cabeza; solo para molestarlo.

Kevin vuelve a gritar, y Antes de que él se desquitara con el Doctor, el enfermero Williams viene al rescate.  
>— No te preocupes, Kevin, soy enfermero y voy a revisar tu herida. — Rory revisa el moretón morado que ha formado en la frente de Kevin.<p>

Aunque Kevin no le guste, él deja que Rory revise la lesión de su frente. — Sin ofender, Williams, pero prefiero a una rubia de pechos enormes que a ti como enfermera. — Kevin bromea, con una mueca torcida y burlona.

— Y francamente yo prefiero estar con mi amorosa esposa en mi dulce hogar, en la Tierra, en vez de revisar la contusión de un joven indócil como tú en un lugar inhóspito como ese. Pero, así es como funciona el "mundo real": No todos podemos obtener lo que queramos. ¿Eh? — Rory dice eso, con sarcasmo. Luego, él concluye que el golpe que recibió Kevin no tan es fatal como él pensaba y enseguida le pone una bolsa con hielo sobre el moretón.

Durante ese intenso momento entre enfermero y chico rudo, Rose Tyler abraza al Señor del Tiempo con mucho cariño mientras que Zoe intenta disculparse con Kevin. El Osmosian la perdona, pero solo la perdona por el sexy traje overol negro que lleva puesto.

Entonces, el momento de rencuentro se termina y ahora que todos están juntos; el Doctor y los demás se van del Salón de Fiestas para estar en la cubierta del misterioso barco. Pasa el tiempo, y nuestros héroes llegan a la escotilla de salida.

El Noveno Doctor saca su Destornillador Sónico de su chaqueta y se dispone a usarlo. — ¿Estás listo, Levin? Huir no es nada vergonzoso, si tienes miedo.

Kevin toca la superficie de todos los cubiertos que pudo encontrar en las mesas y en segundos todo su cuerpo se cubre con un blindaje metálico. — Nací listo.

Entonces, Rory siente una sacudida recorriendo por todo su cuerpo que llama la atención de los otros. — Lo siento, Kevin, pero tu "habilidad" me parece algo... inquietante. Lo siento, en serio.

Zoe y Rose miran al joven cobarde y se preguntan si vale la pena estar con él al verlo tomar una escoba para defenderse de lo que hay en la cubierta del barco.

— Lo que sea, Williams. — Kevin no le da importancia lo que él dijo y lo tolera.

— ¡Muy bien, listos o no; ahí vamos! — El Doctor, usando su Destornillador Sónico para abrir la única puerta que encontraron que conecta con la cubierta del barco.

Al salir todos de ahí, bien atónitos, ellos ven a todos los pasajeros que festejan en la cubierta del barco como si no hubiese un mañana. Entre la multitud de fiesteros, hay una curiosa combinación de pasajeros con ropas modernas y otros con ropa del siglo pasado, juntos disfrutando un concierto en vivo que se efectúa en la proa del barco.

La banda de apertura se llama "_Drive Shaft_" y ahora tocan a todo volumen la canción ''_You All Everybody_''.

— ¿Por que esto me parece escalofriantemente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en la tele antes? — Rory efectúa esa pregunta con ironía, refiriéndose que a la banda de rock es perturbadoramente la misma que apareció en una moderna serie de TV sobre una enigmática isla.

— Rory, Sí no quieres "enloquecer" más, entonces no averigües en donde estamos… — Rose dice eso, viendo los salvavidas y la superestructura del barco con pavor. — ¡Estamos abordo del Titanic!

Zoe, Kevin y Rory… prácticamente todos, salvo el Doctor, descubren con estupefacción que están parados en la cubierta frontal del Titanic.

Las cosas se vuelven más salvajes en cuando el navío acelera a una velocidad infernal. Causando que nuestros héroes, excepto los tripulantes y pasajeros del barco, pierdan el equilibro y caigan al piso.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa, Doc? — Kevin pregunta, tirado en el piso al igual que los demás.

Hay potentes ráfagas de aire a causa de la velocidad, el "Titanic" viaja tan rápido que comienza a sacudirse. Es como si el antiguo transatlántico se preparara para salir del agua para volar.

— No tengo idea, Levin, es como si el Titanic tuviera instalado cientos de turbinas propulsoras nucleares. ¡Lo voy a averiguar! — El Doctor se levanta y comienza a correr, a pesar de que un "violento terremoto" subió a bordo del barco. — ¡Kevin, Zoe y Williams intenten calmar a los pasajeros mientras que yo voy a tener una severa charla con el capitán! ¡Ven conmigo, Rose!

Sin dudar, los tres se quedan a cubierta mientras que el Doctor y Rose suben al cuarto del timón para reducir la velocidad del barco antes de que colisione con otro barco. O que se desintegre lentamente por la alta velocidad.

— Muy bien, todos mantengan la calma y… ¿Qué demonios? — Rory deja lo que está haciendo, al igual que Zoe y Kevin, porque algo enorme distrae su atención: Es una insólita bahía que esta a unas millas cerca de ellos. En unos 5 minutos; el barco, supuestamente el Titanic, se estrellara contra ella.

El trió, Zoe, Kevin y Rory, están perplejos de que los pasajeros ignoren todo lo que ocurre y que ellos solo están concentrados en su concierto de Drive Shaft mientras el barco se aproxima peligrosamente hacia esa misteriosa y curiosa bahía… ¡a una velocidad de cinco mil demonios caballos de fuerza!

Al llegar a la sala del timón; situando en el último piso de la superestructura del Titanic, un fuerte estruendo en el aire se escucha por todos lados. Eso pone nervioso al Doctor.

Rose casi queda sorda por ese ruido. — ¿Que fue eso?

— ¡Es una onda de choque… santo cielo, hemos cruzado la velocidad del sonido! — El Noveno Doctor apenas puede estar concentrado. — ¡Hay que detener el barco, ahora!

El Noveno Doctor y Rose Tyler entran y descubren con horror que el capitán del Titanic no es nada más que un anciano vestido como Santa Claus con un mono vestido de payaso sentado sobre el hombro izquierdo y un perico rosa en el derecho. Lo más extraño es que no hay timón, solo un futurista y complejo panel de control.

— Alto ahí, jovencitos. Ustedes no tienen permiso para estar aquí — Al terminar de hablar, el "capitán Santa" lanza una gran carcajada. —. Vuelvan a la fiesta que se efectúa en la proa; si no quieren carbón para Navidad.

— No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Emm, en realidad si tengo tiempo, y mucho, pero no quiero malgastar mi preciado tiempo en hablar con usted… "Santa". Con su permiso, voy a destruir los circuitos del panel de control de manejo… — El Noveno Doctor intenta fundir los cables del panel de control, pero su Destornillador Sónico no funciona; ni siquiera enciende su lucecita.

— ¿Doctor, qué pasa? — Rose pregunta, angustiada de que el barco aun se mueve a gran velocidad.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! — Aún con toda su experiencia en lo raro, esto es totalmente absurdo para el Doctor. — Quienquiera que sea, detenga este barco ya mismo si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias. Hablo en serio.

El capitán Santa ríe una vez más. — No veo ninguna razón para detener el barco, porque…

— ¡¿El barco podría desintegrarse en cualquier momento por la alta velocidad y a usted no le importa la vida de sus pasajeros? — Interrumpiendo al capitán, Rose dice eso; llena de furia. — Usted es un desgraciado hijo de…

— ¡Rose, no digas groserías, por favor! — El Doctor la detiene.

— Eso es ridículo, niñita rubia — El capitán Santa no puede contener las risas. — Y como estaba diciendo antes: No veo ninguna razón para detener el barco, porque… ya llegamos a nuestro destino. ¡Tierra a la vista! — después de decir eso, se escuchan el sonido de las maquinas que mueven las hélices empezando a detenerse, y la velocidad del Titanic disminuye muy lentamente.

El barco se estabiliza, dejo de templar y de desintegrarse.

— Muchas gracias, capitán - El Doctor dice eso, rápidamente, desesperado por salir. —. Rose vámonos de aquí.

Rose suspira de alivio. — No tienes que repetírmelo.

— Ni hablar. Yo odio repetir las cosas.

Dejando bien atrás al loco capitán Santa Claus, la joven Rose y el Doctor salen afuera para contemplar la vista. Atónitos, ellos descubren que el océano luce igual como la superficie de un pudin de chocolate. Y, bastante cerca, hay una bahía que parecería normal si no fuera por el castillo medieval montado en una enorme nube gris que frota sobre un colorido pueblito que parece estar hecho de caramelos.

— No puedo creerlo — Rose se frota los ojos por la estupefacción. —. ¿Es un sueño, verdad? Porque los castillos voladores y las montañas de colores no existen. ¿Doctor?

El Doctor parece ignorar todo lo que Rose dice mientras se sujeta de lo primero que encuentra pegado al suelo. — Rose, nos acercamos velozmente hacia al puerto de esa "bonita" bahía… ¡Sujétate fuerte!

Los frenos del Titanic se sobrecalentaron hasta destruirse por completo, por lo tanto el Titanic continúa y continúa viajando a una velocidad fantástica, pero a la vez disminuyendo lentamente su velocidad, hasta llegar a la playa más cercana del puerto.

Nadie resulto herido y el Titanic quedo intacto, e inclinado al quedar encallado en medio de la playa; cerca del castillo flotante.

* * *

><p>Durante el transcurso de la aventura de nuestros héroes, en algún lugar del tenebroso planeta hay una instalación militar, conocida por los propietarios como el "Salón de la Guerra" y su principal función es reunir a los más prestigiados estrategas militares, solo aquellos elegidos por los misteriosos Espurrio y Zimmerman, para discutir y organizar el plan perfecto para acabar con sus enemigos y más. Similar que en la Estación Científica con sus sofisticados investigadores científicos.<p>

Pero, debatir u opinar ahí es completamente inútil a causa del astuto e infame supervisor militar en jefe que esparce temor y disciplina a todos. El aspecto temible del supervisor militar en jefe está compuesto de: un abrigo militar, pantalones de cuero negro, botas militares, grueso bigote, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, y unos penetrantes ojos negros inhumanos. A pesar de ser cojo de la pierna izquierda y depender de su bastón, él es altamente respetado.

Actualmente el supervisor contempla un mapa holográfico del planeta y sus variadas y múltiples zonas de la muerte. Dentro de un elegante cuarto, decorado al estilo de los años 50, hay una diversa colección de múltiples retratos y bustos de líderes militares, políticos, y conquistadores mundiales como por ejemplo: Alejandro Magno, Gengis Khan, Francisco Pizarro, Escipión el Africano, Georgy Zhúkov, Augusto Pinochet, Federico Barbaroja, Hernán Cortés, Isoroku Yamamoto, Saladino, Iván el Terrible, Otto von Bismarck, Saddam Hussein y George W. Bush. Hay repisas llenas de armas de todas las épocas, incluyendo la bomba nuclear "Little Boy", y archiveros llenos de documentos militares secretos. En definitiva: La definitiva galería de la guerra .

El supervisor militar en jefe trabajaba tranquilamente hasta que un soldado entra e interrumpe su meditación.

— ¡Los últimos reportes, soldado! — Pregunta con firmeza y con un fuerte acento alemán al ver, con indiferencia, ese soldado sin emoción en su rostro ni voluntad.

Este soldado anda vestido con uniforme rojo y posee un arma especial que ocupa todo su brazo derecho, lleva puesto un tecnológico casco con una pieza ocular y un cable metálico que conecta la nuca con una batería instalada en su espalda.

— Espurrio y Zimmerman recién han colocado una manada de DNAliens, una cuadrilla de Incursions, y unas seis War Machines por toda la zona norte del planeta. Al igual que los otros especímenes de batalla que pusieron al azar, cerca de los Doctores y los amigos de Tennyson. — El soldado anónimo dice eso con un tono monótono y sin vida.

— Bien… Soldado, ¿exactamente qué son los Incursions; Son guerreros aptos para el campo de batalla? — El supervisor militar levanta una ceja al escuchar ese nombre, totalmente desconocido para él.

— Los Incursions son sapos humanoides, mi señor, enemigos de Ben 10. Una raza alienígena adicta a la guerra que buscan pelea todo el tiempo. Su planeta natal sufrió de constantes guerras civiles antes de su destrucción.

— ¡Mmm, espléndido! Iguales que esos "cabezas de patata". — El supervisor militar sonríe. — Hablando de ellos, ¿en donde están? Tengo ganas de disparar a algo.

— Lo siento mucho, mí señor, pero los Sontarans no están aquí. Fueron enviados a una misión en el exterior. — El soldado responde, monótonamente, sin poder imaginarse en las consecuencias de su respuesta.

— Muy bien, en ese caso me conformare con matarte. — Durante eso, el supervisor militar levanta su bastón negro y apunta fijamente al pobre esclavo soldado.

Un fuerte zumbido se escucha afuera e inmediatamente una deslumbrante roja luz invade toda la habitación. Y en cuando la luz se disipa, el soldado desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Después de esa terrible ejecución, el supervisor militar en jefe continúa analizando el mapa holográfico hasta que llega alguien que es el segundo al mando de esta instalación. Saliendo de las sombras, se revela un hombre joven con un uniforme de general militar color rojo, similar al del "soldado esclavo", pero con una medalla de plata en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, guantes negros con botas largas negras y una espada colgada a su cintura por un cinturón de cuero de animal.

— ¿Alguna noticia sobre Tennyson y compañía? — Pregunta eso, con un acento europeo y expresiones de sadismo en su bello rostro aristocrático.

— Ben Tennyson se encuentra en estos momentos con los Doctores Quinto y Decimo. Los doctores más débiles y patéticos que he visto. Ellos son inválidos emocionales, débiles como su TARDIS tipo 40. — El supervisor militar dice eso, esbozando una despiadada sonrisa diabólica. —. A propósito, herr Gyula, he practicado "tiro al blanco" con uno de sus soldaditos de plomo. Espero que no te importe.

El único heredero al trono de Zarcovia, el príncipe Gyula, ríe de forma elegante y diabólica. — Como si la vida de esos campesinos de mi país valiera algo para mí, ¡mata a todos los que tú quieras!

El supervisor militar en jefe esta casi impresionado del joven príncipe por su falta de respeto hacia la vida, una actitud que él tenía hace mucho tiempo y que todavía conserva. — Si me permites felicitarte: tus soldados son mucho más confiables que esa raza alienígena que yo me asocie en el pasado. Tu coraje y liderazgo son casi admirables, a pesar que usted sea un simple humano.

— ¡¿"Lamentable humano"? — El príncipe Gyula esta choqueado por la revelación. — ¿Es que tú no eres un humano como yo?

— ¿Un humano, yo? ¡No digas disparates! – Él ríe a carcajadas. — Yo soy un Dominus temporis, un Señor del Tiempo. — Expresa esas palabras con orgullo y con la frente en alto.

— ¿Como ese sujeto llamado "El Doctor"? — Pregunta Gyula, lleno de curiosidad y sospechas.

— Exacto, herr Gyula, pero yo soy mejor que él. Mi gente fue una de las razas más poderosas y presuntuosas que hayan existido en el universo. ¡Muchas gracias Daleks por exterminarlos! — El supervisor militar en jefe expresa con bastante facilidad su felicidad de la extinción de su propia gente. — Yo una vez fui un miembro de la alta jerarquía de Gallifrey, pero eso es otra historia. Mi gente, Los Señores del Tiempo, durante los tiempos oscuros ellos usaron sus grandes poderes para aniquilar fácilmente a especies que representaban una amenaza para ellos como los Grandes Vampiros, los Yssgaroth, los Racnoss y muchas otras más... sin contar las otras razas que perecieron o escaparon durante la magnífica gran Guerra del Tiempo. Asimismo ellos capturaron el Planeta 5 dentro de un bucle temporal para prevenir que los Fendahl chuparan las almas de todos los seres vivientes la Espiral de Mutter… — El supervisor militar expresa el poder de su gente al más puro estilo de un discurso, pero luego es toscamente interrumpido.

— ¡Oye, yo solo quería saber de qué especie eras; no toda la historia de tu gente!. ¿Acaso su gente no conoce la humildad? — Gyula le importa un comino la historia. Y dice eso con imprudencia y descortesía.

El supervisor militar solo sonríe de nuevo, pero aterradoramente. — Te lo cuento para que usted sepa que provocar a un Señor del Tiempo es como jugar con fuego. En palabras sencillas para que tu mente pueda entender: "Si me traicionas o desobedeces una orden mía; yo mismo te daré un destino peor que la muerte". ¡Aléjate de mi vista!

— ¡Si señor! ¡Ahora me voy, adiós! Nos vemos en la junta con los otros. — Dice eso, mientras que rápidamente corre pero de forma disimulada. Gyula suspira de alivio en cuando abandona el "Cuarto de Estrategias" por el temor que siente hacia el bélico Señor del Tiempo.

— El miedo es la mejor arma que existe. Me felicito a mí mismo. — Murmura el supervisor militar, al ver al asustadizo del príncipe Gyula huir.

Al estar solo, el supervisor militar sigue viendo el mapa holográfico. Pone la canción llamada "_Du Hast_" (de "_Rammstein_") para disfrutar de ser el jefe que controla el campo de batalla. Y también para que su espera por su venganza contra el Doctor le sea más corta y a la vez más satisfactoria.

* * *

><p>De regreso con nuestros héroes, ahora en medio de una típica ciudad moderna de principios del siglo 21, pero aparentemente abandonada. En medio de la ciudad hay dos TARDISes que se encuentran a una gran distancia separada entre ellas para así no ocasionar una Time Ram: Una "colisión temporal" entre dos zonas cronáles que podrían causar una ruptura en el continuo espacio-tiempo y ocasionar una total aniquilación.<p>

En el interior de un parque municipal, esta la TARDIS del Séptimo Doctor. Mientras que en un lugar desconocido lejos del parque, está ubicada la TARDIS del Sexto Doctor. Y cerca de la TARDIS del Séptimo Doctor esta estacionada la casa rodante del Abuelo Max, el Rust Bucket.

Los expertos en aventuras y en combatir monstruos: Los chicos de U.N.I.T, el Abuelo Max, Cooper Daniels, y la nada-agradable-compañía del Sexto Doctor, se adentran a la profundidad de la calmada y callada ciudad para verificar que el área sea segura y para encontrar la TARDIS perdida.

Dentro de la TARDIS. La chica Plomero; Helen Wheels, esta fascinada por las historias del Séptimo Doctor sobre sus aventuras; en especial de las más recientes que involucran a una diosa parasito que solía llamase "La Timewyrm".

— ¿De verdad conociste a Hitler? — Helen pregunta eso, contemplando con ojos curiosos la plateada consola en el enorme y claro Cuarto de Control.

— Si, y no fue uno de los mejores que digamos. Daría todo para olvidarlo. — El Séptimo Doctor le responde con un suspiro de arrepentimiento y con profundos ojos grises, durante su profunda revisión a su apagada consola.

— ¿Y a quien más conociste? Ya que, supuestamente, tú viajas por el tiempo y el espacio en esta, ¡increíble!, maquina. — Helen no puede disimular su gran impacto por descubrir que el interior de la TARDIS es más grande por dentro que por fuera.

— En mis años de juventud conocí a Marco Polo, en un obligatorio tour por toda china. Luego me tope con Max Robespierre durante la revolución francesa, luego conocí al loco de Nerón; ¡no tengo conexión con ese terrible incendio!, y al notable Winston Churchill después de la segunda guerra mundial, aunque él ya se había encontrado con una de mis futuras encarnaciones — El Séptimo Doctor toma una pausa para respirar. Enseguida continua con el relato mientras revisa los controles de su consola. — Sin intención, yo ayude al señor Wells a tener ideas en su novela "The Time Machine". Por último, sufrí quemaduras de soga y se chamusco mi chaqueta color crema al sujetar la cometa de Ben Franklin durante esa tormenta.

Helen asiente con su cabeza y toma nota de todo lo que el Doctor dice. — ¿Y Jack el Destripador? ¿Fue real o solo una invención de los medios?

El rostro del Doctor se palidece y sus manos tiemblan sobre los controles de la consola. — ¡El original está muerto, yo soy el único testigo de ello! Los otros son solo burdos imitadores que solo querían llamar la atención, y escuche rumores de que uno de ellos fue devorado. Cambiemos el tema, por favor.

Helen no comprende el repentino nerviosismo del Doctor, pero decide no hablar de eso y cambia el tema. — Oh, ¿y algún otro personaje histórico?

El Séptimo Doctor se relaja. — Bueno, la última vez que me tope con un héroe histórico fue cuando Ace y yo compartimos un plato de Carne Mechada con un joven Francisco de Miranda. Eso fue un poco después del Psychic Circus y los Dioses de Ragnarok.

— ¡Asombroso! — Helen empieza a admirar a este Doctor, a diferencia de su contraparte excéntrica colorida que ella lo considera un loco. — Por lo que me está diciendo: Nuestros dos universos tienen la misma historia, la única diferencia es… Pues, nosotros.

— Es curioso. Y hablando de "nosotros"; cómo conoces a la joven Yamamoto. Dime, Helen Wheels: ¿Julie viajo antes a mi realidad acompañada por un joven adulto con elegantes ropas victorianas góticas?

— ¿Qué? — Helen esta pasmada al oír eso, porque antes de que comenzara esta aventura ella encontró una foto de alguien muy parecida a Julie en un libro de historia. Helen no está segura si contarle o no sobre eso.

— Olvídalo, quizás sea coincidencia; como un Doppelgänger. O "multiplicidad genética espacial" con algún antepasado paralelo de la familia Yamamoto de mi realidad, aunque no necesariamente tiene que haber lazo de sangre para eso — El Séptimo Doctor dice eso bruscamente y justo antes de que Helen hablara o opinara algo; el Doctor vuelve a hablar. —. Bueno, como mi TARDIS tiene la energía agotada y el enlace al Ojo de la Armonía está bloqueada; impidiendo el acceso a la energía traída de Gallifrey, la Gallifrey de mi línea temporal, por qué no salgamos e intentamos convencer a tus chicos que el interior de mi TARDIS no es un "truco de espejos". — El Séptimo Doctor finaliza con una pequeña risita entre dientes.

— Ok, no hay problema. — Helen decide contar sobre su descubrimiento más tarde.

En cuando el Doctor y Helen salen de la TARDIS, ven a Ace sentada en un banquillo cerca de la fuente, escuchando la canción "_Why Was I Born_" (de "_Iggy Pop_") en su viejo Equipo de Música. Con unas gafas de sol ochenteras, ella ve a Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong, y a Pierce Wheels, los tres estando rodeando y toqueteando la TARDIS, intentando comprender y meter la verdad en sus duras cabezas.

— Todavía no lo quiere aceptar, señor Wheels — El Doctor asoma su cabeza por la puerta, cargando su paraguas negro en su mano derecha. —: El interior de mi nave es dimensionalmente trascendental; gracias a la Ingeniera Trascendental avanzada de mi gente — El Séptimo Doctor y Helen Wheels salen de la TARDIS. —. Y se supone que ustedes son héroes espaciales y actúan como tontos al entrar a mi máquina del tiempo. ¡Oh, la juventud de ahora! Ustedes son unos niños.

Manny estaba a punto de sacar sus pistolas y apuntarle al Doctor, pero Ace intervino con una risa burlona. — ¡Qué vergüenza para ustedes, "héroes"! Debieron haber escuchado al Brigader cuando les advirtió que el interior de la TARDIS es tan "loco" como un manicomio.

— No me importa lo que digas, Ace, quiero averiguar todo sobre esta maquina. No dormiré si no lo averiguo pronto. Podría beneficiar bastante a las naves de los Plomeros. — Pierce esta tan obsesivo de la cabina telefónica azul que es desconsiderado e insolente con ella.

— Si, Pierce, lo descubrirás... pero, no ahora — Helen Wheels, gracias a su mente dotada y sus genes, se adapto al "interior de la TARDIS" más rápido que sus amigos y ahora ella está muy decepcionada del comportamiento de su hermanastro. —. Fue gracioso durante la primera hora, chicos, pero ya paren. Todos actúan igual que Ben: Hacerse el "niño tonto" para conseguir lo que quieren.

— Bueno, qué más da. Lo haremos a tu manera, por el momento. — Pierce ha madurado mucho tras su violento encuentro con un monstruoso Kevin amalgamado con todos los alienígenos del Ultimatrix. Por eso, en lugar de pelearse con su hermanastra por contradecir sus órdenes, él simplemente decide hacerle caso para descansar la mente.

— Hablando de Ben. — El Séptimo Doctor habla. — Como ustedes son sus amigos, suponiendo: ¿Alguno de ustedes me podría decirme como es él en realidad? ¿Él es un héroe digno de cofinancia o es solo es un tonto con mucha suerte?

— Bueno, yo soy el primero en conocerlo — Alan dice eso, hablando en defensa de Ben. — Ben es responsable y con un alto sentido de moral y justicia, él y sus amigos me defendieron cuando el comisario Mason me acuso de incendiar los campos de maíz.

— Si, Ben fue "el niñito perfecto" que todos querían y amaban. Hasta que el reconocimiento galáctico por derrotar a los Highbreeds se le subió a la cabeza. — Manny interrumpe, hablando en contra de Ben. El Séptimo Doctor alza una ceja al escucharlo.

— ¡Manny! — Helen de da a Manny un fuerte codazo en las costillas. — Deja de decir locuras.

— No te hagas la niñita inocente, Helen — Pierce la detiene. —. Tú misma escribiste cientos de quejas a la Estación 2814 de la Academia Plomeros; acusándola de injusta e incompetente, y exigiendo que reevaluarán al idiota por su dudoso "puntaje 95", que él gano con "honores", en su examen final.

Helen desvía la mirada. — ¡Eso no es cierto! Es posible que Ben hiciera una "prueba especial" por ser tán "Ben".

— No mientas, Helen. — Manny vuelve a atacar. — Es más que obvio que Ben hizo trampa, o su abuelito le ayudo un poco. Él siempre se sale con la suya.

— ¿Es verdad eso, joven Pierce? — El Doctor dice eso, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que ellos dicen sobre Ben Tennyson.

— No precisamente todo lo que Manny dijo sea verdad, Doctor, pero eso no significa que Gwen, Kevin y Ben hayan hecho trampa durante sus Cursos de Certificación de campo. — Pierce escupe esas palabras llenas de insolencia y desprecio.

— No hay pruebas de eso, Pierce — Alan dice eso, defendiendo a Ben, aunque él también tiene las mismas sospechas sobre eso. —. Ben siempre nos ha salvado a nosotros, la humanidad y todo el mundo. Déjalo en paz.

— ¡Vamos, Alan! ¿Es que ninguno se ha dado cuenta? — Manny dispara al aire para llamar la atención. Nadie dice nada por el susto, y él continua hablando. — ¡Ben es nieto del gran Max Tennyson; y es por eso que él todavía conserva su relojito verde! Además; Ben Tennyson es un cretino presuntuoso que solo es famoso entre Los Plomeros por vivir de la reputación de su abuelo. Mientras que nosotros no somos reconocidos ni somos famosos, somos huérfanos, y los estúpidos humanos nos temen y nos lanzan rocas al vernos — Manny está resentido por la prejuiciosa humanidad y envidioso de la fama de Ben Tennyson —. Así, la pregunta del millón de dólares es: ¿Ben 10 nació con una cuchara de plata en su mano, o es el estúpido malnacido más afortunado que existe en la Tierra por encontrar ese reloj por accidente?

— ¡Manny estás loco, no digas tonterías! — Aún asustada por los dispararos y a pesar que ella siempre está en contra de todo lo que Manny dice, en esta vez; Helen esta casi de acuerdo con él. — Ben tendrá sus errores, por suerte sabe compensarlos bien antes de empeorarlos. Y Agradece a Dios que Gwen no es como él.

— ¡Oh si, la perfecta Gwen Tennyson! — Pierce dice eso severamente, pero con humor sarcástico. — ¿Cómo pudimos olvidamos de esa engreída puta sabihonda?

Antes de que Helen hablase, el ritmo caribeño de un par de cucharas hace que los chicos se distraigan y pararan de pelear.

Todos voltean y ven al Séptimo Doctor jugando con dos cucharas como si fueran instrumentos musicales. — ¡Calma muchachos, calma! Hay cosas más importantes que hacer que estar matándose entre sí, y además: El señor Manny Armstrong esta en lo correcto en todo lo que dice.

El corazón de Manny se llenan de "bienestar y dicha" por escuchar esas bellas palabras que él escasamente escucha. — Muchas gracias, Doctor. Ya me caes bien.

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? — Muy nerviosa, Helen encara al Doctor, al igual que Alan y Pierce.

— Para nada, Helen. Sí el joven Ben no lucho, ni se esforzó en tener ese reloj que lo permite transformarse en cualquier forma alienígena que quiera. Entonces, el joven Tennyson es solo un niñato inmaduro ingrato con un "artilugio cambia formas" — El Séptimo Doctor ha desconfiado del estatus de héroe de Ben Tennyson justo en el momento de conocerlo. Y gracias a los Ayudantes Plomeros, su desconfianza es comprensible. —. Como dice el dicho: "Se aprende más en la derrota que en la victoria", pero Ben prefiere vivir de esa ignorancia. Y, por lo que me contaron, como Ben jamás pierde y lo consigue fácilmente todo lo que quiere, es como si Daniel el Travieso usara una bazuca. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Ace?... ¿Ace, donde estás?

Antes de que el Doctor se diera cuenta, su amiga rebelde ha desaparecido.

Al mismo tiempo. El Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart y sus hombres con ayuda del Abuelo Max y Cooper Daniels, y la presencia molesta del Sexto Doctor, se adentraron a la ciudad fantasma. Horas de búsqueda y recién entraron a un centro comercial para buscar la TARDIS del Sexto Doctor. También, ellos aprovecharan para encontrar civiles.

— Muy bien. Aquí estamos. Mi TARDIS debe estar en algún lado de este desagradable lugar — El Sexto Doctor es el primero en llegar, da una vueltas alrededor y mira a los otros con un ligero desprecio. —. ¡¿Que están esperando? ¡Muévanse, muévanse!

El lugar luce abandonado, pero todo esta intacto y sin daños, Cooper es el único de sus amigos, los Ayudantes Plomeros, que no se sorprendió del "interior" de la TARDIS porque él ha estado trabajando en un proyecto similar en el sótano de su casa. El Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart aun continua perplejo sobre la "naturaleza" de los chicos híbridos humanos/alienígenas amigos del aun más extraño Ben Tennyson. Pero por suerte, el oficial británico no desconfía de ellos… por ahora.

El sargento Benton y el joven Cooper Daniels suben al segundo piso, mientras que los otros revisan el primero. El Sexto Doctor y el capitán Yates revisan detrás de las escaleras eléctricas. Mientras que el oficial Británico y el Plomero Norteamericano revisan el primer piso, que esta plagado de tiendas de ropa moderna.

— ¿Y esta sera la moda de la juventud del futuro? Jack Harkness tenía razón: "_El siglo 21 realmente será cuando todo cambia_" — Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart contempla las ropas modernas de las vitrinas con disgusto y citando una frase de un tal capitan Jack que conoció durante sus primeros años en la armada Británica, mucho antes de la formación de U.N.I.T.

— Comparto la misma opinión. Esta generación tiene muchos problemas. — Max Tennyson dice eso, luego de ver la ropa de la juventud de hoy en las vitrinas.

Entonces, Alistair decide sacar algunas respuestas de Max Tennyson. —. A juzgar por su impresión al ver la TARDIS materializándose cerca de la fuente del parque, he notado que usted y sus "pupilos" no sabían absolutamente nada sobre el Doctor. ¿Por qué? El Doctor y su nieto parecían conocerse de antes. — Pregunta eso el Brigadier, de la forma más amigable posible mientras continúa revisando el lugar en busca de la TARDIS.

Max Tennyson capta la "disimulada interrogación" y decide contestar para no generar desconfianza. — Francamente, lo desconozco. Mis nietos solo hicieron insinuaciones sobre su aventura en Alaska y lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta ahora. No los culpo, ahora sé que lo ocultaron por razones que en estos momentos comprendo muy bien pero que aun se me revuelve la cabeza de pensarlo…

— ¡Para su información, vejete Plomero! — El Sexto Doctor descortésmente aparece súbitamente detrás de ellos. Los dos casi tienen un infarto por ese payaso colorido. — La razón de que tú nieto no haya dicho nada sobre la presencia de mi encarnación futura y los eventos relacionados con él: Es porque cuando una persona dice algo relacionado a su Universo; estando al mismo tiempo en otro Universo... una "palabra errónea" en el "momento equivocado" causaría un cambio en un punto Nexo Casual: Eso es mejor conocido como un punto de ruptura entre realidades paralelas, o algo así. Aunque eso es una teoría, por el momento. ¡Odio esa teoría, yo detesto que mis acciones heroicas sean ignoradas! — El Doctor colorido explica todo de una forma rápida y con antipatía. — ¡Ahora, ustedes podrían continuar en buscar mi TARDIS, por favor!

— Obviamente eso esa teoría es falsa, Doctor — El capitán Yates, que se encuentra al lado de él, discrepa. —. Usted mismo nos conto con muchos detalles sobre su "experiencia dimensional" durante el Proyecto Inferno.

— ¡Eso fue solo una línea temporal alterna, Yates! — El Sexto Doctor hace un berrinche de niño. — Un espacio-tiempo continuo paralelo que ya no existe.

— ¡Ajá, muy bien! — Max Tennyson interrumpe, para cambiar el tema y hacerlo callar. Mientras que Yates se aleja de ellos para cubrir terreno. — Ahora nos podrías explicar sobre las apariciones casi instantáneas de su "caja azul", y la otra.

El Sexto Doctor pone una cara de niño enojón. — Supongo que eso fue el sistema H.A.D.S en acción, Maxwell. Cuando una TARDIS es atacada, o a la deriva, o no es usada por un determinado lapso de tiempo. Automáticamente se desplaza hacia el lugar más seguro que localiza. Generalmente es la Tierra, pero en este caso es aquí.

— ¿Alguna noticia de alguien o la TARDIS, Yates? — El Brigadier pregunta, ignorando todo lo que dice ese Doctor colorido. El Sexto Doctor hace una mueca de enojo.

— Ninguna, señor, es como si fuéramos los únicos seres vivos en esta ciudad. — Yates responde eso, revisando una mueblería.

— ¡Pues sigua buscando! Volveremos al parque en cinco minutos. — Luego de decir eso, el Brigadier se acerca a Max. — ¿Encontró una señal, Max?

— Ninguna, Rozum. ¡Quiero decir; Alistair! — El Abuelo Max sacude la cabeza por ese malentendido. — Cooper y Benton ya deberían haber llegado al cuarto en donde hay monitores de cámaras de seguridad. — Luego, Max revisa el lugar con su Insignia de Plomero en caso de radiación.

De pronto su insignia recibe una señal. Es Cooper llamando, pero la señal tiene mucha estática. — Magister Tennyson. ¡Magister Tennyson!

— ¡Aquí; Magister Tennyson! ¿Qué pasa, Cooper? ¿Qué encontraste? Cuéntame todo. — Max nota el tono de voz de Daniels, y teme lo peor.

— Todo lo tecnológico no funciona y solo sirve de adorno. Benton y yo encontramos… sitio… destruido. El exterior no… nada bonito… Momento, hay algo en los casilleros… ¡AUXILIO! — Durante el grito, varias risitas se escuchan, rapidamente la señal se corta.

— ¿Benton, qué diantres fue eso? ¡Benton! — El Brigadier le grita a la Insignia de Plomero.

— Nada bueno, Lethbridge-Stewart, nada bueno — Luego de decir eso con preocupación, el Sexto Doctor nota algo raro que esta al asecho. —. Y con su permiso: ¡Fuera de aquí!

Después de decir eso, el bufón colorido empuja fuertemente a Max Tennyson y al Brigadier para salvarlos de un peligroso relámpago eléctrico; proveniente de una tienda de electrodomésticos. El par cayó al suelo y se salvaron, pero el relámpago le dio directamente en el tórax del Doctor. Afortunadamente, por ser un Señor del Tiempo; la descarga eléctrica no lo mato, solo lo dejo inconsciente en el piso.

Mike Yates, testigo de todo y sin hacer nada, sale de la mueblería y ayuda al Brigadier y a Max Tennyson a levantarse del piso. Ese relámpago no es como los que salen en las tormentas: Tiene vida propia y ahora cambia de forma a una pequeña criatura amarilla con ojos brillantes y hace una risa traviesa que da escalofríos a quien la escucha. Este "duendecillo eléctrico" da vueltas, riendo como un duende real. Y para el colmo de todos, ese duende eléctrico tira un Píe de limón directamente en la cara de Max Tennyson.

En cambio, Yates y el Brigadier no tienen sentido del humor y sacan sus pistolas para dispararle a la criatura eléctrica. Luego de varios intentos, dieron en el blanco y la criatura eléctrica muere.

— Parece que lo derrotamos. — Yates dice eso, mientras que el Brigadier revisa el cuerpo del Doctor y se alegra al saber que su amigo sobrevivió, al sentir su característico doble pulso.

Después de quitarse la crema batida de su rostro, Max se da cuenta que sus problemas solo están empezando. — Lo dudo mucho, ¡miren! — Max apunta con su arma al cuerpo aparentemente inerte de la extraña, pequeña criatura eléctrica.

Lethbridge-Stewart y Mike Yates están perplejos al ver que no solo la criatura está viva, ¡sino que ahora son dos! Y ahora son cuatro, y ocho, y en segundos hay treinta y dos de esos diablillos eléctricos, rodeándolos y riendo, con intenciones de molestarlos con sus travesuras.

— ¿Qué diantres son estos "demonios eléctricos"? — Se pregunta el Brigadier, sintiéndose amenazado por ellos.

— Me los he encontrado antes. Ellos son Megawhatts — Max dice eso con seriedad. Frunce el seño al reconocerlos y por darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Acompañados de sus estúpidas sonrisas, los seres eléctricos conocidos como "Megawhatts" se acercan peligrosamente hacia ellos con el único fin de hacerles la broma suprema.

De vuelta en el parque municipal. Ace se encuentra deambulando por ahí y dejándose llevar. Ella piensa en su vida, y en sus viejos temores de crecer y ser una mujer como su madre. Ace piensa que esa "Tormenta de Tiempo" que la llevo lejos de su hogar y la puso en IceWorld fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, a pesar de ser una de las viles maquinaciones del Fenric.

Ace piensa en todas las cosas raras que ha conocido durante sus viajes con el Doctor: los Daleks, Neonazis buscando un plateado metal viviente, un viejo y fofo Brigadier determinado a luchar hasta el final contra unos caballeros medievales de otra dimensión y su bruja, el Fenric y sus chupasangre mascotas. Por último, El Master en el Mundo Chita con sus gatos negros.

Después de eso. Ella recuerda, con dificultad, sus experiencias que la hicieron valerse de sí misma, como: Ice Warriors en la Rusia comunista, los samuráis Metatraxi, y Raine Creevy la ladrona de cajas fuertes. Luego, la segunda guerra mundial con Cybermen, un Londres oscuro lleno de muertos vivientes, la súper-arma "Krill", y muchas viajes más...

Pero tristemente después de su breve amnesia; un poco antes del viaje a Mesopotamia, ella solo ve esos recuerdos como un sueño y volvió a ser la misma chica insegura de siempre. Y en ese preciso momento fue cuando todo cambio y jamás volvió a ser lo mismo: Ace aprieta sus puños al recordar a La Timewyrm, el odioso de Chad Boyle, y el teniente Hemmings. Ace se siente asqueada al recordar a un amargado Señor del Tiempo deforme a causa de una "Abortada regeneración", la Gran Matriarca de Panjistri, la villa de Cheldon Bonniface cuando fue trasladada a la superficie de la Luna y cuando la Timewyrm fue vencida y convertida en un inocente infante, sin memoria, y a cuidado de Peter y Emily Hutchings.

Ace suspira y alimenta, con una rodaja de pan de su mochila, a unas palomas blancas y negras que hay cerca de la fuente. Luego, ella continúa caminando y observa a dos bonitas estatuas de piedra con la forma de ángeles cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

— Profesor, ojala que no uses a esos amigables chicos alienígenas como uno de tus peones de Ajedrez. No te lo perdonare si lo haces de nuevo. — Ace ha tenido momentos en el que su Doctor la usa, y a otros, para acabar con el mal.

Ella siente rabia de la oscura naturaleza de su Doctor con respecto al engaño y la manipulación en ambos lados: Amigos y enemigos cuando se trata de salvar a su amada Tierra y en derrotar a la injusticia. Pero entonces, ella sonríe al saber que ahora la conciencia del Doctor ha sido liberada durante su lucha contra la Timewyrm y gracias a eso, los demonios y pecados que acosaron a ella y al Profesor han sido exorcizados por completo y ahora pueden continuar adelante con la conciencia limpia.

— ¡ACE! — Los pensamientos de la joven son interrumpidos en cuando aparece su Doctor y los chicos Plomeros. El Señor del Tiempo corre desesperado como si su protegida estuviese en grave peligro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Profesor? — Ace, casi voltea para verlos, pero su Doctor la detiene.

— ¡No te muevas, Ace! — El Doctor pone sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Ace e intenta evitar que ella parpadee o voltee. — ¡Por lo que más quieras, Ace, no debes quitar la vista encima de esa estatua y no debes parpadear! Por favor. — El Doctor luce nervioso, intentado dar órdenes de no moverse.

— ¿Doctor, que pasa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? — Alan Albright dice eso, mientras que los demás se acercan a ellos.

— Esas cosas no son las estatuas comunes y corrientes que generalmente se encuentran en cualquier parque. Son más conocidos como los Ángeles Llorosos: Conocidos también como: "Los asesinos solitarios".

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? Porque yo no estoy de humor para escuchar bromas. — Pierce dice eso, siendo escéptico de eso.

— Señor Wheels, ¿Acaso tengo cara de bromista como mi sexta y cuarta encarnaciones? Por supuesto que no. No puedo creer que usted sea tan escéptico de esto. Después de todas sus aventuras y lo que esta ocurriendo ahora: ¡Amplíe su mente!

Los Ayudantes Plomeros deciden darle el beneficio de la duda, pero uno de ellos no está del todo convencido. — Pero son solo estatuas, Doctor. — Helen dice eso, viendo esas aparentemente inofensivas estatuas de piedra.

El Séptimo Doctor intenta separar al grupo de esas dos estatuas y a la vez sin perderlas de vista. — Helen, ellos no son estatuas de piedras para siempre: Los Ángeles Llorosos usan un cierre quántico como defensa, ellos serán de piedra hasta que no son vistos, y al no ser vistos son capaces de matar sin piedad. ¡Retrocedan, pero no les quiten la vista de encima!

— ¡ALTO, NO SE MUEVAN! — Una gruesa voz alienígena se escucha detrás de ellos.

Todos, salvo Ace y Helen que siguen viendo las estatuas, voltean y ven varios extraños soldados con cabeza de sapo que están apuntándoles a ellos con sus armas. El Doctor no reconoce esa especie y siente curiosidad por conocerlos mejor, pero los Ayudantes Plomero los conocen muy bien.

— Menos mal: Son esos estúpidos "sapos guerreros", los Incursions, ¡Yo me encargare de ellos! — Manny saca sus pistolas y se prepara para dispararles.

— Baje esa arma, por favor. ¡Las cuatro! — El Séptimo Doctor utiliza el mango de su paraguas para bajar los brazos de Manny. — Yo me encargare de ellos.

— ¡Estás chalado, o eres tonto! — Pierce dice eso, tratando de detenerlo de cometer una locura. — Nadie ha podido establecer paz con ellos y vivir para contarlo.

— ¡Oye, tú! Di algo una vez más y te arrojare una Nitro-9 en tu espinosa cara. — Ace insulta al Plomero, pero sin mirarlo por estar concentrada en ver las estatuas.

— Ace pórtate bien, por favor — El Séptimo Doctor intenta calmarla, mientras la mira con sus ojos azules. — Y con respeto, joven Wheels: Yo no cometo tonterías ni errores estúpidos, solo unos muy astutos. Y con su permiso, me voy. Voy a detenerlos de la mejor forma posible: Con palabras.

Manny intenta hacer algo para detener al extravagante Señor del Tiempo. — Pero no seas idiota, Doctor. Los Incursions solo entienden las cosas con violencia, y…

— ¡Manny cállate y déjalo tranquilo! — Helen lo hace callar. Igual que Ace, Helen no desvía la mirada y se concentra en mirar esas dos estatuas. — Existen formas pacificas de arreglar las cosas o derrotar un enemigo, y ahora finalmente tú aprenderás a cómo usarlas gracias al Doctor. Doctor continúe con lo que está haciendo.

— Gracias, Helen. Muy amable. — El Doctor levanta su sombrero en señal de agradecimiento. — Y para el joven Armstrong, una cita de un famoso escritor: Los animales matan, las palabras ganan guerras. Adiós.

Entonces, el Séptimo Doctor se acerca a las ranas humanoides guerreras, mientras que Pierce, Alan y Manny mantienen posiciones, mientras Ace y Helen continúan viendo las dos estatuas de ángeles.

— Buenas tardes, yo soy el Doctor. Y ella es mi amiga ¡AAHHHHH! — La frase del Doctor se detiene súbitamente. Un fuerte sonido como el de un trueno se escucha en el aire, muy cerca del Señor del Tiempo. Las chicas sienten un enorme escalofrió en su columna al oírlo.

Un Incursion abrió fuego, y le disparo al Doctor

— ¡DOCTOR! — Manny, Pierce y Alan gritan de horror, sintiéndose culpables por no defender al Doctor y por no haber previsto eso.

Los chicos ven con horror como el Doctor cae al suelo al recibir ese disparo, Ace no aguanta más y voltea, llora al ver el sombrero de Panamá y el viejo paraguas negro con el mango rojo... ambos manchados con sangre y tirados en el sucio suelo.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! — Helen esta choqueada al ver el cuerpo sin vida del Séptimo Doctor tirado en el piso. Pero rápidamente ella voltea para ver las estatuas y se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa: las estatuas de ángeles se movieron unos pocos metros; tienen el rostro casi descubierto. — ¡No puede ser! — Dice eso sorprendía y siendo la única en percatarse de eso.

Entonces, emergiendo entre los incursions, aparece un voluminoso sapo humanoide con ansias de asesinar. — Soy el comandante CrapaudTueur. ¡Ríndanse ante el poder del Imperio Incursion, todos ustedes ahora son prisioneros de la poderosa emperatriz Attea! — Dicta esas órdenes un comandante Incursion de alto rango.

Ace se seca las lágrimas y mira al sapo soldado con rabia asesina. — No me digas lo que debo hacer, cara de sapo. Mataste a mi amigo.

Sintiéndose ofendido, el comandante señala a la chica y en segundos varios soldados apuntan fijamente a Ace con sus potentes armas. — ¡He dicho: Ríndanse ante el poder del…!

— ¡HAS MATADO A MI PROFESOR! — Ace empuja salvajemente a CrapaudTueur, enseguida ella saca de su mochila todas las latas de Nitro-9 que encuentra.

Precisamente en ese momento, Pierce se da cuenta de que el Doctor no está muerto, solo estaba inconsciente y recién despertando. — Espera, Ace. Él está vivo…

Las palabras de Pierce llegaron muy tarde para una vengativa Ace con el corazón lleno de odio. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, Ace arroja todas las latas de Nitro-9 de su mochila con intención de matar a toda la brigada Incursion.

La explosión destruye el pacifico ambiente del parque de la ciudad fantasma. La explosión fue tan poderosa que es virtualmente imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido a eso.

"**_Fin del episodio 4_**"

* * *

><p>¿Impresionante, bizarro y extraño, o un poquito sádico les pareció este episodio? Si creen eso, las cosas se volverán aún más raras para nuestros héroes en siguiente episodio: <strong><em>"El camino fácil y directo…"<em>**

**_Notas del autor:_**

* ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Esto es solo el comienzo, todavía falta un largo camino que recorrer y mucho más que explorar en el universo de las series "Ben 10" y "Doctor Who".

* Algo que siempre me molesto de "Ultimate Alien" es que después de dos temporadas (Salvo por el magnífico episodio "The Purge") aún no exploran a fondo el tema de la opinión de sociedad humana hacia Ben Tennyson y los alienígenas en general. La discusión de los Ayudantes Plomeros sobre Ben y los eventos del episodio "Basic Training" es algo me que desearía ver en la serie. Algo me dice que los estudiantes Plomeros, al igual que políticos terrestres y gobernantes de otros planetas, no le agrada la idea que el inmaduro e presuntuoso Ben Tennyson sea el protector de la galaxia.

* Las historias Multi-Doctor siempre me han llamado la atención y por eso he visto, leído y escuchado cada una de ellas. Escuchaba el audio-drama "The Sirens of Time" mientras me "exprimía el cerebro" al escribir el prólogo de fantástica historia. Este FanFic también está un poco inspirado en aquel audio-drama, sobre todo en el comienzo. (Pequeños preludios, o "historias separadas" de los protagonistas, antes del inicio de la historia principal) La novela "The Eigth Doctors" también me ayudo un poco.

* Algo que siempre me ha molestado de "Doctor Who" es que hay pocas referencias a la historia sudamericana. Ni siquiera en las novelas o audios hay indicios de que el Doctor visitara algún país de Centroamérica o Sudamérica. Una lástima. Bueno, cambiando el tema: La referencia a Francisco de Miranda, "El Primer Venezolano Universal", la añadí por mis dos queridos lectores venezolanos "Strascream" y "Luna Roja". En los próximos episodios pondré en mi historia algunas referencias a personajes y hechos históricos de España, Uruguay, la República Dominicana y otros países de Latinoamérica que el Doctor todavía no visita.

* El lindo picnic que Ben y Julie tuvieron en la cima del Monte Dyürasoke, en el planeta Terradino, jamás pasó en la serie, es algo que yo invente. Pero, ese no es el primer planeta que Julie visito. (Algún día escribiré un Fan-Fic sobre ello)

* Originalmente los Autons atacarían al Sexto Doctor y a los otros en el centro comercial, pero decidí descartarlo por ser demasiado predecible.

* La escena en el que Ace recuerda sus primeras aventuras (Remenblace of the Daleks – Silver Nemesis – Battlefield – Curse of the Fenric - Suvival) Los Audio-Dramas y novelas de la BBC (Thin Ice – Crime of the Century – Illegal Alien – Matrix - Storm Harvest) Y los primeros cuatro libros de la saga de la Timewyrm, de los Libros Virgin. Fueron un intento mío de mesclar todas esas "continuidades separadas" y unirlas en una sola.

* El lugar en donde Kevin, el Noveno Doctor y los otros están, es el lugar más extraño y fantástico que haya existido. Y ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez desde que fue visitada por el Doctor.

* La identidad de la misteriosa mujer blanca, la misma que Kevin se encontró y vio desaparecer, será revelada en el siguiente episodio.

* La identidad del misterioso Supervisor militar en jefe será revelada muy pronto.

* El comandante CrapaudTueur es otro personaje inventado por mí para esta historia.

**_Referencias y curiosidades de Doctor Who._**

* Romana construyo su propio Destornillador Sónico en "**_The Horns of Nimon_**", y es más avanzado que el destornillador del Doctor.

* El "Sistema de Bypass Respiratorio" es parte de la biología de los Señores del Tiempo y sirve para aguantar la respiración por más tiempo que los humanos. Gracias a esa habilidad, el Quinto y Onceavo Doctor sobrevivieron al vacío del espacio exterior en "**_Four to Doomsday_**" y en "**_The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe_**" respectivamente.

* Romana visito parís en "**_City of Death_**". El planeta "Vesta 95" fue mencionado en "**_The Twin Dilema_**". Apalapucia es el planeta que aparece en "**_The Girl Who Waited_**"

* El concepto de un "Time Ram" (en el que dos objetos ocupan el mismo lugar en el tiempo y el espacio, dando como resultado la aniquilación mutua) fue descrita por primera vez en "The Time Monster".

* El planeta Pussyworld fue mencionado en la novela "**_Mad Dogs and Englishmen_**". (Todo lo que dijo el Cuarto Doctor fue otro de sus delirios, jamás ocurrió)

* El que el Destornillador Sónico no funciona con algo hecho de madera fue introducido en la novela "**_Catastrophea_**" y después confirmado en "**_Silence in the Library_**"

* Las War Machines aparecieron en "**_The War Machines_**".

* "_Dominus temporis_", es la denominación científica correcta para los Gallifreyans (o, Señores del Tiempo), fue revelado en la novela "**_The Last Dodo_**"

* Los Grandes Vampiros y su guerra contra los Señores del Tiempo; fue revelado en "**_State of Decay_**". Los Yssgaroth aparecieron en la novela "**_The Pit_**", y los Racnoss en "**_The Runaway Bride_**". El Planeta 5 y los Fendahl son referencias a "**_Image of the Fendahl_**"

* _Personajes históricos_: El Doctor conocio a Hitler en la novela "**_Timewym: Exodus_**", y lo volverá a ver en "**_Let's Kill Hitler_**", a Marco Polo "en **_"Marco Polo_**", a Robespierre en "**_The Reign of Terror_**" y a Nerón en "**_The Romans_**". Acordado con "**_The Brilliant Book 2011_**" Winston Churchill se ha topado con todas las encarnaciones del Doctor (En especial con el Onceavo en "**_Victory of the Daleks_**" y el Sexto en la novela "**_The Players_**"). Accidentalmente, el Doctor conoció a un joven H.G. Wells en "**_Timelash_**". En "**_Smith and Jones_**" el Doctor menciona haber conocido a Benjamín Franklin. (El hecho que su chaqueta color crema fue quemada durante la tormenta, es mi explicación del cambio de chaquetas; la chaqueta marrón chocolate que debuto en "Battlefield")

* El miedo que siente el Séptimo Doctor hacia Jack el Destripador es una referencia a la novela "**_Matrix_**". Uno de los imitadores de Jack el Destripador fue devorado por Madame Vastra en "**_A Good Man Goes to War_**"

* El Psychic Circus y los Dioses de Ragnarok aparecieron en "**_The Greatest Show in the Galaxy_**"

* Dimensionalmente trascendental es el termino correcto para el "Más grande por dentro que por fuera, y la Ingeniera Trascendental avanzada fue explicada en "**_The Robots of Death_**"

* La "multiplicidad genética espacial" (El que una persona luce exactamente igual a la otra, sea o no familiar.) fue introducida en "**_Journey's End_**". Aunque, en **_"Silver Nemesis"_**, Ace vio un retrato de alguien igual a ella en un museo.

* El capitán Jack Harkness es el mejor personaje de todos, y protagonista de Torchwood. Debuto en "**_The Empty Child_**" y se volvió inmortal en "**_The Parting of the Ways_**". (Me gusta pensar que él se ha encontrado con el Brigadier en el pasado)

* El concepto de un punto Nexo Casual fue efectuado en el audio-drama "**_The Mutant Phase_**", y mencionada por Rose Tyler en "**_Turn Left_**".

* La "experiencia dimensional" durante el Proyecto Inferno, ocurrió en el serial "**_Inferno_**"

* El sistema H.A.D.S (Hostile Action Displacement System) fue introducida en "**_The Krotons_**" y, aparentemente, usada en "**_Voyage of the Damned_**".

* La colonia espacial IceWorld apareció en "**_Dragonfire_**".

* Los Ángeles Llorosos aparecieron en "**_Blink_**"

**_Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10._**

* Julie y Ben han tenido problemas en su relación desde "**_Duped_**".

* Los DNAlies fueron villanos recurrentes durante las primeras dos temporadas de "Ben 10: Alien Force"

* Los Incursions debutaron en "**_Ben = X + 2_**", igual que Attea. El destino de su planeta fue revelado en "**_Solitary Alignment_**".

* El Principe Gyula, como su ejército, debuto en "**_Viktor: The Spoils_**"

* El reconocimiento galáctico que obtuvo Ben al derrotar a los diabólicos Highbreeds fue visto en "**_Vengeance of Vilgax_**".

* Alan Albright debuto en "**_Everybody Talks About the Weather_**", y él hace referencias de ello.

* El Coronel Rozum, mencionado por Max al confundirlo con el Brigadier, es un personaje recurrente en "Ultimate Alien".

* Los Megawhatts debutaron en "**_Tourist Trap_**"


	7. Episodio 05

**Episodio 5**

**El camino fácil y directo…**

En el interior de la TARDIS, la del Décimo Doctor, apenas hay energía suficiente como para iluminar el moderno Cuarto de Control, ni siquiera para la materialización. De pronto, las puertas de esa TARDIS se abren bruscamente y ráfagas de nieve y ventarrones gélidos aceden al interior de la máquina del tiempo.

— ¡Entren muchachos, entren antes que se congelen! — Es el Décimo Doctor quién dice eso, mientras que su quinta encarnación, Tegan, Turlough y Ben Tennyson entran en ella.

Al entrar todos, el Décimo Doctor cierra las puertas y luego pone el pestillo para cerrarla.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, alguno podría encender la calefacción o la chimenea, por favor! — Tegan tirita de frio al decir eso. Sin darle importancia a la gran actualización del Cuarto de Control. Ni de los enormes pilares, ni siquiera de la apariencia casi orgánica del interior.

— ¡Por favor, Tegan! — Turlough dice eso, atónito de la actitud de la mujer australiana. — ¿Es que acaso no te sorprende esto, el muy cambiado interior de esta TARDIS?

Tegan mira con desinterés el nuevo Cuarto de Control de la vieja TARDIS del Decimo Doctor. — Es bonito. ¡Ahora podrían encender la calefacción, me muero congelada!

— Yo lo hare Tegan, después de todo es mi TARDIS — Después de decir eso, el Quinto Doctor contempla el diferente pero familiar Cuarto de Control. —, aunque pudo ser peor, al menos no esta decorada con piel de leopardo.

— ¡Ey, tú! El color cromo es muy de los ochenta. Tarde o temprano tenia que cambiar el "tema del escritorio". — El Decimo Doctor alega eso, cruzando de brazos.

— Lo que tu digas, Decimo — El Quinto Doctor suspira y decide alejarse de su encarnación futura. —. Tegan, Turlough; vengan conmigo. Iremos a la cocina, si es que aún existe, para servirles una taza de chocolate caliente.

— No tienes que decirlo dos veces, Doctor. — Dice eso Turlough, lleno de curiosidad y ansias de explorar esta "nueva TARDIS".

— ¡Bendito seas! Fuera de mi camino, Turlough. — Tegan empuja al chico pelirrojo, y se adentra a al interior de esta TARDIS para buscar calor.

Ahora, el Decimo Doctor se queda solo en su Cuarto de Control con un afligido y silencioso Ben Tennyson.

— ¡Santo cielo! Estamos en la mitad de la fría nada; y todos actúan como si fuéramos de picnic. ¡Humanos! — El Decimo Doctor esta choqueado que nadie toma enserio el asunto, ignorando a Ben Tennyson.

— ¡¿Oye, acaso soy invisible? — Ben dice eso, al golpear duramente la consola, sin pensar. — No sé en dónde están mi abuelo, mi prima, mi amigo y mi novia. ¡Los he perdido; y yo soy el responsable de su seguridad!

— ¡Vamos! No te culpes de esto, Ben. Encontraremos a nuestros amigos y saldremos de aquí. — El Decimo Doctor pone su mano en el hombro izquierdo del desconsolado Ben.

Ben respira hondo y su furia desaparece, pero su preocupación hacia sus amigos todavía continúa. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque yo soy el Doctor, de hecho ahora hay diez encarnaciones mías merodeando por ahí por allá. Confía en mí, Ben, juntos vamos a salvar el día como en los viejos tiempos — El Decimo Doctor intenta alentar al joven Tennyson, aunque el viejo Señor del Tiempo también tiene sus inseguridades con respecto a lo que está pasando y también se preocupa de la seguridad de Rose Tyler y de su nieta Susan. —. Ya verás que en menos de un santiamén todo tendremos una pequeña fiesta de victoria.

Ben trata de ser positivo, pero no lo logra por la ausencia de la cálida compañía de sus amigos. — Gracias, eso creo. — Ben suspira de lamento.

— De nada. Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa: Me alegra volver a verte a ti y tus amigos. Creí que jamás nos volveríamos a ver después del encuentro con los Cybermen en la Alaska de tu realidad. — El Decimo Doctor se rasca su nuca al decir eso.

— ¿Y por qué dices eso si tú tienes esta espectacular TARDIS?

El Decimo Doctor toma un buen respiro para explicar detalladamente. — Ben, esto no es "Fringe". El viaje inter-dimensional, o en tu caso; "el viaje a universos paralelos", es virtualmente imposible desde que los Señores del Tiempo se fueron. Yo solo visite tu "realidad" por accidente y porque las paredes no estaban del todo cerradas — El rostro del Doctor se pone pálido y sus ojos están llenos de intranquilidad. —. Ya me he encontrado con encarnaciones pasadas, pero el hecho que tú y tus amigos estén aquí y ahora; eso me hace temblar. Alguien muy poderoso y muy peligroso acaba de cruzar entre realidades sin agrietar las "paredes de la realidad" que las separan entre sí; y atravesó con mucha facilidad el "Vacío". Ese "alguien" ahora mismo nos secuestró a todos y nos pusieron en ese horrible lugar, jugando con nosotros en una especie de partida de ajedrez enfermo. No es natural. Es monstruoso.

— Sea lo que sea, nosotros lo enfrentaremos. — Se invirtieron los papeles, ahora es Ben quien intenta darle confianza al Decimo Doctor. — He viajado al borde de mi universo y he visto el siguiente a lo lejos. He salvado a mi mundo decenas de veces. Sera pan comido.

El Decimo Doctor, colérico, alza las cejas al oírlo. Y mira al chico con estupefacción. — Ben, no estamos en mi mundo ni en el tuyo. Lo se. Y las "reglas inter-dimensionales" varían de realidad a realidad. Quizás en tú "realidad" los universos paralelos fluyen entre sí libremente como canicas en una bolsa de canicas, pero en el mío no. Están separados entre muros. — El Doctor termina su relato con un suspiro, y mirando con ojos tristes a Ben.

Ben toma un par de minutos para asimilar todo lo que dijo el Doctor y luego decide cambiar el tema. — Doctor, ¿Podrías desactivar el Modo Aleatorio de mi Ultimatrix, por favor? — Ben suplica, desesperado por usar una nueva forma alienígena que posee el ADN de un Señor de Tiempo.

— Déjame pensar… ¡No! — Dice eso con una sonrisa burlona, ocultando su envidia. El Decimo Doctor desearía con desesperación que en su "realidad" los universos y mundos paralelos no estén separados entre "el Vacío" para volver a ver a la Rose actual.

— ¡No es justo! — Ben protesta.

— La vida no es justa para alguien que se podría transformarse en una versión de mí. Además, es más divertido así. — El Decimo Doctor se burla de Ben. Ben se enoja, pero ríe entre dientes.

Tiempo después, regresan el Quinto Doctor y sus compañeros.

— Muy bien, el nuevo decorado de mi TARDIS es aceptable. Y me parece conveniente que salgamos afuera para investigar. — El Quinto Doctor dice eso, ya relajado al saber que el joven Tennyson se encuentra más calmado.

— ¡¿Estás loco? — Tegan abre los ojos de disgusto. — El clima esta horrendo.

— Tegan, solo yo y mi decima encarnación iremos afuera. Ustedes se quedan aquí; cuidando la TARDIS.

— Iré con ustedes, afuera puede ser peligroso y estoy aburrido. — Ben se prepara para salir pero el Decimo Doctor lo detiene.

— ¿"Peligroso"? Me ofendes, Ben — El Decimo Doctor se pone sus gafas y adopta una pose de científico genio o de un adolecente friki. —. Mi gente es capaz de resistir el frio, hasta el Cero Absoluto, y tú no pudiste resistir ni 5 minutos afuera. Enseguida volvemos, y no toquen nada. Te lo dijo a tí, Benjamín Tennyson.

Los Doctores salen de la TARDIS para explorar el glacial y peligroso exterior, dejando a sus amigos en el seguro y placentero interior de su nave.

— ¡Increíble! — Ben se queja de estar en la TARDIS, sobre todo porque el Doctor no quiere arreglar su Ultimatrix. Turlough también protesta de estar encerrado con la gritona quejumbrosa de Tegan Jovanka.

Al salir, ambos Señores del Tiempo se encuentran con un desolado paisaje congelado parecido a la Antártica o Nepal, pero peor y se avecina una ventisca. El infierno congelado hecho realidad. Entonces, los Doctores Quinto y Decimo escuchan una estruendosa explosión a lo lejos.

— ¿Que fue eso? — A pesar de las fuertes ventiscas, el Quinto Doctor pudo oír eso por ser un Señor del Tiempo.

El Decimo Doctor siente un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, y no es por el frío, pero lo ignora. — Eso fue Ace. Típico de ella, siempre ella tan "Buscaproblemas". — Él dice eso, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella por su carácter lleno de vida. Pero a la vez, preocupado por ella y por su séptima encarnación.

— Ya veo. Espero que ella sea más amable conmigo en mi séptima persona —. El Quinto Doctor juega con la ramita de apio que tiene en su solapa izquierda. —. Algo que necesito saber ahora es: ¿Que pasara después, Decimo? ¿Acaso no lo sabes lo que pasara después, o es que tú aún no has visto los recuerdos de nuestra primera encarnación?

— Un momentito, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Saber qué? — El Decimo Doctor pestañea, sorprendido por lo que escucho. — Yo no sé nada de nada, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo.

— Deja de fingir, nosotros ya nos hemos encontrado antes. — El Quinto Doctor dice eso, con ambas manos en la cadera.

El Decimo Doctor casi enloquece por la sorpresa. — ¡Qué!

— En cuando te vi, automáticamente volvieron esos locos recuerdos de nuestro previo encuentro accidental en tu TARDIS, decorada de esa forma tan "coral". Evitamos que un agujero en el espacio-tiempo continuo, del tamaño de Bélgica, se tragara todo el universo.

— ¡Brillante!... ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — El Decimo Doctor arquea las cejas, malhumorado. — Eso es de muy mala educación.

— La razón, querido Decimo, es porque ya me he encontrado con encarnaciones futuras antes. Y todos son maleducados conmigo por estar ya previstos del transcurso de la aventura gracias a las memorias de la encarnación más joven e inocente, o sea "yo". — El Quinto Doctor toma una pausa para respirar. — . Ellos, en especial el Séptimo, usan sin permiso mis recuerdos para estar prevenidos de lo que va pasar. Y eso me desagrada porque soy, irónicamente, el último en enterarme de la situación.

— Vamos, no todos fuimos "maleducados" contigo. — El Decimo Doctor dice eso, con una alegre mueca en su rostro y dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda de su vieja encarnación. —. ¿Dime una vez que te tratamos mal por ser el más "suave" de todos en cuando violamos la Primera Ley del Tiempo? Dime...

El Quinto Doctor tiene toda una lista en su cabeza, y dirá la número uno. —Te lo diré una: Alguien, supuestamente un futuro compañero de nuestra amargada séptima encarnación, groseramente me noqueo justo después que el Ferutu fuese derrotado. ¿Quién me pego? ¿Fue Roz o Chris?

— ¿Quiénes?... — El Decimo Doctor intenta recordar esos nombres. Y al recordar, el chasquea los dedos. — ¡Ah, ya los recuerdo! Cwej y Forrester, los Adjudicators. Chris es bien simpático y agradable a diferencia de la xenófoba Roz. El capitán Jack se casaría con él instantáneamente al verlo con su kimono blanco...

— ¡Aún estoy esperando una disculpa, flacucho! ¿Si no es mucha molestia? — El Quinto Doctor frunce el seño.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo disculparme por ellos. Fueron buenos chicos, hasta que Roz falleció, su muerte me afecto tanto que me dio un paro cardiaco en uno de mis corazones, y Chris me dejo para quedarse en Gallifrey. Yo, es decir mi "séptima persona", viví aventuras solitarias hasta aquella noche en San Francisco. — El Doctor suspira, dejándose llevar por la melancólica nostalgia que siente en sus corazones y que se puede notar en sus profundos, viejos y tristes ojos. — Lo lamento, enserio que lo lamento. Es que en esos momentos estaba tenso y malhumorado por mi rol de "Campeón del Tiempo" y por mis desagradables encuentros con Muerte.

— Pues, yo te perdono. No puedo enojarme con una de mis futuras encarnaciones más simpáticas que me he encontrado. Mejor qué el de la chaqueta de cuero negro. — El Quinto Doctor es muy amable y noble como para perder el tiempo en ridiculeces como discutir consigo mismo, por eso lo perdono. —. Aquí no hay nada que ver, volvamos a la TARDIS.

El Décimo Doctor sonríe. — Muchas gracias, ¡Okey, Allos-y!... ¡Oh,oh,oh! Espera un minuto. — El Doctor se detiene por una idea que le vino a su mente, se rasca la barbilla y finalmente se da cuenta de algo muy obvio. — ¡Qué tonto soy! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es qué mi sucesor, el de la corbata estúpida, no se dio cuenta antes? O quizás él ya lo dedujo y ahora es mi turno… ¡"Wibbly-Wobbly"!

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué te diste cuenta?… ¡Oh! — Automáticamente después de decir eso, el Quinto Doctor descubre también la incongruencia. — ¡Timey-Wimey! Por supuesto, como es que fui tan ciego: En el preciso instante en el que todos nosotros nos encontramos en ese valle con los amigos de Ben Tennyson, yo debería haber tenido cuatro ligeros recuerdos de mis anteriores encarnaciones; sobre este mismo suceso obviamente; rondando en mi cabeza... ¡¿Por qué no recuerdo esta aventura?

— Exacto, amigo. ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! — El Decimo Doctor sonríe.

— Muchas gracias, pero ya basta de auto-alabanzas. Alguien debió usar una "bomba de taquiónes" para nublar nuestro futuro. O posiblemente un grupo de psíquicos estén bloqueando el acceso a nuestros recuerdos. O quizás la Terrible Zodin ha vuelto a las andadas.

El Decimo Doctor se rasca la cabeza y luego responde a cada una de las teorías de su quinta encarnación. — Lo dudo mucho. Quizás. Y muy posiblemente, Zodin es muy capaz de ello. Pero solo existe algo muy poderoso podría intervenir en la mente de un Señor del Tiempo, lo que significa… No. No se atreverían — El Decimo Doctor comienza a sudar, mientras que el miedo invade su cuerpo y mente —. Aunque, admito que ellos se ocultan muy, muy bien de nuestra percepción.

El Quinto Doctor asiente con la cabeza al ver a su sucesor ha descubierto una posible teoría. — Así es… No somos los únicos. Hay otros Señores del Tiempo rondando por aquí.

El Decimo Doctor se quedo mudo al escuchar eso y sus corazones palpitaron velozmente. — Volvamos a mi TARDIS. Ahora.

— Okey. Vámonos antes de que… — Entonces algo cae en sus pies que hace que el Quinto Doctor se tropiece y cae directamente a la gélida superficie de la nieve. Al frotarse los ojos, el Doctor mira con horror una pequeña esfera verde que emite un pitido que disminuye lentamente. — ¡Oh cielos! — Dice eso, resignado y con la cara larga.

— ¡ATRÁS! — El Decimo Doctor usa su Destornillador Sónico para postergar la cuenta regresiva, pero casi apenas funciona y solo quedan unos pocos minutos.

Dentro de la casi-apagada TARDIS del Décimo Doctor. Ben Tennyson está tratando de hacer todo lo necesario para desactivar el "Modo Aleatorio" de su Ultimatrix, mientras que Tegan y Turglogh inician una partida de Dominó luego de terminar de contemplar las "actualizaciones" de la vieja TARDIS.

—Relájate Ben, deja de jugar con tu relojito y ven a verme como yo derroto a este rojizo petulante. — Dice eso Tegan, mientras bebe un vaso de Whisky para elevar su calor corporal. El sistema de calefacción de la TARDIS funciona a la mitad de su capacidad.

— En tus sueños, niña — Turlough dice eso, mientras pone una pieza en la mesa. —. Voy a ganar en menos de un turno.

Ben desiste y deja de manosear los controles de su preciado Ultimatrix. — Lo siento si estoy tratando de arreglar lo único que salvara sus vidas y la mía.

Turlough levanta una ceja al ver a Ben tan nervioso por estar solo. Entonces, él intentara hablar con él. — Ben; por si no te has dado cuenta, obviamente porque eres un adolecente: Tenemos a once Doctores con "once TARDIS" y también están tus amigos que tienen poderes más allá de la imaginación. Ellos van a salvar a tu abuelo y a tu novia. Nuestra victoria es tan inevitable como Tegan siempre este gritando o quejándose de algo.

— ¡Disculpa, pero yo no soy una quejosa irritante! — Tegan dice eso, enojada y levantándose de su silla.

— Ahora lo estás haciendo, Tegan, haces lo "inevitable". Por cierto, ya te gane. — Turlough sonríe al ganar la partida de Dominó.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¡Pues, tú eres un hijo de…!

— ¡Chicos, chicos! Paren de pelear. No soy su niñera, ni es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ustedes como si fuesen unos niños — Ben los separa antes de que ellos iniciaran una disputa. —. ¡Yo no voy a perder más tiempo con ustedes! ¡Voy a salvar a mis amigos! ¿Y si alguno de ustedes dos me quiere acompañar en lugar de estar matándose entre sí por ridiculeces? ¡Muy Bien! — Ben se aleja de ellos y se acerca velozmente a la salida.

— Definitivamente, él no sabe pensar. — Turlough murmura eso, mientras que Tegan también sale para a ayudar al Doctor. — ¿Tegan, tú también?

— ¡Es insano, lo sé! Pero, luego de pensarlo, llegue a la conclusión de que es mejor encarar a la muerte que estar aquí contigo. Adiós. — Tegan dice esas palabras de forma descarada e insensible, mientras se retira.

— ¡Son unos locos! — Al verlos alejarse y salir de la oscura y vacía TARDIS, Turlough se levanta de su asiento y se dirige directamente a la salida.

Al abrir la puerta, pero no completamente, el pelirrojo estudiante escucha una ensordecedora onda sónica; esparciéndose por todos lados como si fuese una explosión. Aunque Turlough se cubre los oídos con sus manos, sus oídos sangran, siente nauseas y casi pierde el equilibro.

— ¡Turlough, cierra esa maldita puerta, ya! — Es la voz de Tegan, llena de temor por las extrañas criaturas que salen de la espesa niebla.

Turlough la oye los gritos de la mujer como si fuesen susurros, sin embargo él cierra las puertas de la TARDIS lo más rápido posible. Luego, Turlough es cegado por una luz cegadora color verde que sale de la nada.

En cuando se disipa la luz verde, en su lugar aparece un enorme hombre con piel de diamante y ojos verdes. Luego de examinarse a sí mismo, como si él desconociera cómo es su propio cuerpo, él grita "¡Diamondhead!". Esa criatura es Ben Tennyson en una nueva forma alienígena y rápidamente transforma sus brazos dos filosas hojas de diamante para atacar al enemigo y para defender a los Doctores al mismo tiempo.

Al recuperarse completamente del "shock sónico", Turlough ve a los dos Doctores cautivos, encadenados juntos, custodiados por dos docenas de hombres con piel de cocodrilo y que llevan puesto enormes corazas blindadas con un fuerte color verdosos, ellos poseen pinzas de cangrejos en lugar de manos, y tienen unos profundos ojos tan rojos como el fuego del infierno.

— ¡Turlough, reacciona! — Tegan abofetea al joven para que reaccione. — Tenemos que salvar a los Doctores, ¡despierta!

— Tegan; no podemos salvarlos — Turlough es pesimista al estar impactado y sorprendido de conocer a una legendaria y peligrosa raza que ha perdurado atreves de los tiempos. —. Ellos son marcianos, son Ice Warriors: Los carroñeros espaciales.

— ¡Y eso a mí qué me importa! — Tegan grita, mientras que tres Ice Warriors agrietan la piel de "Diamondhead" con sus armas sónicas. —. Ben no resistirá para siempre. ¡Tenemos que liberar a los Doctores para que nos salven!

— No…tan… rápido... extraños. — Gimiendo como si tuviese asma, un Ice-Lord, a juzgar por su notable armadura a lo medieval y su gruesa capa larga color verde oscuro. Él arroja otra granada sónica.

Al explorar la granada, el chasquido sónico es peor y mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Pero, afortunadamente, no es mortal para oídos humanos.

Ben vuelve a ser humano antes de que la "piel diamantina" de su forma alienígena explotara por completo.

— ¡Aléjense de mí, cangrejos crudos! — Ben usa la poca fuerza que le queda para amenazar a los marcianos guerreros, al mismo tiempo que ellos lo sujetan con sus pinzas y se lo llevan a su nave, al igual que Tegan y Turlougth.

Ben, al igual que los otros, se desmaya a los pocos minutos de recibir la granada sónica. Todos ellos ahora están a merced del los sanguinarios, honorables nativos de Marte.

* * *

><p>En la zona sur del misterioso planeta. Hay rocas por todos lados, haciendo que el perrito de hojalata, más conocido como K9, se le dificulte mucho moverse. Pero para el perrito llamado "Ship" no tiene problemas en moverse, porque él brinca en lugar de deslizarse como cierto perrito de hojalata.<p>

Ambos están solos, ambos se sienten perdidos sin sus dueños: Julie Yamamoto y Ben Tennyson, y el Cuarto Doctor y la "Dama del Tiempo" Romana.

Después de liberarse de un banco de arena, K9 nota que la masa negra con rayas verdes esta ladrando y gritando su propio nombre.

— ¡Ship, Ship, Ship! — Ship brinca y grita como si viera algo peligroso.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, masa biotecnológica viviente? ¿Es el Doctor? — K9 pregunta eso, mientras sube a la pequeña colina en donde Ship se encuentra.

Al llegar a la cima, Ship ladra como loco y tiembla del miedo. K9 descubre la razón. — Afirmativo: Yo también no estoy capacitado para nadar en estas condiciones.

Ambos perritos miran con temor como un enorme tsunami se acerca peligrosamente hacia ellos. La ola gigante destruye todo a su paso, y K9 y Ship son los siguientes en ser arrasados por aquella ola.

* * *

><p>Opuesto a su primo, Gwen Tennyon se encuentra en medio de un caluroso desierto sin señales de vida, solo hay aire árido que recorre su rostro y secando sus labios. En donde sea que estén, es la apoteosis de los desiertos.<p>

Ella intenta comunicarse con su abuela Verdona por medio del Campo de Mana, pero no hay recepción para enviar un mensaje a Anodyne. Durante eso, Amy Pond y Jamie McCrimmon miraron asombrados como la pelirroja Anodite comenzó a elevarse del suelo al meditar y concentrarse en volver a intentar comunicarse con su abuela o sus amigos.

Entretanto, los Doctores Segundo y Onceavo tratan de anular el sistema de dirección de unos poderosos, ya derrotados, tanques llamados "War Machines" que los atacaron a pocos segundos de haber llegado. Los Doctores intentaron buscar la señal de origen para sí poder localizar al responsable, pero los circuiros se auto-fundieron en cuanto ellos usaron sus respectivos Destornilladores Sónicos.

Sin poder concentrarse por el sol sobre su cabeza y el humo que emiten las destruidas War Machines, Gwen desiste en comunicarse con su abuela para pedirle ayuda. Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar, y los curiosos escoceses Jamie McCrimmon y Amy Pond compartirán un tiempo con la poderosa Gwen la Hechicera.

— La "magia rosa" de la chica Gwen resulta ser... Impresionante. Oh, sí el viejo McLaren te viera ahora. — Jamie apenas puede creer lo que la joven Tennyson les salvara sus vidas. — Aunque, a pesar de que usted es tan poderosa como una ninfa mágica, yo debería haberlas protegido, mis delicadas damas de aquellas bestias metálicas.

— ¡Ya cállate! — Amy considero eso machista y reprende al joven gaitero. Luego ella pone toda su atención en su nueva mejor amiga; Gwen. — ¡Guau! Jamás pensé que harías eso, Gwen. Quiero decir; en cuando usaste tus rayos rosas para levantar dos "tanques voladores" y los aplastaste como si fuesen naranjas, ¡fue lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida! Y eso que soy amiga del Doctor. Eres una fantástica hechicera.

Gwen se sonroja por los halagos a su triunfo sobre las War Machines, ella casi nunca recibe halagos de sus actos por culpa de su primo. — Muchas gracias, yo…

— ¡"Hechicera", ridículo! — Luego de escuchar lo que su compañera dijo, El Onceavo Doctor deja inmediatamente lo que está haciendo. Dejando atrás al Segundo Doctor, él se acerca rápidamente a donde están ellos. — Amelia, por favor no insultes a Gwen ni la molestes con tus creencias supersticiosas. No existe algo como la Magia, los poderes de Gwen son claramente basados en el "Chakra", el "Chi", o... lo que sea que se llame esa fuerza qué aparece en "Star Wars".

— Pero es cierto. Soy una hechicera, hasta tengo mi libro de magia. — Gwen saca del bolsillo un pequeño libro color violeta; del tamaño de la palma de su mano, para enseñárselo al Doctor.

— ¡Pamplinas! No insultes mi inteligencia, Gwen — El Onceavo Doctor toma el libro de magia, lo examina con su Destornillador Sónico. Al terminar; el Doctor lo arroja al suelo como si fuera basura para él. —. Francamente estoy decepcionado de que la jovencita pelirroja inteligente que me encontré en el pasado sea ahora sea una "creyente-de-magia". Aunque, no te culpo si eres fanática de Harry Potter, yo también lo soy.

— ¡La magia si es real, Doctor! — Gwen sigue defendiendo su conexión con la magia gracias a su herencia alienígena, mientras recoge su libro de magia y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su falda. —. Incluso he estado en su lugar de origen. En ese lugar; toda la magia fluye libremente en el aire y hay tanta que me dolieron los dientes al estar ahí.

— ¿Verdad? — Gracias a los viajes con el Doctor, Jamie considera a Gwen Tennyson una "ninfa" por su belleza y no una bruja mala como las historias que le contaba su padre sobre las cacerías de brujas. Jamie voltea hacia el Onceavo Doctor. — Doctor, he viajado con usted desde hace mucho tiempo y he visto cosas que parecen de brujería. ¿Cómo puede ser tan escéptico en esto? Siento mucha magia dentro de esta bella ninfa de cabello de fuego.

Gwen se sonroja por el halago del gaitero escoses, halagos que jamás recibe de parte de su novio Kevin. — Oh, Gracias.

— Bien dicho, mi hermano escocés. — Amy dice eso, dando una palmada en la espalda del gaitero. — ¡En tú cara, Doctor! ¿Qué dices ahora, Doc?

— Por última vez; no hay magia. Hay una buena explicación para todo: La tercera ley de Clarke. Solo los ignorantes confunden la ciencia avanzada con la magia, como la "Ciencia basada en palabras" de las Carrionites.

— Si tú lo dices. — Gwen dice eso, ya cansada de discutir con un cabeza dura como él.

— ¡No es justo! La magia es real, Doctor, y ella es la prueba — Amy protesta como una niña haciendo pucheros. Entonces ella nota que falta algo. — Un momento, ¿Donde está el otro Doctor, el pequeñín?

— ¡Oh mi vertiginosa tía! ¡Auxilio! ¡AUXILIO! — El Segundo Doctor esta atrapado en el interior de una de las War Machines y ha estado pidiendo ayuda desde que su onceava encarnación lo abandono.

Gwen usa sus poderes mágicos para desarmar la War Machine para liberar al Segundo Doctor. En cuando el tanque quedo totalmente desarmado, el Segundo Doctor es libre pero muy malhumorado.

— ¡Oh mi palabra! Qué vergüenza para todos ustedes, que vergüenza, en especial para ti. — El Segundo Doctor apunta al Onceavo Doctor.

El Onceavo Doctor no puede describir la pena que siente por dejar atrás a una de sus encarnaciones favoritas. — Perdóname por favor, pero lo que paso es que Gwen Tennyson empezó a decir que ella era una "maga".

— ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces no hay problema — El Segundo Doctor cambia su humor, como si él comprendiera las acciones su sucesor. —. Yo también habría hecho lo mismo para ayudar a una joven con la cabeza ella de fantasías y sueños para niños.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Gwen dice eso, casi gritando.

— Ya sé que quiere defender sus creencias y que es difícil estar acompañada de escépticos, Gwenny, pero llega un momento en el que una adolecente tiene que convertirse en mujer madura y responsable y renunciar a sus fantasías de cuentos de hadas — El Segundo Doctor dice eso, con los dedos entrecruzados y sin darse cuenta de que los demás tienen el rostro sorprendido como lo tiene Gwen y miran hacia otro lado. — . Jamás es demasiado tarde para usted, jovencita Tennyson, si usted me permite ayudarla...

— Doctor, creo que la dama Gwen se refiere a eso cuando dijo "¡No puedo creerlo!". — Jamie dice eso, apuntando con su dedo lo que está detrás del Segundo Doctor que ha causado tanta conmoción a los otros.

— ¿De qué hablas, Jamie? — El Segundo Doctor da media vuelta y abre los ojos del susto. — ¡Oh mi palabra!

De la nada, en medio del árido desierto sin vida, ellos ven un enorme portón que mágicamente apareció en frente de ellos, sin saber por cuanto tiempo ha estado ahí. Para confundir más las cosas para nuestros héroes, el portón de madera esta flotando en el aire a unos 40 centímetros del suelo.

Ahora, los Doctores y sus amigos se aproximan al portón cuidadosamente, desconociendo totalmente el grave error que cometerán si la abren.

— ¿Doctor, Qué es eso? — Pregunta Amy Pond, aturdida de lo que sus ojos ven.

— Eso es obviamente una puerta, Amy. Hacia donde lleva, esa es la verdadera pregunta. — El Onceavo Doctor le dice eso a su amiga, mientras examina el portón con su Destornillador Sónico.

Gwen Tennyson se rasca el mentón al pensar y saca una conclusión. — Pues, ¿qué tal si nos lleva al mundo real? — La Anodite no siente ninguna aura de maldad rodeando ese portón.

— Puede que tengas razón, dama Gwen, o quizás no — Jamie dice eso, casi acercándose hacia el misterioso portón —. ¿Doctor, qué opina?

— No Jamie. Ni lo pienses. Esa puerta me trae mala espina. La mejor opción es ignorarla y seguir en nuestro camino — El Segundo Doctor detiene a su amigo escocés, mientras intenta retroceder y alejarse de ella. —. Sí, creo que es una buena idea.

— ¡Para morirnos de calor en este desierto! Olvídalo. Prefiero correr el riesgo. — Sin pensar como siempre, Amy Pond mueve la manija y el enorme portón flotante se abre.

Nadie, ni siquiera los dos Doctores, Jamie y Gwen Tennyson tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar en cuando una nube de humo los envuelve, como peces en una red de pesca, y los obliga a cruzar el diabólico portón.

En cuando todos cruzaron el portón, esa misma estructura de madera se esfuma sin dejar rastros.

Gwen abre los ojos al sentir la cálida luz del sol en su rostro, la luz viene de una ventana con las cortinas entreabiertas. La adolecente se siente viva y con buen humor como si hubiese tomado una larga y confortable siesta, enseguida la Anodite se levanta de su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que en segundos desaparece.

Entonces, ella recién se da cuenta de que está de vuelta en su habitación. Ha despertado en su hogar como si los recientes eventos hubiesen sido solo un sueño. Incluso ella lleva puesto su pijama de dos piezas de color magenta.

— Que fantástico sueño tuve. Voy a despertar a Kevin. — Gwen intenta llamar a su novio por su celular, pero extrañamente no responde. Lo mismo ocurre cuando quiere llamar a Emily y a Julie. — Parece que se me olvido recargar el celular. Bueno no importa, es hora de empezar el día.

Sin perder tiempo, y cómo es un día feriado y no hay clases en su Escuela Privada, Gwen toma un relajante baño de tina con velas aromáticas para relajar su cuerpo y mente. Al estar suspendida en la tibia agua, ella deja su mente en blanco, explora su cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a un punto en el que finalmente se encuentra en un estado de gozo total. Ella siente deleite mientras piensa solo en chicos lindos; o sea: En Kevin Levin, o en Winston.

Minutos después, Gwen abandona la tina con una larga sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Luego de terminar de secarse el cabello, la pelirroja se pone su bata rosa y baja para desayunar con su adorable familia antes de detener alguna amenaza alienígena. Pero al bajar de las escaleras, Gwen se lleva una agria sorpresa al ver a sus padres junto con dos abogados. La sala de estar se encuentra a oscuras, salvo por una lámpara que ilumina el lugar en donde sus padres y los abogados están.

En la mesa hay unos papeles, esos son documentos recién firmados por los padres.

— ¿Mamá, que pasa? — Gwen pregunta, llena de temor.

— Querida, siéntate por favor. Tenemos que hablar. — Frank Tennyson, el padre de Gwen, dice eso de forma insensible para su hija.

Gwen, nerviosa y apretando los puños; toma asiento mientras que el par de abogados se le avecinan encima.

— Buenos días, jovencita, mi nombre es Mort Bretram — Se presenta formalmente el abogado ligeramente robusto de cincuenta años y con un ridículo peinado de bol —, y esta es mi ayudante Sam Caster. Tengo el agrado de decirte que tus padres ya no te quieren más, posiblemente por ser un engendro hibrido alienígena/humano. Y, por tu culpa y únicamente tuya que ellos han decidido divorciarse. Lo siento mucho. — El hombre dice esas horribles palabras con un tono infantil y burlón.

La joven Tennyson se siente perdida, desconcertada por lo que ese abogado dijo. Y eso apenas comienza:

— ¡Por qué eres tan amable con ella, Mort! — Sam Caster, la muchacha rubia de veintiún años, gafas plateadas y un traje color purpura, mira a Gwen con ojos llenos de rencor al decir aquellas palabras de odio. — Una chica que no cumple promesas no se merece tener familia ni una vida.

— ¡Qué! — Gwen se pone histérica y siente que el aire de su casa se acaba lentamente. — Es un chiste, ¿cierto?

— Lo siento querida, pero como pensé que eres la "chica más inteligente del mundo". Supuse que ya sabias que mi relación con tu madre era una farsa desde que nació tu hermano... ¡Un accidente; mi culpa por no usar condón! — El padre de Gwen, Frank, no parece importarle el daño emocional que recibe hija al decir eso.

Gwen se siente afligida, como si la voz fría e indiferente de su propio padre fuese un puñal clavándole su corazón. Ella ya no puede hacerse la valiente y comienza a llorar. — Papá… Yo te quiero…

— ¡"Papá nada", Gwendolyn deja de llorar como tonta! — Natalie golpea la mesa. Frank parece no importarle la actitud de su esposa ni la tristeza de su hija. — Es por ti que no me divorcie antes, pensé que eras mi sangre y carne pero no, tenias que ser la "energía viviente" de Verdona y su clan de Anodites. Ahora puedo hacerlo, ahora puedo separarme de tu padre y alejarme de esta familia de locos lo más pronto posible porque... ¡Tú no eres mi hija! ¡No mereces vivir con los humanos, monstruo!

Gwen siente que su mundo se hace pedazos, su cuerpo tambalea al levantarse de su asiento. — No, esto no es real. Es una pesadilla — Gwen trata de autoconvencerse de que todo esto es solo un sueño. — ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Luego de gritar, Gwen sube por las escaleras para ir directamente a su habitación para tomar sus cosas e irse de su casa. Natalie y Frank no parecen darle importancia y ambos se retiran de la sala de estar, dejando solos a los enigmáticos abogados.

— Parece que el plan fue todo un éxito, tal como lo había planeado el jefe. — Dice eso Mort Bretram, con una mueca de alegría en su rostro.

— ¡Si, claro! — Su adorable asistente dice eso con sarcasmo. — Yo la quería muerta. Debiste dejarme matarla cuando podía.

— Tranquila, señorita Caster. Esto es solo el inicio del Juego de la Desesperación para ella. Nuestro jefe de hoy, El Crystal Guardian, se encargara de esa "aberración genética" lo más antes posible. Lo juro en nombre de mi adorado, majestuoso y ahora quemado planeta….

— ¡Si, si, si! Lo que tú digas, baboso. ¡Ya vámonos! Este lugar da miedo. — Ella grita nerviosamente, y luego se soba los hombros con sus manos.

— Tienes razón querida, aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. — Al terminar de decir eso el caballero Ingles, Sam Caster saca de su pequeño bolso un enorme báculo de madera. En el acto, ambos desaparecen como por arte de magia

Gwen llega a su habitación, pero no escapa por la ventana, ella se tira a su cama para llorar. Ella toma su almohada y la abraza con mucha fuerza mientras grita para desahogar su pena. Sin percatarse que su computadora se maneja sola.

La computadora de Gwen se enciende sola, y una profunda voz comienza a leer algo muy privado para la pelirroja. — _"Querido diario: Después de perfeccionar mi nuevo hechizo de invisibilidad, fui a la casa de Kevin para asustarlo, pero lo encontré tomando una ducha. Fue la noche más erótica de toda mi vida, y fui un poquita traviesa al espiarlo tan de cerca... ¡Guau, es tan duro y firme…!"_ — La voz, como la de un anciano, está leyendo el diario de Gwen y se ríe del contenido. — !Qué ridiculez! ¿Y se supone que usted es la más avispada del grupo?, Ja-ja.

— ¿Quien está ahí? ¡Salga donde quiera que este! — El rostro torno rojo de rabia porque alguien este leyendo sus más profundos secretos, escritos en su diario personal electrónico. Con ambas manos, ella crea unas electrizantes esferas hechas de Mana, dispuesta a atacar a quien quiera que sea.

La voz carcajea, burlándose cruelmente de ella. — Culpa a tu primo. Tú perdiste tu vida privada por él, por su fama, y yo tengo derecho a leer esta porquería. Sinceramente, me siento decepcionado de que mi oponente sea la típica adolecente con su irracional miedo a ser una inadaptada social. Pero francamente me da igual porque vas a perder en mis juegos.

Al terminar de decir eso la voz, la computadora de Gwen explota y una cortina de humo de colores súbitamente sale de la dañada maquina. Segundos después de disiparse, una figura, un misterioso hombre caucásico vestido como un chino mandarín aparece ante ella. Gwen no tiene las palabras para describir el asombro de lo que está viendo ahora mismo en su habitación.

El misterioso mandarín, al ver que Gwen se encuentra paralizada por asombro, él sigue hablando. —. Necesito una buena música para comenzar nuestra partida, ¿Qué te parece esta canción? — Al chasquear los dedos, la canción _"Nightmare_" (de "_213_") se escucha en el aire.

Gwen se recupera de su shock y exige respuestas. — ¿Qué eres? — Alterada por los traumáticos eventos recientes, ella lo ataca con rayos de Mana pero, para sorpresa de ella, sus poderes no infringen ningún daño en él.

— Niñita, como te atreves a atacar a un anciano. ¡Esto es un ultraje! Tendré que castigarte con esto. — El Mandarín chasquea los dedos de nuevo y la habitación comienza a encogerse. Haciendo que Gwen sufra un ataque de pánico por su claustrofobia.

— ¡Basta; Basta; Basta! — Gwen respira agitadamente, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

— Veo que ya aprendiste la lección. Muy bien — La habitación vuelve a la normalidad, pero la pesadilla recién comienza —. Primera pregunta: ¿Qué son como un Minotauro y ha devorado cientos de planetas por milenios?

— ¿Eh? — Gwen está confundida y cabreada de ese mandarín. —. ¿De qué hablas? ¡Déjame sola!

— ¡Niña Tennyson! Usted tiene que responder 3 preguntas. Es la única forma de salir de tu habitación y recuperar a su familia. Tus poderes mágicos son inútiles ante mi presencia. Tú no me subestimes, jamás. — El mandarín ríe al ver la frustración de Gwen, después que ella tratara de efectuar un hechizo para escapar. —. ¡Fallaste! La respuesta: Los verdaderos gobernantes del imperio Skonnan; "Los Nimons". Ahora, pregunta dos: ¿Fuego y hielo unidos por la religión extranjera? ¡Rápido; Rápido! Tú no eres el único juguete que yo ansió jugar.

Gwen, frustrada por no poder salir o luchar, no tiene más opción que aceptar el reto del mandarín... por el momento. — Eso suena como una adivinanza; ¡no es justo!

— Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. Pierdes tiempo valioso. — El mandarín saca un enorme reloj de su túnica y comienza a molestar a la chica. Gwen de poco a poco se deja llevar por la tensión. — Tantas palabras y tantos idiomas, ¿realmente crees que me podrás vencer en mi propio juego? ¡Niña ingenua!

Gwen todavía no se recupera por el aparente divorcio de sus padres y ahora ella tiene que luchar contra a un loco chino mandarín. Las ventanas y la puerta de su habitación se hayan tan cerradas y son tan resistentes que Ben (como Fourarms) se rompería la mano si la golpeara.

Afortunadamente, para Gwen, abre los ojos como si una luz de revelación tocase su frente. — Espera, espera creo saberla… ¡"Mykdl'dy" y el templo de los colonos Necrofriggian blancos!

— ¡Maldición! — El misterioso mandarín gruñe de cólera. La música de fondo se corta desde este momento, dejando solo un estremecedor silencio. — Tercera pregunta final: ¿Que seres alienígenos son casi inmortales, como si rejuvenecieran en lugar de sentir el frio aliento de la muerte?

Gwen no tiene que pensar mucho porque ella ya sabe la respuesta: la especie de su amigo conocido únicamente como "El Doctor". — Déjame pensar: Los Señores del Tiempo de Gallifrey. — Gwen dice eso con burla, con una sensación de victoria en su alma.

— ¡Error! — El mandarín ríe. — Perdiste. Jajá.

— ¿Cómo qué "error"? — Gwen protesta. — Si los Señores del Tiempo son quienes tienen ese poder. Conozco al Doctor, no me pude equivocar.

— ¡Error, estúpida! Ellos no son los únicos con el poder de la regeneración. La respuesta es: Los Minyans, la primera raza que los Señores del Tiempo tuvieron contacto, hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, el destino final del planeta de los Minyans fue una, de muchas razones, de la creación de su ley de No-Interferencia. — El mandarín se acerca hacia una ventana que hay de la habitación. — Como has respondido una de tres preguntas... ¡Tu premio se encuentra detrás de esta cortina!

El mandarín mueve la cortina de la ventana con mucha facilidad y revela algo horroroso para Gwen: Es su hermano, Kenneth Tennyson, atado a una silla e iluminado por un círculo de velas negras que lo rodean. Gwen Tennyson se queda atónita al ver que, en lugar de su bonito patío delantero, hay solo un piso de madera y oscuridad. Además, Gwen sabe perfectamente que su habitación esta en el segundo piso, sin embargo, ella ve a su hermano como si estuviese justo en frente de ella.

Con malicia y sin piedad, el mandarín apaga la luz. Gwen Tennyson golpea la ventana repetidas veces y usa sus poderes para romperla y rescatarlo, pero es en vano. — ¡Libera ahora mismo a mi hermano, malnacido!

El sádico mandarín sonríe con demencia y gozo. — ¿Por qué tan nerviosa y seria, Gwendolyn? Para que vea que no soy tan malo, toma este premio de consolación: Usted no conocerá las consecuencias de su miserablemente, patético y bochornoso intento en derrotarme en mi juego de las tres preguntas… ¡Para eso sirve la familia!

El Mandarín enciende la luz, y Gwen grita de espanto por lo que ve: Ella mira que su hermano se encuentra bien…bien muerto. Su cuerpo se balancea en el aire, colgado en el techo por una cadena oxidada que en la punta tiene un arpón incrustado en la espalda del difunto joven. La expresión que Ken tiene en su rostro significa que lo mataron lenta y dolorosamente. Luego, Gwen descubre a una enorme morsa, vestida con ropa formal y sombrero de copa, sostiene con firmeza la cadena oxidada mientras que, al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Ken Tennyson esta siendo degollado y despellejado completamente por un carpintero con ojos de loco.

Al terminar de poner los pedazos de carne dentro de una cubeta metálica, el carpintero arroja la carne directamente al hocico de la morsa porque ella está muy hambrienta, y porque es hora de cenar.

Gwen se tapa los ojos durante el festín. La morsa ruge, revelando sus filosos colmillos llenos de sangre y trozos de carne humana. Las sobras de lo que una vez fue Kenneth Tennyson son metidos a un balde oxidado por una abominable ser con una cabeza del tamaño y forma de un huevo de pollo, él lleva puesto unas ropas de marinero infantil que son muy chuscas a primera vista pero no para Gwen.

Ahora, el marinerito abandona el lugar para alimentar a los perros con los restos del hermano de Gwen.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — Gwen se desploma sobre sus rodillas y golpea con todas sus fuerzas el grueso muro de cristal, una y otra vez. Por primera vez, desde la tercera mutación de su amado, ella siente desesperación y miedo.

— ¡Sorpresa! Es una broma, tontita. — Después de gritarle a Gwen de una forma descarada. El mandarín chasquea los dedos y de repente toda la habitación de Gwen, toda la casa en general se convierte en arena y polvo que, en un instante, el viento se lo lleva lejos.

En pocos segundos; todo es cubierto por una cortina de oscuridad y tinieblas. La Anodite y el Mandarín ahora están en un fondo negro que, en segundos, se convierte en una Juguetería tan bonita y llena de juguetes qué seria el sueño para cualquier niño, excepto para la joven Tennyson que lo único que quiere es despertar de esta pesadilla.

— Estoy loca. Definitivamente estoy loca — Gwen se frota los ojos hasta que arden. Incrédula, ella da vueltas alrededor del lugar y solo encuentra juguetes de plástico muy parecidos a sus amigos, su familia y a los alíens del Ultimatrix, incluso hay una muñeca de ella misma junto con Ben, Kevin, el Abuelo Max y Julie en un anaquel. Como no hay puertas ni ventanas en esta juguetería aterradora, la pelirroja se encuentra atrapada en esta locura sin fin.

Ella no solo esta en un lugar extraño sino que lleva puesto su uniforme de escuela que suele llevar puesto generalmente, para así; su ropa normal no se desgarre o quema durante misiones de Plomeros. Ella ya no lo soporta más y se recuesta en el suelo de madera, luego adopta una posición fetal y cierra los ojos mientras se soba los hombros. Igual que una chica traumatizada.

El mandarín sonríe al verla tan perdida y llena de aflicción, goza de este momento como si fuera un delicioso postre y él quiere más. — No estás loca, Gwen Tennyson, pero teniendo a un primo como Ben; ¿quién sabe?… — El mandarín se regodea del sufrimiento de Gwen, y seguirá torturándola hasta que se aburra y consiga a otra desafortunada víctima. —. Soy la personificación de los sueños e ilusiones, como los otros cinco idiotas. Mi nombre, o mejor dicho mí apodo artístico es "El Juguetero Celestial". Comencemos con otra partida mortal…

— ¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! — Gwen abandona rápidamente su depresión y se enoja, está muy enojada. Ella se para del suelo, sus ojos brillan y adoptan un brillante tono de color magenta. — ¡Estoy harta de esta sarta de estúpideces! ¡Libérame ahora!

— De acuerdo, te liberare. Ya que, Al fin y al cabo, tú eres una puta aburrida que le quita la diversión a todo. — El Juguetero Celestial dice eso, encogiendo los hombros como si dijera la verdad.

— ¡He dicho que me liberes, AHORA! — Un resplandor magenta invade todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero seguidamente se desvanece el brillo al oír lo que él dijo. —… ¿En serio? ¡No me mientas! — Abandono su resplandor magenta, pero ella aún está en guardia.

— Solo tienes que completar un juego más y serás libre. — El Juguetero chasquea los dedos y una puerta de madera mágicamente aparece justo enfrente de Gwen. — Usted solo tiene que decir palabra correcta y la puerta se abrirá. Ganaras si lo haces bien. Y para que el juego sea justo, no haré trampas. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Si lo hago; me dejaras en paz y te irás? — Gwen desconfía de lo fácil que es el desafío.

— Eso y tu familia volverá a la normalidad, si a eso le llamas "normalidad". Todo juego tiene sus desventajas, eso lo hace más interesante — Él ríe, sosteniendo una caja de regalos envuelta en un elegante papel color magenta. —. No esperes que te diré cual es la palabra correcta, pero te daré una pista: "Es la que menos te imaginas y ya la oíste".

Gwen arquea las cejas de frustración. — Donde escribo la contraseña, ¿No veo nada en que escribirla, ni un tecleado?

— No tienes que escribirla, porque es una palabra mágica. Solo di palabra correcta y la puerta se abrirá. Oh, es tan fácil decirla que sería patético si no la sabes.

La Anodite finalmente acepta que todo lo que vivió recién, sobre todo las traumáticas experiencias, fue solo una ilusión. Ahora, la pelirroja acepta el reto e intentara adivinar la contraseña para salir. — Ya lo veremos, Juguetero. A ver… ¿Es "_Juguete_"?.

Se escucha una voz electronica femenina diciendo: "¡Perdedora!". Ella se equivoco, y el Juguetero Celestial ríe a carcajadas.

— ¡No! — El Juguetero desenreda lentamente el listón de la caja color magenta.

La joven Tennyson comienza a sudar de pavor. — ¿La palabra es: "_Omnitrix_", "_Ultimatrix_", "_TARDIS_", "_Primus_", "_U.N.I.T._", "_Anodyne_", "_Emily_"? — Gwen falla en cada una y la voz femenina dice una vez más "¡perdedora!", y con volumen más fuerte e incrementando, haciendo que Gwen pierda la paciencia. — ¡¿Cuál es la maldita palabra?

— La palabra correcta es un secreto. Y aquí tienes tu merecido premio por fallar. — Luego de decir esas palabras llenas de sarcasmo, el Juguetero Celestial abre la caja de regalos y millones de pequeñas arañas salen de ahí.

Gwen grita de horror en cuando las millones de arañitas salen de la caja e invaden cada parte del lugar, rápidamente ellas se acercan peligrosamente a la chica. Gwen Tennyson aplasta las arañas, pero se multiplican cada vez que lo hace. El Juguetero Celestial mira la escena con ojos repletos de sadismo y alegría.

— ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! — Gwen siente asco cuando las arañas agrietan su campo de fuerza de Mana que cubre y protege todo su cuerpo. Es su única defensa contra las arañas, y muy pronto sera destruida por ellas. — ¡¿Cual es la contraseña? ¡Se supone que este es un juego limpio, y haces trampa! ¡No es justo!

El Juguetero Celestial disfruta cómo su víctima enloquece lentamente en su juego. — Ya te dije, pequeña ingenua: La Palabra Correcta es lo único que abrirá la puerta. ¡Ahora, querida Gwendolyn, disfruta de la compañía de tus nuevas amigas, las arañas. Si no te molesta: Yo me voy de aquí.

— ¿La palabra correcta, la Palabra Correcta? — Gwen abre los ojos y reflexiona. Descubrió el engaño, y se siente como una imbécil por no haberlo descubierto antes. — ¡Dios, tienes que estar bromeando!

— ¡¿Qué? — Antes de desvanecerse para buscar a una nueva oponente para otro de sus macabros juegos, el Juguetero Celestial se alarma al saber que esta cerca de perder. — ¡No te atrevas!

Gwen sonríe y apunta con su dedo al Juguetero Celestial. — Ya lo sé: ¡es "palabra correcta"!

Luego de gritar eso, el Crystal Guardian, también conocido como el Juguetero Celestial, grita y desaparece en contra de su voluntad. La puerta se abre y una luz blanca y segadora invade el lugar mientras Gwen siente un agradable regocijo por derrotar al Juguetero Celestial en su propio juego.

La luz disipa y Gwen abre los ojos para descubrir que ahora se encuentra en un cuarto hecho de espejos, incluso el piso también está hecho de espejos, e iluminado por enormes focos de luz color celeste. Al descubrir que las paredes hechas de espejos son inmunes a sus poderes, ella medita e inhala hondo para calmarse y para armarse de valor para a recorrer el lugar en busca de alguien que la ayude. Al salir de ese cuarto, desgraciadamente para ella, descubre que se encuentra ahora en un laberinto de espejos.

Gwen Tennyson pierde la esperanza, desiste. Por suerte, no pasa mucho tiempo y ella escucha una voz conocida.

— ¡Aló! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Amy, Rory!… ¡Susan, Rose, Gwen, Julie! ¿Alguien? — Es la voz del Onceavo Doctor, el pobre encuentra perdido y solo.

— ¡Por aquí! — Al ver al Onceavo Doctor, ella corre desesperadamente hacia el viejo y amable Señor del Tiempo y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

Gwen no puede resistir más y llora por las tétricas imágenes que tiene grabadas en su mente sobre lo que ha vivido y que es una mentira, una broma enfermiza: El divorcio de sus padres y la muerte de su querido hermano Ken.

— Oh Gwen, ¿qué te paso? — El Onceavo Doctor pregunta eso con delicadeza a su amiga, al ver que la inteligente y valiente Gwen Tennyson es ahora una chica traumada y atormentada. — ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

Antes de que Gwen respondiera, el color de los focos de luz cambió de un azul marino a un rojo sangriento. Una terrorífica y familiar voz para Gwen Tennyson se escucha por todos lados. Y los espejos reflejan a un hombre caucásico vestido como un chino mandarín. El Onceavo Doctor reconoce a su viejo enemigo, y descubre que él es el responsable de todo.

"_¡Bienvenidos a la segunda ronda! Consideren esta área como un "campo de juegos" diseñado especialmente para ustedes dos. Por favor, intenten divertirme; y no me decepcionen al fallecer demasiado pronto… Espero que te guste mi nuevo Cuarto de Juguetes Celestial, Doctor, aquí hay juegos mucho mejores que el Trilogic Game_"

La voz se acalla. Gwen Tennyson y el Onceavo Doctor no tienen más opción que sobrevivir al laberinto de espejos.

Entretanto, y muy a diferencia de la terrorífica experiencia que Gwen Tennyson sobrevivió, Amelia Pond despertó en medio de un alegre parque de diversiones, pero ella se decepciona al ver que no hay sin personas, los juegos mecánicos están oxidados y llenos de cuervos, y se escucha la lúgubre canción "Clint Eastwood" de "Gorillaz" como música de ambiente. Mientras deambula por ahí; buscando a alguien o a su marido, Amy piensa que el ambiente es demasiado gótico y adulto para un sitio infantil.

En muy poco tiempo; ella se topa con el Segundo Doctor, que esta buscando a su amigo Jamie. Amy se compromete a cuidar a este Doctor. No será su Doctor, ella piensa, pero prefiere su compañía que a estar sola. Pasan minutos, y Amy se da cuenta de que el pequeñín tiene bastantes, miles de similitudes con su Doctor. Pero él ya no aguanta más a la pelirroja escocesa por sus curiosas y ridículas preguntas.

— ¡Por última vez, Amelia Pond! La regeneración no consiste en construir un capullo como las mariposas. Solo cambio en lugar de morir, y nada más.

— ¿Y nada más? — Amy, incrédula por la información real, dice eso con los brazos cruzados. — Dime; ¿Como cambias? Es algo mágico, o acaso es como el Hombre Lobo.

— Es un proceso biológico de mi gente, y muy difícil de explicar, Amy. Lo vera algún día, pero; eso significara que mi "yo actual" perderá su elegante apariencia para siempre. — El Segundo Doctor trata de explicar las cosas, moviendo las manos como un profesor novato. Amy ríe entre dientes por verlo así.

— ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo! Prometo no decirle a nadie. — Amy exige saberlo, como si fuese una niñita curiosa. — ¿Que tan complicado puede ser?

El Segundo Doctor pone cara de enojón. — ¿Acaso usted les dice a todos la función de su Menstruación con muchos detalles?

Amy se detiene, se siente ofendida. — Eso no era precisamente necesario, Doctor.

— Lo siento, pero usted no se detenía. Mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que la "atmosfera tétrica" nos absorba.

— El Segundo Doctor se dispone a correr pero Amy lo detiene, agarrando su chaqueta.

— ¿Y Jamie y Gwen, y mi Doctor? — Amy Pond dice eso, muy molesta y decepcionada de él.

— No creo que nuestros amigos estén aquí, tal vez ellos se encuentren en otro sitio — El Segundo Doctor dice eso, moviendo los ojos por todos lados. —. Si, ellos deben estar en un sitio más bonito y feliz.

Amy mira al tembloroso Doctor y no tarda mucho en descubrirlo. — ¿Tienes miedo? — Amy dice eso, en tono burlón.

— Eso no es cierto… Esta bien, lo confieso, pero es comprensible: ¡Solo mira este lugar! Es desagradablemente enfermizo. — El Segundo Doctor admite que el lugar le da miedo.

Amy abraza al pequeñito. — No te preocupes, mi niñito, yo te protegeré de los fantasmas. — Amy no puede resistirse en decir eso en tono maternal.

El Segundo Doctor siente vergüenza de ese abrazo, e intenta zafarse de ella. Amy confiesa que hizo eso porque lo encuentra muy cómico. Luego de revisar todo el lugar, sin señales de nadie, ambos descubren que las entradas no solo están bloqueadas sino que son inmunes a los efectos del Destornillador Sónico. Amy y el Segundo Doctor intentan salir de cualquier forma posible.

— Amy. He notado que, a diferencia de la joven Tyler, usted no se puso celosa de los otros compañeros de mis encarnaciones. ¿Por qué? — El Segundo Doctor pregunta, mientras revisa su Destornillador Sónico.

— Bueno, justo antes de invitar a mi marido a ese desastroso viaje a Venecia, yo engañe a mi Doctor para que me mostrara el archivo de fotos de sus "previos pasajeros". Estoy desilusionada de que la chica del bikini de cuero no esté aquí. — Amy habla mientras que el pequeño Doctor la escucha. Luego ella se le ocurre otra pregunta. — ¿Oye, puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

— Adelante, Amy, solo espero que no sea otra pregunta tonta. — El Segundo Doctor dice eso, con ojos curiosos.

— No, no lo es, enanito — Amy dice eso, malhumorada pero con humor. —. Mi decima pregunta es: ¿Cómo es posible que tus "otros yos" estén aquí con nosotros? He notado que mi Doctor, incluso ese "Doctor del traje azul" y "él de la chaqueta de cuero negro", parecía sorprendido al verlos juntos. Como si él, o ellos, no se esperaban verlos de nuevo.

El Segundo Doctor se pone pensativo y saca su Flauta Inglesa para tocar una melodía para pensar. — Buena pregunta, Amy… Quizás todos, en nuestras respectivas TARDISes, hemos saltado en una Time Track. Mmm, si, si, eso explicaría que mis "otros yos" estén aquí sin la interferencia de mi gente.

— Aja, capto la idea. — Amy apenas entiende la mitad de lo que él dijo. — ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

El Segundo Doctor no pierde los estribos, pero está cansado de oír tantas de las "inteligentes" preguntas de la pelirroja escocesa. — De acuerdo, pero que sea la última.

— He notado que el "ancianito gruñón" es la encarnación más joven, y mi joven Doctor es la más reciente encarnación y la más vieja... ¿Eres solo tú o todos los Señores del Tiempo tienen el "síndrome de Benjamín Button"?

— La "Regeneración" es como una ruleta, Pond, jamás se sabe lo que le toca y hay que conformase con ello… ¿Amy? — El Segundo Doctor se detiene y mira por su alrededor. Él acaba de perder a Amy, y ahora siente pánico. — ¡Oh cielos!

Entonces, el Doctor escucha, muy cerca, los gritos de emoción de Amy Pond… Justo detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Doctor, por aquí!. ¡Mire, un payaso! — Amy, como una niña, señala a un payaso haciendo malabares con unas naranjas, cerca de una carpa de circo.

Al acercarse al misterioso payaso, ambos se dan cuenta que ese payaso es lo contrario a los otros payasos: Lleva sombrero de copa como el Maestro de Ceremonia de cualquier circo, toda su ropa tiene colores oscuros (negro y gris) y lo único colorido que él tiene es su cabello carmesí, sus ojos y dientes amarillentos, y su piel blanca como los espectros.

— Saludos mis adorables victimas, ¡es decir; "espectadores"! — El payaso hace una jocosa reverencia con una macabra sonrisa marcada en su pálido rostro, mientras dice esas palabras con elegancia y locura. — Sean bienvenidos al maravilloso y espectacular parque de diversiones del gran Zombozo el Payaso.

— ¿Y supongo que tu eres ese tal "Zombozo"? Veo que es usted quién decoro este lugar, ¡no me gusta! — El Segundo Doctor se rasca la barbilla al decir eso, y mira por todos lados como si fuera un crítico de la decoración. En ese preciso instante, un cuervo pasa volando cerca de él, asustándolo. ¡Oh mi palabra! Quiero decir; Hola, yo soy el Doctor. Y esta es mi nueva amiga; Amy Pond.

El espeluznante payaso gótico comienza a carcajear, mientras saluda a ambos, estrechándoles las manos con fuerza. — ¡Oh, que enanito tan chistoso! Y que señorita tan jugosa y deliciosa. — Termina de decir eso, sacando la lengua y lamiéndose los labios.

— Gracias, supongo. — Amy ya no le parece tan agradable ese payaso como creía antes. — Disculpe, Señor Payaso-escalofriante, ¿me podría decir en dónde estoy? Acabo de recuperarme de una fuerte resaca y no me acuerdo en donde estacione el auto. — Amy miente y se siente incómoda por la presencia de ese asqueroso payaso.

— Oh, me temo que eso es un secreto — El payaso ríe con perversidad. —. Pero, adentro de la carpa de circo están algunas personas perdidas, como ustedes. Un hombre joven vestido como usted, una colegiala pelirroja que se cree maga, y un idiota con una falda a cuadros.

No pasan ni dos segundos después de oír esas descripciones, y Amy y el Segundo Doctor ya comienzan a sacar deducciones.

— ¡JAMIE! Ese es Jamie.

— ¡Y mi Doctor y Gwen!… ¿Qué es hiciste a mis amigos, payaso? — Amy amenaza al payaso, pensando que él les ha hecho daño a los muchachos y Gwen.

— ¿Sí quieren saberlo, idiotas? síganme y lo averiguaran. — Zombozo el payaso saca un Pogo Saltarín de su bolsillo y, enseguida, el payaso se monta en ella para escapar. El Segundo Doctor y Amy ven como ese payaso brinca y brinca a gran velocidad para entrar a una carpa de circo.

— ¡Santo cielo, escapo! — El Segundo Doctor se siente engañado y da unos saltos de enfado.

— Pues, ¿qué diablos estamos esperando? ¡Vamos, tras él, Doctor! A la aterradora carpa de circo, rápido. — Amy Pond toma la mano del Segundo Doctor y lo lleva hacia su siguiente destino.

Sin dudar, ambos entran a la vieja y desgarrada carpa de circo, que le pertenece a Zombozo el payazo, para averiguar el paradero de sus amigos y rescatarlos.

Las luces de todo el parque de diversiones se apagan simultáneamente, la oscuridad lo envuelve todo; salvo el interior de la carpa de circo que es iluminada por una fuerte luz color sangre. Los cuervos inician su incesante canto.

El show de terror acaba de comenzar.

* * *

><p>Hay paz y un profundo silencio en medio de una selva aparentemente similar a las que hay en Sudamérica o en México. Pero a diferencia de las junglas comunes, una enorme manta de aire frio envuelve todo el lugar, hay nubes grises y vientos gélidos como en cualquier día de invierno.<p>

De pronto, unos gritos irrumpen la paz del lugar:

— ¡SUSAN! ¡SUSAN! ¿DONDE ESTAS, CHIQUILLA?

Son los gritos de un anciano preocupado por su nieta y desesperado por encontrarla, es el Primer Doctor. Y no está solo, lo acompaña un joven caballero elegante de vestimentas victorianas y cabello ondulado, es la misma persona pero en una futura encarnación; el Octavo Doctor, lo acompaña en su búsqueda de su nieta.

Ambos están desesperados buscando a su querida nieta, pobre e indefensa. Ellos están tan concentrados en su búsqueda que no se percatan el movimiento brusco de los matorrales que hay detrás de ellos.

— ¿Sentiste eso? — El Primer Doctor levanta; y sostiene con ambas manos su viejo bastón de madera.

— Estoy en ello, ponte detrás de mí. Ahora. — El Octavo Doctor se prepara para todo, incluso adopta una posición de ataque de su Aikido Venusiano.

Los largos, espesos matorrales se mueven salvajemente, como si alguien o algo corriera desesperadamente hacia donde están ellos. Los Doctores no huyen; ellos se quedan a pelear si el extraño es enemigo, o a ayudar si el extraño es un amigo.

El enigmático ser responsable se revela, es una inofensiva adolecente hispana o latina que se desmaya al verlos. El Primer Doctor no reconoce a esa chica y ni le importa, mientras que el Octavo Doctor inmediatamente cubre el cuerpo de la joven con su chaqueta de terciopelo porque ella se encuentra completamente desnuda.

— Por favor… ayúdenos. — La joven dice incoherencias, mientras sigue inconsciente.

Al terminar de abotonar la chaqueta, el Octavo Doctor carga la chica en su espalda. — Ella vendrá con nosotros. Aquí es demasiado peligroso para ella.

— ¡Es inaudito, no lo acepto! — El Primer Doctor golpea el piso con su bastón. — Hay que buscar a nuestra nieta, no debemos involucrarnos con esta nativa.

— Dudo mucho que sea nativa. ¿No ves los aretes de perlas que tiene en ambas orejas? Quizás esta joven sea una amiga de Ben que fue secuestrada antes de él y sus amigos. Pero lo que no entiendo es; ¿por qué se encuentra desnuda? Es misterioso, y vergonzoso para las mujeres.

El Primer Doctor frunce el seño. — Me importa un comino esta chica. Encontrar a Susan es más importante que ella. ¡Déjala por ahí y sigamos caminando!

— ¡¿Acaso la vida es menos importante? — El Octavo Doctor le grita a su "yo joven". — No podemos dejar a una chica semidesnuda tirada en el suelo como si fuese basura. ¡No! Tenemos que ayudarla. ¿Qué pensaría nuestra nieta si escuchara esas frías palabras que acabas de decir? ¿Eh?

Antes de oír la resignación del Primer Doctor, unos murmullos se escuchan entre los árboles. El Primer Doctor investiga sigilosamente, mientras el Octavo cuida a la chica desnuda. En cuando el anciano cruza unos matorrales para saber el origen de esos murmullos y lo descubre con horror. Él se espanta al ver a una manada de horrendas criaturas ciclopes con tentáculos en lugar de boca, ellos tienen expuesto el cerebro como el estomago, posee tres enormes garras negras en lugar de dedos, su único ojo es enorme y verde con pupila roja.

— Esas criaturas no son amigables después de todo, ¡obvio! — El Doctor murmura eso, mientras los mira a ellos detalladamente al juzgarlos, y porque ellos portan unos subfusiles color rojo que son desconocidos para él.

Afortunadamente para el viejo Doctor, esos alienígenos pasan de largo, como si estuviesen ocupados en otros asuntos. Aprovechando eso, el Primer Doctor se marcha lentamente de ahí, asegurándose de no hacer ruido para atraer la atención de las criaturas alienígenas amarillentas.

Al reunirse con su encarnación futura y la chica desnuda, el Primer Doctor se sienta en el suelo y suspira de alivio.

— ¿Qué fue eso, que paso? — El Octavo Doctor pregunta, al ver la cara pálida de su "yo pasado"

— Tenemos que salir de aquí, jovencito, ya mismo — El Primer Doctor dicta severamente esa orden. —. Llévate a la salvaje desnuda contigo, si quieres, pero será nuestra responsabilidad si le ocurre algo a ella o a nosotros por tenerla en nuestro lado.

Inmediatamente después que el Primer Doctor dijera eso, el Octavo Doctor pone a la chica en su espalda de nuevo y, enseguida, ambos comienzan a correr. Adentrándose más y más en la espesa selva, y sin saber hacia dónde van, los Doctores se encuentran con una descomunal estructura Maya en medio de la jungla. Una enorme, dorada pirámide Maya en medio de la selva, muy parecida al Templo de Kukulkán, es lo que los Doctores encontraron.

— ¡Una pirámide Azteca, justo lo que necesitamos! — Apuntando con su bastón para que su "yo futuro" lo viera, el Primer Doctor exclama de alegría al verla; por su curiosidad en la historia humana.

El Octavo Doctor mira la pirámide con maravilla, mientras la chica hispana duerme cómodamente sobre su espalda. — Sorprendente, sin duda. Pero es Maya, Primero, no Azteca.

— Bueno, Bueno, Bárbara no está aquí para enseñarme su historia… — El Primer Doctor se queja de todo, y a la vez; se preocupa por haber abandonado a sus entrometidos profesores en el planeta Medianoche. Luego, él nota algo brillante y azul en la punta. — ¡¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

— ¡Genial! Has encontrado mi TARDIS. Vamos.

El Octavo Doctor se dispone a subir la pirámide, pero el Primer Doctor lo detiene.

— ¿Como que tú TARDIS, Hmm? ¡Es la mía! - Otra vez, el anciano Doctor se vuelve todo un gruñón.

— ¿Yo sostengo una chica desnuda en mis espaldas y tú quieres molestarme? No tengo tiempo para tener discusiones conmigo mismo. Adiós. — Al terminar, el Octavo Doctor se va, junto con la anónima chica. Dejando al Primer Doctor sin habla.

— ¿En qué me he convertido? En un "joven aventurero enamorado... ¡Santo cielo! — Luego de pensar en eso, el Primer Doctor camina tranquila y directamente a la punta de la pirámide maya.

Pero entonces ocurre lo peor. Los horribles alienígenos ciclopes los descubrieron e inician su ataque. Ellos forman un círculo y rápidamente escupen una pegajosa sustancia verde a los zapatos del Octavo Doctor; haciendo que tropiece y caiga al piso y, al mismo tiempo, tirara a la enigmática chica al suelo; cayendo fuertemente en la cabeza. El Primer Doctor se defiende de ellos, usando su bastón para pegarles, pero los monstruos se abalanzan contra él.

La misteriosa joven despierta precisamente en el peor momento, pero la chica no se asusta de los monstruos como si ella los conociera y enseguida ayuda al Octavo Doctor a despegarse del suelo.

— Oh, mal momento para despertar, chica. — El Octavo Doctor bromea, mientras intenta liberarse de la sustancia viscosa que lo retiene a él al piso de piedra de la pirámide.

Luego de percatarse de que esta semidesnuda y que solo usa un abrigo de terciopelo, su rostro se pone serio. — Ellos odian el sonido. Es la única forma de vencer a esos perros de los Highbreeds: Los DNAliens. — Ella dice eso como si supiera contra lo que está luchando los Doctores en estos momentos.

— Señorita muy pronto tendremos una charla sobre esto. Pero ahora... — Mirando a la chica con sospecha, el Doctor saca su Destornillador Sónico del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo ajusta a su máxima capacidad. — ¡Cúbrete los oídos!

Usando una frecuencia no-letal para no lastimar a la chica, el Octavo Doctor activa su Destornillador Sónico y un fuerte ruido se escucha por doquier. Los alienígenos sienten repulsión del ensordecedor ruido, y se estremecen en el suelo como si el sonido los matara. Horrorizado, el Octavo Doctor se detiene y ve como esas criaturas huyen de él. Totalmente asustados, los alienígenos ciclopes escapan de su asesino.

Solo una persona no le interesaba el bienestar de esas criaturas, el Primer Doctor; que todavía se encuentra pegado al piso y que esta más malhumorado que nunca por ser ignorado.

Luego de liberar al Primer Doctor de la pegajosa baba verde, los tres subieron sin problemas por los escalones de la pirámide Maya hasta llegar a la cima. En cuando ellos terminaron de ascender la pirámide, descubren un pequeño pero majestuoso templo Maya en la cima. Al entrar en ella, los Doctores sonrieron al ver su querida TARDIS y entraron sin pensar.

Al entrar, instantáneamente el Primer Doctor se queja del "cambio de escritorio" del interior de su Cuarto de Control. Esta disgustado. — ¿Pero qué has hecho con mi TARDIS? Me repugna este estilo tan "gótico".

— ¿No te gusta? Oh, lo siento — El Octavo Doctor es sarcástico. —. Francamente, me encanta este estilo de "catedral gótico". Por qué no mejor no descansas en la biblioteca, mientras yo llevo a nuestra nueva e misteriosa chica a una habitación para que descanse.

El Primer Doctor no responde, y mirando con sospecha a la chica, él camina directamente hacia el sofá rojo que hay en esta enorme Cuarto de Control y lee el primer libro que encuentre. Además de que la columna transparente, el Time Rotor, sea tan larga que llega al techo, el techo transparente y que ahora la biblioteca este aquí, El Doctor le extraña que la chica no haya mostrado ningún signo de asombro o sorpresa al entrar y ver el espacioso interior de su nave.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, subir varios escalones y usar el elevador, el Doctor y la chica llegan a una adorable habitación ideal para una adolecente moderna.

— No esta nada mal, nada mal. — La chica le gusta la habitación llena de posters de programas de ciencia ficción.

— Hay ropa en el armario. Bueno; literalmente toda la ropa que existe en la Tierra. Espero que no te moleste que este cuarto le perteneciera a alguien más.

— ¿A quién? — Pregunta la chica, justo después de entrar al armario para buscar ropa cómoda y adecuada para ella.

— A una adorable, y poco teleadicta, chica llamada Izzy Sinclair. Viajo conmigo por una temporada, nada serio. — Justo entonces, el Doctor supo lo que tenia que hacer. — . Apropósito, ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica latina sale del armario, vestida con una bata para dormir color negro con rayas azules en los bordes. Ella sujeta con su mano izquierda nada menos que la chaqueta de terciopelo verde que la ayudo a cubrir sus partes intimas. — No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién soy yo. Perdí mi memoria. — La joven dice eso, como sí tuviera un dolor de cabeza al intentar recordar.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo, amiga — El Octavo Doctor no resiste decir eso por sus experiencias pasadas. —. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar una siesta. Si, quizás tus recuerdos vuelvan al despertar.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué comes que adivinas, niño bonito? Hasta mañana, Doc, y gracias por la chaqueta. — La hispánica chica amnésica se acostó en la cama y, enseguida, está profundamente dormida.

El Doctor sonríe y cierra la puerta al irse como un padre a su pequeña hija. La joven duerme tranquila y pacíficamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien vestido de negro se encuentra cerca de ella, viéndola.

Pero en cuanto el Octavo Doctor estaba a punto de llegar al Cuarto de Control para hablar con su gruñona encarnación pasada, él escucha una débil voz femenina en el aire pidiendo ayuda y gritando "Doctor".  
>El Octavo Doctor voltea pensando que la chica amnésica estaba en peligro, en lugar de eso; se encuentra con una fantasmal aparición de una adolecente vestida completamente de blanco y con un llamativo tatuaje de una paloma en su brazo izquierdo.<p>

Es la misma chica que Kevin conoció en el trasatlántico Titanic justo después de que él despertara, pero a diferencia de él, el Doctor rápidamente reconoce a este ser divino antropomórfico que es la personificación de la Luz y el Orden.

— Que fastidiosa sorpresa al encontrarte a tí en mi TARDIS y justo en el peor momento, White Guardian - El Doctor no está de buen humor al verla ahora. - . No me digas; me invitas a otra ridícula búsqueda de las piezas de la restaurada y mejorada Llave del Tiempo, ¿no? O es solo otra de tus obvias peleas con tu contraparte oscura, el Black Guardian.

— Bueno… — Con todas sus fuerzas, ella trata de darle el mensaje pero él la interrumpe.

— Pensé que su exilio en el Aullante Vacío terminaría de una vez por todas con su estúpida riña, pero no…

— ¡Ya cállate, Doctor! Me agradabas más cuando eras el payaso colorido. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la nueva Llave del Tiempo — La White Guardian dice eso nerviosa, sus manos tiemblan —. Tengo poca energía para darte este mensaje, escucha: Todos ustedes están en serio peligro. Morirán si continúan jugando este juego.

— ¡Pero qué novedad! Jamás lo habría descubierto sin tu ayuda — El Octavo Doctor no le da importancia lo que dice ella. — Ahora me podrías decirme algo que no sepa y que me sea útil, por favor. Si no, te puedes ir.

— Perdóname sí te he decepcionado al volverme frio y calculador al querer usar la vieja Llave de Tiempo para eliminar el Libre Albedrio y después controlarlo todo para así evitar el caos. ¡Pero escúchame: El Cystral Guardian también está implicado en esto, como el Black Guardian! Habrá mucho caos y discordia antes del principio del fin y…

— ¿El Juguetero Celestial y el Black Guardian, juntos? ¡Imposible! — El Doctor no sabe sí reír o enojarse por escuchar algo tan absurdo. — ¿Y qué paso con los otros, me refiero: El Azure Guardian, el Red Guardian, y el Gold Guaridan? ¿Los soberanos Guardiánes del Tiempo están aquí; todos juntos tomando Té y comiendo galletitas?

El humor sarcástico del Doctor se desvanece al ver al omnipresente White Guardian comenzando a llorar como si algo terrible ocurrió en su hogar. — El Espacio Calabi-Yau, todo el Six-Fold-Realm fue conquistado por fuerzas oscuras extranjeras. Se llevaron a todos. — La White Guardian tose, está muy débil para completar sus frases.

— Inaceptable, esto tiene que ser una broma. — El Octavo Doctor se pone nervioso, retrocede unos pasos por el shock. — ¡Se supone que ustedes son dioses cósmicos! ¿Quién o que ha sido capaz de dominarlos? ¿La "nueva" Llave de Tiempo está segura? ¿A que le temes tanto para pedirme ayuda? ¡Respóndeme!

La White Guardian se desvanece antes de poder responderle, dejando a un solo y nervioso Octavo Doctor.

Entretanto, la chica amnésica despierta, abre súbitamente los ojos al recordarlo todo. Ella es, por así decirlo, la "reina de su propio mundo" y ella siempre consigue lo que quiere sin importar el costo, sin embargo ella ahora siente que algo le falta. En cuando se levanta de la cama para escapar, ella nota un frio aire de cementerio rodeándola, y toda la habitación se oscurece.

— ¡Despierta, despierta!… Elena Validus. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. — Una fría, bromista y femenina voz se escucha en el aire, saludando y nombrando a la chica. — Hubo una falla en el Time Scoop, eso ocurrió porque eres, o eras, dos personas: "La Reina Chip" y "tú". No te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar si me ayudas.

— ¿Quién eres? — Elena intenta hacer algo para escapar o luchar, pero descubre con horror que desaparecieron todos los Nanochips de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a ser 100% humana.

Luego, Elena parpadea y enseguida su pregunta es respondida al ver a una siniestra adolecente gótica, cómodamente sentada al borde de la cama. La gótica chica usa unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, camisa negra de manga corta sin tirantes, botas militares, unas pulseras con picos en ambas manos, y un peinado corto con flequillos. En su brazo derecho hay un alucinante y aterrador tatuaje de un cuervo. Lo único realmente diabólico en esta chica son sus profundos ojos rojos.

— ¿Que quien soy yo? — Pregunta eso con irónica. — Yo soy como tu ángel guardián, pero más Cool y bien Dark. Yo soy la personificación de la Oscuridad y el Caos: Soy la Black Guardian, y sí obedeces en todo lo que te dijo, yo te daré lo que realmente quieres y que te es difícil de conseguir: "Una vida normal", una verdadera y humana vida normal junto con tu amado Ben Tennyson. O tal vez, quieras ser la "Reina de todo" y que Ben sea tu rey. Eso es mucho mejor, más romántico. ¿Qué opinas?

Elena se queda pensativa. Por un lado: Ella tiene poderes casi ilimitados por los Nanochips y fácilmente puede conseguir lo que sea, incluso obtener el corazón de Ben y la muerte de Julie. Pero por otro: Ella quiere volver a sentir el calor del sol o la brisa del viento en su rostro, a saborear la comida: Lo qué Elena realmente desea con toda su alma es recuperar sus sensaciones y sentidos humanos... que tristemente; ella muy lentamente perdió al aceptar ser el huésped de la Reina Chip, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Elena termina de reflexionar. — ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para tener a Ben a mi lado?

La Black Guardian sonríe, como si consiguió controlar el arma ideal para derrotar a esa odiosa blanca contraparte suya. Entonces, ella dicta la orden a su nueva subordinada o esclava; Elena Validus. Elena hará lo que le digan sin dudar; solo para cumplir su más profundo deseo.

La Black Guardian dice lo siguiente con malicia:

— Es muy simple… acércate y te diré.

Al acercarse a ella, Elena Validus escucha detalladamente todo lo que la Black Guardian le susurra al oído. Al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad invade la habitación.

* * *

><p>En un lugar completamente desconocido, solo hay oscuridad, tinieblas y el fresco aire de la venganza hasta que un estallido de humo color rosa emerge del piso. Al disiparse, revela a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un hábito de monje. El enigmático hombre no esta solo, lo acompaña una joven mujer de cabello plateado y vestida como un vestido sin mangas morado y una tiara negra. La mujer podría lucir normal si no fuera por las orejas de elfo y ojos color violeta.<p>

El hombre con ropa de monje enciende las luces. Revelando una habitación circular, decorada al estilo de una iglesia antigua hecha de piedra, hay gárgolas como decoración en la punta de cada pilar. Lo único que realmente llama la atención en este lugar es que hay una consola instalada en el medio, como si fuese el Cuarto de Control de una TARDIS.

— ¡Impresionante! — Dice eso la chica, antes conocida con el alias de "Sam Caster", mientras toca una de los pilares. — Pero, ¿por qué hace frio? Me congelo.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! — El Señor del Tiempo conocido como "Mort Bretram" dice eso como si se sintiera ofendido, pero luego se calma y adopta una alegre sonrisa. — Mi querida Charmcaster, te lo diré: "La venganza no quema, congela" Y yo he vivido un eterno infierno congelante, he sufrido derrota tras derrota por culpa del Doctor. No lo tolerare más.

Luego de decir eso, él abre un compartimiento secreto de su consola y coloca ahí una pequeña esfera brillante llamada "Sub-Energía" para restablecer totalmente el poder de su TARDIS para que funcione el Circuito de Materialización. Los tubos de metal, que hay dentro de la columna de vidrio llamada "Time Rotor", comienzan a subir y bajar constantemente.

— Oh, entiendo. — Charmcaster menea la cabeza, pensando que era una broma. — ¿Ahora qué?

El Señor del Tiempo ríe. — Paciencia, paciencia, querida. Muy pronto, yo mismo voy a resucitar a tu padre en agradecimiento por su generosa ayuda y agradable compañía, pero primero; tenemos que ir a la Estación Científica. Ushas se pondrá de mal humor si llegamos tarde.

— Okey, lo que sea por un amigo. Pero, ¿sinceramente no veo por qué tanta importancia en estos dos tubos de vidrio? — Charmcaster saca de su bolso mágico un par de tubos de ensayo que contiene muestras de ADN de Gwen y Kevin respectivamente.

El hombre vestido de monje mira esos tubos con desinterés y hace una mueca de asco. — Ni yo. Eso es asunto de Ushas, o "La Rani", como se hace llamar ahora. En mi opinión: Yo habría matado a esas aberraciones genéticas en la primera oportunidad en lugar de tomar muestras de su ADN con sofisticados "Voliticus Biopsis" equipados con tecnológica médica de las Hermanas de la Plenitud, esa desastrosa facción que hubo en Nueva Tierra. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ese no es nuestro trabajo. Ya vámonos. — Al terminar de decir eso amargamente, el hombre pone sus manos sobre los controles de su curiosa consola hecha de piedra.

— Comparto la misma opinión que tú — Charmcaster contiene las ganas de matar a la chica que traiciono su confianza. —. Gwen y su equipo nunca cumplieron su promesa de salvar a mi gente, ellos jamás volvieron a ayudarme a liberar a mi pueblo. Gwen sabrá lo que es perderlo todo, y es una promesa.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de la joven resentida. Sorprendentemente, El viajero del tiempo se acerca a ella para animarla y consolarla, como si ella fuera su propia hija o nieta. — Confiar en alguien con apellido "Tennyson" no es una buena idea que digamos, jovencita. Y Gwen es mucho más mala y peor que su egocéntrico primo: Porque ella es tan poderosa que fácilmente ella puede a tu "reino mágico" y salvarlo, pero ella no quiere porque... a ella no se le da la gana. Ella prefiere estar en su hogar, disfrutar de los beneficios de la fama de su primo, ir a centros comerciales con su lisiada amiga, Emily, y de estar acostándose con Kevin todas las noches que puede. El poder y la vanidad se subieron tanto a su cabeza que, hasta incluso, Gwen se disfraza como una gata negra para combatir al crimen; pero de una forma provocativa y presuntuosa solo para atraer fanáticos, igual que Ben Tennyson. ¡Que vergüenza!

Charmcaster se traga todo lo que el Señor del Tiempo dice, la ira le invade su alma completamente. —. ¿Y sí Gwen es tan poderosa como algunos dicen; por qué no esta encerrada en ese lugar junto con esas criaturas raras? Hmm.

El Señor del Tiempo parece darle un ataque de pánico al escuchar eso. Comienza a sudar. — ¡Olvídate de eso Charmcaster, por favor! Lo que sea que hagan nuestros líderes, Nelson y Vincent, dentro de aquella puerta de hierro no nos incumbe, y es mejor no saberlo. Solo Alégrate de que el tirano y asesino de tu padre este dentro de esas puertas y que jamás salga. — El Señor del Tiempo exhala, y se seca la frente con un pañuelo. Luego, decide cambiar el tema de conversación. —. Le debo mucho a Espurrio, y a ese Zimmerman, por revivirme y darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir. No hay que hacerlos enojar.

— ¡Ups! Casi me olvide de eso — Charmcaster se sonroja de vergüenza y da una pequeña e inocente risa —, yo y mi gente también de debemos tanto al Sr. Espurrio y al Sr. Zimmerman; por derrotar a Adwaita y por salvar a mi pueblo, Ledgerdomain. Gracias a ellos, somos libres. — Termina con un suspiro de alivio y alegría. — Oye, después de entregar estas muestras de ADN a esa "Ushas", ¿podríamos visitar mi tierra natal; aunque sea por unos días? ¡Por favor! — Charmcaster hace suplicas como una niña, y hace ojitos de perrito tierno.

— Me temo que no, querida. Y para serte franco, es más seguro estar aquí que afuera. Lo siento.

Charmcaster baja la cabeza y suspira con tristeza. — Oh, entiendo. —. Sin embargo, ella lo mira con ojos llenos de odio e ira.

— Pero… — El Señor del Tiempo cambia bruscamente de humor a uno alegre y algo paternal. Enciende el sistema de música y coloca la canción "_Do You Really Want To Hurt Me_" (de "Culture Club") para que el ambiente "frío religioso" no le sea tan incomodo para su amiga. —…cómo Ushas y su extraño amigo albino de ojos rojos están tan ocupados en experimentar con un, como digamos: "espécimen orgánico artificial", que antes era la guardiana de un planeta que solía llamarse "Primus" hasta que fue conquistado por los Moroks — El Señor del Tiempo tose y luego manipula los controles de su TARDIS —. ¿Por qué no mejor tomemos juntos un descanso y visitemos "Yawatacsip"? O como es conocido por sus adorables nativos con el nombre de…

La bruja sexy de cabellos plateados chilla de alegría y abraza a su amigo con fuerza. — ¡"LEDGERDOMAIN"! ¡GRACIAS, MORTIMUS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

— De nada, amiga — Mortimus disfruta de ese abrazo, pero no de una forma sensual sino igual que un padre que abraza a su hija. —. Confía en mí, yo soy el Monje.

Ahora mismo: El Monje y su adorable Charmcaster se toman un merecido descanso antes de efectuar su rencorosa y agria venganza a aquellos que arruinaron sus vidas. Al Igual que muchos quienes participan en este misterioso y peligroso juego en estos momentos.

**"**_**Fin del episodio 5**_**"**

* * *

><p><em>¿Aún siguen con la boca abierta? Muy bien. Pues, preparense lectores porque lo mejor ya viene. Uno de nuestros héroes perderá más de lo que él se imagina, en el siguiente episodio:<em>**_ "...A una peligrosa trampa"  
><em>**

**_Notas del autor:_**

* Francamente yo creo que cuanto el Doctor se reune con sus encarnaciones pasadas, ellos recuperan temporalmente los recuerdos de todos sus encuentros pasados. Eso explicaría por qué el Primer Doctor recuerda los eventos de "The Three Doctors" por mencionar y describir la apariencia y tamaño del Segundo Doctor antes de encontrarse con él en la Tumba de Rassilon en "The Five Doctors".

* Estoy al tanto que el concepto de la estructura del Multiverso son muy diferentes en ambas series: En "Rise of the Cybermen" el Doctor afirma que el viaje inter-dimensional es imposible después de la extinción de su gente y que los universos están bloqueados por "muros" y separados entre un espacio blanco llamado "el Vacío", sin embargo en "The Forge of Creation" (De Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) el Profesor Paradox confirma que no hay fronteras entre universos y que se pueden viajar entre ellos por medio del Mapa de la Infinidad. Mi explicación: Imaginen que la "realidad de Ben" como la "realidad de El Doctor" son como "dos bolas de cristal" que dentro de ellas esta todo; desde la Tierra Original hasta realidades alternas y universos paralelos. Pero, obviamente: Cada "multiverso" que existe esta separado entre sí por el Vacío. En el siguiente episodio uno de los Doctores explicara el hecho que ambos multiversos estén ahora conectados durante esta peligrosa aventura.

* El especial "_Ben 10/Generator: Rex: Heroes United_" también me sirvió de inspiración en mi historia (Especialmente en que Ben piensa y se preocupa de la seguridad de sus amigos en cuando se encuentra solo en un lugar extraño). Obviamente, ese especial se encuentra, cronológicamente, después de mi historia. Ya que, en ese mismo especial, Ben menciona que ha estado en muchas Tierras Paralelas (Aunque, no sé si Ben decía la verdad o estaba fanfarroneando) y en "Ben 10.000 Returns" él recién aprende sobre el tema de las líneas temporales alternas y del viaje entre ellas.

* El paradero de Jamie McCrimmon será revelado muy pronto. No se decepcionaran.

* La teoría del Quinto Doctor sobre los taquiónes, es un homenaje a la novela grafica "Watchmem"

* En mi opinión: Yo creo que perder a sus padres en un divorcio y ver morir a su hermano es un miedo mucho, mucho más creíble para Gwen Tennyson; que perder la humanidad e ir forzosamente a Anodyne, como lo muestran varios Fan-Fics que he leído. Para aquellos que no lo notaron: Gwen se masturbo durante su baño en tina mientras ella pensaba en Kevin Levin, esa "escena de adultos" es una alusión a los Libros Virgin que publicaban historias originales de Doctor Who, pero con temas maduros y algo controversiales.

* La morsa, el carpintero, y Humpty Dumpty (El marinero) son personajes del libro "Through the Looking-Glass"

* Aunque el Doctor jamás dijo a Amy y Rory sobre el ciclo de regeneración, en pantalla durante "Series 5", la regeneración es aludida varias veces durante "Series 6". Incluso en "The Impossible Astronaut", pese a que ambos se vieron muy sorprendidos por el "ya saben que", Amy y Rory parecían comprender el concepto de la regeneración, ya que ellos jamás le preguntaron a River Song sobre lo que le ocurrió a su Doctor en el "Lago Silencio" ni lo de el misterioso brillo dorado.

* El hecho de que Elena Validus ya no sienta nada, ni dolor ni placer por aceptar a los Nanochips; es la mejor explicación de por qué ella se volvió una psicópata en "Ultimate Alien".

* La razón de que Gwen y kevin despertaran con un terrible dolor de cabeza, es porque mientras ellos dormían, el Monje y su asistente Charmcaster tomaban muestras de su ADN para los experimentos de la Rani

* Todos los Señores del Tiempo que aparecen en mi historia, fueron informados o lucharon en la masacre de la Ultima Gran Guerra del Tiempo.

* Sinceramente; me divertí mucho en convertir a los White y Black Guardians en chicas.

**_Referencias y curiosidades de Doctor Who._**

* El que el Décimo Doctor sintiera un escalofrió justo cuando su séptima encarnación recibie un disparo. Es similar a lo que paso con el Sexto Doctor, mientras su segunda encarnación es torturado por los Sontarans en "**_The Two Doctors_**"

* El Quinto Doctor y Decimo Doctor se encontraron en "**_Time Crash_**". El Quinto Doctor sigue disgustado por los eventos de la novela "**_Cold Fusion_**".

* Roz Forrester y Chris Cwej fueron acompañantes del Séptimo Doctor en sus últimos años, ambos debutaron en la novela "**_Original Sin_**".

* "Los Adjudicators", o "el Gremio de los Adjudicators", es una organización fundada para difundir la ley entre las colonias humanas de la galaxia. Es introducida en "**_Colony in Space_**"

* La Terrible Zodin fue mencionada en "**_The Five Doctors_**".

* Los Ice Warriors debutaron en "**_The Ice Warriors_**", y su estricto código de honor es notable en "**_The Curse of Peladon_**".

* Colin McLaren apareció en "**_The Highlanders_**".

* Las Carrionites aparecieron en "**_The Shakespeare Code_**".

* Los Nimon debutaron en "_**The Horns of Nimon**_", y los Minyans en "**_Underworld_**".

* El Juguetero Celestial debuto en "**_The Celestial Toymaker_**". El apodo "Mandarín" es una referencia a "**_The Nightmare Fair_**", el estilo de tortura es un homenaje al Audio-Drama "**_Solitaire_**", y el que el Juguetero Celestial sea uno de los Guárdianes del Tiempo es revelado en la novela_ "**Divided Loyalties**"._

* Amy Pond, técnicamente, vio a todos los compañeros del Doctor en el segundo especial "_Meanwhile in the TARDIS_". La chica en bikini de cuero es Leela, antigua compañera del Cuarto Doctor.

* Una Time Track, ("pistas del tiempo" que podrían desviar el curso de cualquier máquina del tiempo, incluso cruzar otras líneas temporales, tanto pasadas como futuras) fue introducida en "**_The Space Museum_**" y una "ambulancia Chula" viajo en una de ellas en "**_The Empty Child_**".

* Izzy Sinclair es una compañera del Octavo Doctor que aparecía en los comics de "Doctor Who Maganize"

* El Octavo Doctor perdió su memoria en "_**Doctor who: The TV movie**_", en la novela "_**The Ancestor Cell**_", y en el audio-drama "**_Orbis_**"

* La Llave de Tiempo y el White Guaridan fueron introducidos en "**_The Ribos Operation_**". El Black Guardian en "**_The Armageddon Factor_**". El Espacio Calabi-Yau y el Six-Fold-Realm fueron mostrados en la novela "**_The Quantum Archangel_**" como el lugar en donde reinan los dioses cósmicos. La destrucción de la Llave de Tiempo y el Aullante Vacío son referencias al Audio-Drama "**_The Key 2 Time - The Chaos Pool_**". Sin embargo, la Llave fue restaurada; ya que es reunida por el Séptimo Doctor en el cómic "**_Time & Time Again_**".

* La Rani hizo su debut en "**_Mark of the Rani_**" y es una renegada "Dama del Tiempo".

* Las Hermanas de la Plenitud, las monjas gato, aparecieron en "**_New Earth_**". Al igual que el planeta Nueva Tierra.

* El Monje, o "The Meddling Monk", apareció por primera vez en "**_The Time Meddler_**", lo del "infierno congelado" es una referencia a su estadía en el planeta de hielo en "**_The Daleks' Master Plan_**". Su alias "Mort Bretram", su verdadero nombre "Mortimus" y el interior de su TARDIS son alusiones a la novela "**_No Future_**". (Varios elementos de esa novela los rehusé en la última parte de este "episodio")

**_Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10._**

* El llamado "Campo de Mana" es un medio de comunicación entre las Anodites, fue aludido en "**_Girl Trouble_**".

* Winston debuto en "**_The Creature From Beyond_**".

* En "**_Inferno_**" se revela que Gwen es claustrofóbica, y en "**_Vengeance of Vilgax_**" que le teme a las arañas.

* El planeta "Mykdl'dy" y el templo de los colonos Necrofriggian blancos aparecieron en "**_Map of Infinity_**".

* Zombozo el Payaso fue visto por última vez en "**_Hit 'Em Where They Live_**" (Se recupero de su miedo a la Gwen Anodite)

* Para Elena Validus, esta historia ocurre después de "**_Revenge of the Swarn_**"

* Charmcaster es una villana recurrente y archinémesis de Gwen Tennyson, pero en "**_Where the Magic Happens_**" se reforma y ella regresa a su tierra natal, YahwahTacsip, y se queda atrapada ahí para luchar contra Adwaita.

* La fuente de poder conocida como "Sub-Energía" fue introducida en "**_Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10_**"

* Cuando el Monje dice "Gwen se disfraza como una gata negra para combatir al crimen" es una alusión al alter ego que Gwen adopto en "**_Lucky Girl_**" y, brevemente, lo volvió a usar en "**_Time Heals_**".


	8. Episodio 06

**Episodio 6**

**(_El camino fácil y directo_)… ¡A una peligrosa trampa mortal!**

Los Plomeros, la fuerza policial intergaláctica más respetada y poderosa en el universo de Ben Tennyson, ahora mismo están teniendo algunas "pequeñas" dificultades… Es mentira: ¡Uno por uno; Los Plomeros están siendo masacrados! Esféricas naves espaciales aterrizaron en cada cuartel general o academia que existe en la galaxia y las destruyeron en cuestión de segundos, luego, los invasores se robaron toda la tecnológica que había y después se marcharon para cazar a más plomeros.

Ellos así hasta acabar con cada miembro de los Plomeros que hay en este universo.

Dos horas después... Los invasores han acabado con todos los Plomeros, grandes héroes espaciales ahora son cadáveres flotando en el frio espacio exterior, sus naves y sus puertos espaciales fueron convertidos en cenizas y chatarra.

No hay más Plomeros; todos ellos están muertos, excepto...

El Magister Terry es uno de los pocos Plomeros humanos sobrevivientes, aparte de Max Tennyson (Que su paradero actual es desconocido, al igual que sus pupilos y su nieto; El Portador de el Ultimatrix), que continúan en la lucha, una lucha que la mayoría de los humanos en la Tierra no saben e ignoran; como siempre.

Los supervivientes de la carnicería se encuentran ocultos dentro de una estación de comunicaciones intergaláctica perteneciente a pequeño alienígena reptil llamado "Lu". En la Luna de la Tierra.

En el sótano de ese lugar es donde se oculta ahora el último escuadrón de Plomeros en la Vía Láctea.

— ¡Escuadrón Alfa! ¡Escuadrón Kappa! ¡Alguien que responda, maldita sea! — Un Plomero de raza humana, afroamericano con pocas canas blancas en la parte superior de su cabeza, el Magister Robert Terry usa su Insignia para comunicarse con sus camaradas en un vano intento de pedir ayuda.

Sin tener señal, causado por frustración de no poder hacer nada; Terry tira su insignia al suelo mientras que su escuadrón, consistido solo de doce Plomeros, espera su inevitable fin con la frente baja en señal de vergüenza y temor.

— Magister han acabado con todos los nuestros y no hay comunicación con el exterior. — Un joven Plomero alienígena de piel verde está asustado, ya aceptando la derrota y el final.

Terry finge no haber oído eso, y mira al joven con penetrantes ojos. — ¡Nunca diga eso, soldado! Tenemos muchos problemas ahora como para perder la esperanza.

El joven Plomero no dice nada, solo asiente. Pero eso no cura sus preocupaciones y temores.

De pronto, alguien comienza a gritar:

— ¡Tengo mucho miedo! — Lu, el guardia de seguridad de esta instalación de comunicaciones intergaláctica, tiembla del miedo con las manos sobre su cabeza. — Si destruyen esta base, la Tierra estará indefensa ante los invasores. ¡Estamos condenados! ¡Estamos condenados! ¡Estamos…

— ¡Contrólese, Lu! — Terry abofetea al nervioso alienígeno renacuajo. — No dejaremos que ellos ganen. Somos Plomeros; no dejaremos que unos grotescos alienígenos nos venzan fácilmente.

Terry intenta despertar el coraje que lleva durmiendo en el interior de los corazones de cada miembro de este escuadrón, más Lu, tristemente se necesitaran mucho más que palabras para hacerlo.

Para complicar las cosas, unos golpes se escuchan desde afuera seguido por una enorme explosión, como si una nave acaba de aterrizar y atacara a todos los robots de seguridad que protegieron el área exterior.

En este momento, gritos de guerra recorren toda la estación de comunicaciones intergaláctica:

"¡_Sontar-HA, Sontar-HA, Sontar-HA,_ _Sontar-HA, Sontar-HA!_

— ¡Ya están aquí, los monstruos han aterrizado! — El Plomero alienígena de peinado mohicano saca su pistola y se la apunta a su cabeza. — Fue un gusto luchar a su lado, Magister Terry.

Con cobardía y ojos llorosos, el alienígeno verde de peinado mohicano se prepara para jalar el gatillo. El Magister Terry mira horrorizado lo que su soldado pretende hacer e intenta detenerlo.

— ¡TACK, NOOOOO! — Robert Terry intenta detenerlo, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde.

El sonido fuerte de un disparo es lo que en estos momentos recorre en toda la estación de comunicaciones intergaláctica.

Tack, un joven alienígeno que ingreso a los Plomeros solo para emular a su héroe, acaba de fallecer. Lu, igual que los otros Plomeros restantes, se encuentra aterrados mientras que se escuchan disparos y explosiones desde afuera.

Los invasores ya han penetrado el escondite, y solo es cuestión de minutos para que los encuentren.

Robert Terry aún no ha perdido la voluntad de luchar, aún no. A pesar que sus cadetes ya la perdieron al ver el cadáver del Plomero Tack tirado en el suelo.

De pronto el techo de metal de donde están ellos explota y, de un agujero que se formo en la explosión, varios soldados con armaduras azules aparecen y rápidamente rodean a los Plomeros, apuntándoles con sus armas. Algunos Plomeros prefieren morir luchando que vivir como prisioneros; por eso algunos disparan para intentar acabar con ellos antes de que ellos acaben con todos el escuadrón. Pero no pasa nada, sus armas están trabadas e inutilizadas por un campo de fuerza invisible que colocaron los invasores antes de aterrizar.

Hay invasores por doquier, y uno de ellos se saca su casco y revela una grotesca cabeza color marrón-gris, calvo con pequeños ojos pero amenazantes, una ligera barbilla junto con una enorme voz que hace eco con un tono de un respetuoso líder militar de la Tierra.

— Yo soy el Mariscal Stok, líder de la octava flota de batalla Sontaran. Mejor conocido como "Stok: El verdugo sin piedad". — Diciendo eso con alta megalomanía militar, el Mariscal Stok emite aquellas palabras mientras mira a Terry y a su escuadrón como si fuesen insignificantes juguetes que él fácilmente puede destruir. — Ríndanse ante el glorioso poder del majestuoso imperio Sontaran, o sufrirán las terribles consecuencias.

A diferencia de las armaduras de sus tropas, y por tener un rango más alto, Stok tiene una placa con siete diamantes en la parte izquierda del cuello de su armadura, y en la parte frontal de su casco posee el notable emblema del Imperio Sontaran.

Los Plomeros jamás han visto o enfrentado a una especie como esta, pero Robert Terry no se inmuta ni se acobarda por su superioridad.

— ¿Y qué me harán si no me rindo? ¡Eh! — El Magister Terry se acerca sin miedo a ese Sontaran, subestimándolo por su pequeña estatua. Después, Terry lo mira desafiantemente. — Tú eres solo un enano, cara de caca.

Stok levanta el pecho, disgustado por lo que oyó. — ¡Cómo se atreve hablarme de ese modo, anciano!

Al contrario de su líder: Todos los jóvenes Plomeros, más Lu, sienten un escalofrío en su columna luego de escuchar la estruendosa voz del Mariscal Stok.

— Eso dije, Hobbit. ¿Y qué? — El Magister Terry disfruta de sus propios chistes, luego con su mano empuja al Mariscal Stok en señal de intimidación.

El Mariscal Stok no tolerara ni un minuto más a ese insolente y enseguida saca una varilla negra de su bolsillo y le apunta a la rodilla de Robert Terry. Rápidamente un rayo sale de esa varilla; causándole un fuerte dolor en la pierna de Terry.

— ¡Maldita sea, hijo de puta extraterrestre! — Terry grita de dolor al caer al suelo.

Al contrario de su líder: Todos los jóvenes Plomeros, más Lou, sienten un escalofrío en su columna luego de escuchar la estruendosa voz del Mariscal Stok. — ¡¿Que decías de mi aspecto, insolente humano? ¡Los Sontarans somos perfectos en el campo de batalla! — Stok le escupe en la cara del humano Plomero, seguido con un puntapié en su cadera.

— ¡Cobarde, eso es lo que eres: Un cobarde! — El Magister Terry no podía rendirse así como así, sería como una falta de respeto a sus camaradas caídos. — Te crees muy valiente pero atacas a mis cadetes Plomeros como toda una niñita cobarde. ¡Perdedor!

Los insultos del humano colmaron la paciencia del Mariscal Stok y su tropa, sin embargo, y en lugar de matarlo, el Sontaran desafía al humano a pelear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—… Y, ¡¿aceptaras el reto, humano, o serás tú realmente la "niñita cobarde"?

Confusos, el escuadrón de Plomeros está dudando si el desafío será limpio y sin trampas, pero Robert Terry acepta el desafío fácilmente, pero sin saber exactamente lo que le pasara a él y su equipo si pierde.

Las tropas Sontaran se reúnen alrededor de los dos guerreros para formar un círculo. En medio de ese círculo de Sontaran, constituido por los alienígenos más feos que los Plomeros hayan visto, Stok y Terry se preparan para pelear.

— ¡Este es un combate libre sin armas, si hacen trampa; ambos guerreros morirán en una ráfaga de disparos! — Un soldado Sontaran dicta las reglas con firmeza, confiado de que su líder ganara el desafío y matara al humano.

Ambos se encuentran en posición de combate, de frente a frente, mirándose desafinadamente y compartiendo gestos e insultos. De pronto; Stok salta sobre el humano, tratando de estrangulando con sus rechonchos brazos de músculos.

Terry, sintiente como la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y de cómo su tráquea es aplastada lenta y dolorosamente. Los jóvenes Plomeros miran cómo su líder es derrotado.

— Tu puedes hacerlo, Terry. — Lu se arma de valor para decir eso, estando acorralado a una esquina por seis Sontarans apuntándole a él con sus armas láser. — ¡Yo sé que puedes vencerlo!

El pequeño guardia de seguridad pudo haber continuado si no fuera porque un Sontaran lo noquea, dejándolo inconsciente o muerto.

Los otros, que solían ser aspirantes a Plomeros con honor, ahora miran cobardemente como su líder es liquidado en combate.

El Magister Robert Terry fue derrotado, o pudieron haberlo derrotado sí no fuera porque Terry hizo una maniobra de escape: Él le da un fuerte codazo en las costillas y, en cuando el Mariscal Stok afloja sus brazos por culpa del dolor, Terry se libera de los brazos de Stok y enseguida, por venganza, con una técnica de Taekwondo él le rompe una rodilla.

Mientras Stok "El verdugo sin piedad" se toma un tiempo para ver su dolorida rodilla, el Magister Robert Terry recupera el aliento

Gracias al tecnológico traje de Plomero que Terry lleva puesto, o mejor dicho: Gracias a su "armadura de protección" para Magisters de alto rango que les otorga una fuerza sobrehumana en caso de emergencias, logro escapar de una muerte segura.

A los jóvenes Plomeros les regresa su esperanza cuando ven a su líder triunfante, pero aún continúan viendo el combate en silencio y en custodia de los terribles Sontarans.

El Mariscal Stok es demasiado orgulloso como para ser vencido por un ser humano en su propio combate y en frente de su propio escuadrón elite de Sontarans. En un intento desesperado, Stok se levanta y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a Terry directamente en el pecho.

A diferencia de los ataques anteriores, este puñetazo es letal porque Stok activo el amplificador de fuerza que tiene oculto en ambos guantes, durante el momento que usaba un Rectificador del Tejido para curar su pierna rota.

El golpe fue tan intensificado que envió a Terry hacia el otro lado del la habitación, chocando violentamente contra el muro de metal.

Los Sontarans celebran su victoria. Los Plomeros lo perdieron todo. El golpe fue más de lo que un humano puede resistir: Destrozo completamente todo el tórax, convirtiendo sus órganos y pulmones en papilla. Matándolo instantáneamente.

Regodeándose en su sádico triunfo, Stok saca su puñal y abre el tórax de su difunto adversario para sacarle el corazón y enseñárselo a su escuadrón como si fuera un trofeo por ganar un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Después, el Mariscal Stok mira a los jóvenes Plomeros y dice:

— ¡Al tener el corazón de su líder solo demuestra una cosa, niños: Ustedes no son mejores que los Sontarans porque ustedes no son Sontarans y su existencia es insignificante!

Los miembros sobrevivientes del escuadrón Épsilon, liderados por el ya difunto Magister Robert Terry, no responden. Únicamente emiten un grito de batalla mientras intentan enfrentarse a ellos una vez más, para vengar la muerte de su líder y amigo.

— ¡Patéticos soldaditos de juguete! — Strax, el comandante del este escuadrón, saca de su bolsillo una de las más letales armas que posee: Una granada de fragmentación.

En cuando el Comandante Strax lanza la granada hacia los Plomeros... les lanzo un destino peor que la muerte. Chillidos de dolor invaden la habitación, seguido por un abrupto silencio. Las moléculas de cada uno de los que recibieron el impacto de la granada fueron separadas entre sí hasta convertirse en la nada misma.

Stok alza su brazo con el puño cerrado y lo agita con fuerza.

— ¡Otra batalla ganada para el glorioso imperio Sontaran! ¡Sontar-HA! ¡Sontar-HA! ¡Sontar-HA! ¡Sontar-HA!

Cada uno de ellos choca sus propios puños mientras saltan y gritan su himno, ganaron otra batalla y eso es lo único que complace a esos lunáticos adictos a la guerra.

Pero de pronto un intenso brillo celeste emerge en medio del sótano, cerca de Stok y Strax. Al disiparse completamente, hay un hombre albino que lleva una armadura de batalla blanca acompañada con una severa expresión de inmodestia y maldad impregnada en su rostro.

— Pero qué vulgar muestra de barbarismo el de ustedes, aunque eso es tan predecible. — El hombre como de unos cincuenta años, cabello albino y elevado, dice eso. Acompañado de dos hombres parecidos a él, pero vestidos con tecnológicas armaduras de combate color blanco similares a la de su jefe lleva, pero inferiores en comparación.

— ¿Quien osa hablarnos de esa forma? — Strax saca su bláster y apunta al extraño. — ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde si no quieres que te fulmine!

Sin miedo, el tipo rápidamente toma el arma y con sus propias manos la destruye en múltiples pedazos.

— ¡Soy yo; Nártu! ¡Imbécil Sontaran! — Nártu tiene los ojos ardiendo de cólera, se avergüenza de estar cerca de alguien inferior a él. — No me provoques, Sontaran, a menos que quieras que mi flota imperial destruya su planeta; Sontar.

— ¡Nártu, de los Moroks! — A Stok se le dificulta ocultar su asombro, está parado justo enfrente a alguien que su imperio a conquistado tantos planetas que rivaliza con otros imperios, como el Imperio Sontaran — ¡Nadie debe interrumpir el triunfo de la batalla! Escuchaste: ¡NADIE!

— ¿Llaman a eso un "triunfo"? — Nártu ríe, al igual que los dos Moroks escoltas. — Que triste. Por cierto: Zimmerman y Espurio quieren que regresen al "planeta de campo de juegos" lo más pronto posible, sus servicios aquí ya no son necesarios.

Los Sontarans se quedaron silenciosos por unos segundos, casi incomodando a Nártu y su escolta de dos Moroks.

A continuación se inicia la disputa:

— ¡Aún nos falta muchos planetas que conquistar, mundos que serán los elegidos para crear millones de nuevos reclutas! — Dice Stok, lleno de ira y orgullo. — Déjanos disfrutar de este débil Universo antes de destruirlo por completo.

— Absolutamente que no, Stok. Este planeta, la Tierra de esta "existencia" es muy valiosa para nuestros jefes. No sé por qué; yo la veo como una bola de barro llena de esos asquerosos monstruos Homo Sapiens — Nártu hace una pausa. —. Además, no les recomiendo conquistar Galvan Prime II. ¿Recuerdan su patético intento de conquistar Gallifrey? ¿Lo recuerdan, verdad?

El Comandante Strax se acerca peligrosamente hacia él, los Moroks levantan sus armas pero su jefe los detiene para escuchar lo que tiene que decir ese Sontaran.

— Mi tropa no cometeremos los mismos vergonzosos errores que han cometido cada Sontaran originario de los siete clanes de mi gente — Strax habla muy calmadamente, algo que no es muy acostumbrado oír en su especie. —. Mi tropa proviene de uno de los mejores clanes de guerreros que hayan existido, más poderosos que los clanes de donde provinieron los Sontarans Linx, Staal y…

— ¡Deja que yo hable, Strax! — El Mariscal Stok interviene, empujando a su comandante lejos. — ¡Eres muy suave con el adversario! ¡Deshonras a mí y a mi tropa con esa actitud débil de mujer! ¡Continua así y te degradaré a enfermero!

— ¡Lo lamento, mi Mariscal! Me pondré mi casco enseguida; no soy digno de mostrar mi rostro.

Strax se coloca su casco y se aleja de su superior. Ahora le toca a Stok continuar:

— Los Sontarans no obedecen órdenes de razas inferiores. Nos quedaremos aquí y seremos los primeros en conquistar dos Universos.

— ¡Eso a mí no me interesa, cara de papa! — Nártu habla con indiferencia y mofa. — Ustedes volverán, ¿o quieren que sus más obstinados rivales se ganen la oportunidad en matar al Doctor, a todos los once?

El escuadrón de Stok se queda mudo por unos segundos, luego comienzan a violentarse. Nártu logro convencerlos.

— ¡Los Rutans jamás tendrán en este honor, solo nosotros! — Todos los Sontarans se sienten ofendidos, enfurecidos por las palabras de Nártu. — ¡EL DOCTOR UNICAMENTE MORIRA EN MANOS DEL PODER DEL GLORIOSO IMPERIO SONTARAN!... ¡POR LA GLORIA DE SONTAR!

Nártu saca un dispositivo Tele-transportador Morok, similar a un "Zune" pero un poco más grande, y en seguida él apunta directamente hacia la octava flota de batalla Sontaran. En segundos, ellos desaparecen en una nube de humo azul-celeste.

Ahora, Nártu y sus guardias se encuentran solos en la estación de comunicaciones intergaláctica. Recorren todos los pasillos, entran a cada habitación que encuentran, pero solo encuentran metal retorcido y maquinas destruidas.

— ¡Estúpidos troles! ¡Es que no saben hacer nada bien, malditos sea! — Nártu enloquece de rabia por el desorden que ellos causaron. — ¡No quedo nada, nada que nos podría ser útil para nuestra raza!

— Pero al menos acabaron con los Plomeros, algo es algo. ¿No? Nos facilitaron el trabajo. — Habla uno de los guardaespaldas de Nártu, pero su jefe no está complacido de lo que oye.

Nártu finge no escuchar a su subalterno, solo lo mira aterradoramente.

— ¿Algún otro inteligente comentario? — Con sarcasmo, Nártu pregunta eso al otro guardia.

Atemorizado, pero ocultándolo bien, el soldado Morok respira hondo y mira a su jefe a los ojos. — ¿Y qué pasara con ese planeta "Galvan Prime II"? ¿Nuestras fuerzas podrán conquistarlo?

— Espurrio y Zimmerman se están encargando de ese pequeño problema ahora mismo. La figura más importante en ese planeta artificial, ese tal Azmuth; que resulta ser en realidad solo un ermitaño con graves problemas de terquedad. Una amenaza, cierto, pero no es digno para un Morok de alta clase como yo. — Con una inquietante e inesperada calma, Nártu expresa estas palabras. — Larguémonos de aquí, este lugar es un cementerio. Ya habrá más planetas que saquear.

Nártu sonríe maliciosamente, mientras que se prepara para tele-transportarse de regreso a… ese mismo planeta en donde están el Doctor y el joven Tennyson.

En cuestión de segundos, los tres Moroks desaparecen. Han abandonado lo que una vez fue una instalación de comunicaciones intergaláctica y que ahora se ha convertido en la tumba del último escuadrón de Plomeros.

* * *

><p>De vuelta al planeta desconocido, Gwen Tennyson y la onceava encarnación del Doctor se encuentran actualmente atrapados dentro de un complejo laberinto de espejos.<p>

El lugar no es lo mismo que uno acostumbra encontrar en una feria o parque de diversiones. Este laberinto de espejos es sumamente tétrico y oscuro; acompañado con ligeras ráfagas de aire frio que hacen estornudar a la pelirroja. En pocas palabras: Parece una caverna llena de diamantes, pero el Doctor lo encuentra sospechosamente similar al laberinto que él en su primera encarnación y su nieta recorrieron en el comienzo de el Juego de Rassilon. Pero aquí hay pasadizos y escaleras que terminan un muro de espejo y a peligrosas trampas.

A Gwen le duelen los pies de tanto caminar y toma asiento en uno de los escalones de una escalera hecha de espejos. El Doctor se sienta a su lado, mientras admira lo fuerte e inteligente que es y de que ella no es de esa clase de chica que se deja vencer fácilmente por un psicópata como el Juguetero Celestial.

Después de quitarse los zapatos, pero aún teniendo sus medias de nylon color negro puestas, Gwen comienza a masajear sus pies para relajar la tensión y para no tener un calambre por si tiene que correr.

Al terminar de ponerse los zapatos, Gwen le cuenta algunas de sus aventuras a su amigo Señor del Tiempo para pasar el tiempo y para distraerla de las traumáticas experiencias recientes que ella tuvo que vivir.

El Doctor escucha atentamente cada una de ellas, igual que un niño que escucha cuentos cerca de una fogata: Sentado a su lado en los escalones de la escalera de cristal, con los codos sobre las rodillas, mirándola fijamente a ella como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que las barritas de pescado con natilla.

—… En un planeta de agua llamado "Piscciss", por segunda vez, Aggregor, un guerrero Osmosian, se apodero de otro segmento del Mapa de la Infinidad. Nos sentíamos frustrados una vez más, pero no fue hasta volver a la Tierra en cuando los problemas empeoraron.

— ¡Oh, eso es malo! — El Doctor la interrumpe, después se siente avergonzado de ello. — Lo siento, Gwen, es que yo también tuve una búsqueda de tesoros más o menos parecida a la tuya. Una vez perdí un segmento de un artefacto antiguo y muy poderoso llamado "La Llave de Tiempo" por culpa de… — El Doctor se queda mudo, como si al tratar de recordar el pasado le doliera ambos corazones. — "viejo amigo"… un viejo amigo que quería usarlos para rasgar y separar la Constelación de Mandusus en una medida desesperada para obtener otro ciclo regenerativo. El pobre casi lucia como un cadáver viviente en aquellos tiempos. Disculpa si te interrumpí, Gwen.

Gwen; lejos de sentirse ofendida, se siente honrada de oír una de las aventuras del Señor del Tiempo. Ella sonríe.

— No hay problema, Doctor. Eres un amigo, sin importar que rostro tengas. — Gwen suelta una ligera risita amistosa que luego el Señor del Tiempo comparte también. Después, la joven Anodite continúa con su relato —. Después de eso, al volver a la Tierra: Un enemigo que creíamos muerto, Albedo, contrato a tres criaturas alienígenas cambia-formas conocidos como "Limax" como un plan de venganza que consistía en hacer parecer que yo, Kevin y Ben nos habíamos vuelto peligrosos, mientras que él aprovechaba la confusión para robar tecnología alienígena para sus propios fines.

— ¿Y qué paso? — Pregunta el Doctor, curioso. — Obviamente Ben salvo el día, pero, ¿exactamente cómo lo hizo?

Gwen mueve su cabeza en señal de negación, con los brazos cruzados. — En realidad, fueron mis amigas Julie y Emily quienes descubrieron el complot de Albedo justo antes que nosotros fuéramos sentenciados a pasar cincuenta años encerrados en El Incarcecon, una prisión para alienígenas criminales. Albedo desapareció, escapo milagrosamente al igual como lo hizo en el Chimerian Hammer, y nosotros seguimos en nuestra misión de detener a Aggregor — Gwen toma una pausa para suspirar, mientras mira sus zapatos con ojos entristecidos. —. Otro interesante día en la vida de Gwen Tennyson, ¡hurra!

Estando sentada, Gwen adquiere una posición fetal y su cara luce deprimida y cansada, como sí no le agradara la vida que tiene. Y el Onceavo Doctor la mira como si se viera a sí mismo, después de sobrevivir los eventos de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo: Solo él y deseando que todo hubiese terminado de otra manera.

— Oh, Gwen. Esto terminara más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Te lo prometo. — Dice eso el Doctor con una voz tan tranquilizadora como penosa, colocando su mano en el hombro de Gwen y dándole unas palmaditas.

Gwen recupera su ánimo. — Perdón, mi cabeza aún da vueltas por lo que paso, las ilusiones me parecieron muy reales. Pero gracias, Doctor.

— No hay de que, eres una buena amiga, Gwenny... — Rápidamente, el Doctor se abofetea a si mismo en la cara. — ¡Ups! Espero que Amy no haya escuchado eso, ella se pondría muy celosa y eso no es nada bueno.

— Ya lo creo. — Gwen ríe suavemente, de pronto algo le vino a su cabeza y pregunta con toda confianza. — ¿Y tu amigo, el de aspecto "cadáver", es un Señor del Tiempo como tú?, ¿cierto?

Por un momento el Doctor se quedo mudo y mira a Gwen fríamente, pero brevemente cambia a una expresión de dolor y culpa.

— Exacto, pero eso eran otros tiempos, ahora solo estoy yo. ¡Si señor! Solo yo, un viejo loco con una caja azul que recorrerá el infinito universo hasta el final de los tiempos. — El Doctor suspira, mientras mira fijamente al techo.

— Lo siento, Doctor, yo no quería… — Gwen coloca su mano derecha en el hombro del Señor del Tiempo para consolarlo.

— No te disculpes. Eso ya paso, hace un largo tiempo, y es hora de seguir adelante. — De pronto, el Doctor se levanta, y con una alegre sonrisa comienza a actuar. — ¡Okey! Jamás salvaremos a nuestros amigos si permanecemos sentados aquí como perezosos sin hacer nada, obviamente porque jamás saldríamos de este laberinto de espejos si continuamos así. ¡Ven conmigo, Gwen!

Esbozando una sonrisa y sintiendo más admiración por este Doctor que antes, Gwen lo sigue para continuar buscando una salida en este laberinto.

Pronto, el par se topan con un callejón sin salida y tendrían que devolverse de donde venían para probar suerte con otros caminos para salir. Mientras que el Doctor analiza los gruesos muros de espejo con su Destornillador Sónico, a Gwen se le ocurre una idea para salir de ese horrible lugar: Destruir los muros de espejos con su propia magia.

Aprisa, ella alza su mano e intenta romperlo con sus poderes al crear múltiples esferas hechas de Mana para arrojarlas al muro de espejo, pero…no pasa nada.

— ¡Imposible! — Gwen se sorprende que el muro no tenga ni un rasguño luego de su ataque de Mana. — ¿Doctor, de qué está hecho estos espejos? Son inmunes a mi mana.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gwen, y ese ruido?... ¡Oh, ya veo! — El Doctor apenas se percata de lo que sucedió, estaba concentrado en analizar las paredes con su Destornillador Sónico. —Lo lamento, Gwen, pero estas paredes nos cien veces mejores que el típico frágil vidrio que usualmente están hechos los espejos. ¡No, no, no! Al parecer están hechos de un material llamado "Exo-Vidrio", o una especie de "metal transparente" porque este material, el Exo-Vidrio, proviene del futuro y se necesitaría más de un misil nuclear como para romperlo y tener "Exo-siete años de mala suerte" al hacerlo.

— ¡Genial! — Frunciendo el seño, Gwen se exaspera porque le aterran mucho los espacios cerrados. — ¡No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, me volveré loca!

El Doctor intenta tranquilizar a su amiga, pero…

— Este laberinto de espejos no es nada, Gwen, intenta escapar de una trampa ideada por casi la mayoría de tus enemigos para luego usarla para reiniciar el universo… Larga historia, te la contare en otro momento — Dice el Doctor con socarronería, por estar algo hastiado de la constante claustrofobia de Gwen. Pero de pronto, él para de hablar como si se percatara de algo que debió darse dado cuenta antes. —. Hablando sobre eso, me pregunto si lo que hice para tapar las grietas en el tiempo estará relacionado con el hecho de que últimamente el Efecto Limitación Blinovitch se haya suavizado por eso y tal sea por eso que las paradojas temporales ya no sean tan desastrosas como solían ser en mi novena vida.

— ¿Eh? — Alzando una ceja de confusión, Gwen ahora sabe cómo se sienten Ben o Kevin cuando ella da explicaciones largas o referencias complejas para ellos.

Ahora, más nerviosa se pondrá Gwen por lo que viene a continuación. Una macabra y muy conocida voz habla:

— Pues, claramente querida tontita, esa es la idea: Que enloquezcas antes de morir — Una voz se escucha desde la nada, el Juguetero Celestial aparece como un reflejo en una pared de espejo. — Hola, Gwen, ¿Me extrañaste?

— ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! — Gwen da unos pasos atrás de temor y con palabras llenas de odio y rencor dice eso. — ¡Toma esto!

Sus manos emiten un resplandor color magenta, Gwen choca sus manos y dice "Eradiko"; enseguida el resplandor que emitía de sus manos se convierte en múltiples cuerdas hechas de Mana que servirán para atrapar al Juguetero Celestial y para acabar con él.

Desafortunadamente para ella, su hechizo no tuvo efecto en él e hizo que las manos de Gwen se lastimaran cuando las cuerdas volvieron de donde provinieron. Entretanto, el Doctor usa su Destornillador Sónico para analizar al perverso Juguetero y enseguida descubre que su captor es solo una ilusión óptica.

El Juguetero Celestial carcajea, mirando a Gwen como si ella fuese una insignificante niñita asustada. — Es muy irónico que digas eso, Gwendolyn, considerando que usted es nada menos que una aberración genética. Un hibrido humano/alienígena que no debería existir. ¡Puaj!

Gwen quedo impactada por el comentario, no dice nada y solo mira con desprecio al Juguetero con ojos llenos de rabia.

— ¿Te has visto en el espejo? A menos que el espejo se rompe en mil millones de pedazos cuando refleja tu vileza, lo que es muy probable en tu caso — El Onceavo Doctor interviene con una pregunta sarcástica, defendiendo a su amiga. — Ella es cien veces mejor que tú, Juguetero.

El Juguetero Celestial mira al Doctor con descontento. — No seas impaciente, Doctor, muy pronto será tu turno.

— ¡Oh No, no, no! — Dice el Señor del Tiempo furiosamente, señalando con el dedo a su viejo enemigo de forma acusatoria. — Ya te he vencido antes, te he humillado en tus propios juegos y con gusto lo volveré hacer pero no incluyas a Gwen ni a nadie más en tus juegos. Solo tú y yo.

— El mismo Doctor de siempre. Siempre defendiendo a sus mascotas humanas. ¡Tan tierno, tan patético! — El Juguetero aplaude al Doctor en señal de burla.

Gwen recobra la conciencia y la confianza al ver y escuchar como el Doctor se enfrenta a ese mandarín usando palabras en lugar de la fuerza bruta. Pero su ira hacia el Juguetero Celestial será potente y devastadora.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mi? — Gwen pregunta, mientras sus ojos brillan tanto que alumbran todo el lugar para solo para intimidar al Juguetero. — ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

— Oh no quiero nada de ti, tonta, solo me divierto. Te crees ser la "chica más poderosa de la Tierra", pero son puras sandeces nada más… — Toma una pausa para reírse de ella. —. Hablando de eso; ¿Por qué tú no haces nada al respecto, dulce Gwendolyn? — Con los brazos cruzados, el Juguetero efectúa esa pregunta con ironía. — Tal vez eso se deba porque la todopoderosa hechicera es solo una vulgar ramera ante mi presencia... ¿¡Te ofendí!? ¡Oh, la niñita va a llorar!

La pelirroja aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes, todo el cuerpo de la chica comienza a brillar de un color magenta en respuesta por los comentarios hirientes del Mandarín.

— ¡Déja de hacer eso, Juguetero! No seré responsable de lo que va pasar ahora. Lo digo muy en serio. — El Doctor intenta terminar esto de una forma pacífica lo más pronto posible.

Pero ya es tarde, el Señor del Tiempo ve como cada parte del cuerpo de Gwen empieza a adoptar un intenso brillo color magenta como si ella estuviese a punto de convertirse en una poderosa y divina diosa. En toda su larga vida contemplando las Setecientas Maravillas del Universo, con amigos o solo, él jamás había visto algo tan bello y magnifico como ella.

Y el Doctor no es el único que se encuentra absorto y asombrado del poder de Gwen, mientras que cada pared espejo que hay cerca de ella comienza a sacudirse violentamente, el juguetero Celestial comienza a inquietarse al verla a ella tan enérgica y sobrehumana.

Pero poco antes que Gwen Tennyson remueva su propia piel para poder ser una omnipotente ser de energía como su abuela y otras Anodites en general, el Juguetero dice:

— Me encantaría charlar contigo, Doctor, y hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, pero tengo que irme: Hay tantos Doctores y personas, y tan poco tiempo para sus vidas terminen en infortunio — Dice eso el Juguetero de forma misteriosa mientras mira temerosamente a la pelirroja, como si su vida peligrara al estar aquí por más tiempo. —. No se preocupen, les dejare algo divertido para que no se aburran en su estadía de por vida en mi bonito laberinto de espejos. ¡Hasta la próxima, ilusos!

Luego de chasquear los dedos, el Juguetero Celestial desaparece en una cortina de humo color azul, como si huyera de la pelirroja que disfrutaba en torturarla de una forma tan cruel como infantil.

El brillo magenta que cubría cada parte del cuerpo de Gwen ahora se desvanece, pero...

— ¡NOOO! — Gwen desquita su frustración al golpear el indestructible muro de espejo en donde hace unos minutos atrás reflejaba la imagen del cruel Juguetero. — ¡No permitiré que ese monstruo se salga con la suya y lastime a alguien más!

— ¡Cálmate, Gwen, es eso lo que él quiere! — El Onceavo Doctor trata de tranquilizar a su amiga. La toma de los hombros y la sacude levemente para hacerla reaccionar. — Al Juguetero Celestial le gusta sacar de quicio a la gente antes de… "eliminarla completamente".

Las palabras del Doctor solo hacen que Gwen se ponga más tensa. De pronto se escucha la canción "_Peek-A-Boo_" (De "Devo") en el aire como música de ascensor, acompañada de fuertes pisadas y unos estruendosos gruñidos.

Inmediatamente, la canción ochentera es acompañada por un mensaje:

_"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¿Realmente creían que los dejaría solos en mi laberinto?_ — El Juguetero ríe alegremente, irritando a este Doctor pero un poco asustado de la joven pelirroja. — _Ambos son los oponentes más inferiores que he tenido y, por eso mismo, morirán ahora mismo. Hasta nunca, idiotas"_

El mensaje del Juguetero Celestial termina con una macabra carcajada.

— ¡¿Ahora qué? — Pregunta Gwen, intentando no perder la calma.

El Doctor no responde y mira por todos los corredores y pasillos, y, para su horror, él ve un enorme monstruo verde que se acerca lentamente hacia ellos. El viajero Señor del Tiempo jamás había visto a una criatura como esta: Piel verdosa y escamosa con manchas color verde oscuro en sus hombros, cuatro piernas de araña, ojos de sapo negros, enormes colmillos que sobresalen su labio inferior, y dos musculosos brazos cuyas afiladas garras como para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

Sin embargo Gwen ya lo había visto antes en sus días de infancia, la criatura es un "Wigsilian Org Beast"; una monstruosidad comúnmente vista en la dimensión-prisión llamada "Null Void" pero ahora se encuentra justo en frente nuestros héroes, recorriendo con mucha dificultad en los estrechos y angostos pasillos del laberinto con solo una cosa en su mente: Matar y devorar.

— ¡Thrasius! — Con un movimiento de manos, Gwen efectúa un hechizo que hace que un campo de fuerza de cristal color magenta para que los proteja a ambos de aquel monstruo alienígena.

La Wigsilian Org Beast finalmente llega en donde están nuestros héroes y comienza a dar poderosos golpes al escudo hasta romperlo con el único fin de devorarlos.

El Doctor no puede hacer nada para razonar con aquella bestia bruta, y Gwen se debilita rápidamente en cuando el monstruo comienza a agrietar el escudo.

— ¿Gwen, te encuentras bien? — El Doctor agarra a su amiga antes de que ella caiga al suelo.

El escudo de Mana comienza a resquebrajarse.

— Nada, estoy bien — Intentando mantenerse de pie, Gwen saca su libro mágico de su bolsillo con una mano mientras que con la otra mantiene el campo de fuerza. —. Pero mi campo de fuerza no resistirá más. Solo hay una opción para salvarnos, pero no será agradable.

— Si esa opción consiste en matar a aquella criatura, por lo tanto nuestra amistad morirá con él. — Dice eso el Doctor, muy seriamente y casi amenazando a la pelirroja. — Nunca me imagine que tú serías capaz de algo como esto, Gwen, es muy…

— ¡No es "esa opción", Doctor! — Gwen lo detiene antes de que él le arrebatara su libro de magia. — Voy a efectuar un hechizo de tele-transportación que nos sacara de aquí ilesos, Pero me producirá una jaqueca al hacerlo. ¡Preparare, Doctor, el viaje será turbulento!

— ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces, Gwen? No es que tenga miedo, claro que no, ¿pero realmente estas segura sobre esto? — El Doctor duda de la efectividad de la autentica magia, como lo ha hecho toda su vida.

— ¡Ya estoy harta de juegos enfermos, y harta de ese desquiciado mandarín! — Gwen dejo todos sus temores y traumas atrás, ahora ella solo piensa en hacer justicia como siempre lo ha hecho. — ¡Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez y salvar a nuestros amigos!

— ¡Oh, Okey! Pero insisto que existen otras formas de viajar que a través de la magia. Como el "Transmat" o en mi TARDIS.

Gwen no responde, solo frunce los labios y mira con mala cara al Doctor para hacerlo callar. El monstruo le queda pocos golpes para destruir el cristalino campo de fuerza.

El libro de magia comienza a brillar y a flotar mágicamente y luego se abre solo para ser leído. Ella hojea las páginas cuidadosamente mientras que el monstruo continúa en destruir el campo de fuerza.

A Gwen ya no le quedan fuerzas para mantener el escudo activo por más tiempo, afortunadamente ella encuentra algo en su libro justo a tiempo. — Este hechizo de emergencia nos servirá: ¡Abeo Exorior!

El Señor del Tiempo abraza a la joven Gwen con fuerza mientras se prepara para experimentar uno de los más insólitos medios de transporte que haya tenido que viajar. Pero antes de desaparecer e ir a "Dios sabe a dónde", el Doctor grita:

— ¡GERONIMOOOOOOOO!

Para sorpresa del Wigsilian Org Beast... sus presas han desaparecido fugazmente como por arte de magia. Enfurecido, el monstruo ruge de hambre y continuara buscando alimento en este laberinto, inclusive si eso le tomara toda su vida al hacerlo.

Finalmente, el Onceavo Doctor y la joven Gwen Tennyson escaparon del peligroso laberinto de espejos. Ganaron un desafío, pero el juego aún no termina.

En algún lugar, en alguna parte en este misterioso planeta, el Juguetero Celestial ha dejado de reír.

* * *

><p>De regreso al planeta desconocido, en el lago del pantano, los peligros jamás cesan para nuestros héroes… Jamás.<p>

El Tercer y Cuarto Doctor se les dificulta creer que están parados enfrente de un plesiosauro vivo que debería estar extinto y que ahora les bloquea el paso a la TARDIS (la que le pertenece al Tercer Doctor) que ahora se encuentra detrás del monstruo. Susan Foreman se tapa su propia boca con ambas manos para no gritar horrorizada por la presencia del monstruo.

Pero Romana, apodada cariñosamente de esa forma por su Doctor, tratara de llegar hacia ellos para salvarlos de la monstruosa criatura cretácica. Aunque, por alguna razón, el dinosaurio se queda quieto mirándolos como si esperara una orden para poder comerlos. Pero sus gruñidos son evidencia más que suficientes para saber que la bestia prehistórica no esperara eternamente a que alguien le dé la orden de saborear el suculento festín.

Pero hay una jovencita en el grupo que se niega a creer la verdad; y prefiere ocultarse en la fantasía.

— ¡Groovy! — Dice Jo Grant con estupefacción e incredulidad por la existencia de la criatura, pensando que es falso. — El robot dinosaurio luce casi real.

— Porque es real, Jo — El Tercer Doctor trata de hablar con ella, mientras que piensa en cómo lograr pasar este enorme obstáculo para entrar a su TARDIS. La cara de Jo se palidece al oír eso. —. No es una de esas imitaciones robóticas que usted ve en el cine, por el contrario; este plesiosauro es un autentico dinosaurio y nosotros, por desgracia, seremos su cena si no hacemos algo al respecto.

— ¡SShhh, Cállense, por favor! — Susan, temerosa, intenta acallarlos. — ¡No hablen ni se muevan, seremos comida de dinosaurio si atraemos su atención…!

A pesar de las suplicas de Susan, el silencio es abruptamente terminado.

— ¡No digas disparates sin sentido, querida Susan! Solo yo tengo ese derecho, no obstante no me gusta abusar del privilegio en exceso — El Cuarto Doctor la interrumpe, vociferando y mirando a la bestia con indiferencia sin temor. —. Un plesiosauro no ataca o devora carne, a menos que le parezcamos muy apetitosos... Además, no creo que a él le guste el sabor de un Señor del Tiempo... ¿O sí? — El Cuarto Doctor bromea, mientras saca muchos objetos de su bolsillo en búsqueda de algo útil que pueda salir de este embrollo.

Obviamente en respuesta de ese innecesario chiste; todos, incluso Susan, miran al Cuarto Doctor con expresiones de antipatía en sus rostros.

Entretanto. Ocultas detrás de unos matorrales no lejos de donde ambas tuvieron una amigable charla de chicas antes, ahora Romana y Julie observan con espanto como el dinosaurio lanza otro potente rugido pero extrañamente se queda quieto sin hacer nada, solo se queda quieto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Romana? No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada — Sintiéndose impotente sin Ship y Ben, Julie solo puede mirar con pavor a los Doctores y las chicas siendo acorralados por el plesiosauro.

— ¡No lo sé, Julie! — Romana se esfuerza al pensar, frotándose las sienes con fuerza para sacar una idea. — Lo único que tengo, además de este bonito traje-pantalón con estampas de limones y este pañuelo de cuello rosa que llevo puesto, solo tengo mi Destornillador Sónico y mi título "Triple primero" de la Academia.

— ¡Genial! — Julie resopla, cínicamente. — ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer, Dama del Tiempo sabelotoda? ¿Noquear al dinosaurio con tu diploma?

Pensando que Romana fue petulante al mencionar su intelecto, Julie responde secamente y frunciendo el seño.

— ¡Disculpa si me encuentro muy asustada como para que mi cerebro produzca una idea... es la primera vez en mi vida que veo un dinosaurio de verdad! — Romana toma una pausa para calmar sus nervios, entonces ella decide usar el sarcasmo en respuesta del ataque verbal de la tenista japonesa. — Y ya que usted es la novia perfecta de un superhéroe, "Gwen Stacy", por qué no contribuyes en algo y dejas de ser una chica inútil. Hmm.

En lugar de responder con un insulto, Julie baja los hombros y mira el suelo en vergüenza.

— Perdóname, Romana, es que esto es demasiado para mí — Julie suspira, entrelazando los dedos. —. Yo no quería...

Romana se compadece de la adolecente, enseguida coloca su mano en el hombro como señal de que acepto su disculpa.

— Descuida, Julie, te perdono…después de todo eres humana. Pero eso no significa que seas inferior a mí, yo sé cómo te sientes — Romana habla con honestidad en sus corazones, Julie jamás se habría imaginado que una chica como ella tendría miedo. —. He visitado tantos planetas llenos de viles criaturas que, a veces, pienso en retornar a Gallifrey.

Romana y Julie se miran entre sí con una ligera sonrisa amigable como si ambas ya dejaron atrás todas sus tensiones e incertidumbres. Y en estos momentos, seguras de sí mismas con el corazón lleno de esperanza y fe, las chicas se preparan para rescatar a sus amigos del plesiosauro.

Pero de pronto, fuertes chillidos se oyen, gritos de animales salvajes a lo lejos ocultos en las nubes. Todos se ponen nerviosos al escucharlos, los gritos son irreconocibles; suenan más o menos como buitres hambrientos deseosos de probar la jugosa carne de su presa.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Julie mira y apunta con su dedo a algo en el cielo que se aproxima hacia el lago del pantano a una gran velocidad.

Romana saca de su bolsillo unos prismáticos para poder ver mejor lo que sea que circula en los cielos.

— ¿Qué será…? ¡Oh, no! — Romana esta horrorizada por lo está mirando ahora mismo. — ¡Corre, Julie, CORRE!

Antes de que la "Dama del Tiempo" agarrara el brazo de la japonesa tenista para escapar, el ruido del batir de alas enormes se escucha más y más fuerte seguido por una enorme sombra negra que se avecina sobre ellas.

Una vasta figura oscura en forma de dragón rápidamente cae en picado, extendiendo sus largas y filosas garras. Raptando a Julie y Romana en el acto.

Pterodáctilos gigantes son los responsables de la captura de la joven Julie y Romana. Las bestias aladas las sostienen a sus presas en sus filosas garras, mientras que Jo Grant y Susan Foreman observan todo con horror y tapándose sus bocas con sus manos.

La joven japonesa lucha por su liberación; se retuerce con feracidad para zafarse de las enormes garras que le perforan su ropa y hombros al cargarla. Ella ya ha sido secuestrada en el pasado por los enemigos de su novio, pero ahora tendrá escapar por su cuenta. En respuesta de sus luchas, el pterodáctilo cierra más sus garras haciendo que el dolor se incremente y haciendo que Julie grite de dolor.

La Dama del Tiempo intenta resistir el dolor que siente en sus hombros; ya que de ahí es donde el pterodáctilo la sostiene con sus poderosas garras. Con todas sus fuerzas ella trata de usar su Destornillador Sónico para desorientar a la bestia voladora, pero las fuertes ráfagas de viento más el dolor de su hombro se le dificulta hacerlo. Mientras más dolor siente ella, más le cuesta agarrar su Destornillador Sónico hasta el llegar al punto que ella ya no puede sujetarlo más... Romana mira horrorizada como su herramienta multiuso cae y se pierda en la oscuridad del bosque, viendo también como caen sus esperanzas.

Algo que las chicas desconocen, por estar abajo y atrapadas en las garras de esas bestias voladoras prehistóricas, es que en el lomo de los pterodáctilos están siendo piloteados por misteriosos jinetes.

— ¡ROMANA! — El Cuarto Doctor se desespera al ver a su acompañante ser secuestrada, extiende sus brazos como si intentara alcanzar a su… amiga. — ¡NO!

— ¡Todos a la TARDIS, YA! — Dictando órdenes, el Tercer Doctor desesperadamente intentara entrar a su TARDIS antes de que el gigantesco plesiosauro decida actuar.

Pero antes de que todos entraran a la TARDIS más cercana, el plesiosauro inclina hacia atrás su largo cuello y rápidamente lo baja al suelo.

— ¡Oh, por dios santo! ¡Ese horrible dinosaurio pretende comerse la TARDIS! — Diciendo en serio, Jo Grant grita histéricamente en cuando ve la cabeza del plesiosauro acercándose a la cabina telefónica azul a gran velocidad con el hocicó abierto.

El Tercer Doctor no pudo hacer nada cuando su TARDIS era engullida por el goloso dinosaurio, fugazmente se la comió toda de un bocado. Luego de terminar su extraño festín, el dinosaurio se marcha, ignorando a sus potenciales presas, y vuelve a las profundidades del lago.

Y las sorpresas no terminan: Antes de que el Tercer Doctor se recuperara y usara su "Stattenheim remote control" para recuperar su nave, seis velociraptores aparecen de la nada y toman por sorpresa a nuestros héroes. Jo Grant grita del susto, y Susan hace lo mismo, pero el Cuarto Doctor las toma a ambas de la mano y trata de huir con ellas.

A diferencia de ellos, el Tercer Doctor ni se molesta en correr, como si todavía no se recupera del shock de perder su TARDIS.

— Larguémonos de aquí, Tercero — Dice el Cuarto Doctor al devolverse y acercarse a su predecesor. A continuación, le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda. — . ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Curiosidad científica hacia estos "devoradores de carne prehistóricos"? No es el momento... Ahora no, pero más tarde tendrás tu oportunidad de contemplarlos en medio de Londres.

El Cuarto Doctor intenta hacer reaccionar a su predecesor para escapar en su TARDIS que se encuentra a pocos metros, cerca del enorme roble. Los lagartos bufan; mostrando sus colmillos con pedazos de carne pegados en ellos, haciendo que Jo Grant y Susan Foreman gimen de miedo.

— ¡Prefiero irme en mi TARDIS, si no te molesta! — Casi recuperándose del shock de ver su TARDIS siendo tragada por un plesiosauro, el Tercer Doctor se prepara para usar su "Stattenheim Remote Control". — Denme unos segundos para traerla de vuelta.

— Tu ego de genio solo es superado por tu enorme nariz. — Murmura el Cuarto Doctor, con el seño fruncido igual que un niño.

El Tercer Doctor resopla, dando una mirada de indiferencia a su sucesor. —… Ni siquiera me molestare en responder eso, sería como hablar con una pared hueca. Igual que tu cabeza.

Sin dejar de concentrarse en su control remoto, el Tercer Doctor habla con una cínica mueca. El Cuarto Doctor quedo sin habla, mientras que la oportunidad de correr se pierde.

Pero al igual que el plesiosauro, los velociraptores solo se quedan a acorralar al enemigo; no comérselos ni atacarlos. Pero entonces, algo perturba a Susan y a Jo, y no son los velociraptores.

— ¡Miren!

Los Doctores voltean hacia donde su nieta apunta con su dedo y ven como los arboles se mecen violentamente entre sí, sienten como la tierra se sacude de poco a poco hasta que finamente aparece la verdadera amenaza: Unos enormes Alosaurios de tres metros emergen de los arboles al lago del pantano, destrozándolos durante el proceso y lanzando poderosos rugidos que hacen enfriar la sangre.

Jo Grant, Susan, y el Tercer y Cuarto Doctor tratan de escapar de las monstruosas hordas prehistóricas, pero el fango que hay en la orilla del lago se les hace difícil la escapatoria. Quedaron atrapados.

— No tenemos escapatoria, abuelo, estamos condenados. — Llorando, Susan pierde la esperanza mientras trata de correr en el fango. Jo Grant abre los ojos de desconcierto al escucharla decir eso.

Antes que Jo o alguno de los Doctores digiera algo para consolar a la inocente y delicada chica, varias latas de gas adormecedor son arrojados desde los lomos de los alosaurios. Atónito, el Tercer Doctor mira y se estupefacta al descubrir humanoides reptiles montados sobre los lomos de los alosaurios. Seres reptiles que él jamás pensó que volvería a ver y que sabe lo peligrosos que son.

El Cuarto Doctor reacciona igual que su predecesor, pero no dice nada… de hecho; nadie puede decir nada al respecto porque el gas adormecedor ahora mismo está comenzando a hacer efecto.

Todos caen dormidos instantáneamente, los reptiles humanoides se los llevan hacia un destino desconocido… Al igual que la TARDIS del Cuarto Doctor.

Se desconoce cuento tiempo han pasado dormidos, pero ya no estaban más en el pantano. Romana despierta de la peor forma posible: atada a una silla con sogas hechas de un material resistente. Su ropa esta desgarrada y tiene cicatrices en ambos hombros por las garras del pterodáctilo que la llevo en contra de su voluntad, igual que Julie.

Todo el lugar está a oscuras, pero eso no la atemoriza porque tristemente ella ya ha vivido antes esta experiencia: Desde que el adepto del Black Guardian la torturo en frente de su Doctor para obtener la sexta pieza de la Llave de Tiempo hasta en su viaje a Skaro que fue acorralada por los Daleks. Romana odia admitirlo, pero le toco vivir otro momento de "damisela en apuros", y eso es algo que la "Dama del Tiempo" detesta con toda su alma.

De pronto las luces se encienden, en un tono de color verde oscuro, revelando paredes rocosas y estalactitas en el techo. Hay una puerta de metal corrediza en frente de ella que comienza a abrirse y tres "mujeres-reptiles" vestidas con un uniforme militar parecido a un vestido corto con un cinturón rojo alrededor de la cintura, entran al cuarto cargando algo pareció a un subfusil pero hay un disco sónico instalado en la punta.

Romana no se asusta por la intimidante presencia de esos seres y sus amenazantes gruñidos.

— Buenos días o buenas tardes, secuestradoras, mi nombre es Romanadvoratrelundar y quiero preguntarles esto: ¡¿Dónde estoy y que han hecho con Julie?! — Romana demanda respuestas con toda firmeza y determinación, pero sus captoras ni se inmutan. — ¡Respondan, quienesquiera que sean ustedes! Ó si no...

Ninguna de las tres dice nada, sin embargo una de ella; quien tiene un característico uniforme igual a una chaqueta militar abierta sin mangas y con rayas horizontales de colores claros, levanta su mano y lentamente se renueve lo que parece ser su rostro y que, por sorpresa de Romana, resulta ser una máscara que ocultaba un perfecto y bello rostro de una mujer casi-humana pero con rasgos reptiles.

— ¡Por el Sello de Rassilon! — Exclama Romana, murmurando, viendo a esas criaturas con fascinación y teniendo el presentimiento de que no son del todo alienígenas.

Las cosas se pondrán mucho más extrañas para Romana en cuando en medio de la frente de su captora emerge un tercer ojo y se abre lentamente para luego disparar una cegadora luz seguido por un zumbido aturdidor hace que Romana pierda el conocimiento y cae rendida en una especie de trance hipnótico.

— Lleven al simio apestoso al laboratorio para descontaminación… — Una de las mujeres reptiles dicta ordenes; mirando a Romana con repulsión.

Justo entonces la puerta se abre abruptamente y, desde las sombras, un joven rubio aparece.

— Lo lamento pero yo discrepo. Me llevare a la chica, si no les molesta. — Habla el joven rubio con ropas negras: Suéter de cuello de tortuga, mocasines italianos de alta calidad, guantes de cuero, y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Vestimentas que generalmente llevan los ricos o la gente de alta sociedad, pero eso no impresiona a las tres criaturas de aspecto reptil. De hecho, ellas lo ven a él como un intruso no deseado.

— ¡¿Qué hace este simio en nuestros dominios?! — La aparente líder del trió grita eufóricamente al ver aquel individuo, las otras dos apuntan con sus armas al sujeto elegante. — Este no es tu territorio.

El joven no expresa señales de enojo en su rostro, pero no culta su rencor.

— ¿"Simio"? Me ofendes, Restac, de veras. — Responde con educación, pero hay signos de maldad en cada palabra que dice. — Usted debería hablarme con un poquito más de respeto. Ahora, por segunda vez: me llevare a la chica, ustedes no se interpongan en mi camino.

— Cómo osas hablarnos así, simio — Dijo Restac con brusquedad hacia el joven rubio por considerarlo un "simio" sin valor. — Fuera de aquí si no quieres ser ejecutado.

El joven no se altera ni pierde la paciencia, molestando aun más a Restac y las otras dos. El joven rubio mira a ellas como si fuesen un suculento platillo mientras se saca los guantes.

— Muy bien, tú lo quisiste... No es nada personal pero realmente voy a gozar lo que vendrá a continuación — El joven termina de decir eso con una macabra sonrisa con ojos de psicópata.

El joven rubio agarra el cuello de la mujer-reptil llamada "Restac" con ambas manos desnudas y, entonces, el cuerpo de la mujer-reptil comienza a debilitarse y marchitarse rápidamente mientras un resplandor dorado envuelve el cuerpo del joven. El joven rubio absorbe su fuerza vital.

En segundos el cuerpo de Restac es reducido a un cuerpo sin vida como el del un muerto. Las dos mujeres-reptiles miran cómo el cuerpo del joven rubio resplandece en un tono dorado y las mira a ambas con malicia.

— Restac, mátalas. — Al chasquear sus dedos el rubio dicta la orden.

Levantándose instantáneamente del suelo como una marioneta, Restac levanta su arma y enseguida les dispara a sus propias camaradas. El Joven rubio goza del momento, lamiéndose los labios como un depravado hambriento.

Una de ellas muere al primer disparo, mientras que la otra intenta esquivar la escurridiza lengua venenosa de su ex líder hasta que finalmente le inyecta una toxina mortal que la paraliza.

Después, luego de que su sumisa reptil cumpliera su cometido, el rubio continúa absorbiendo toda la energía de su sierva hasta "secarla" y convertirla en una pila de polvo.

Viéndolo todo con horror, mientras sufre de envenenamiento, la guerrera reptil intentara vengar a sus hermanas fallecidas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mike? — Dice eso una guerrera confundida, recostada en el suelo. — ¡Tú juraste no atacar a tus propios aliados, al igual que todos los otros!

Al oír eso, el joven rubio lanza una pequeña carcajada.

— Oh, mi querida estúpida "chica Silurian" — Mike se agacha y se inclina hacia ella, con tono burlón y amenazador Mike dice esas palabras a su siguiente "almuerzo". — .Hice ese "promesa" siendo Michael Morningstar,… Pero ahora soy Darkstar y tengo mucha, mucha hambre.

Michael "Mike" Morningstar se acerca más y más a ella, como un animal preparándose para cazar a su presa, sus manos se aproximan dirá la cara de la Silurian. Gritos de tormento se escuchan por toda la habitación, siendo silenciados de golpe tan pronto como comenzó.

Darkstar está satisfecho, por el momento.

Gracias al estar inconsciente; fuertemente atada a la silla; la Dama del Tiempo Romana jamás habría podido soportar ver los crueles actos del misterioso y manipulador ser llamado Michael Morningstar, "Darkstar" para sus enemigos. Luego de terminar de "alimentarse" de las Silurians hasta convertirlas en pilas de polvo gris, Darkstar se lleva a la "Dama del Tiempo" lejos de aquí.

— ¿Que estas esperando? — Dice eso Darkstar inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba con el seño fruncido, como si hablara con Dios, y parado justo detrás de Romana que todavía sigue en la silla. — Sácame de aquí, ahora.

Una luz envuelve a Darkstar y a su cautiva y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecen dejando atrás solo un cuarto vacio lleno de polvo de lo que una vez fue tres grandes guerreras Silurians. Abandonaron el lugar por medio del Transmat.

Romanadvoratrelundar se encuentra ahora en un sitio desconocido lleno de oscuridad y con una consola de mando hexagonal en el medio, como el cuarto de control de una TARDIS adecuada para una mente maestra.

El destino de ella es ahora igual de enigmático como el propio Darkstar.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro sitio, el Cuarto Doctor y Jo Grant se enfrentan un dilema al estar atados de pies y manos con grilletes contra una pared de piedra. En medio del piso de la habitación hay instalada una enorme placa de metal oxidado similar a una escotilla, pero sin cerradura ni pasador. Como si fuese diseñada para no ser abierta.

— ¿Tienes algún plan? — Pregunta eso Jo, ya perdiendo toda esperanza luego de tratar sin éxito de abrir los grilletes.

Aunque ella sea buena en el escapismo y espionaje, talentos que le son de mucha utilidad en U.N.I.T., lo único que ella suele hacer ahí con frecuencia es en preparar el té y para decirle al Doctor lo inteligente que es. Y este Doctor de la larga bufanda es completamente diferente de su Doctor.

No es que ella confié en este Doctor, lo que pasa es que Jo Grant considera a su Doctor como un "padre", mientras que ella ve a "este" Doctor como "Willy Wonka".

— Estoy tratando de pensar… ¡Eureka, ya lo tengo! — El Cuarto Doctor grita, como si algo le llegara a su cabeza.

— ¿Acaso tienes un plan para sacarnos de aquí? — Los ojos de Jo brillan de esperanza.

— ¡No; no! Mejor no, pésima idea. Falsa alarma, Jo Grant — A pesar de estar encadenado a grilletes pegados a una rocosa pared mohosa, el Cuarto Doctor no pierde su peculiar sentido del humor. —. Descuida chiquilla, te prometo que me liberare de estos apretados grilletes más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar.

Aunque jamás se deja llevar por la rabia, aquí Jo se exaspera por el alocado Doctor que tiene a su lado. Este Doctor no solo esta desequilibrado, sino que vive en su "propio mundo" y no toma nada con seriedad. Quizás sea por el dolor que siente en los tobillos y muñecas por los apretados grilletes, pero ella ya no tolerara más las ridiculeces de este Doctor.

Apretando los puños y endureciendo el rostro, Jo decide tomar las riendas del asunto por primera vez.

— ¡No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida encadenada en esta horrenda caverna subterránea mientras que usted se burla de mí! — Dice Jo con todo el valor que pudo reunir, haciendo sonar sus cadenas. — Por favor, libéreme, ahora, para salvar a nuestros amigos y… ¿Eh?

Jo esta atónita, justo cuando giro su cabeza a la izquierda para seguir hablando con este extraño Doctor; ella vio que el Cuarto Doctor había desaparecido y que los grilletes que lo mantenían prisionero antes ahora estaban abiertos.

Respirando agitadamente, Jo Grant no quiere asustarse pero al estar sola y sin esperanza de ser rescatada; unas lágrimas recorren su mejilla. Pero los hechos inexplicables no terminan aun, Jo Grant voltea para el otro lado y, abriendo totalmente sus ojos, ve al Cuarto Doctor al lado suyo y con una sonrisa de payaso.

— ¡Ta-Dá! Y una vez más, yo; el espectacular y guapo Doctor, salvara a su bella e ingenua acompañante del inminente peligro. Gracias, muchas gracias. — Haciendo alabanzas y reverencia a sí mismo, el Cuarto Doctor sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos.

— ¿Cómo…? — Casi balbuceando, Jo Grant no puede creer que en unos segundos el Doctor se liberara y que ahora está parado justo a su lado.

El Doctor cruza los brazos en señal de orgullo y vanidad.

— Te dije que me liberaría más pronto de lo que te imaginas, Jo. Pero honestamente, mi perspicacia y coraje no son nada en comparación con el buen humor de mi buen amigo Cantinflas; el hombre más agradable que he tenido el honor de conocer, en esta encarnación. Oh si, él me enseño que el poder de la risa es más poderoso que la espada, que pena que yo no tuve el valor para ofrecerle un viaje en la TARDIS porque… — Sonríe el Doctor pero enseguida se calla al ver que Jo Grant se enoja por sus comentarios sin sentido. —. Espera un momento y te liberare en menos de lo que cante un gallo.

Poniendo ambas manos en ambos bolsillos, el Doctor se dispone a registrar sus bolsillos que son más grandes por dentro que por fuera.

Tiempo después, la paciencia de Jo Grant esta a un bajísimo nivel mientras el Doctor saca y saca basura y chucherías de sus bolsillos; como por ejemplo: Un Yo-yo amarillo. Una bolsa de Jelly Babies. Una tarjeta de membrecía con el logo de la Sociedad Floral Intergaláctica, en donde él es presidente de dicho club. Dos boletos de cine que él, en su encarnación anterior, y Sarah Jane compraron para ver la película "_Jesus Christ Superstar_". Una foto de Romana, en su previa encarnación, tendida en la arena de una playa y llevando puesto por primera vez un bikini de dos piezas. Un pasaporte galáctico, ya caduco. Un llavero con tres llaves: La de su choche "Bessie", la llave de su TARDIS y la de su casa en Road Allen; en el condado de Kent. Una baraja de naipes de Póker. Unas píldoras Anti-radiación. Y al parecer lo último, su viejo y confiable Destornillador Sónico.

Jo es liberada gracias al Destornillador Sónico. La chica acaricia suavemente las marcas de atadura, donde ella fue encadenada por quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

— Gracias, Doctor. Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? — Jo examina detalladamente el lugar, buscando una puerta. — La única salida que veo es esa escotilla instalada en el suelo, pero me asusta lo que podría haber ahí.

— Eso no es una es escotilla, Jo — Dice el Doctor seriamente, agachándose para examinar la placa metálica. Para espanto de Jo, el Cuarto Doctor comienza a lamer la supuesta escotilla con su lengua. —. Esto debe ser uno de muchos "discos de transporte" que hay esparcidos, funcional e útil gracias a tecnología anti-gravitatoria. Quizás una burbuja de gravedad por lo que veo.

— ¿Y averiguaste todo eso con solo lamerlo? — Pregunta Jo, algo desconcertada. Se alegra que Julie o Susan no estén aquí para ver eso.

— "Cuando no puedas confiar en tus ojos u oídos, siempre puedes recurrir a tu nariz y/o a tu sentido del gusto para encontrar el camino a tu espíritu y alma" — El Cuarto Doctor dejo atrás su bufonesca personalidad para volverse más sabio y culto, Jo esta atónita por ello. —. Las sabias lecciones del Ermitaño sobre la vida y la existencia eran un trillón de veces mejores que las patrañas que enseñaban en la Academia.

Jo Grant asentía la cabeza, sonriendo. — Te refieres a ese mismo "Ermitaño" que te dijo que una margarita amarilla poseía el secreto de la vida.

— Exactamente, Jo — Exclama el Doctor, pero casi ofendió. —. Pero solo hay un Ermitaño como también solo existe un Doctor en el universo. Soy único en mi tipo… — De pronto el Doctor para de hablar y abre tanto la boca como los ojos, como si se diera cuenta del error de sus palabras llenas de vanidad. — Bueno, solo por estos momentos; soy "el único" más otros diez. Aunque yo soy el mejor que hay, ¿cierto?

Jo no puede evitar reír, de poco a poco está comenzando a aceptar a este Doctor.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Pregunta Jo, mirando con interés esa plataforma metálica circular. — ¿Puedes hacerla funcionar?

— Con mi Destornillador Sónico, todo es posible — Le responde con una alocada sonrisa mientras activa la plataforma de transporte con su herramienta. —. Ven conmigo, Jo, es hora de rescatar a nuestros amigos; salvar a Romana. Vencer al villano y salvar al mundo.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu nieta Susan? — Pregunta Jo con los brazos cruzados, como si no le gustara la idea que el Doctor prefiera más rescatar a su "acompañante actual" que a su propia nieta.

Jo no puede olvidar el momento cuando Susan grito "Abuelo" a ambos Doctores, el rostro del Doctor se puso sombrío al oír eso.

— No me recuerdes lo viejo que soy, por favor — Con cansancio y amargura, el Cuarto Doctor dice esas palabras mientras mira fijamente a Jo Grant con frialdad. —. Por supuesto que salvare a Susan. Ella es mi familia.

— Lo siento. — Avergonzada, Jo se disculpa con la frente baja.

El Doctor cambia de humor, de distante y oscuro a cálido y amable.

— No te preocupes, Jo, algún día usted será abuela y yo te visitare para recordarte lo anciana que estas. — Dice el Doctor, bromeando. Pero a Jo no le gusto mucho la broma.

El Señor del Tiempo lleva a Jo Grant justo en medio de la plataforma circular de transporte, ambos se paran sobre ella. Rápidamente con ambos brazos el Doctor le agarro la cintura de la chica, abrazándola, haciendo que Jo chille de sorpresa. Después, el Doctor apunta su Destornillador Sónico al suelo e inmediatamente comienzan a bajar.

Igual que un elevador, ambos bajan a lo más profundo posible: A pozos de lava ardiente que, por medio de un cable, seis gigantescas maquinas absorben la energía del centro del planeta para poder distribuirla en toda la comunidad subterránea Silurian. Los pozos de lava, o magma, están separados entre si por "senderos de roca fría" instalados por toda el lugar como un modo fácil de llegar a las maquinas o a otras salidas.

Sin ni siquiera dar un paso fuera de la plataforma circular metálica son pocos segundos los que se pasan para que todo el cuerpo de Jo se empapara de sudor y arruinar sus pantalones acampanados de mezclilla y su chaqueta de cuero café, sin embargo el Doctor parece no afectarle el calor a pesar de llevar puesto un abrigo y una bufanda excesivamente larga.

Antes de que Jo compare la red de senderos de roca con el diseño de una telaraña, rugidos de dinosaurio se escuchan desde unas cuevas ocultas a simple vista. Desde la oscuridad de las cuevas enormes lagartos emergen de sus escondites, arrastrándose en cuatro patas mientras muestran sus enormes colmillos justo antes de lanzar otros de sus rugidos. La Inostrancevia, bastante similar al "El dragón de Komodo", es sin duda uno de los más sanguinarios que hay en la larga lista de dinosaurios existentes en este desconocido planeta.

Jo grita de terror. El Doctor vuelve a usar su Destornillador Sónico.

— ¡Perdón, piso equivocado!

Después de decir eso, el Cuarto Doctor intenta usar su Destornillador Sónico para hacer funcionar la plataforma circular y salir de ahí. Pero no reacciona, la plataforma de transporte ha dejado de funcionar y ocho Inostrancevia están impacientes para saborear la dulce y jugosa carne de los intrusos que ellos tienen en frente.

Entretanto, encerrados en una celda hecha de bastones de bambú y de una profunda oscuridad en el exterior, el Tercer Doctor y su nieta Susan se encuentran inconscientes hasta que un espantoso zumbido casi les parte la cabeza.

Susan despierta y se tapa los oídos, pero eso no sirve de nada. El zumbido entra en su cabeza. — ¡Detenlo, abuelo, detén este ruido infernal!

En el preciso momento en el que la joven Susan cierra sus labios y que el Doctor pudiera hacer algo. El ruido que los atormentaba ceso, ahora un inquietante y profundo silencio invade el lugar.

Por el constante meneo de la jaula en cuando Susan y su abuelo despertaron, la jaula está atada a una cadena en su parte superior y, por la oscuridad, se desconoce si hay un suelo debajo de la jaula o si están colgados debajo de un profundo abismo.

La jaula recupera el equilibro, pero entonces murmullos inaudibles que oyen en las sombras; atemorizando a Susan. Por eso, el Doctor saca de su bolsillo una caja de fósforos con el logo de la "Empresa la Eternidad Perpetua" impreso en ella. La llama del cerillo ilumina casi el lugar, serenando a su nieta.

La luz del fósforo puede iluminar gran parte del interior de la jaula de bambú y un poco afuera de los barrotes, sin embargo la madera de estos cerillos es especial ya que la llama es perpetua y siempre quedara arriba del palito del cerillo porque ese tipo de madera jamás será consumirá por la llama.

— Gracias, Abuelo. — Luego de sentirse aliviada por la luz que hay, Susan inhala por la nariz y sonríe. — Me gusta ese aroma a limón que desprende el cerillo sempiterno al encenderse.

— Es porque es de la mejor calidad que hay en el planeta Umbeka. Compre un pack de cajas de fósforos sempiternos antes de un viaje al planeta Karfel que hice con Jo y el Capitán Yates — Dice eso mientras sostiene la caja de fósforo con el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera una pieza de alta tecnología. —. Liz Shaw habría dado su alma para tener uno de estos fósforos en sus momentos preciados con su pipa, aunque siempre me pareció un poco convencional para una mujer como ella.

Susan admira cada palabra que dice su abuelo, más en esta nueva encarnación de él. — Pues, para mí eso me parece interesante. Me parece admirable la forma que ella demuestra su rebeldía feminista en un mundo gobernado por hombres.

Por alguna razón, el Tercer Doctor notaba algo de falsedad en las palabras de su nieta. — Di lo que quieras, Susan, pero no te dejare fumar. Es malo, en especial para nuestra gente.

— Eso no es verdad, abuelo, yo te visto fumando pipa antes — Susan se queja, pero con timidez y sin alzar la voz. —. No es justo que yo no pueda y tú si.

— Bueno, conmigo es diferente, querida Susan… Es porque yo soy mayor y soy tu abuelo y fin de la discusión. — Con ambas manos en la cadera, el Doctor termina de reprender a su nieta.

Susan no dice nada, solo cruza los brazos e, igual como una jovencita consentida, ella saca la lengua en señal de ofensa. El Doctor la ignora, pero ríe al ver que su nieta actúa como una niña pequeña a pesar que ella tiene más edad de lo que aparenta.

Sentada en posición india, Susan mira como su abuelo examina cada una de las barras en caso de encontrar una que esta floja o frágil.

La jaula está hecha de bambú chino; uno de los más resistentes que hay en la Tierra. El Doctor pierde la paciencia:

— Muy bien, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — Pregunta el Tercer Doctor con toda severidad, sosteniendo su fosforo en su mano izquierda y queriendo terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible por la seguridad de su nieta. — ¿Quien está ahí? ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?

En lugar de respuestas, una voz llena de odio comienza a hablar.

— Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme a mí y a mis hermanas en ese tono, simio. — Una voz femenina, llena de odio y orgullo comienza a perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar.

— ¡Abuelo! — Susan abraza a su querido abuelo, cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza, sintiéndose asustada y confundida con lo que acaba de escuchar. — ¡Protégeme!

— ¿Quién eres? — Dice el Doctor con un tono de voz autoritaria mientras abraza a su nieta y pasa su mano sobre su cabeza, rozando su cabello. — ¿Muéstrate para poder verte?

Una figura femenina se acerca directamente a la luz que emitía su cerillo sempiterno, revelando su gruesa piel escamosa verde cubierta con una armadura tradicional de su especie. El Doctor los reconoce, los ha visto antes y que han sido masacrados por culpa de la paranoica naturaleza humana.

— ¡No! — Murmura el Doctor con temor y estupor, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Las cosas se complican mucho en cuando se descubren más guerreros-reptiles rodeado la jaula y apuntando con sus armas al Señor del Tiempo y su nieta.

— ¿Abuelo, quienes son ellos? — Pregunta Susan con una curiosidad inocente luego de abrir sus ojos y ver a las criaturas.

El Tercer Doctor se rasca la barbilla, un hábito que suele hacer antes de explicar algo o para pensar en un plan.

— Homo Reptilia. Eocenos: los originarios dueños de la Tierra durante los tiempos prehistóricos — Dice el Doctor como un profesor de historia. Al escucharlo, Susan le recuerda a la Srta. Wright en una de sus clases. —. La mayoría entraron en cámaras de hibernación dentro de bunkers bajo tierra para sobrevivir al "fin del mundo" cuando un planeta enano colisionaría contra la Tierra acabando con todo ser vivo en la superficie. Pero, trágicamente para ellos, el "supuesto planeta" era en realidad la Luna que comenzaría a orbitar alrededor del planeta — Entonces, coloca sus manos en los hombros de su nieta. —. Ten cuidado, Susan, ellos no son malos pero poseen los mismos males que los humanos tienen.

Al terminar de decir eso, todas las guerreras Silurians quedaron pasmadas por el alto conocimiento que el hombre tiene sobre su especie. Una de ellas, posiblemente su comandante, se quita la máscara y habla:

— Parece que eres tan sabelotodo y arrogante como nuestros líderes han dicho. ¡Eres repugnante, simio! — La hembra Silurian expresa con facilidad su xenofobia hacia los mamíferos.

— Para serle sincero: Usted no tendría oportunidad de ser la reina de belleza, pero quién soy yo para juzgar — El Tercer Doctor intenta aliviar la tensión que hay por su delicada nieta, pero no funciona. — ¿Y se puede saber con quién estoy hablando, señorita…?

— ¡Alaya! — La guerrera Silurian se presenta. — Ese es mi nombre, y tú y ella serán ejecutados.

Susan se atemoriza y enseguida abraza con fuerza a su abuelo justo cuando Alaya grita su nombre para infundir miedo a sus prisioneros.

— ¡Abuelo! — Ella grita de pavor... Cometiendo a la vez un terrible error.

— ¿Eres su nieta? — Pregunta Alaya con mirada inquisitiva, sorprendida de ver a la adolecente de cabello oscuro temerosa.

Alaya se aproxima a los barrotes de madera de la jaula. Exhalando y gimiendo como un lagarto, mira a Susan con una mirada peligrosa mientras lame sus labios con su lengua de serpiente. La pequeña Dama del Tiempo se coloca a espaldas de su abuelo, sin comprender lo que está pasando.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¡déjala en paz! — Ocultando su desesperación, el Tercer Doctor protege a su nieta de una desagradable verdad. — ¡Se los advierto!

Pero las palabras del Señor del Tiempo son ignoradas. Alaya sonríe con malicia, comienza a hablar:

— ¿Sabías que tu "abuelo" mato a toda una comunidad de mi raza? ¡Morka, K'to y Okdel eran material de leyenda entre los nuestros y tu abuelo tiene la sangre de los tres en sus manos, y la de muchos más! — Alaya está siendo ruda con Susan por ser familiar del Doctor, asustándola con sádicos gestos y miradas. — Permitió que un grupo de humanos aniquilaran a toda una colonia junto con sus habitantes que recién despertaban y que lo único que querían era sentir la cálida luz del sol luego de millones de años de sueño.

— No… ¡Es mentira! — Grita Susan, mientras se cubre los oídos con ambas manos luchando para tratar de olvidar lo que acaba de escuchar. — ¡No te creo, monstruo feo! Mi abuelo no es esa clase de persona.

— Y no fue la última — Alaya continúa con su relato. El Doctor no hace nada para detenerla porque, en el fondo de ambos corazones, él cree que merece eso. —, después hizo lo mismo con otra colonia, y con otra, y con otra. ¡Están muertos: Soldados, científicos, niños, todas mis hermanas perecieron a manos de los simios de la superficie solo porque tu abuelito no hizo nada al respecto! ¡Muertos todos ellos!

— ¡No es cierto, mentirosa! — A Susan le salen lágrimas y trata de pensar que todo lo que las palabras de Alaya sean solo una broma enfermiza. — ¡Abuelo; dime que no es verdad! ¡Por favor!

Sigue preguntando a su abuelo de nuevo pero él no responde con palabras, solo tiene una profunda mirada llena de vergüenza y rabia.

Susan no puede soportar esas acusaciones, ella ve a su abuelo como los niños terrícolas ven al Padre de la Navidad y El Mago de Oz: Como un hombre bueno y sabio. Pero al verlo ahora a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de culpa y remordimiento, ella ve la verdad sobre su abuelo... y desvía la mirada para no verlo.

— Susan, yo…

El Tercer Doctor intenta hablar con su nieta, pero ella no quiere oírlo y siente repulsión en cuando él coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡No me toques! — Histérica y confundida, Susan retrocede rápidamente para alejarse lo más posible de su abuelo. Ella lo ve como un monstruo Despiadado como los Daleks que se ha encontrado en Skaro y que tanto ha temido. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir algo tan atroz y horrible como una masacre a gente inocente?! ¡¿Por qué los dejaste morir?! ¡¿Por qué?! — Susan termina en llanto en una esquina de jaula, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Susan, deja de llorar! — El Doctor intenta calmar a su nieta, levantando la voz para hacerla reaccionar. — Hice todo lo que pude, pero Tú sabes muy bien que Es inútil razonar con los humanos cuando tienen miedo — El Doctor respira para continuar hablando, mientras que Susan comienza a escucharlo. —. Los humanos temen a lo desconocido y prefieren destruirlo en lugar de comprenderlo. Por suerte, el Brigadier enmendó su error con la segunda colonia Silurian. Confía en mí, Susan, algún día la Tierra será compartida por ambas especies… y yo me aseguraré de ello.

— ¿Estás seguro, abuelo? — Pregunta Susan en voz baja, secándose sus lagrimosos ojos con sus manos.

El Doctor sonríe, con ojos llenos de seguridad. — Seguro que sí, mi querida Susan.

Susan corre hacia su abuelo para abrazarlo con fuerza, continuando deseando que todo lo que está pasando sea solo un sueño. El Doctor la abraza con un brazo mientras que con el otro continúa sosteniendo el cerillo sempiterno para iluminar el lugar.

Pero esta conmovedora escena es interrumpida por la vil Silurian Alaya. — Si te refieres a la colonia de Chukk, esa no cuenta. Todos ellos no eran nada más que asquerosos híbridos, sus vidas no valían nada.

— Toda vida es valiosa y hay que apreciarla, Alaya. Pero no espero que comprendas esto ya que tienes la misma mentalidad cerrada y hostil que Morka, o Auggi tenían. — Con mirada inquisitiva, el Doctor dicta esas palabras que hacen enfurecer a todas las Silurians presentes.

— ¡Cierra la boca, simio!

Alaya alza su puño y lo lanza directamente en la cara del Doctor con intenciones de pegarle hasta matarlo pero, inesperadamente, Susan lo empuja para protegerlo; recibiendo gran parte del golpe que estaba predestinado para su abuelo.

Susan cae al piso, gimió de dolor al recibir el duro golpe en su hinchada mejilla derecha. Todo su mundo se vuelve oscuro y borroso, se ha desmayado con una expresión de sufrimiento en su cara.

— ¡No! — Fue su única reacción al ver a su nieta yace en el suelo e inconsciente.

La Silurian Guerrera se ríe de la incapacidad del Doctor de poder atacarla por los barrotes que los separan. Con ambos corazones llenos de ira, pero sin perder la compostura, el Doctor mira fijamente a la mujer-reptil con mucho desprecio y frialdad en sus ojos.

No lejos de donde están ellos. Oculto en la oscuridad, un enigmático hombre de cabello corto apunta a la nieta del Doctor con un extraño aparato parecido a un Destornillador Sónico pero de color dorado y blanco, y tiene tres cañones en la punta.

— Parece que tendré que salvarte en esta ocasión, viejo amigo... ¡Es hora del espectáculo! Qué bueno que tengo un celular con videocámara. Será una bonita película de terror. — Diciendo eso con un sentido del humor retorcido junto con una aterradora sonrisa de psicópata, el hombre jala el gatillo y dispara a Susan.

En ese entonces, Susan comienza a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza seguido por un leve zumbido electrónico. El dolor e hinchazón que sentía en su mejilla desaparece al instante, pero ella comienza a ver y a sentir cosas, ve absolutamente todo en su cabeza como si sus sentidos psíquicos se ampliaran de repente a niveles más allá de su entendimiento.

Algo extraordinario está a punto de pasar, algo que incluso hace que el Doctor palidece de pánico.

El Doctor, junto con los Silurians y Alaya, no pueden creer lo que están viendo en estos momentos: A Susan levitando a corta altura mientras un fulgor azul cubre todo su cuerpo, las pupilas de sus ojos comienzan a brillar en un tono blanco intenso.

De pronto todas las armas alrededor de Susan comienzan a calentarse hasta estallar instantáneamente como por arte de magia, o algo más poderoso.

— ¿Qué clase de truco es este, Doctor? — Alaya exige una explicación de que su propia arma comenzara a calentarse, quemándole sus manos.

El Doctor no quiere ni puede responder, esta horrorizado por lo que está viendo ahora mismo. Por eso, Susan hablara por él.

— ¡CALLATE! — Sintiendo trillones de supernovas explotando en su cabeza, Susan grita y manifiesta su poder.

Usando la telekinesia, Susan levanta a su enemiga hasta que quede en medio del aire y enseguida comienza a estrujarla hasta hacer sonar cada de huesos de la guerrera Silurian. Afortunadamente, en lugar de matarla, ella solo la arroja al otro extremo de la habitación dejándola herida.

Alaya, la que una vez se burlo y agredió verbalmente a la adolecente, ahora no puede mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo ni hablar y, antes de perder completamente la consciencia, ella mira a la chica morena en todo su poder y la respeta y la teme y la odia a ella igual que su diosa de la maldad: Urmungstandra.

Toda la caverna tiembla a causa del exceso de poder psíquico que se está desatando desde la cabeza de Susan, la cadena de la jaula se desbarata en mil pedazos, haciendo que la jaula caiga al suelo. Las guerreras Silurians huyen para salvar sus vidas, asustadas del inconcebible y terrorífico poder que tiene la adolecente Susan.

Hasta el Doctor esta espantado de lo que está viendo, las ondas mentales que Susan manifiesta son tan fuertes que hasta apagan el fuego del cerillo sempiterno, aunque eso ya no era necesario porque ahora Susan ilumina todo el sitio con el brillo azul que sale de su propio cuerpo. Revelando que la jaula, de donde están cautivos, que en realidad estaba colgada a pocos centímetros de un suelo rocoso de lo que parece ser una caverna subterránea. Pero eso es lo que menos importa...

Desde su aventura en el siglo 28 en esa estación espacial que orbitaba cerca de Sense-Sphere, el planeta de los Sensorites, el Doctor se ha preparado para algo como esto. Él ha temido que los poderes mentales de su nieta se manifestaran en una forma devastadora y, involuntariamente, aniquilen toda forma de vida en un planeta.

— ¡Perdóname Susan, pero te pondré a dormir! — Colocando suavemente ambas manos sobre la cabeza de su nieta, él comienza a cantar una "canción de cuna venusiana" para ponerla a dormir —. ¡Klokleda partha menin klatch, haroon haroon haroon! ¡Klokleda sheenah tiiërra natch, haroon haroon haroon! ¡Haroon haroon haroon, haroon haroon haroon...!

Afortunadamente, la canción de cuna está comenzando a hacer efecto: Susan bosteza y sus parpados le pesan, su levitación disminuye al igual que sus habilidades mentales.

—… Perdóname, abuelito. — Dice Susan entre lágrimas y una apacible sonrisa con ojos soñolientos, ya a punto de quedar dormida. Sus habilidades mentales se estaban descontrolando y no podía dominarlos por inexperiencia. Pero sobretodo porque ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

— Tranquila, tranquila, la pesadilla termino — Dice eso el Doctor mientras consuela a su nieta. —. Duerme ahora, mi querida Susan.

Susan duerme, ya su fulgor azul que antes emanaba su cuerpo se ha disipado por completo. El Tercer Doctor carga a su nieta en sus brazos y la saca de la jaula de bambú casi destrozada.

El Doctor prende otro "cerillo sempiterno" para poder ver mejor el camino. Pero antes de salir, él mira el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Alaya en el piso y le dice:

— ¡Te advertí que dejaras a mi nieta en paz, pero no quisiste escucharme por ser una arrogante y estúpida soldado! Adiós.

El científico Señor del Tiempo no deja de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir: El hecho que Susan, su nieta, haya manifestado sus habilidades mentales a un nivel casi monstruoso. Ha habido momentos que sus habilidades despertaron, pero jamás a esa magnitud casi divina. Y no cree que sea casualidad.

En cuando el Doctor junto con su durmiente nieta abandonen el lugar, pero tendrán que recorrer un largo camino antes de salir de esta colonia subterránea Silurian, ellos no saben que alguien con toda una maestría en maldad y locura los ha estado observando desde una distancia segura. Oculto en las sombras, jamás notado gracias a un avanzado equipo de camuflaje, y absolutamente fascinado del potencial poder psíquico de la nieta de su más odiado enemigo mientras guarda en su bolsillo su "sonda sónica" que dispara frecuencias similares a los que emite la atmosfera del planeta Sense-Sphere.

Ahora el psicópata está listo para hacerse enfrentarse a su eterno enemigo y su querida nieta al ritmo del sonido de los tambores en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Lejos de todo y de nuestros héroes, en un sitio desconocido, una bella adolecente rubia abre sus hermosos ojos color verde-esmeralda luego de un indeterminado lapso de tiempo. Una luz blanca la ciega y siente miedo al no saber donde se encuentra, pero no pasa mucho para descubrir con horror que esta recortada sobre una mesa de operaciones y que su cuerpo está paralizado.<p>

Ella respira agitadamente por el miedo a no saber dónde está y porque ninguna parte de su cuerpo reacciona a su voluntad, salvo los parpados, aunque eso no importa ahora porque no puede ver por culpa de la cegadora luz que cubre y paraliza todo su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, la rubia siente que lleva puesto una bata de tela color celeste similar a lo que visten los pacientes de cualquier hospital que hay en la Tierra.

Lo último que ella recuerda es que se encontraba jugando con unos bonitos animales que viven en un paradisíaco planeta con largos ríos verdes en donde ella trabaja y se hospeda hasta que un grupo de hombres albinos con armaduras blancas aparecieron de la nada y la atacaron sin razón.

No puede recordar nada más, salvo luces y sombras. Ni puede recordar su nombre. La rubia tiene amnesia por el shock. La adolecente oye una puerta abrirse y su corazón late aceleradamente al sentir a dos personas entrar.

Peor su temor se desvanece luego de ver un anciano en bata blanca y llevando puesto una ridícula capa roja con cadena de oro en el cuello, cabello y bigote gris despeinado igual que Albert Einstein. Y a otro viejo con camiseta negra sin mangas, cabello blanco-plateado peinado hacia atrás y largas patillas despeinadas.

Ambos ancianos lucían tan cómicos como aterradores, pero eso no tranquilizaba a la rubia.

En ese entonces, ella puede sentir sus labios y los mueve para exigir respuestas. — ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que el espécimen por fin despertó, ¡perfecto! — Dice eso el viejo de la bata blanca y capa roja, emocionado y viendo a la adolecente rubia despierta. —. Empezaba a sentirme aburrido.

A diferencia de él, el otro de las largas patillas no estaba tan contento por el inesperado despertar — ¡Pues claro que esta despierta, idiota! Era necesario despertar al espécimen para continuar con mi trabajo.

Al escuchar eso, el científico de la capa roja comienza a toser para llamar la atención del otro.

— Disculpe, ¡Hablando de "nuestro" trabajo! Espero obtener un reconocimiento en esto, señor Animo. El Profesor Zaroff no le gusta quedar anónimo. — Hablando en tercera persona y en un exagerado acento germánico, el tal Zaroff reclama reconocimiento.

— ¿Qué reconocimiento, tonto? Si yo, el Dr. Animo, he hecho casi todo el trabajo mientras que tú no hacías nada. — El hombre viejo llamado "Dr. Animo" molesta al pobre profesor, agrediéndole verbalmente. — Y yo, el Dr. Animo, soy el único cualificado en el campo de la manipulación genética humana/animal. Yo soy un autentico científico y usted jamás escapara de mi sombra.

Zaroff lanza una carcajada de desprecio, moviendo su espeso bigote al hacerlo. Animo relincha sus dientes de furia.

— ¡No me hagas reír, Animo! Yo he descubierto el reino perdido de Atlantis y la convertí en mi laboratorio personal, he contribuido con la ciencia cuando tú usabas pañales — Con ambas manos en las caderas, Zaroff dice esas palabras con vanidad. —. Además mis criaturas, la Gente Pescado, fueron suficientemente inteligentes como para no dejar "suciedades" por todo el lugar, a diferencia de tus ordinarios Hámsteres Mutantes.

Animo arcea las cejas furioso, pero luego hace una sonrisa triunfante. — Pues al menos yo puedo crear nuevas y exóticas especies. Tú, por otro lado, solo puedes crear Hombres Peces — De forma infantil, Animo saca su lengua en señal de mofa. —. Jajá. Te Gane.

— ¡Ingenuo anciano petulante! — Zaroff aprieta ambos puños y los agita al aire en señal de furia. — Para qué recrear las criaturas acuáticas de Damon si puedo revivir especies extintas como los Pescatons, que ahora son mis nuevas mascotas.

— ¿A eso le llamas revivir, Zaroff? ¡Aburrido! — Después de decir eso, Animo ríe a carcajadas. — Yo he revivido dinosaurios y fui rey en donde todos pensaron que sería mi prisión. Todo lo que tú hagas, yo lo supero.

— ¡Animo, eres un hombre realmente insoportable y un ridículo estereotipo de "científico loco"! — Zaroff se inclina hacia él, amenazándolo por sus contantes bromas. — Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mí.

— ¡¿Mira quién habla?! — Animo comienza a perder la paciencia y suelta un golpe en la cara del científico alemán. — Patético estereotipo de lunático.

Ambos vejetes están teniendo una lucha de egos, una y otra vez, mientras que la adolecente rubia mira con lastima aquella escena.

— Oigan, ¡oigan señores! — La rubia intenta hacerlos parar, pero ellos están muy ocupados matándose entre sí con insultos como para escucharla. — No deberían estar pelando entre sí, son muy "adultos" para eso. ¿No sería mejor hacer las paces?

Los dos ancianos excéntricos, el Dr. Aloysius Animo y el Profesor Hermann Zaroff miran a la joven como si hubieran sido hipnotizados por sus palabras. En segundos la amarga personalidad que ambos científicos tenían desaparece y es remplazada por una cálida amabilidad.

— ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! — Dice Zaroff totalmente cambiado, más calmado y simpático. — Perdona por mi irrespetuoso comportamiento, Dr. Animo.

— No hay de qué, yo, el Dr. Animo, también lamento la forma qué te trate. ¿Amigos? — Animo extiende su mano para poder estrechar la mano de alguien que quería matar hace unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Si eso te hace feliz? Pues está bien para mi, seamos amigos. — Hermann Zaroff no duda ni un segundo y también extiende la mano para estrecharle la mano al Dr. Animo en señal de amistad.

En medio de esta tierna y singular escena, la adolecente rubia no podía dejar perder una oportunidad como esta.

— Bueno, ya que ahora son amigos, ¿podrían liberarme? ¿Por favor? — Haciendo una súplica de niña, la adolecente rubia exige su libertad.

El Dr. Animo mira a la chica rubia por un rato, se rasca el mentón y da su veredicto con alegría:

— Está bien, ¿por qué no? — Dice eso con simpleza, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Zaroff aprieta un botón de una consola de mando y en segundos las bandas de metal que aprisionaban a la pobre chica se aflojan, liberándola.

— Muchas gracias, señores. Se los agradezco mucho.

Muy cortésmente y con educación, la adolecente rubia se despide de ese par de ancianos ridículos. Ni Animo ni Zaroff se molestaron en capturarla, estaban muy ocupados en darse abrazos como para percatarse de ello.

La chica cruzo la puerta y se encontró con un lugar completamente pintado de blanco: La cerámica del piso, el color de las paredes y techo son como los de un Hospital. O peor, un centro de investigación. La rubia temblaba de frio mientras recorría los pasillos de este supuesto Hospital, la bata de paciente apenas le cubre sus piernas y estornuda cuando una ráfaga de aire frio tocaba su piel desnuda.

Súbitamente imágenes de ella misma estando recostada durmiendo en un piso metálico, completamente desnuda en frente de tres adolecentes le llegan a su mente. No entendía por qué estaba desnuda mientras una niebla verdosa cubría sus partes intimas y asimismo se preguntaba quienes eran aquellos tres adolecentes, en especial el chico de la chaqueta verde que la miraba con tanta pasión.

Entonces ella de pronto recuerda su "día de su nacimiento" y lo entiende todo: Esos tres adolecentes fueron sus primeros amigos: Ben Tennyson, aquel mágico héroe cambia forma que no solo le dio su amistad y la bienvenida a su planeta, sino también la defendió cuando su creador quería desactivarla y encerrarla en un almacén. Su primera "mejor amiga" y, en parte, responsable de su creación; Gwen Tennyson, que le regalo su primeras ropas y su amistad. Y ese otro guapo joven y bromista que conoció; Kevin Levin, el novio agradable de Gwen.

Inmediatamente después, la chica rubia lo recuerda todas sus experiencias que tuvo siendo humana, como guardiana de Primus, sus pequeñas rencillas con su padre; Azmuth, y de su reencuentro con Ben y sus amigos en el planeta Aranhaschimmia cuando fue invadido por un enjambre de parásitos Xenocytes.

Ella recuerda incluso su nombre, un precioso nombre digno de una princesa o un ángel. Uno que refleja su infinita belleza.

— ¡"Eunice"! — Dice ella, sonriendo. — Mi nombre es Eunice.

Pasando su mano sobre su nuca con delicadeza, ella siente los fríos circuitos electrónicos que la identifican como el prototipo del Omnitrix; un Unitrix. La adolecente rubia es en realidad es un primitivo dispositivo tecnológico que almacena muestras de ADN, pero cuando adopta su forma humana es la adolecente más hermosa que existe y su nombre es tan bonito como ella, "Eunice", que es en realidad una mala pronunciación de "Unitrix" cuando ella trataba de recordar.

Le brotan unas lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar a sus primeros amigos que extraña tanto y que desea con desesperación volver a verlos, y también al recordar la profunda soledad que ella pasa en el planeta almacenador de muestras de ADN llamado "Primus".

Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos, Eunice ve un enorme ventanal que al otro lado revela maquinas creando enormes robots de batalla. Es el interior de una Fábrica Techadon avanzada, capaz de crear dos docenas de robots en menos de una hora. Curiosamente para la rubia toda la maquinaria funciona al ritmo de la canción "_Mr. Roboto_" (de "_Styx_") que se escucha de fondo.

La rubia recuerda una conversación con su creador, Azmuth, sobre una raza extraterrestre que construyen y venden armas letales en un intento para alejarse de la sombra de los Galvans. Los robots que están construyendo aquí le pertenecen a los WeaponMasters of Techadon.

Eunice se siente horrorizada al ver el interior de la fábrica Techadon, pensando que ella no es diferente a ellos y que pudo haber sido una maquina asesina si Sunder la encontrara primero en lugar de Ben. De pronto Eunice baja la mirada y ve a una hermosa mujer como de unos 40 años, cabello rojizo-cobre y usa un pantalón ajustado verde con una chaqueta roja. Ella tiene una mirada tenaz y dominante como si fuera la jefa o capataz de este horrible lugar.

Eunice ve cómo esa mujer conversa con un ser que parece es más maquina que hombre, vestido con un extraño uniforme blanco, igual que un traje biohazard, que le cubre de cabeza a pies salvo el rostro que tiene una epidermis rugosa y decaída como un cadáver. Tiene dos enormes agujeros en donde debería estar sus fosas nasales. No es humano, pero hace tiempo que dejo de ser un alienígena.

Aquel ser inhumano resulta ser nada menos que un WeaponMaster de Techadon; uno de los creadores de los letales Robots Techadon que son vendidos y usados generalmente en acabar con el enemigo. Incluso, el mismo WeaponMaster resulta ser, en parte, una máquina de guerra sin emociones ni alma.

— ¡Espero que las actualizaciones de mis robots no venga con traición! — Su voz es fría, robótica. — ¡Engañarme seria tu última acción, hembra Gallifreyan!

— ¡Podrías dejar de hablar así, inspector 15, eres más insoportable y tétrico que un Cybermen! Y Jamás pensé que eso sería posible — La mujer adopta un carácter agresivo al estar con ese "extraterrestre-cyborg". —. Con la tecnología que recolecte en el planeta Mechanus, después de conquistarlo de la misma forma que he hice con Miasamoria Goria, estos Robots Techadons poseen una variedad de poderes y habilidades que superan absolutamente a sus antecesores. Confía en mí y no te arrepentirás, a menos que usted me traicione primero. Vivirás un infierno si lo haces.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza, hembra Gallifreyan? — El Inspector numero 15 se siente amenazado, pero no emitía ni una expresión en sus ojos robóticos con sus pulías iguales a una delgada línea roja. — No me hagas reír, hembra Galifreyan. Tú no sabes con quien estas tratando, yo y mi "consorcio" tenemos cierta reputación que hace temblar de miedo a cualquier ser, incluso hasta los Plomeros no se atreven a arrestarnos.

— Sinceramente, Inspector 15, prefiero volver a ser prisionera de los Tetraps que tener que escuchar tu risa tétrica otra vez — La mujer está siendo sarcástica con él, como si considerara al Inspector 15 un insignificante esclavo. —. Y escúchame bien: Atrévete a amenazarme de nuevo y te convertiré en "chatarra inútil" del mismo modo que yo acabe con tu predecesor; el Inspector numero 14… ¿Qué opinas de eso, eh?

Debido a su naturaleza, el Inspector 15 no expresa ninguna emoción en su rostro pero retrocede unos pasos como si estuviera aterrado de esa mujer.

— No tiene nada de lógica tu intimidación, sin embargo no responderé a tu pregunta por razones mi bienestar. ¡Desplegar: Rayo de Transmat! — Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el Inspector 15 desaparece en un rayo de luz color azul.

La Dama del Tiempo renegada conocida generalmente por todos como la Rani, abandona la fábrica automatizada con una risa burlona.

A pesar que esta conversación no se podía oír de donde ella estaba presente, Eunice pudo entender fácilmente todo lo que decían debido a que puede leer los labios. Una de miles de sus habilidades extra que posee por ser una Unitrix.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento descubrirán, Eunice da media vuelta y corre hacia otra dirección en busca de una salida. Trágicamente hay una persona detrás de su espalda. Un hombre tuerto con bata de científico y con un escalofriante brazo robótico derecho identifica a la chica rubia como un experimento y enseguida activa la alarma de intrusos.

Aun con la ensordecedora alarma, Eunice trata de escapar pero el científico la agarra de su cabello e instantáneamente, con su mano robótica, la golpea en el abdomen.

Eunice grita de angustia, siendo un deleite enfermizo para el científico.

— ¿Adonde crees que vas, Unitrix? — El científico tuerto dice eso con total desprecio hacia ella, mientras sigue agarrándola del cabello. — Tú Nos perteneces. Eres nuestra propiedad.

— ¡NO! — Responde Eunice furiosamente, asustada de ese hombre que la habla como si fuera un objeto sin vida y sintiendo mucho dolor en cuando su cabello es jalado con fuerza.

Gracias a su Cyber-prótesis en su brazo, cortesía de los Cybermen, el científico fácilmente empuja a la rubia contra el ventanal, sin romperlo. Eunice choca contra el ventanal a prueba de todo, rebotando y cayendo al piso, dislocándose su tobillo derecho en el proceso.

— ¡Asquerosa imitación de vida! — Habla el científico con una macabra mueca de gozo y maldad pura mientras se acerca de poco a poco a una adolorida Eunice que apenas se puede levantar. — Escucha muy bien, chica robot: Te voy a apagar y disfrutare cada segundo que tenga en desarmarte y en convertirte en una eficaz arma capaz de aniquilar a tu amado Ben Tennyson.

— ¡NO! — Armándose de valor, Eunice intenta levantarse del esterilizado suelo de Hospital. Nunca ha odiado a nadie, pero desea lastimar a ese hombre tan cruel y despiadado. — No soy un arma, no soy una chica robot: ¡Me llamo Eunice y yo no le pertenezco a nadie!

Pero sus palabras no hacen nada ante un poderoso choque eléctrico proveniente del Cyber-brazo. El ataque la aturde instantáneamente dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Con su mano humana, el científico presiona los circuitos que Eunice tiene en la parte trasera de su nuca. En segundos un segador brillo verde cubre a la chica rubia, al disiparse Eunice ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay algo parecido a una lata de refresco color negro con rayas verdes igual que el núcleo de un Omnitrix. Su verdadera forma.

Luces y sombras invaden nuevamente la mente de Eunice, acompañadas de voces de extraños que la están analizándola con un escáner y toqueteando cada parte de ella, no puede hacer nada ya que se encuentra en su inerte forma real. Eunice no puede soportar esto, a pesar de estar en un estado de semiinconsciencia, ella siente como si la estuvieran violando repetidas veces.

Un tiempo indefinido después. Ella recupera la consciencia, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Por motivos que no cuestiona; recupero su forma humana, todavía lleva puesto esa bata de paciente de hospital color celeste y sus heridas han cicatrizado bien... Pero descubre con horror que ahora está encerrada dentro de un cilindro de vidrio.

Aunque no esté atada, su cuerpo esta inmovilizado por un brillo azul-celeste que emana de la parte de arriba del contenedor de vidrio. Aquel resplandor es un poderoso campo de fuerza plasma-electroestático, cortesía de los WeaponMasters de Techadon.

— Buenos días, Eunice. ¿Dormiste bien? — Una voz sarcástica se escucha, luego se revela a la misma mujer que conversaba temerariamente con el Inspector 15 antes. — Lamento mucho por el trato rudo que el Dr. Chadwick te dio al encontrarte merodeando en mi instalación, él es un patético estereotipo de un científico nazi.

Eunice trata de hablar, pero el escudo de plasma-electroestático impide que el sonido salga fuera del cilindro de vidrio. La Rani presiona un botón de un panel de control, que parece ser un intercomunicador.

Inmediatamente después que la Rani presionara el botón, la voz de Eunice es audible y también se escuchan el sonido de los golpes que ella hace en un intento desesperado por salir. El efecto paralizador del rayo de plasma-electroestático se ha disminuido un poco.

—… ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunta Eunice, teniendo un ataque de claustrofobia. — ¿Por qué me mantienen prisionera? ¡Libérame ahora!

— Mi verdadero nombre es difícil de pronunciar para cualquier ser vivo ajeno a mi planeta natal, por eso uso el nombre alias "La Rani" que significa "La Reina" en lenguaje Hindú — La Rani escupe esas palabras llenas de vileza. —. Soy una de los asesores científicos de más alto nivel en esta Instalación Científica diseñada únicamente para estudiar y controlar poderes que están más allá de nuestras manos, como la tecnología "Urbankan" o "Cerebrocrustacean". Y usted es una de nuestras mejores adquisiciones.

— Pero yo no soy nadie, solo soy alguien que quiere tener una vida normal como los demás — Suplica Eunice con ambas manos juntas. —. Libérame, por favor. Se lo suplico.

Los pedidos de Eunice por su libertad son abruptamente callados por la risa de la Rani.

— Si estas usando tus feromonas para hacer que te libere, estas muy equivocada si crees poder tener éxito conmigo. Usted es una máquina que pretende ser un ser viviente; el prototipo de un artefacto extraterrestre diseñado únicamente para almacenar muestras de ADN más la capacidad de disparar feromonas tranquilizadoras para facilitar tu misión de recolección — La Rani hace una pausa, mirando a la joven rubia con fascinación por su existencia. —. Eres una brillante obra de arte de la biotecnológica, chiquilla, y nada más.

Eunice dejo de golpear la superficie de su jaula de cristal al escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes.

— ¡No! Soy real, ¡soy real! —. Se le escapan unas pocas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos color jade, pero inmediatamente cesa para no darle la satisfacción a esa mujer en verla llorar.

— Oh, ¡ya cállate!

Con maldad la Rani apaga el intercomunicador, dejando a Eunice en silencio e inmovilizada de nuevo. Aunque eso no importa porque ella no quiere hablar con alguien tan amoral como ella. Solo quiere que Ben este aquí para que la rescate.

Entonces algo pasa…

— Halagas demasiado a esa "versión beta del Omnitrix" que creó el paranoico sabelotodo de Azmuth — La puerta del cuarto se abre, pero solo se escucha una voz petulante llena de una insana arrogancia porque una fuerte luz cegadora impide ver quién es él. —. Me niego a creer que un burdo Unitrix como esta sea la encargada de mantención en Primus, su guardiana. ¡Es absurdamente imposible!

La luz se disipa, revelando a esa persona para horror de la rubia:

Eunice queda boca abierta de asombro al verlo… ¡Es Ben! Luce exactamente igual a él como si fuese su hermano gemelo, pero su personalidad es opuesta como también algunos detalles: Cabello albino, chaqueta roja en lugar de verde, y una playera blanca en vez de negra.

Era como ver el reflejo de Ben Tennyson en un espejo roto: Peor, él es Albedo. Y si todo lo que Azmuth le conto sobre él es verdad, Eunice corre un grave peligro.

— ¿Qué hay de el Dr. Animo y Zaroff? — Pregunta Albedo frunciendo el seño. — Supongo que recibieron su merecido castigo por dejarla escapar, ¿verdad?

Aunque me parece innecesariamente cruel, aún para mi, los envié con él, nuestro querido asesor científico principal para ayudar a "purificar" a esos Highbreeds restaurando su código genético.

Albedo siente un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo al escuchar eso.

— ¿Te refieres a ese maniaco genocida en silla de ruedas que transformo a su propia gente en cajas de lata asesinas? — Albedo casi temeroso hace una pregunta retorica porque sabe exactamente quién es él. — Habría sido más piadoso matarlos que en convertirlos en asistentes de ese monstruo.

— Eso pensaba yo pero esos dos locos pero, por razones que solo Lord Rassilon sabe, ellos son unos genios y sus investigaciones han sido grandes contribuciones para mí y para nuestros jefes: Los estudios del Prof. Zaroff sobre mutaciones en animales expuestos minerales radiactivos como la "Kormite" y el "Corrodium" han sido un éxito inesperado, mientras que el Dr. Animo pudo domesticar y modificar genéticamente a unos Guardianes Null y unos Chelonians respectivamente — La Rani toma una pausa, como si su lengua se quemara al decir eso, cierra los ojos como si deseara que ambos científicos locos fracasaran y fuesen ejecutados de una vez por todas.

— Debes estar bromeando. — Albedo dice eso con escepticismo total, levantado una ceja.

— En realidad los odio tanto como la animadversión que siento hacia ti, mocoso — Dice la Rani con una mueca burlona, irritando a Albedo. —. El estúpido Dr. Animo creyó poder domesticar unos Chronovores que capturaron nuestros jefes en el Espacio Calabi-Yai — La Rani no puede aguantar las ganas de reír. —…pero esas criaturas fueron demasiado para él y casi lo mataron, igual que esas rameras llamadas "Anodites" que el profesor Zaroff intento controlarlas. Al final esos monstruos cósmicos fueron enviados a... lo qué sea que hay detrás de esa puerta con metal blindado por razones que solo yo sé y tú no.

Con tan solo mencionar la metálica puerta blindada, Albedo la interrumpe.

— ¡Ah, la tan mencionada puerta blindada de todos hablan!… — Dice eso con cinismo, mirando fijamente los ojos de la Rani de modo desafiante. — ¿Qué hacen ahí dentro que no necesitan de mi tan necesaria ayuda?

— Eso pronto lo sabrás, sabio idiota. Recuerda esto: Zaroff y Animo, por ahora, son igual de competentes como tú. — Luego de decir eso, la Rani saca la lengua en señal de burla.

— Pero si ellos no son nada más que unos estúpidos humanos. — Dice Albedo con incredulidad. — Yo puedo hacer cosas definitivamente mejores que lo que hagan esos dos juntos gracias a mi inteligencia Galvan.

— Precisamente esa es la misma opinión que tengo sobre ti, Albedo: En lo humano no; solo lo estúpido — La Rani finaliza con otra una mueca burlona, mirándolo a él como si fuese un insecto que hay que pisotear. Y pronto. —. Si hubiese sido tú no me habría aliado con un conquistador planetario que ya sabía que no se podía confiar y que era inevitable que me robaría mi más reciente creación. Tampoco tú no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para igualarme si se trata de alteración genética, los dinosaurios tienen más potencial que tú.

Eunice mira la discusión, impotente y sin poder escapar de su prisión de cristal, y se sorprende al ver que Albedo se dejo vencer y solo mira a la Rani con ojos llenos de mucho rencor y celos.

De pronto fuertes pisadas se escuchan desde afuera de la habitación de donde están ellos y enseguida las puestas se abren. Es el Dr. Joseph Chadwick siendo acompañado por dos enormes robots con manillas en ambas sienes de su cabeza y ojos negros redondos con una lagrima en un lado como un decorativo, ambos llevan una placa circular instalada en la parte superior del pecho en vez de un corazón y alma. Esos hombres de metal son Cybermen en una nueva y mejorada actualización.

Albedo y La Rani miran con disgusto al ex científico de los Forever Knights por estar parcialmente convertido en un Cybermen: Su brazo y ojo derecho fueron remplazados por Cyber-tecnología al igual que la mayoría de sus órganos internos. Su piel ahora es tan pálida y fría como la de un fallecido, descomponiéndose lentamente.

— Parece que la cosa ha adoptado su disfraz humano de nuevo…es repugnante. — Dice él con una mueca de aborrecimiento a la rubia, mientras sus Cybermen bloquean a entrada.

Eunice siente pánico al ver ese hombre tan diabólico, pero desconoce que son esos hombres de metal que lo acompañan como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

— Por fin has llegado, Chadwick. Hurra — Dice la Rani con sorna negativa, a ella repugna verlo. —. Para ser medio-maquina, eres tan impuntual como un reloj roto.

— ¿Celosa, Rani? — Chadwick oculta su temor con sarcasmo, le incomoda estar rodeado de gente rara. — ¡Relájate jovencita! No es vergüenza perder ante el mejor. Si fueses más inteligente que yo ya te habrías aliado con mis nuevos "Cyber-Camaradas" en lugar de perder el tiempo cruzando especies para crear asquerosos monstruos.

— ¿"Perder ante el mejor"? ¡Eres un desgraciado infeliz…

La Rani se disponía a matar al Dr. Chadwick con una pistola desintegradora que lleva oculta en su bolsillo trasero, pero Albedo la detiene antes de que ella haga algo impulsivo e estúpido que después él tenga que lamentar.

— ¿Si ser inteligente significa ser un lisiado cyber-convertido con una exagerada protesis de brazo? ¡Eww! Nunca pensé decir esto pero es la primera vez que pienso que no es tan malo el estar condenado a está asquerosa forma humana. — Por tener el ADN de Ben Tennyson, Albedo instantáneamente hace ese comentario tan infantil.

La Rani lo mira a él como si fuera un hermanito molesto, pero agradece en silencio que la detuviera antes de rebajarse al nivel de un salvaje.

— Ya basta de charla, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdan? — Dice Chadwick, malhumorado. — Tenemos que actualizar al espécimen de Primus. ¡Ahora!

Eunice es presa del pánico, aun sin poder moverse; ella respira agitadamente y mueve sus pupilas rápidamente en señal de su temor de no saber lo que ocurrirá ahora.

— Si quieres decir algo antes que empecemos a "actualizarte"… —Dice la Rani con ojos diabólicos, mientras presiona el botón del interruptor. — ¡Vamos, habla ahora… mientras puedas hacerlo!

— ¡Déjeme en paz, por favor! ¡Yo no les he hecho nada malo! — Eunice suplica pero solo obtiene burlas de los otros, haciendo que ella se enoja. — ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a hacer esto! ¡Lo que ustedes están haciendo aquí es enfermizo, es inhumano!

— No seas hipócrita, Unitrix defectuoso. — Dice Albedo, acercándose a ella y golpeando varias veces la superficie del cilindro de cristal con su mano solo para asustarla. Mostrando a la vez su nuevo Omnitrix de color rojo sangre. — Ninguno de nosotros somos humanos, Chadwick dejo de serlo un ser vivo al tener implantes de Cyber-tecnología en todo su cuerpo.

— Y dentro de poco, mi querida, tú tampoco lo serás. Llévensela, muchachos — La Rani concluye, mientras llama a unos esclavos Ood para que lleven a Eunice a la sala de quirófano para "actualizarla" definitivamente en un arma de destrucción masiva.

A Eunice ahora le quedan unos pocos instantes para disfrutar de su humanidad y de su libre albedrío... los perderá para siempre.

* * *

><p>El señor sol sonríe alegremente mientras las flores tejen un chaleco y comparten chismes. Los ratoncitos beben una deliciosa taza de té acompañado con galletitas de queso. No lejos de la playa, al lado de una colina de terrones de azúcar blanca, hay un pueblito donde se celebra una gran festividad.<p>

— ¡El lugar más extraño de toda la Tierra! — Murmura para sí mismo Kevin Levin, siendo pasmado al igual que los otros.

Más que una típica broma, lo que acaba de decir el joven Kevin Levin es la absoluta y pura verdad luego de hacer un agujero en el casco del trasatlántico para poder salir. Incluso el Noveno Doctor y Zoe Heriot están sorprendidos de ver este pequeño y tan familiar colorido pueblito.

Después de escapar del Titanic, que quedo encallado a orillas de una playa desierta, nuestros héroes aun no pueden procesar en sus mentes el hecho que el mar sea de chocolate y que la arena de la playa sea azúcar morena de verdad. E inclusive el castillo que vuela sobre una nube rosa es siendo ignorado por el pueblito de caramelos donde todos los pasajeros del trasatlántico fueron ahí.

No hay letrero de bienvenida, pero hay casas de jengibre que se ven tan deliciosas que casi tentaron a Kevin a comer una de sus paredes si no fuera porque tiene la mente fija en encontrar a Gwen… y su coche.

Rory y Zoe, pero sobretodo el enfermero, miran con recelo todo este lugar insólito mientras caminan una desolada calle con ladrillos de mazapán. Sin embargo Rose Tyler se siente como una niña de nuevo por el pueblito y sus posters de luz como bastones de caramelos y los arboles con algodón de azúcar en lugar de hojas. Por otro lado, el Noveno Doctor tiene la sensación de que son observados por una fuerza más allá de su comprensión, y eso le molesta y mucho.

Al llegar parque del pueblito, todos miran boca abiertos a un desfile de gente ridícula bailando como idiotas al ritmo de la canción "_The Safety Dance_" (De "_Men Without Hats_") escuchándose por todos lados.

Hay gente disfrazada como si fueran a una fiesta de Halloween. Hay gente con ropa al estilo del siglo diecinueve, hay gente vestida como personajes de cuentos y leyendas, y hasta hay personas vestidas como personajes de historietas de "DC" y "Marvel" y algunos de "Vertigo" y de "Dark Horse".

Bueno, eso no sería nada extraño para Rose sí no fuera por las hadas que pasan volando sobre su cabeza; despeinando su cabello en el proceso. Rory se frota los ojos de incredulidad al ver unos duendes irlandeses bebiendo cerveza en una taberna llamada "Moe's" para luego pelearse unos a otros por la borrachera. Johnny Bravo, Charlie Harper y Dan Dare tratan de conquistar el corazón Jessica Rabbit para poder llevársela a la cama, pero en lugar de un besito; ella les da una buena paliza a los brutos por su insolencia.

Para Kevin es un sueño hecho realidad al estar con los personajes que lo hacían reír en su solitaria infancia, veía la televisión para evadir la dura realidad. Aunque, para Rory se siente como si estuviera dentro de la mente de su esposa.

Es un pueblito lleno de sorpresas, fantasiosas sorpresas que para un Señor del Tiempo lo encuentra demasiado "alegre" para ser verdad.

Rory Williams, un hombre que murió a fuego cruzado entre su Doctor y Restac. Que luego fue revivido en un "centurión romano de plástico" que, sin saberlo, era controlado por una ente cósmica conocida como la Conciencia Nestene y una alianza de razas alienígenas en un complot para capturar al Doctor al, erróneamente, pensar que él era responsable de las grietas del tiempo que destruían el Tejido de la realidad. Y vivir dos mil años para proteger a su amada Amy que se encontraba recuperándose dentro de la Pandórica. Incluso con los viajes o la tecnocháchara que dice siempre el Doctor, esta vez su "indicador de lo extraño" llega al tope y lo atraviesa.

— Uh… Rose, ¿dónde diablos estamos? — Pregunta Rory sin apartar la vista del espectáculo. — ¿Qué clase de lugar o planeta es este?

— No lo sé, Rory — Rose responde, no quitando de vista a la gente bailando y festejando. —.He estado en el Cardiff victoriano luchando contra fantasmas. Fui al año cinco billones para ver el sol estallando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Hasta no hace mucho estuve presente en la boda de mis padres. Pero esto… Es… ¡Asombroso! Raro, pero asombroso. — Rose termina de hablar con un gesto alegre e infantil en su rostro, sonriendo por la emoción.

Rory, perplejo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía. Se pregunta si el Doctor siempre viaja con gente sin sentido común igual que su Amy.

— Bien dicho, Rose. Muy bien punto de vista, aunque yo habría dicho "fantástico" en lugar de "Asombroso" — El Doctor felicita a su acompañante, mientras Zoe parece estar celosa. —. Pero ya hablando en serio, muy en serio: Creo que deberíamos separarnos y buscar información de nuestro paradero.

— ¿No sería mejor quedarnos todos juntos en lugar de separarnos en este pueblo loco? — Rory intenta dar algo de cordura al grupo, aun teniendo el hombro dolorido por el bastonazo que el Primer Doctor le dio. — Digo: Para que así no nos ataquen uno por uno al estar solos.

— ¡Relájate Rory! — Rose le da una palmada amigable en la espalda del enfermero, pensando que él tiene miedo. —Esto es una fiesta, no creo que nadie quiera atacarnos. Si no los molestamos, obviamente.

— Pero…

Rory continua, pero Zoe lo interrumpe.

— Tendremos más oportunidad de encontrar a tu esposa y a los demás si nos separemos, Rory. Tendremos más posibilidades si cubriremos más terreno — Dice eso la chica del futuro. No con fría lógica, sino con cálida humildad.

Entonces Rory se tranquiliza, asintiendo con su cabeza. — Quizás tengas razón, Zoe, aunque es preferible si el Doctor usara algo ultra-tecnológico para encontrar su TARDIS y sacarnos de este manicomio lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Qué pasa enfermero novicio, demasiado tímido como para no separarte del grupo y hablar con extraños en una fiesta? — El Noveno Doctor pasa su mano sobre la cabeza de Rory, sacudiendo su cabello. —. Hay que ir a la gente, mirarlos a los ojos y exigir respuesta. ¿Entendiste? Pues, como en Scoobie Doo, "separémonos": Rose, Zoe, vayan al sur, a la escuela o algún centro comercial. Tú y Melvin, al norte, a la alcaldía o la comisaria o cualquier lugar con autoridad. Yo voy a deambular por ahí, por allá para hablar con los pueblerinos.

— ¿Tú, solo? — Pregunta Rose descortésmente, sintiéndose algo traicionada.

— ¡Si, yo solo! ¿Algún problema con eso? — Dice eso con tanta seriedad que asusta a la rubia, pero luego sonríe de una forma que da más miedo que simpatía. —. ¡Será divertido, hay una festividad de locos en todo el pueblito! Con su permiso, me retiro. Adiós y pórtate bien Rose o el hombre del saco te atrapara.

Rose mira con extrañeza como su Doctor se aleja de ella y se adentra más y más a esa masa enloquecida, dando brincos y saltos como un demente en una fiesta de Halloween. Y sin decir nada, Rose se aleja a la dirección opuesta y se va sin percatarse de que Zoe Heriot tendrá que correr para poder alcanzarla.

Con el Doctor disfrutando de su estadía en este pueblo y las chicas dirigiéndose al otro lado del lugar, Rory Williams no tiene otra opción que acompañar al adolecente rebelde de Kevin Levin a buscar la TARDIS.

—Kevin, debemos irnos. El Señor del Tiempo ha hablado y tenemos que obedecerlo. — Dice Rory bromeando de buena forma, pero entonces se da cuenta que está siendo ignorado. — ¿Kevin?

Pero el joven Kevin no lo escucha, está muy ocupado en otras cosas.

— No molestes que estoy disfrutando de esto. Betty y Verónica se están besándose, ¡con la lengua! Las chicas de Archie son sucias aquí — Kevin esta alucinado, grabándolo todo con su celular. De pronto recién se da cuenta de que los otros se han ido y mira para todos lados. — Oye, ¿y adonde fueron el Doctor, la rubia británica y la enana presumida que se dice ser del futuro?

— ¿Quienes? — Rory no lo escucha, está concentrado viendo a los personajes de historieta de su infancia besándose ahora a pocos metros de donde están ellos. Pero inmediatamente reacciona. — ¡Qué! Oh, ellos se separaron para encontrar la TARDIS. Nosotros tenemos que ir a la alcaldía

— ¡¿Y para qué?! Sería mejor encontrar mi choche, es más rápido que la nave del Doc. — Kevin presume con orgullo, tiene ambas manos en las caderas como si adoptara una pose de superhéroe.

Kevin dijo eso como broma y algo de verdad, Rory no comparte su sentido del humor y se arrepiente de no haber acompañado al Noveno Doctor.

Entretanto, Zoe Heriot no puede correr rápido por tanto tiempo por sus años en la estación espacial La Rueda; y también porque la calle está hecha de merengue. Ella ve a Rose caminando aceleradamente como si quisiera huir de su Doctor.

— ¡Rose, espérame! — Zoe suda, casi arrastrando sus piernas por el cansancio. — No tengo piernas fuertes como las tuyas… no estoy acostumbrada a correr tan seguido.

— Perdón, es que… — Rose pasa su mano sobre su frente, como si le doliera la cabeza. — ¡El Doctor es tan…! — Esta tan enfadada con él que apenas puede terminar esa frase sin gruñir. — ¿El tuyo, me refiero a ese hombrecito chistoso, también es igual de extraño que mi Doctor?

Rose todavía no le entra en su cabeza la idea que el Doctor cambie de aspecto en lugar de morir, le es mucho más fácil para ella pensar que los diez hombres que vio al comienzo de todo esto son solo diez agradables personas excéntricas con pésimo gusto en moda. En cambio, la superdotada Zoe Heriot recientemente acepto el concepto, sin embargo...

— Bueno, aunque en realidad el mío y el tuyo son la misma persona pero con diferente aspecto… — Zoe se toma una pausa para pensar en algo para defender a su Doctor, pero inmediatamente hace un gesto en su rostro como si admitiera que la chica Tyler tuviese razón. —. Si, también mi Doctor es algo "extravagante". Hasta hay momentos en el que dudo de su inteligencia.

— Igual yo. — Rose ríe, esbozando una sonrisa. — Dime; ¿Alguna vez te ha llevado a algún lugar en donde no hayan monstruos atacando o donde ocurre una crisis en el que al final sea él el único ser que puede solucionarlo?

Zoe se queda pensativa por muy poco tiempo. — No, Rose, casi en ningún lugar en donde aterriza la TARDIS parece ser paradisiaco — Responde eso con sencillez. —. Incluso el planeta Dulkis parecía ser perfecto, pero…

— ¡No, no me digas! Las cosas se tornaron feas y tuvieron que salir corriendo. — Rose coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zoe de forma amistosa. — Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian, pequeña Zoey.

— Creo que si, Rosie. — Responde Zoe con una sonrisa, y usando un diminutivo del nombre de la rubia como ella lo hizo con el suyo.

A pesar de provenir de épocas distintas y viajan con muy diferentes Doctores, Rose y Zoe ya forjaron un lazo de amistad y confianza mutua. Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para ver hasta cuando durara antes de que algo malo les ocurra a ellas.

Rose debía su mirada por unos segundos y abre los ojos de sorpresa por lo que ella ve.

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! — La rubia grita emocionada, teniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. — ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Zoe gira la cabeza para todos lados, tratando de buscar lo que Rose ve. — ¿Qué viste? ¿Es un monstruo? ¿La TARDIS?

— No, Zoe, ¡algo mucho mejor! — Rose camina hacia la vitrina de una dulcería ubicada en una intercepción entre la calle Elm y avenida Excelsior. — ¿Cincuenta Libras por una barra de chocolate? ¡Están locos los de aquí, si hasta la tienda misma parece estar hecha de chocolate! — Luego de quejarse, Rose da un mordisco a la pared. —… Umm, y es un chocolate muy delicioso.

Zoe Heriot siente vergüenza de estar con alguien que se comporta como una niña, hasta considera haberse quedado con los muchachos en lugar de seguir a Rose.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto, Rose, debemos seguir buscando la TARDIS… Y deja de comer, por favor, el dueño no le gustara que le estés comiendo su… "Tienda de dulces".

Desde que era niña; Rose y su mejor amiga Shareen siempre ha soñado comer una casa hecha de chocolate y casarse con una celebridad. Y no dejara que una sabelotodo le arruine su oportunidad de gozar lo más cercano que tiene de su fantasía.

— ¡Bah! — Rose escupe algo de chocolate al hablar, ensuciando el traje espacial de Zoe. — ¡Mentirosa! No quieres acompañarme a comer chocolate porque el azúcar bajara a tu enorme trasero y lo hará más grande.

— Espera un momentito… — El rostro de Zoe se ruboriza de cólera al escuchar a la rubia, frunce los labios. — ¿A qué te refieres qué mi trasero esta gordo?

— Amiga, ese Catsuit negro con chispitas estilo Emma Peel que llevas puesto no te favorece en absoluto. Te vendría mejor algo de mi época, o ropa mejor, ropa mejor… mejor… mejor.

Rose tartamudea, su piel se torna pálida y babea como si cayera en una especie de trance hipnótico.

— ¿Rose, te sientes bien? ¿Oh acaso la niña está sufriendo un ataque de diabetes? — Zoe piensa que la rubia le está jugando una broma y le sigue el juego pero pronto deduce que no lo es. — Rose me estas asustando...

**_"En ese preciso instante, Rose Marion Tyler se siente distraída, perdida en su cabeza sin poder escuchar ni pensar." "De pronto, comienza a correr. Corre lo más rápido que puede para alejarse de Zoe."_**

— ¡ROSE!

Grita Zoe luego que, sin razón aparente, Rose empezara a correr tan velozmente como la vez que el último de los Daleks la persiguió por todo el "bóveda" de Van Statten.

No queriendo estar sola, Zoe la persigue hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo.

"**_De repente_** **_Rose Tyler se detiene y despierta. La dejare, por ahora, hay otro par de personajes que tengo que ocuparme antes de conocer al Doctor._**"

— ¿Qué diablos...? — Aturdida y ceceando, Rose está asustada. — ¿Qué me paso?

Mira a su alrededor, detrás de ella se encuentra el pueblo y al frente de ella no hay nada más que un maizal tan grande que se extiende hasta la vista. No hay ningún camino ni carretera, como si todo el pueblo estuviese rodeado de este espeso maizal, excepto la playa de donde salieron claro está.

Zoe, totalmente exhausta de tanto correr, se acerca a ella para exigir respuestas.

— Rose… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? — Pregunta la chica del futuro, respirando entrecortado.

— No lo sé, Zoe — Rose se siente mareada, perdió su ceceo pero se tambalea como si estuviese borracha. —, todo fue demasiado-¡AAHHHH!

Perdiendo el equilibrio, Rose cae de espalda directamente hacia el maizal pero en lugar de caer al suelo y cortarse con las hojas de los tallos; ella choca contra algo y se queda parada en el aire así nomas como si estuviese apoyada contra una pared invisible entre ella y el maizal del pueblito.

— Qué diablos… — Al tocar la pared invisible con sus dedos hace un pequeño hoyo en el medio como si fuera de papel, una luz blanca y segadora sale del agujero que Rose acaba de hacer.

Luego de extender su mano y sentir que esta tocando una pared invisible al parecer hecha de cartón, Zoe deduce que todo el pueblo se halla encerrado dentro de una cúpula impalpable equipado con un filtro de percepción para que nadie lo descubriera, y que todo el maizal no es nada más que una pantalla muy bien elaborado para ocultar la verdad.

Siendo dominada por su curiosidad científica, Zoe Heriot abre más el agujero y entra en el.

Al cruzar hacia el otro lado, ella solo encuentra un espacio con un color blanco intenso, hay una ligera niebla que no la permite ver más allá. Unas cosas la está observando ahora la joven Heriot y su corazón late rápidamente al descubrir la aterradora verdad.

No pasa mucho tiempo y Rose también cruza el umbral hacia este vacío no-lugar.

— Mis ojos, oh cielos estoy ciega — Rose esta desorientada por el perpetuo blanco que hay a su alrededor, el color y el brillo junto con un perpetuo sonido que le provocan una severa jaqueca. —. ¿Qué es este lugar? — Pregunta Rose al momento que se da cuenta que no siente el suelo que pisa, como si ella caminara en una nube.

Zoe la toma de la mano y trata de sacarla de este vacío blanco. — ¡Rose tenemos que volver ahora, estamos en serio peligro!

Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, desde la profundidades de la niebla emergen unos Robots Blancos que producen un molesto ruido de estática al caminar se aproximan lentamente hacia ellas con intenciones de capturarlas bajo las ordenes de su amo. Los robots son enormes pero tienen aspecto de juguete y no muestran emoción en sus rostros y es justo lo necesario para que Rose se diera cuenta que su Doctor fue un bobo al pensar que "separarse" sería un buen plan, o que ella misma es una estúpida por abandonarlo atrás en el pueblito junto con los habitantes locos.

No pudiendo encontrar el camino de vuelta al colorido pueblito de dulces, y no vale la pena escapar aquí porque sería igual que correr en círculos. Zoe y Rose ahora son prisioneras de los extraños Robots Blancos en cuando ellos disparan un rayo paralizador y se las llevan a un destino desconocido.

De vuelta al pueblito de dulces, Rory y Kevin han recorrido por todos lados pero no encuentran la comisaria ni la alcaldía de este loco sitio mientras la canción "_Pretend to Be Nice_" de la famosa banda "_Josie and the Pussycats_" se escucha a todo volumen desde una azotea.

Luego de horas de caminata, Kevin y Rory solo encuentran una biblioteca pública; un enorme edificio de estructura greco-romana que Rory encuentra familiar en sus días de centurión romano cuando resguardaba la Pandórica, pero hay dos estatuas de mujeres en toga en la entrada que Kevin Levin nota que son exactamente iguales a su Gwen.

Rory se rasca la parte inferior de su cabeza al mirar la estructura fuera de lugar en un sitio extraño como este. — Es una biblioteca, una de verdad.

Kevin suelta un bufido. — Gracias por la información, capitán obvio. — Dice eso con sorna burlona.

— ¿Quieres entrar o prefieres esperar afuera? — Pregunta Rory, pensando que Kevin es de esa clase de jóvenes que jamás han entrado a una biblioteca.

"Kevin Ethan Levin quiere entrar ahí, lo desea desesperadamente."

— ¿Tú qué crees, Williams? ¡Claro que si! — Kevin hace una pregunta retorica con respuesta simple, entonces él sube por los escalones de mármol y cruza la puerta como si una fuerza desconocida lo empujara.

— Espérame, Kevin… — Rory estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero algo extraordinario pasa en el edificio. — ¡Oh Dios!

Después que kevin Levin cruza las puertas, toda la biblioteca pública comienza a desinflarse, las paredes, ventanas y todo lo demás comienza a arrugarse igual que un globo de cumpleaños al perder aire.

Rory desea buscar a Kevin, creyendo que él se encuentra inconsciente o algo peor dentro de la biblioteca que ahora es una masa de goma caída, pero de pronto el enfermero se detiene…

**_"Kevin se encuentra a salvo, Sr. Pond, no se preocupe. Usted debe ir al hotel Candy Chateau, hay una sorpresa especial para usted."_**

Sin pensar, Rory da media vuelta y abandona al adolecente rebelde a su suerte. Luego de cruzar calles, el enfermero no puede creer lo que está viendo: Es el glamoroso Hotel-casino Bellagio, donde él y Amy pasaron un estupendo fin de semana todo pagado en las Vegas del año 2001, gracias al Doctor, y habría sido un viaje inolvidable si no fuera porque Amy perdió todo el dinero y quedo debiendo al casino en cuando se volvió adicta a las maquinas tragamonedas y tuvieron que irse antes que los guardias de seguridad los atraparan.

Rory Williams abre la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa que el interior en más pequeño que el exterior porque en lugar del vestíbulo hay únicamente una habitación decorado con un estilo que el enfermero le recuerda a el cuento "Las Mil y Una Noches", pero de un modo más erótico.

La exótica canción "_Habibi ya nour el ain_" de la cantante _Ishtar Alabina_ comienza a sonar por toda la habitación en cuando una misteriosa mujer aparece debajo de la cama y comienza a quitarse el velo que oculta su rostro, revelando su identidad:

— ¿A-Amy? — Pensando que es un sueño, Rory parpadea, pero prontamente cree que es una fantasía hecha realidad y se excita al ver a su esposa haciendo un baile del vientre árabe. El enfermero Williams esta atónito por ese vestido de princesa árabe muy revelador y también por el sensual balanceo casi hipnótico de sus caderas y senos.

Súbitamente "Amy" agarra el chaleco de su marido y lo besa apasionadamente hasta dejarlo sin aliento solo para después empujarlo en la cama y saltar sobre él. Todo fue tan rápido para Rory, pero no le importo una vez que su esposa comenzó a desabrocharse el sostén; revelando una esplendida vista.

Dentro de la biblioteca desinflada, que extrañamente el interior está intacto como si no hubiera pasado nada, Kevin Levin se encuentra en medio de un gigantesco laberinto formado de estanterías de libros. Al querer retirarse, para su horror la entrada a desaparecido completamente y fue remplazada por otra estantería de libros.

De pronto, algunos libros de las estanterías comienzan a agitarse, moverse y sacudirse como si quisieran salir. Haciendo que Kevin se prepare para lo peor como jamás se lo ha imaginado:

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — Kevin se pregunta eso, mientras con su mano absorbe la madera de las estanterías hasta que todo su cuerpo este cubierto de una extensa capa de madera. Luego, agranda sus puños. — ¡Si crees que matándome aquí en el reino de los Nerds es una buena idea! ¡Tú estás operado del cerebro!

"**_Miserable idiota. Prepárate, es hora del horror fantasía gótica_**"

Entre burlas y amenazas, Kevin mira como cierta cantidad de libros comienzan a cobrar vida y empiezan a volar como si fuesen una bandada de murciélagos, agitando las páginas a gran velocidad.

— ¡Oh, mierda…!

El joven Osmosian no sabe si reír o reír más de lo que le está pasando ahora: Esta luchando contra una bandada de libros sobre vampiros que intentan chuparle la sangre. Algunos libros tienen títulos como "_Vendetta_", "_Absolute Power_" y "_Kevin´Big Score_" que Kevin encuentra extraño ver que sus portadas tienen una foto suya junto con un suceso de su vida.

"**_Kevin Ethan Levin sabe que no puede luchar contra los libros murciélagos, obviamente. Él tiene que salir de aquí antes de que sea tarde, debe rescatar a su dulce e indefensa princesa Gwen de los peligros que podrían peligrar su vida. Para que vean mis queridos lectores que también puedo ser piadoso incluso con personajes maleducado._** "

No teniendo tiempo ni poder para destruir todos los libros murciélagos y no queriendo que los restantes libros despertaran, como si una voz en su cabeza le dijera que hacer; Kevin instantáneamente destroza el piso con sus puños para hacer un orificio y entrar allí.

Al caer dentro del agujero, mágicamente el piso se autorepara y la bandada de libros vuelve a sus estanterías y regresan a la normalidad. Todo el interior de la biblioteca comienza a desvanecerse lentamente en un mar de oscuridad.

Kevin despierta en el sitio menos esperado pero a la vez el más deseado: Acostado sobre la cama de su novia.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza, Kevin se sienta al borde de la cama y mira para todos lados para averiguar cómo llego aquí solo para encontrar una grata sorpresa: Era Gwen Tennyson, su Gwen sentada en la silla de su escritorio llevando unas gafas para leer, solo las gafas y nada más. El corazón de Kevin late aceleradamente con lujuria al ver a su chica completamente desnuda pero su largo cabello suelto cubre sus pezones y lleva consigo un libro de "_DarkFall_" solo para ocultar su área privada.

— G-Gwen. — Pese a que Kevin ha salido con otras chicas en el pasado, ninguna de ellas es tan perfecta y preciosa como su Gwen.

Como si leyera la mente sucia de Kevin, la sofisticada y aburrida Gwendolyn súbitamente abre sus piernas y arroja el libro por la ventana y después recoge su cabello y lo echa para atrás para enseñar todo su pecho a su novio como si ella estuviese lista para hacerlo con él y disfrutarlo…

— Kevin, estoy aburrida de tanto estudiar. Hazme reír con tus chistes.

Diciendo eso Gwen con un tono seductor, inicia una avalancha de pasión que Kevin ha estado guardando para una ocasión especial, y es esta. Sin pensarlo por un segundo, Kevin se quita la camisa; revelando sus enormes músculos que excitan tanto a la pelirroja que ella se abalanza sobre él y ambos terminan besándose en la cama.

Rory Williams y Kevin Levin disfrutan de la compañía de sus respectivos amores en un océano de pasión desenfrenada. Aquellas mujeres que ellos pensaban que no merecían estar con ellas en el pasado; ahora ambos están realizando una fantasía erótica con ellas.

Pero sin que ellos lo notaran, los ojos de Gwen Tennyson y Amy Pond empiezan a mostrar un extraño brillo rojizo junto con una sonrisa perversa.

"**_Ahora… es tu turno, Doctor: ¡Que emocionante, por fin te conoceré en persona!_**_"_

En el parque del colorido pueblito, la música de fondo que tocan ahora es la canción "_Confusion_" (de "_E.L.O._") justo cuando el Doctor, mientras tarareaba la canción, recoge un papel del suelo que lo ayudara a sacar algunas respuestas:

_"Hoy, celebración del bicentenario de nuestro pueblo, Arandale"_

_"Donde la fantasía es posible y la imaginación es real"_

El papel no tenía ni fecha ni dirección, solo es un anuncio de una fiesta para celebrar el bicentenario del pueblo. Pero para el Doctor es más de lo que necesitaba saber, ahora sabe exactamente en donde está y es peor que la última vez que visito esta tierra.

— ¿Es en serio? — El Doctor resopla con aire de indolencia, mirando arriba con la cabeza alzada. — ¿Tan obvio lo pones? ¡Escritor Novato!

"**_Solo soy un escritor aficionado, Doctor, pero muy pronto sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacer aquí en mis dominios."_**

El Doctor asienta con la cabeza, como si hubiese escuchado algo mientras continua mirando al cielo. De pronto se escucha un grito de mujer y el Doctor desvía su mirada y ve a una multitud de personas rodeando a un hombre tirado en el suelo a causa que un relámpago le cayó encima y murió en el acto.

El Doctor empuja a la multitud y mira a un viejo conocido tirado en el suelo, su rostro no muestra emoción ninguna porque, para él; la muerte es su constante compañera.

— ¿Conque así es como quieres jugar, eh? — El Doctor grita, maldice al cielo. — ¿Tú supones que debo impresionarme por el asesinato de Jack Harkaway que haz cometido por capricho?... O estás loco o el poder absoluto ha podrido tu mente, eso a mí no me importa pero hace las cosas más fáciles si voy a detenerte.

Justo después que el Doctor terminara de hablar, los ojos del difunto Harkaway se abren junto con una electrizante sacudida que recorre todo su cuerpo y finalizando con un despertar abrupto. El Capitán Harkaway ha resucitado milagrosamente, respirando tan fuerte como si se estuviera ahogando.

Algunas personas se llevan al resucitado capitán al hospital más cercano para curarle sus heridas de quemaduras. Todos hablan del milagro con dicha, pero el Doctor no se siente aliviado por el tal "milagro"; al contrario se siente atemorizado.

— Has ido demasiado lejos — Murmura el Doctor con resentimiento por no hacer nada. —, ¡me oíste! ¡Tú no eres un Dios! ¡Ven aquí y muéstrate!

"**_No es buena idea molestarme, Doctor, sé todo sobre usted al igual que sé todo sobre Ben Tennyson. He estudiado la mayoría de sus aventuras cada fin de semana, son entretenidas para todas las edades."_**

Los habitantes del pueblito miran al Doctor como si fuese un loco peligroso por estar hablando solo, pero hay una persona con dos dedos de frente y notable reputación que se acerca al Señor del Tiempo y dicta una inteligente deducción:

— Me temo que la muerte y resurrección de este caballero va más allá de nuestra comprensión. Y yo no tolero la superstición de ninguna manera. — Habla un caballero ingles de rasgos finos y aristocráticos, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, y vestido como todo un detective de finales del siglo 19. —, aunque, al juzgar por tu reacción, debo suponer que usted sabe la verdad detrás de este insano pueblo sacado de la mente de Lewis Carroll.

El Doctor reconoce esa voz: Es un viejo, viejo amigo suyo que la mayoría de sus casos han sido adaptadas por Arthur Conan Doyle en la revista Strand, basándose en los diarios de su asistente Watson. Obviamente cambio los nombres y edito algunas cosas para proteger la identidad del dúo de detectives, aunque el Dr. Doyle también adapto las aventuras de otro dúo de detectives femenino.

— ¡¿Sherlock Holmes?! Ya sé que no es tu verdadero nombre, pero me da igual. ¿Cómo has estado? — Dice eso el Doctor con genuina admiración hacia él, mientras abraza al autentico legendario detective. — Es una alegría volver a ver a mi genio victoriano favorito aquí. ¡Es absolutamente fantástico!

— Debí suponer que eras tú, Doctor, solo usted portaría ese artilugio sónico y ese extravagante estilo de vestir que llama demasiado la atención — "Sherlock" intenta aguantar la respiración por el tal afectuoso abrazo. Entonces el último de los Señores del Tiempo libera al mítico "Sherlock Holmes" de sus brazos, permitiéndole al detective sacudir su abrigo. —. Veo que una vez más has cambiado de apariencia, como siempre. Sinceramente no me sorprendería si un día te aparezcas convertido en una dama.

— No precisamente, ¿pero quién sabe? — El Doctor encoge los hombros, sonriendo y jugando con las solapas de su chaqueta. — ¡Si, podría pasar! Es posible solamente cuando el infierno llegue a la Tierra el diciembre 21 del año 2012.

El Doctor termina con una risa y una expresión cómica en su cara, pero el detective solo reacciona levantando una ceja de disconformidad.

— Hablando de disparates: ¿Me podría explicarme exactamente donde me encuentro y como escapar de aquí, si es posible? — Dice Sherlock, exigiendo respuestas de mala gana. — Me encontraba investigando con Watson sobre el caso de la masacre en Fang Rock de hace unos días junto con la señorita Vastra y su ayudante la señorita Flint de la Scotland Yard. También conté con la asistencia de la señorita Emily Morris; una supuesta "investigadora de fantasmas". Como sabrás, las señoritas se llevaron una flor de sorpresa al descubrir la verdad sobre mí.

— ¡Ya me lo imagino! Yo también me lleve una sorpresa al conocer al verdadero hombre detrás del detective de la revista Strand.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada.

— La investigación marchaba bien hasta cuando de repente aparecí aquí en medio de esta locura — Suspira y fuma un poco de su pipa antes de volver a hablar. —. Tengo las esperanzas que usted tenga la respuesta a mi dilema y la llave para salir de esta cárcel, pero veo que usted no ha tenido éxito.

El Doctor se encuentra meditando, cruzando los brazos y atrapado en sus pensamientos por un momento. Hasta que…

— ¿Vastra y Jenny un dúo de detectives al servicio de Scotland Yard? ¡Bien por ellas! Siempre tuve esperanzas en esas dos y no me han decepcionado… Por el momento — Pregunta y dice eso al azar y con felicidad, como si quisiera cambiar el tema. —. ¿Y qué habrá sido de los viejos de Henry Jago y el profesor Litefoot que no pudieron acompañarlos a ustedes en la investigación?

— Jamás en esta vida, esos "detectives aficionados" son una mofa y son estúpidos — Hay un cierto tono de rudeza y descortesía en la voz de Sherlock al hablar. —. Pero ese no es el punto, tenemos que averiguar quién es el responsable de esta elaborada y exageradamente absurda escenografía. ¿Alguna idea, Doctor?

— ¿El Profesor Moriarty quizás, o tal vez Lord Blackwood? — El Doctor bromea mientras saca de su manga su destornillador Sónico para escanear todo el lugar.

— Eres imposible, Doctor, al igual que tu maquina. — Se queja Sherlock, fumando su pipa.

— Bah, y lo dice el hombre que sobrevivió a las cataratas de Reichenbach — Responde el Doctor con rudeza fingida. —. Ven conmigo, Sherley, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

"**_Qué aburrido es esto, mejor hago algo o perderé lectores para el siguiente capítulo."_**

De pronto un gran terremoto comienza a esparcir miedo entre sus habitantes. Mucha gente huye despavorida, el Doctor y Sherlock Holmes pierden el equilibrio y caen al suelo mientras que los pueblerinos gritan horrorizados en cuando la tierra se abre y un gigantesco tallo de habichuelas emerge velozmente en medio del parque, destrozándolo casi todo en el proceso. Creciendo monstruosamente hasta alcanzar el cielo azul.

Al terminar, los dos ven como el tallo de habichuelas crece y crece hasta cruzar las nubes, muy cerca del castillo que anda flotando por ahí.

Una vez que la paz volvió, solo el Doctor y Sherlock fueron los únicos que se quedaron cerca de la mata de habichuelas gigante. Los habitantes del pueblo de Arandale se esfumaron en el aire.

— Muy buen uso del filtro de percepción. — Murmura el Doctor a sí mismo; avergonzado por haber olvidado el castillo flotante que vio antes de llegar al pueblo de Arandale. — ¿Estas pensando en lo mismo que yo, Sherley?

Sherlock piensa por unos segundos, deduciendo sus posibilidades. — He visto tres opciones posibles, pero he descubierto una forma más infalible de llegar a nuestro destino sin necesidad de trepar encima del tallo de frijoles mágicos — El detective levanta su mano y señala la parte más baja del tallo, casi cerca del suelo. —. Doctor, sería tan amable de usar su artilugio sónico y apuntarlo directamente al punto donde estoy señalando.

Sin dudar el Doctor apunta su Destornillador Sónico al lugar donde el detective indico, enseguida una parte del tallo de habichuelas se abre como puertas corredizas revelando en su interior un pequeño cuarto con una botón rojo con un letrero que dice: "Presionar para subir".

— Sabes una cosa, Sherlock, apreciaría mucho la creatividad de nuestro adversario si no fuera porque lo voy a derrocarlo y después voy a humillar al "pequeño demonio" como él nos ha estado humillado desde que entramos en sus dominios. — Dice el Doctor fríamente, con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Y exactamente quien es "él"? — El detective lo mira con estupefacción como si fuese un genio. El Doctor es el único, aparte de su hermano, en ganarle en el fino arte del ingenio detectivesco. — Si sabes algo, sería amable de su parte si me lo dijera.

— Déjame pensarlo… No. — Responde el Doctor con una sonrisa chistosa.

Ambos entraron, automáticamente las puertas se cerraron y el elevador sube a gran velocidad. Mientras esperan que el elevador llegue arriba; el Doctor continúa creyendo que su idea de separarlos para que "él" no los atacara todos juntos a la vez fue la mejor opción porque al fin y al cabo "él" es humano, ojala.

Con unas suaves campanadas, las puertas corredizas se abren.

Al dar sus primeros pasos fuera del elevador, las puertas se cierran y empieza a bajar. Pero la idea de estar parados en una roca montada sobre una nube color rosa hace que ignoren eso.

A lo lejos hay un castillo cuya belleza es lo único que resalta en la desolada tierra parecida a la superficie lunar.

— El aire esta enrarecido, como el estar en la cima de una montaña. Esplendido. — A Sherlock se le dificulta respirar mientras hecha una vista el lugar.

Sin embargo, el Doctor no parece sorprendido. — Okey, por donde empiezo: El camino de ladrillo amarillo es muy "Mago de Oz". El castillo tiene el mismo diseño que el castillo de la película "Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story". Y la aterradora oscura tormenta cibernética es tan "Tron: Legacy" que da lástima... ¡Existe una enorme diferencia entre "homenajear" y "robar"!, ¿Sabías?

El detective mira con extrañeza al el Doctor hablando solo con tanto furor, pero pronto siente pavor de asombro al ver una inmensa pelota blanca rebotando directamente hacia donde están ellos. La cosa era igual que un globo gigante, pero lanzaba rugidos inhumanos como si fuera un ser viviente.

Es una clase de fantasmagoría que hace que el detective sienta un poco de miedo pero lo disimula, pero el Doctor por otro lado…

— ¡Ah, Rover de "The Prisioner"! Admito que tienes buen gusto, Escritor, yo también soy fanático de esa serie de culto. Lástima que tendré que detenerte.

Sin responder por las sandeces que dice del Doctor, Sherlock Holmes agarra firmemente su brazo y se dispone a correr con él lo más lejos posible de esa pesadilla flotante. Pero escapar es inútil cuando el globo blanco los atrapa, los asfixia lentamente para llevárselos sin dificultades al castillo.

El Doctor es el primero en despertar, ambos se encuentran en el vestíbulo principal del castillo donde hay enormes pilares que son pinceles y lápices de colorear, no hay ventanas pero un pequeño sol azul colgado en el techo que ilumina todo el sitio. Detrás de ellos está la entrada, bloqueada con tablones de goma de borrar. Y al frente hay una escalera doble que parece normal sin nada llamativo, pero funciona igual que una escalera eléctrica.

El Doctor, cansado de la prolongada locura que lo rodea, llena sus pulmones con aire y grita:

— ¡Ya basta!, ¡Exijo hablar con el Amo de la Tierra de la Ficción! ¡Aparece ahora mismo o voy por ti!

No querer esperar a que Sherlock recupere la conciencia y se levante del suelo, el Doctor lo deja atrás para encontrar al dios que controla este reino de fantasía y detenerlo antes de quedar atrapado para siempre.

El escritor responsable de la obra; el rey de la imaginación vigila detenidamente al Doctor, sentado en su trono mientras escucha su música favorita que lo ayuda a escribir otro emocionante capitulo de su libro: _**"¡De acuerdo, Doctor! Te daré una pelea cara a cara y una tortura psicológica por ser insolente. Soy el amo de la Tierra de la Ficción, bienvenido a mi mente**"_

* * *

><p>Un par de hombres siniestros y malignos viajaron al planeta "Galvan Prime Mark 2" hace un par de minutos atrás para visitar un matusalén alienígeno.<p>

Actualmente la ultra-ciudad del planeta está al borde de la extinción, sus edificios en ruinas con humo saliendo de las ventanas. Hay sirenas de alarma sonando todo el tiempo a todo volumen, pero nadie puede escucharlas por el incesante sonido de los disparos y bombas.

Y ambos hombres misteriosos, únicamente conocidos como "Vincent Zimmerman" y "Nelson Espurrio" tienen una cómoda conversación con Azmuth; el creador del Omnitrix.

— Sabes, solo alguien lo suficientemente arrogante se le ocurriría guardar bien detallada información sobre todas las especies y sus respectivos planetas en tu llamada "Suprema Base de Datos de ADN" sin temor a que alguien, como nosotros, violamos la seguridad y obtuviéramos la información, notable información que fue de gran utilidad para que escuadrones de combate Sontaran saquearan todo lo de valor en cada planeta existente de este juvenil universo. Solo quiero decir… muchas gracias por facilitarnos el trabajo. — Un hombre vestido con un traje de ejecutivo negro, con camisa y corbata color plata, Vincent Zimmerman se regodea de ver al anciano Galvan más sabio de todos indefenso ante su poder.

— ¡Déjeme solo! — Dice Azmuth amargado de ver el trabajo de su vida destruido en segundos, estando encerrado dentro de una dorada jaula de aves colgada del techo por una cadena. — ¡Llévense todo lo que quieran porque ya nada me importa!

El amigo de Vincent, Nelson Espurrio; que también usa un traje de ejecutivo color negro, con camisa y corbata color purpura, escupe en la cara arrugada de Azmuth.

— También quiero agradarte por ser tan reacio y pesimista con el joven Tennyson. Cada vez que usted lo regañaba sin cesar con falta de fe en lugar de ayudarlo era una "ventaja" para nosotros. Sin que te dieras cuenta fuiste nuestro mejor cómplice. Nuestro gran y estúpido cómplice. — Nelson termina de hablar al agitar violentamente la jaula de pájaros, haciendo marear a Azmuth.

— ¿¡Quienes son ustedes dos!? — Un iracundo Azmuth demanda respuestas. — ¡¿Cómo pudieron evadir la seguridad de mi planeta?!

— ¿Realmente no sabes quién soy yo? — Dice Nelson con incredulidad absoluta, inclinándose hacia atrás. — Guau, mi rival sí que hizo un buen trabajo haciendo que todos se olviden de mi poderosa raza. Otra razón para estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

— Lo harás, amigo mío, tendrás tu oportunidad. Ahora larguémonos de aquí, esas cajas de hojalata xenofóbicas me ponen nervioso. — Desesperado por irse, Zimmerman dice eso con impaciencia.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! — Desilusionado por no poder matar a Azmuth, Espurrio se retira.

Ambos hombres abandonan el laboratorio del anciano Galvan, dejando solo Azmuth. Desconociendo de la amenaza que circula en los cielos de su planeta, hasta que una pared de la habitación estalla y desde el agujero humeante aparecen tres criaturas metálicas con sus armas listas para disparar.

— ¿Qué están esperando, idiotas? — Sin temor, Azmuth enfrenta su final con dignidad. — ¡Dispáreme ahora!

Las criaturas mecánicas levantan su peculiar arma o brazo al parecer, similar a una batidora de huevos, mientras que la otra la mantienen abajo que extrañamente parece ser un destapador de caños.

— ¡Exterminar! — Gritan las tres criaturas con una electrónicamente distorsionada voz, activan sus armas y disparan.

Un rayo cubre todo su cuerpo, mostrando brevemente sus huesos, provocándole un severo dolor. Han disparado a Azmuth a muerte.

Nelson y Vincent tienen que bajar por varios pisos antes de salir de la Torre del Omnitrix; en donde arriba en la parte superior de la Torre yace un gigantesco Galvanic Mechamorph muerto al igual que cientos de cadáveres de enanitos grises en túnicas blancas desplegados al alrededor de la Torre casi destruida.

Al salir de la Torre no lejos de ahí hay un ataúd negro con trece rostros esculpidos en la tapa, en ese mismo ataúd Vincent y Nelson abren la tapa para entrar.

De pronto el ataúd produce un silbante y gimiente sonido. El ataúd empieza a desmaterializarse lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo, mientras que la ciudad sigue siendo atacada por decenas de criaturas metálicas en forma de un "salero de metal color bronce" que cubren todo el espacio aéreo.

Los monstruos discriminadamente tiran a matar a cualquiera que se encuentren en su camino, ellos gritan "¡Exterminar!" repetidas veces en sus frías voces llenas de odio.

Dentro de un oscuro Cuarto de Control, Nelson y Vincent tienen una conversación alrededor de la consola octagonal hecha de acero.

— Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para ver a Los Galvans caer de esa manera. Dr. Psychobos debe estar muriéndose de envidia por nuestro éxito. — Nelson muestra con orgullo su regocijo de acabar un planeta con una larga carcajada.

Pero a diferencia de él, Vincent no se toma la victoria a la ligera. Esta amargado por una razón.

— A si es, amigo mío. Los Daleks siempre han sido eficientes en exterminar razas, mi pomposa gente aprendió esa lección — Escupe cada palabra con un sentimiento de remordimiento, y de asco a sí mismo. Como si se sintiera humillado al usar Daleks que él tanto aborrece. —. Por lo menos ellos nos dejaron los niños Galvans con vida, la imaginación de un niño es siempre formidable. Con esos mocosos podemos resolver la "Paradigma Skasis" y descartar el ya obsoleto Cómputo de Transferencia en Bloque.

— Que interesante. Hablando de poder; esos prisioneros del Arco del Génesis son casi tan diabólicos como los Highbreeds, y… — Nelson se calla al darse cuenta que su amigo no esta tan "feliz" como él por la reciente victoria. Decide cambiar de tema por respeto que siente hacia él. —… pero ahora tenemos que irnos, el plan no se efectuara solo.

— No te preocupes por mí, Espurrio — Responde Vincent inmediatamente, como si leyera la mente de su compañero. —. Hay un refrán que dice: "Es necesario aliarse con demonios para poder vencer al Diablo", o algo así. En el momento apropiado, los Daleks serán removidos del continuo espacio-tiempo de una vez por todas con nuestro poder.

Nelson se alegra por coraje de su compañero al desear exterminar a una raza de genocidas. — Si tú lo dices, Vince…

— Oh vamos, dejémonos de alias infantiles. Aquí no hay nadie que nos escuche — Diciendo eso con frustración, cansado de ocultarse de su otro yo. —. Es Valeyard, Eon, llámame Valeyard.

— Lo que sea, Valeyard - El Chronian encoge los hombros, dándole poca importancia al asunto. - Es tiempo de activar la maquina… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— "Chronolopis", amigo Eon: La clave de nuestro éxito y la purificación de todo se encuentra aquí, en lo más profundo de mi TARDIS. Vamos allá, es tiempo de hacerla funcionar.

El Valeyard y Eon abandonan exaltados el cuarto de control para ir a una blindada puerta de metal. Al llegar ahí; el Valeyard toma la mano de su aliado y en segundos ambos desaparecen, ellos acaban de entrar a lo que sea que hay dentro de la puerta metálica blindada.

Luego de recuperarse de los efectos secundarios del desplazamiento temporal, ambos recorren el largo pasillo de piedra con antorchas que emiten una llamativa llama azul. El interior del corredor luce como una mazmorra medieval, algo fuera de lugar en una nave espacial pero no para una TARDIS.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso, de donde sacaste esos poderes? — Pregunta Eon, tratando de no parecer sorprendido por las nuevas habilidades de su asociado.

— He ganado control absoluto de viajar por el tiempo por mi cuenta gracias a un tal Billis Manger me dio sus poderes a cambio de una vida normal lejos del demonio que se los dio solo para convertirlo en su adepto. Yo lo libere, y lo envié después a una isla desierta para que pasara sus últimos años — Diciendo eso como si fuera algo típico y común, el Valeyard después comienza a reír diabólicamente. —. En el Atolón de Enewetak, en las Islas Marshall, justo cuando se ejecuto una de tantas pruebas nucleares ahí por los norteamericanos.

— Piadoso e irónico a la vez, me agrada tu estilo — Eon felicita a su amigo por su crueldad con un amigable aplauso. —. Como yo cuando transforme el pulpo Conquistador de Diez Mundos en una rareza de circo solo porque se atrevió a desafiarme.

— Precisamente, Eon, pero no exactamente. Veras, yo… — Súbitamente se calla al ver que al final del camino esta su esclavo esperándolos detrás de una puerta doble de madera similar a las de una iglesia. —. Vaya, mira quien nos está esperando.

Al final del pasillo hay una criatura de aspecto cadavérico, túnica de cuero negro y unos satánicos ojos rojos pero irónicamente con una actitud servil y devota hacia sus nuevos amos.

— Saludos, mis amos. — Psyphon hace una reverencia ante sus poderosos amos, cerrando los ojos sintiéndose no ser digno de su presencia.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, imbécil adulador rastrero! — Contestando eso con exasperación, Eon le pega a su esclavo directamente en el pecho hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Sin responder con un ataque, Psyphon se levanta y con temor mira a los dos. — Lo lamento tanto, mi Señor, si le fui descortés.

— Gracias pero tus disculpas son insignificantes para nosotros, chusma Psyphon — El Valeyard tampoco le agrada el sirviente que tiene, pero prefiere usar la agresión verbal con él. — . Dime, bicho miserable: Los prisioneros están sedados para que podamos empezar con el plan.

— Tal como ustedes querían, mis amos. Algunos opusieron resistencia, pero yo aplique doble dosis….

— ¡Muchas gracias por tu tan servil ayuda, ahora largo de aquí! — Tan pronto como Eon dijo eso, con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos él hace desaparecer a Psyphon en un rayo purpura. El Valeyard considera divertido eso.

Entonces los pérfidos viajeros del tiempo entrar a un cuarto que realmente le hace honor a la típica frase "Más grande por dentro que por fuera". Es vacío negro sin paredes ni fronteras salvo un puente de vidrio grueso para no arruinar la naturaleza oscura del Cuarto del Claustro.

En cuando cruzaron la puerta doble de madera, se revelaron sus verdaderos aspectos. El Valeyard lleva puesto su túnica de color negro azabache con decorados plateados que uso cuando se enfrento a la sexta encarnación del Doctor en el juicio, con excepción el sombrerito tonto. Eon tiene de vuelta su poderosa armadura y tiene puesto su casco con visor que le da un aspecto siniestro, sus guanteletes, y su amenazante capa con capucha color purpura.

Al final del puente de vidrio, flotando en medio de la nada hay una gigantesca bola de piedra con grabados antiguos escritos en Alto Gallifreyan: Es el Ojo de la Harmonía, o solo la manifestación simbólica que viene equipado en cada TARDIS y que su función sirve como enlace con el verdadero Ojo y alimentarse de su energía. Pero como ya no existe Gallifrey, el Valeyard canibalizo el Ojo de su TARDIS con la misma tecnología que esos golems dorados robóticos llamados "Chronosapiens" existen para cambiar la función del Ojo a algo totalmente distinto y mejor.

— Ahora, que se haga la luz….

Al decir eso, el Valeyard chasquea los dedos y el Ojo se abre. De los rincones más profundos que hay en el Cuarto del Claustro, varias burbujas se acercan al Ojo de la Harmonía como la luz ultravioleta atrae a las moscas a su inevitable fin. Las burbujas están hechas de un poderoso campo de fuerza de un resplandeciente color plateado y, dentro de ellas, es donde los dioses encerrados:

Las Anodites; las rameras del espacio por fin serán de utilidad sin embargo la conquista de su planeta jamás habría sido posible sin la ayuda de una mocosa malcriada. Naljians; es gracioso pensar que siendo ellos los que crearon el Mapa de la Infinidad y otros objetos de gran poder hayan sido tan fáciles de engañar. Los Contemelia, todavía quedan unos cuantos grupos con vida, ellos son conocidos como bromistas destructores de universos con pésimo sentido del humor. Y por último, no menos importante, Diagon junto con sus semejantes como "Hasktor el intocable" o "Tepnüthoyar" y muchos más.

Los Eternos; autoproclamados seres omnipotentes para al final resultar ser cobardes cuando huyeron de la Guerra del Tiempo, pero no pudieron escapar del Valeyard. Chronovores, termitas devoradores de tiempo al igual que los "devoradores de paradojas" de sus primos los Reapers. La Gente; una sociedad altamente civilizada cuyas habilidades rivalizaban con los poderes de los Señores del Tiempo, pero no los de Eon. Y los restantes Guardianes del Tiempo que se negaron a aliarse, con excepción del White Guardian que aún sigue libre.

Todas las burbujas que tienen capturados a los dioses cósmicos comienzan a orbitar alrededor del Ojo de la Armonía. Como un sistema solar, las burbujas plateadas giran y giran más y más rápido hasta que una potente luz blanca ilumina todo el lugar.

Al recuperar la vista, estupefacto Eon no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven: Es la Forja de la Creación, la cuna de nacimiento de los Celestialsapiens ha remplazado el perpetuo color negro. Ahora gigantes de tres cuernos tomados de las manos forman un círculo alrededor del Ojo de la Armonía, mientras que el Ojo de la Armonía se encuentra ahora en las manos de la Madre Celestialsapien como si sostuviera a uno de los recién nacidos de su propia especie.

— Francamente me siento desengañado, pensé que sería más impresionante el lugar de origen de los seres más inútiles en el universo. — El Valeyard mira con total desinterés la nebulosa color celeste con manchas violeta que cubre el Cuarto del Claustro ahora.

Pero Eon esa perturbado, está en el mismo lugar donde su planeta fue juzgado por tratar de corromper el poder del Mapa de la Infinidad para obtener el secreto de la omnipresencia y así expandir su imperio hasta todo, pero fallaron cuando cada planeta libre de la tiranía formaron un solo ejercito para acabar con el imperio. Al terminar la guerra, el planeta-reino Chronia fue sometido a un bucle del tiempo por diez mil años hasta que los finalmente los Celestialsapiens decidieron condenar al planeta y su gente a ser encerrados dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo hasta el final de los tiempos.

— ¡Actívala, ahora! — Dice Eon casi gritando, como si estuviese nervioso y furioso de ver la Forja de la Creación de nuevo, pero intenta no hacer enojar al Valeyard.

Conociendo el trágico final de Chronia, sin decir nada el Valeyard chasquea los dedos de nuevo y el agujero negro dentro del Ojo de la Armonía comienza a absorber el poder de cada uno de los entes cósmicos divinos que están encerrados en las burbujas plateadas que todavía siguen orbitando sin cesar. Y pese a que los Celestialsapiens están libres pero igual su poder es absorbido por el Ojo, se necesitarían ciento cincuenta mil años para que ellos decidan qué hacer para detenerlos y castigarlos por su crimen.

Con tanto poder en sus manos, el Valeyard será recordado para siempre por esto: Borrar el Omniverso, el universo de universos, el centro de todo lo que fue; es y será, solo para después reconstruirlo según su antojo. Tanto caos y tanta indecencia eran inaceptables ni siquiera para tolerarlo a simple vista, más las constantes luchas de poder entre el bien y el mal. Por eso era necesario destruir para después crear un único universo; un bello jardín del edén con "ovejas castradas" sin voluntad ni independencia.

El planeta donde "el Juego" se realiza; resulta ser un Arca y un buque de batalla a la vez. Una vez que el único universo libre de todo mal sea creado, Eon y el Valeyard junto con un imbatible ejército compuesto por los sobrevivientes del "Juego", siendo mentalmente controlados por supuesto, colonizarán el nuevo universo y sus mundos para crear un nuevo imperio de paz.

El proceso de es lento y delicado, un mínimo error y todo explorara en una reacción en cadena; incluyendo la TARDIS del Valeyard.

Las actualizaciones en el Ojo de la Armonía, o "Chronopolis", funcionan perfectamente bien. No obstante el Valeyard se percato de un error en su plan, el primero y el último error.

— Te darás cuenta de que cualquier persona sensitiva al tiempo se percatara de esto, ¿lo sabes, Eon? No me refiero a los Doctores — El Valeyard está siendo persuasivo, intentando advertirle a su aliado del potencial peligro. — . ¿Te das cuenta de que al hacer esto traeremos la atención de tu "archienemigo"?, ¿Podrás con él?

— ¡Eso, eso es lo que yo quiero! — responde Eon lleno de orgullo y sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como los seres que una vez fueron considerados dioses ahora están a su merced.

Hablando del Diablo, en algún punto en el vórtice espacio/tiempo en el universo de Ben Tennyson, el Profesor Paradox ha vuelto a su hogar después de asistir a una boda de una par de tortolitos que tuvieron que pasar por tantas adversidades en sus años de adolescencia para que al final sean recompensados con la bendición del matrimonio.

Paradox aparece en un haz de luz azul dentro de la biblioteca de su casa, para relajarse en su sillón y leer un buen libro acompañado con una rica bolsa llena de chicles.

—… "¡_Y ahí estoy yo junto a ti….! Enamorado de ti, mi amor. Enamorado de ti, my love. Enamorado de ti, ma chèrie…_"

El profesor Paradox baila y canta una canción que escucho en la boda mientras se dirige a su sillón rojo masajeador en una biblioteca que supera en libros a la biblioteca de Alejandría, sin notar que hay un intruso leyendo uno de sus libros mientras esperaba su retorno.

— Saludos Paradox — dice eso con inocencia en su voz un alienígeno humanoide con piel blanca con rayas negras en la frente; lleva puesto una armadura azul-metálica y es alguien que definitivamente no debería estar aquí. —, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

— Rook Bronko Hola, mucho gusto de verte — Una vez que Paradox saluda al intruso, sigue cantando. — . _Enamorado de tus ojos, oh oh_... ¡Oh, espera un momento! — Deja de cantar, recién se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso. —. Rook; asumo que sabes que no deberías estar en mi casa si no te he invitado antes o después, de hecho: ¿Exactamente como llegaste aquí?

El Plomero Bronko, futuro ingenuo compañero/niñera del joven Ben Tennyson ahora está aquí como un adulto con mucha experiencia y entrenamiento.

— Hay problemas, señor, y serios. — Dice Rook con seriedad en su rostro.

Paradox se rasca la barbilla. — ¿Que tipos de problemas?

Antes que la pregunta fuese respondida, un flash de luz emerge del suelo de la biblioteca cerca de ellos y en cuando se disipa revela a una ancianita con capucha azul-oscuro que antes era un "espíritu libre y rebelde" en su corazón.

— Problemas que involucran con la conquista de mi planeta y el subsiguiente secuestro de mi gente, chiquillo — la anciana remueve su capucha para atrás, revelando su largo cabello cano y su rostro lleno de tristeza. —. De ese tipo de problemas que no me gustan.

Inmediatamente Paradox se aproxima donde esta ella y ambos tienen una conversación privada bien lejos de Rook, mientras él continua leyendo el libro "_The Stress of Her Regard_ de Tim Powers" con mucha fascinación.

— A nadie le gustan los problemas, Verdona, pero eso no es escusa para traer a Rook aquí — Dice eso malhumorado y en voz baja. —. Tú lo sabes muy bien que nadie está por encima de las leyes de los Chronosapiens, incluyéndote a ti y las Anodites. No debiste hacerlo.

De pronto se escucha a alguien fingiendo estar tosiendo, Paradox levanta la mirada y ve a un atractivo hombre aparentemente joven con una camisa azul oscuro con tirantes y un abrigo oscuro larga de la segunda guerra mundial. Sentado al borde de la estantería de libros con una sonrisa picara, él llama la atención.

— Pues nadie te ha dicho que las leyes están para romperse. Ah por cierto, ya no hay esos Chronosapiens aquí, todos desaparecieron. Lo siento — Sus palabras son un perfecto balance entre la seriedad y humor. —. Capitán Jack Harkness a su servicio. Lo que sea que necesite, pídemelo y con gusto lo hare. Lo que sea, profesor.

— ¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagado por el coqueteo? No seas tonto, no funcionara conmigo — Responde Paradox con seriedad al hombre que está arriba de su estantería de libros sobre amor y locura. —. Que está pasando, usualmente yo soy quien me reúno con un grupo para decirles sobre el inminente peligro y como detenerlo.

— Vaya, pensé que alguien con milenios usando la misma bata de científico tendría un poco de sentido del humor — Dice eso el capitán Jack mientras juega con un extraño brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. —. Yo tampoco no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, un hombre espeluznantemente extraño nos reunió aquí para discutir sobre algo.

— ¿Quién, de que hablas? — irritado por no saber nada, Paradox exige respuestas groseramente. — Dímelo por favor.

Verdona se interpone entre ellos antes que el "capitán Hugh Hefner" sacara otra de sus contantes flirteos e insinuaciones. — Es ese tipo que está sentado en tu sillón al lado de esa mujer inaguantable.

El profesor Paradox es alguien que no se deja asombrar fácilmente; de hecho ha olvidado el concepto de "asombro" o "desconcierto" cuando aprendió la verdadera naturaleza del tiempo y descubrió como manejarlo. Ahora, Paradox esta pasmado al ver un caballero elegante sentado cómodamente en su sillón y una mujer parada a su lado aparecieron de la nada.

Aquella persona es extraña y aterradora como un vampiro, lleva canas en las sienes y su piel es blanca como la nieve. Su ropa está inspirada en la era eduardiana pero con un notable estilo gótico. Por alguna razón más desconcertante los ojos color verde-esmeralda de aquel tétrico hombre le son muy familiares a Paradox. Son ojos de un muchacho atrapado dentro de un cuerpo viejo y sabio.

En contraste con el hombre, la mujer lleva puesto gafas de sol y un peinado salvaje rubio y curiosamente lleva puesto un vestido de noche largo color dorado como si ella acabara de volver de una fiesta o una ópera.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? — Ridículo para él, el profesor Paradox siente miedo cuando pregunta.

La mujer rápidamente se acerca a él como si deseara hablar primero después de haber tenido que soportar horas esperándolo mientras con gran esfuerzo trataba de resistir los encantos de ese mujeriego del capitán Jack, sabiendo él que ella es una mujer casada.

— Hola guapo, soy la profesora River Song — la mujer de los rizos salvajes se presenta con un tono travieso y coqueto en su voz. Pero luego su humor es remplazado con seriedad acompañado con una mirada fría. —; y escúchame atentamente porque aquí y ahora es cuando todo se complica…

"**_Fin del episodio 6_**"

* * *

><p><em> Más que el final de un capítulo es el final del primer acto, la segunda parte es cuando todo realmente se torna peligroso y demente. Para más emoción, caos, y amistades rotas. Todo eso y más en el siguiente episodio: "<strong>Cuenta regresiva para el fin<strong>"_

**Notas del autor:**

* Primero lo primero, quiero disculparme por la tardanza y también por la longitud de este "episodio" (imagínelo como un episodio doble). Sufrí un poco de bloqueo de escritor más el horario que no me dejaba tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora he vuelto, y mejor que nunca. Creo que he superado a Gary Russell y a Craig Hinton por abusar del "Fanwank" de esa forma.

* Los tres enemigos de Doctor Who finalmente aparecieron en mi historia, y mucho mejor que en la Serie Nueva: Los Sontarans son auténticos guerreros despiadados. Mostré los verdaderos horrores de los Cybermen a través del mutilado Dr. Chadwick. Y los Daleks son tan peligrosos como siempre. También devolví la maldad de Darkstar y Albedo tenían en "Alien Force" que trágicamente fue reducido en "Ultimate Alien".

* Hablando de perdidas, como lo mencione al final de episodio anterior de que "uno de nuestros héroes perdería más de lo que se imagina", me refería al secuestro de Romana y de Julie Yamamoto. También a Eunice que perderá su humanidad, a los Plomeros que perdieron ante los Sontarans.

* Se ha revelado el plan maestro: ¿Un acto altruista o pura hipocresía? Eso ustedes lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.

* Se insinúa en "**_Ben 10.000 Returns_**" que existe un grupo encargados de las leyes del tiempo y que responden si profesor Paradox desobedece una de ellas. Me gusta pensar que los Chronosapiens son los "policías del tiempo" que mantienen todo en orden.

* Después de ser mencionado en una conversación entre Helen y Manny y la visita al museo del Séptimo Doctor en el episodio 1, y de nuevo en el episodio 4. Aquí finalmente aparece el "misterioso hombre gótico"; su aspecto es igual al Doctor de "**_Scream of the Shalka_**". Sin embargo, ustedes ya ha habrán deducido que él no es la misma persona a juzgar por el color de sus ojos.

* El Magister Robert Terry es otro personaje inventado para esta historia, decidí hacerlo "humano" porque pareciera que Max Tennyson era el único Plomero humano en "Alien Force" y "Ultimate Alien". Aunque Plomeros humanos son vistos en "Omniverse".

* El concepto del "Omniverso: el universo de universos" es real, lo he investigado. Y no tiene nada que ver con "Ben 10: Omniverse" que de a poco he comenzado a aceptarlo.

* Yo no poseo los derechos de cada personaje o mención que se usaron en el segmento de "La Tierra de la Ficción", solo les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños o creadores. Mi intención es el solo entretener, nada más.

**Referencias y curiosidades de Doctor Who.**

* Los Sontarans debutaron en "**_The Time Warrior_**", aunque el Doctor ya tenía un gran conocimiento sobre ellos. La idea de que hay siete clanes Sontarans que son "descendientes/clones" de los más condecorados soldados del imperio fue revelado en el audio-drama '**_Heroes of Sontar_**', lo que también explicaría por qué en cada una de sus apariciones en la "Serie Clásica" cambiaba su apariencia a pesar de ser una raza de clones. El campo de fuerza invisible que impide que los Plomeros usen sus armas láser es una versión mejorada de la "señal Cordolaine" introducido en "**_The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky_**". El enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo entre Stok y Terry está inspirado en "**_The Sontaran Experiment_**". La Granada de Fragmentación proviene de la novelización de "**_Terror of the Autons_**". Strax será un enfermero y un valioso aliado del Doctor en "**_Good Man Goes to War_**".

* La Llave de Tiempo fue el arco argumentativo de la temporada 16, el intento del Master de usar un segmento de la Llave para obtener un nuevo ciclo regenerativo fue mencionado en la novela "**_Cold Fusion_**"

* El "Exo-Vidrio" fue introducido en "**_Bad Wolf_**"

* El Onceavo Doctor reinicio su universo en "**_The Big Bang_**", y relata los eventos de "**_The Pandorica Opens_**" al ser encerrado por múltiples enemigos. El Efecto Limitación Blinovitch (El peligro de que alguien toque una versión joven de si mismo) fue introducido en "**_Day of the Daleks_**" y sus efectos fueron vistos en "**_Mawdryn Undead_**" por el Brigadier, y el que las leyes del tiempo se hayan suavizado es una alusión a "**_A Christmas Carol_**" (Cuando no paso nada cuando Kazran Sardick abrazo a su "yo joven") y un presagio para el resto de la Era del Onceavo Doctor.

* "Las Setecientas Maravillas del Universo", el equivalente a las "Siete Maravillas del Mundo", fue introducido en "**_Death to the Daleks_**"; la ciudad de Exxilon.

* El Cuarto Doctor hace una breve mención de los eventos de "**_Invasion of the Dinosaurs_**" al ser acorralado por velociraptores. La tortura de Romana fue en "**_The Armageddon Factor_**", y el viaje a Skaro en "**_Destiny of the Daleks_**".

* Los Silurians debutaron en "**_Doctor Who and the Silurians_**", los nombres de la triada son de la novelización. La colonia de híbridos Siliruans/Sea Devils es de la novela "**_The Scales of Injustice_**" al igual que Auggi. las hermanas "Restac" y "Alaya" aparecieron en "**_The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood_**". Su diosa del mal, Urmungstandra, fue mencionada en la novela "**_The Taking of Planet 5_**".

* El contenido de los bolsillos del Cuarto Doctor: El Yo-yo amarillo es de "**_The Ark in Space_**" y en muchas aventuras más. El Doctor dice ser miembro de la Sociedad Floral Intergaláctica en "**_The Seeds of Doom_**". El pasaporte galáctico y la baraja de naipes son de "**_Robot_**". La casa en Road Allen; en el condado de Kent debuto en el comic-trip "**_Fellow Travellers_**" y ha apareció en muchas novelas desde entonces. Las píldoras Anti-radiación es de "**_Destiny of the Daleks_**".

* El Ermitaño, K'anpo Rimpoche, apareció en "**_Planet of the Spiders_**" para ayudar al Doctor con su regeneración. Antes de eso, fue mencionado en "**_The Time Monster_**" en una conversación entre el Doctor y Jo en un calabozo.

* Los fósforos sempiternos fueron introducidos en la novelización de "**_The Daleks_**", en la novela "**_The Resurrection Casket_**" se revelan más detalles sobre su creación en el planeta Umbeka. La Empresa la Eternidad Perpetua fue mencionada en "**_Carnival of Monsters_**". El viaje a Karfel fue mencionado en "**_Timelash_**", la novela "**_Speed of Flight_**" es una precuela de ese serial.

* El Doctor se le ha visto únicamente fumando en "**_An Unearthly Child_**", solo en pantalla.

* Los poderes psíquicos de Susan fueron vistos en "**_The Sensorites_**", aunque más adelante se rebeló que todos los Señores del Tiempo poseen habilidades mentales. La forma que manifestó sus poderes aquí de forma tan divina es similar a la forma que su abuelo venció al Master en "**_Last of the Time Lords_**".

* La canción de cuna venusiana fue cantada en ambas historias de Peladon.

* El profesor Zaroff fue el villano en "**_The Underwater Menace_**", lo resucite en mi historia en celebración de la recuperación de un episodio perdido de ese serial. Los Pescadons aparecieron en el audio-drama "**_Doctor Who and the Pescatons_**", pero su apariencia en mi historia estará basada en la portada de la novelización.

* La última aparición de la Rani fue en "**_Time and the Rani_**", donde fue capturada por los Tetraps. Aquí en mi historia tiene la misma encarnación, pero luce un poco más joven.

* Los Urbankans aparecieron en "**_Four to Doomsday_**".

* Los originales Cybermen debutaron en "**_The Tenth Planet_**", y han aparecido muchas veces desde entonces. El modelo que aparece en mi historia está basado en el rediseño del futuro episodio de Neil Gaiman.

* La Tierra de la Ficción, una dimensión de bolsillo donde la imaginación es real, apareció en "**_The Mind Robber_**", como Jack Harkaway. Tome algunos elementos de la novela "**_Conundrum_**"; por ejemplo el pueblo Arandale y el ataque de los libros murciélagos, y los puse en mi historia.

* Rose hace referencias a "**_The Unquiet Dead_**", "**_The End of the World_**" y "**_Father's Day_**" respectivamente al mirar la fiesta de la Tierra de la Ficción. Zoe relata brevemente los eventos de "**_The Dominators_**" al mencionar Dulkis. Shareen, la amiga de Rose, jamás apareció en la serie pero la menciona casi regularmente. La bóveda de Van Statten es referencia a "**_Dalek_**".

* El Señor del Tiempo conoció al famoso Sherlock Holmes en la novela "**_All-Consuming Fire_**", aunque en la misma novela se revela que "Sherlock Holmes" es un alias que el Dr. Doyle invento para proteger su identidad. Durante mucho tiempo, en los Audios y Novelas, el Doctor afirma conocerlo y ser su amigo, incluyendo el Onceavo Doctor en la novela "**_The Way Through the Woods_**". Recientemente en "**_The Snowmen_**" Walter Simeon especula que madame Vastra y Jenny Flint son la inspiración de Sherlock y el Dr. Watson respectivamente, aunque más tarde el mismo Doctor finge ser el gran detective e ningún momento él afirma que Holmes sea ficticio aún cuando todos dicen que lo es.

* La masacre de Fang Rock es referencia a "**_Horror of Fang Rock_**". Vastra y Jenny debutaron en "**_A Good Man Goes to War_**" aunque ya conocían al Doctor en algún momento de su vida sin especificar, obviamente antes o durante su novena encarnación. Emily Morris apareció en "**_Lost in Time_**" de _The Sarah Jane Adventures_. Los notables Henry Jago y el profesor George Litefoot aparecieron en "**_The Talons of Weng-Chiang_**". Los grandes héroes victorianos en Doctor Who.

* El Arco del Génesis fue introducido en "**_Doomsday_**", una prisión que contenía miles de millones de Daleks. (El Valeyard saco unos Daleks de el Vacío para destruir Primus y otros planetas y saquear toda su tecnología)

* La Paradigma Skasis, la Teoría Universal, fue introducida en "**_School Reunion_**". Los Cómputos de Transferencia en Bloque, como también el "Cuarto del Claustro", fueron introducidos en "**_Logopolis_**".

* El Valeyard debuto en la saga "**_The Trial of a Time Lord_**", el diseño de su TARDIS está inspirado en la novela "_**Matrix**_". Chronopolis fue su bizarra colección de especies extinguidas en "**_He Jests at Scars..._**". Si quieren saber cómo él escapo de la Guerra del Tiempo y se consiguió una TARDIS, lean mi Fic "**_Doctor Who: El lado oscuro del Doctor_**"

* Billis Manger fue un enemigo recurrente en "Torchwood" Series 1, Abaddon es el demonio. (Al tener sus poderes, el Valeyard tiene poderes iguales a los que tuvo en la Matriz cuando lucho contra el Doctor)

* Los Chronovores aparecieron en "**_The Time Monster_**". Los Reapers aparecieron en "**_Father's Day_**". La Gente debuto en la novela "**_The Also People_**"

* El concepto de "personas sensitivas al tiempo" fue introducido en "**_Warriors' Gate_**"

* Damas y caballeros, el capitán Jack esta aquí. Y River Song también. Más detalles sobre ellos en el próximo episodio.

**Referencias y curiosidades a la serie Ben 10.**

* La Estación de Comunicaciones Intergaláctica en la Luna, y Lu, aparecieron en "**_Birds of a Feather_**".

* Tack, y que los rangos de los escuadrones sea en alfabeto griego, debutaron en "**_Basic Training_**"

* Gwen relata los eventos del episodio "**_Deep_**" y Aggregor fue el villano principal de la primera mitad de "Ultimate Alien". El encuentro fuera de pantalla con Albedo y los Limax justo después de volver del planeta Piscciss lo invente yo porque me niego a creer que en "**_Double or Nothing_**" Albedo en todo este tiempo haya hecho espectáculos fingiendo ser "Ben 10" y nadie (ni Jimmy Jones) se haya dado cuenta de eso, también sirve como explicación de por qué Ben y sus amigos jamás mostraron sorpresa ni curiosidad al verlo vivo en dicho episodio.

* El "**_Wigsilian Org Beast_**" junto con la Null Void fueron introducidos en "**_Truth_**". La prisión "Incarcecon" de la Null Void en "**_Nor Iron Bars a Cage_**".

* Darkstar recupero su aspecto humano en "**_Absolute Power_**", aunque eventualmente lo perderá como fue visto en "Couples Retreat". Y aquí usa casi la misma ropa que uso en su debut en "**_All That Glitters_**".

* Eunice "nació" en "**_The Transmogrification of Eunice_**", hay referencias a "**_Simian Says_**". En mi historia descubrirán lo peligrosa que puede ser, tal como predigo Azmuth.

* El Dr. Animo es un villano recurrente en la serie desde "**_Washington B.C._**", fue rey de la Null Void en "**_Voided_**" gracias a la prolongada exposición del mineral Kormite. El Corrodium fue introducido en "**_Under Wraps_**".

* Los Robots Techadon debutaron en "**_The Gauntlet_**". Una fábrica de robots Techadon aterrizara en la Tierra en "**_Greetings From Techadon_**". Sus creadores, los WeaponMasters of Techadon, aparecerán en "**_Inspector 13_**".

* Cerebrocrustacean es la especie de "Brainstorm". Chronosapiens son la especie de "Clockwork".

* Obviamente en mi historia, Albedo fue contratado por Eon antes de los eventos de "**_Double or Nothing_**". Albedo será tan malvado aquí como lo fue en su debut "**_Good Copy, Bad Copy_**"

* Los Highbreeds perdieron su "pureza" en "**_War of the Worlds_**" cuando su ADN fue alterado por el Omnitrix.

* Los títulos de los libros que atacan Kevin obviamente son los nombres de los episodios donde tuvo más protagonismo. "DarkFall", obvia parodia a los libros "Twilight", es de "**_Hero Time_**" donde Kevin y Gwen resultan ser fanáticos de las películas.

* El Dr. Psychobos es un villano recurrente en "Omniverse", él cree que es el rival de Azmutn.

* Eon debuto en la película "**_Ben 10: Race Against Time_**", pero era solo una versión alternativa de la realidad de Ben. Aparece en "**_Ben 10,000 Returns_**", pero era solo un Ben alternativo malvado. Este Eon es el original, lean mi Fic "**_Ben 10: La Conspiración_**" para saber detalles sobre él. Su armadura aquí es de la serie animada, pero los guanteletes son parecidos a los de la película. La caída de Chronia en mi historia es idea mía y sirve como una precuela de eventos parecidos pero diferentes de "**_Ben 10: Race Against Time_**" en la línea del tiempo original de Ben.

* Eon, disfrazado de humano, fue él quien vendió al poderoso Vilgax a un carnaval ambulante en "**_The Flame Keepers' Circle_**". Su leal adepto, Psyphon, su leal sirviente, debuto en "**_Vengeance of Vilgax_**". Y no está muerto, por ahora, solo fue enviado lejos de Chronopolis.

* Las Anodites, como Verdona, fueron introducidas en "**_What Are Little Girls Made Of_**". Los Naljians aparecieron en "**_Busy Box_**", pero solo una madre. Los Contemelia fueron mencionados en "**_So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies_**". Los semejantes de Diagon; "Hasktor el intocable" y "Tepnüthoyar" son inventados por mí como homenaje a los Mitos de Cthulhu.

* El profesor Paradox debuto en "**_Paradox_**" y ha sido un gran aliado hasta ahora. Su hogar a mitad del vórtice del tiempo/espacio ya fue vista en mi Fic "**_Ben 10: La conspiración_**".

* Rook Bronko será el nuevo compañero de aventuras de Ben en "Omniverse".


End file.
